I forgive, but I'll never forget - Rewrite
by Tails for Fairies
Summary: Caught up with Lisanna the Guild forgets to talk to Lucy. Leaving for a simple mission - just herself and Happy - she returns with something - someone. Some discover powers hidden in her Magic, but to silence they are confined. Many think she's weak, but Lucy doesn't mind. Leaving the past behind, Lucy forms Team River Blade. Until the floodgates no longer hold. {Slow burning}
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the first chapter of the re-write!**

**Special thanks to Bloody Amethyst and kurahieiritr JIO for their help in re-writing and plotting this version of the story.**

**I shall be updating once a week, hopefully. It may take a while to arrive to where we once were, but soon!**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

Sipping her strawberry smoothie Lucy sat on a barstool, swinging legs between the bars as she observed those who were in the Guild at that moment; many of them were being entertained by Lisanna in one corner of the Guild, basking in the sun shine that beat down on their backs as Lisanna told them stories from the Edolas version of Fairy Tail. The tales were entertaining – and Lucy could not help but chuckle when Lisanna mentioned a particular story about Edo-Natsu crying when Edo-Levy had dragged him from his car. The Guild had been in this state of bliss for a couple of months, and really it did not seem as if it were about to change.

Lucy glanced away from the familiar scene to her glass, and sighed mockingly to herself when she realised it was empty. Lifting a hand, Lucy let it hover in the air as she observed the fond smile of Mirajane. "I'll just leave her be." Lucy twirled the base of her whip in her hand before flicking the whip to the jug to lug it over the counter. It was a startling thing to look up from the liquid to see an irritated Mirajane.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy parted her lips and took a second-long look at the smoothie and then to the jug. "I poured myself another glass of the strawberry smoothie; you looked like you were enjoying Lisanna's stories." Lucy let the smile re-grace her lips, "Would be a shame to pull you away from them, Mira." Though there was callous in the eye-roll that Mirajane gave, they were overshadowed with the smile as the barmaid wondered over to the edge of the bar to listen to the stories once more. _Odd._ Lucy pondered; _I wonder if Mirajane is bi-polar? Well, as long as she still talks to me I don't mind._ Unlike most everyone else.

Though, the more Lucy thought about it the less, she decided, it mattered. It was late, and thusly it was time that she left for the quiet abode with a view of the canal. There was a skip in Lucy's step as she moved past the group; all still entranced by their own little world. Laughter filtering into the air because of something Juvia had mumbled; catching Lisanna's eye as she walked Lucy could not help the smile and wink that she left in her wake.

Once out of the doors Lucy laughed into the pulsing late Spring air, the crisp heat weathering her skin as she, with absent motions, plucked a Key from her belt and circled it by her side. The words she spoke tedious and dull against the atmosphere, repetitious but overwhelmingly familiar. "Open. Gate of the Canis Minor." Golden Magic, mirroring only the woman's hair and the sunlight in the dying sky, glistened from the pores on the Mage's arm. "Plue!" A small creature, dressed in white fur with black eyes and orange nose, fizzed into being. "Hey Plue! Would you like to walk home with me?"

"Puuun pun!" Was the reply given by Plue, as his slightly-too-big head bobbled and his arms were balanced at his sides as he began to take the first few steps towards home. Lucy walked behind the creature for a stretch and when they cornered into a cobbled street Lucy hiked herself onto the flood-bank wall by the river. As Lucy walked the path the boats-men waved to her, calling friendly warnings across the water – Lucy never failed to wave back with a laugh on her cheeks, assuring them that she would be okay on her journey home. And for Maurice to say hello to the wife and kids for her.

Once the key was seated into the door of the housing complex and the hinges an inch open the Celestial Spirit wobbled up the stairs with Lucy holding one hand a little way back to catch him were he to fall, the Mage's mind distracted by thoughts of how cute he looked crawling up the stairs; one at a time, as that was all his height would allow for. When the door to her apartment crested over the bulk of the stairs Lucy gave small thanks to her little dog and let him close his gate with a wave. Once inside the day caught up to Lucy and she flopped down onto her desk, fingering a few of the coins that rested there before slowly meandering over the uncarpeted floors to her bed with a yawn. Lucy was far too tired to think of a shower and too caught up in self pity, having crushed her pinky toe against the couch.

Small memories drifted with sleep to Lucy, and she could not help but chuckle at the story she had heard only the tail end of as she had entered the Guild that mid-day. It was funny, how everyone in Edolas was so different to the people who lived in Earthland. It was hardly a surprise, if one gave it only a few moments thought. It was a parallel dimension; that would certainly be no fun if everyone was the same there as they were in Earthland. Though, Lucy could only ask herself in passing comment, _Are there any other dimensions?_

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

"…And then Juvia kicked him in the face!" I had missed this, I always had. So many new faces to smile with! So many new stories to cry over. Though, what was happening at the bar was a little odd: sister looked angry at the blonde woman who sat there. She was on her own, I realised with a pinch; it was such an odd thing to happen in Fairy Tail. But it could not be so bad; sister smiled again and began listening to me once more. I could only offer a fleeting smile, "Natsu just lay there whimpering saying stuff about her being nicer to Gray."

Juvia leant forward with a frown, "And was Edo-Juvia nicer to Edo-Gray-sama?" My only reply could be a squawk, because that thought was ridiculous. "And why not! She should be thankful for the love of Gray-sama!" There were sounds of laughter from all around as people took in the sight of a paling Gray with a groan in his throat. As this happened I watched the blonde haired girl walk past our group and I caught her chocolate eyes – _Lucy!_ "Why did you all laugh? Juvia was right, no?"

Erza gave a laugh and I could only admire how the armour stretched. "Juvia was, of course, correct." Ah Erza, always so formal. I watched as this version of Lucy walked past the group; she was giggling at everyone as they picked on Juvia, but mainly Gray. And I must admit I could only giggle myself, this relationship was still so strange to me. My eyes did not stray from this version of Lucy and I could only grin when she smiled to me.

I did not know this version of Lucy, but like in Edolas she seemed close to Natsu. I had asked brother about it, and Elfman had told me that she was a part of Team Natsu – that she had in fact been one of the founding members. And that was where I got confused. I had been on missions with Team Natsu and Lucy had never once gone with us, in fact as far as I remember she spent a lot of time on solo missions. A Celestial Mage, I saw that in Edolas and now I could see her with a little... Snowman? Outside the door. A little thing with a huge white head and a cone for a nose. She was talking to it, and it seemed to reply to her. How quaint.

It was as I watched the woman leave did I notice how the sun had dropped in the sky, and could not stifle the yawn that came. "Hey, it's getting late so I think I'll just head back to Fairy Hills." I managed to cover my mouth to hide a second yawn as I walked away from the group with a wave. "Animal Soul: Wings." I felt the Magic swirl around my arms as I stood in the dying light. Flying over the city towards the complex I could not help but lament the ruggedness of life with Edolas' Fairy Tail. As I flung myself through the doors of the complex I paused in the door of the manager's office, "Hello and goodnight Mister Ruchio!" I only listened to a grunt as I tripped down the corridor.

I hovered in the doorway to the rooms I rented with sister. It was a shame that Elfman had to live somewhere else because it would have been so much fun for us to live together akin to the time before_. But tomorrow is another day,_ I though as I stretched over the covers on my bed. "Almost midnight?" There was still some light outside, it really was almost summer. Flipping the pillow to the cooler side I thought about the time drinking and talking and could only wonder if that is where the day went.

**No One p.o.v.**

The thing that woke Lucy in the morning was a sneeze created by something soft rolling around her nose. Opening her eyes she saw Happy curled on her shoulder, or close to her shoulder. Her bicep, shoulder and chest were covered in blue fur and a tail flicking around the nose. There was a soft breeze brushing over her face, meaning that Happy had crawled through the window. Happy seemed to be the only person on the Team who still acknowledged Lucy; apart from the not-so-official Lisanna, she thought as she closed her eyes against the morning sun. Lucy sighed in contentment as she felt it pool onto her features as the wind ruffled through her hair. The pale hand strayed to languidly pet the cat in a practised motion.

"Good Morning, Lucy!" Happy purred as he woke from slumber to flop himself onto his stomach to perch his face on his front paws, feet and tail flicking behind him. "I wanted to talk with you, but you left last night." Rubbing his nose Happy bobbed his head in thought. "But now I can't remember." In a sudden flurry of motion Happy was zipping around the room on his feathered wings, looping around the light fixtures. "Do you have any fish for your favourite Exceed?"

Stretching her arms above her head with a satisfying 'pop' Lucy dragged her legs to a standing position. "Go play with the lacrima vision, I'm having a shower first." There was a loud 'thank you' thrown towards her before Happy collapsed onto a seat and she entered the bathroom. Stripping, Lucy turned on the water and fiddled with the dials. Letting the water fall over her back for a few minutes to get rid of the scent of sweat she began to plan the finances. "I'll be out soon Happy!" Lucy threw on the clothes she had managed to pull from the drawers and then left the room to see a groaning Happy who clutched his stomach. "Do you want the fish cooked? Really?"

Pulling a large salmon, purchased for the Exceed, from the larder Lucy dangled it by the fins. "You're right!" Happy sped past and gripped the fish between his paws and jaws. "Iw'd lwke it rahw." Happy swallowed half the fish in one gulp with a content look to his face as he continued to maul the flesh. Throwing a match onto the stacked fire Lucy watched the small flames lick up the wood as they sprung into life. As she did so her fingers massaged butter into the base of a frying pan before letting it bubble on the flames. Next came the sugar, and the pre-mixed pancake batter from the larder. "What's that Lushy?"

"Pancakes." Lucy flipped the bubbling batter, and breathed in the smell of crystallising sugar. "With caramel!" The batter made four pancakes in total, all stacked happily on a plate. "I think with lemon juice." Lemon zest gave a pleasing sizzling sound as it hit the still molten sugar tops.

"Can I have one?" Happy was jumping up and down on the table, his pouch flailing about wildly at his back. "Please? Please? Please? Pretty, pretty please?" A finger to the lips was all it took to shush him, and he nodded with a whispered 'Aye miss!' The Exceed stared at the pile of pancakes and a manically grin flushed from his face when Lucy set one onto a place at his feet. "Thank you, Lushy!"

"You can have another when that one is done." What a strong stomached Exceed, to eat so much in the morning. Though, Lucy herself managed to fit half on one into her mouth. "Nothing like fresh pancakes the morning of a mission!" Because one surely would not get such food while out. Happy seemed to frown at me, his mouth overflowing with the food. "What's up happy?" Lucy did not stop eating as she asked the question, why he seemed upset with the truth; Lucy would be leaving for another mission. She supposed she did not yet know which she would take, but she would take one none the less.

The Exceed pouted about the food, "Can I go too?" And suddenly there were no more pancakes on his plate. "Missions ain't not fun without you, Lushy!" There was a loud cry as Happy dove forward into Lucy's chest, "Please let me come!" Lucy gave a fond laugh and stroked the cat's ears as she nodded. "Good!"

Lucy gave a short bark of laughter as Happy disappeared with a grin, and appeared seconds later with a large plastic sack – filled with fish. "I have everything I need."

"Then let's go." Lucy giggled as she shouldered the pre-packed back from the door side – it was really just a Celestial bag, meaning that she could take anything from her home that she could ever possibly want. Talk about packing light. "Hey Happy, you want pick the mission?" Happy's eyes lit up, and Lucy could only remember with a small smile that Natsu never let anyone pick the missions. "But not too hard, there are only the two of us."

"Aye miss!" Happy called from his perch on her shoulder, and as he hummed about the fish in his sack Lucy tried not to gag on the stench. As they entered the Guild there was dust settling in the air – meaning that everyone had had a late night. Happy left with his foodstuffs to pursue something from the request board and Lucy walked through the Guild benches to the bar where the Strauss siblings were sitting.

"Heya Mira! Elfman! Lisanna!" Lucy let her legs collapse as she sat in the seat next to Elfman and unenergetic greetings echoed back to her. It was fairly early in the morning, so it was only that group of four, Gajeel and the Raijinshuu with their esteemed leader. "How y'all doing?" Lucy watched as a frown formed on Lisanna's face and chuckled, "Silly me. Hey there, I'm Lucy Heartphilia." Reaching her hand across Elfman, Lucy gave her fingers a little wave.

Lisanna smiled as she grasped the hand in front of her, "Heyo Lucy, I'm Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna's siblings smiled as the two of them interacted, "I don't think we've talked before. I'm an Animal Take-Over Mage, a bit like my brother and sister." Lisanna leaned further onto the counter to look at Lucy; her wide blue eyes so innocent. "What Magic do you use?"

Lucy gave a wink to Mirajane as she passed Lucy her morning smoothie, "I'm a Celestial Mage." The Keys on Lucy's belt seemed to rise at their name. Lucy gave a small smile to Mirajane as she tasted the subtle flavour of the apples Mirajane had added to the drink. "Sorry 'bout yesterday Mira, I know you like to control the bar." She said nothing, but Lucy could see the small redness to her cheeks.

"Oh it's just..." There was a pause in her speech and Lisanna seemed to evaluate Lucy in her motions. "Are you sure? It's just I..." Glancing into her glass Lucy laughed breathily when Elfman hit Lisanna's shoulder in a sort of reparation. "Brother! Why'd you do that?" Lisanna groaned as she rubbed the reddened spot on her skin.

"'Tisn't Manly to ask someone if they know what their Magic is!" Elfman gave a slap to the table and a long look to the glass that sat in front of Lucy and then to the small porcelain cup that sat at his fingers. "Neither is coffee. Coffee isn't Manly!" Pushing the cup to the point it would tip if Mirajane did not catch it Elfman barked his order for her loudly, to everyone's annoyance. "Give me some smoothie like Lucy's! Strawberries are Manly." Although his older sister gave him a withering look Elfman proudly kept his head high.

"It's okay, Elfman. Lisanna is right." Lucy waved her hand slowly at Lisanna, who looked ready to apologise. "I am a Celestial Mage primarily but I do have the ability to use water Magic." Smiling, Lucy stuck her finger into the mulched fruit. "It's not very strong, though," Lucy watched as Happy gave a shout from the board and ripped a piece of paper from the cork base. "It works well enough when I need it. But please," Zipping her lip Lucy looked Mirajane in the eye and the woman gave a hesitant nod. "Don't let anyone know."

When Happy finally managed to get to the counter, because he was lugging the fish behind him, he shoved a piece of paper into Lucy's face. "I found one Lushy!"

_Help wanted – from Udnia._

_This request requires a Mage to care for my store, Audis Magic, for three days,  
As I am out of town. There has been a spate of burglaries in Udnia - in particular at  
stores that specialise in Magic equipment._

_Mission begins: June 18__th__.  
Mission ends: June 21__st__.  
Location: Audis Magic, Udina, Fiore  
Report to: Wilhem Audis_

_Reward: 200,000Jewels and one Animatic Key._

"Animatic," Lucy let the word hang in the air, tangibly excited. "Does he mean Arbol-hru? The planets." Looking up at Happy, Lucy gave a grin that showed the pointed tips of a few of her teeth. "Oh hell yeah." Turning to Mirajane, Lucy leaned across the counter after straightening her back. "Mira, me and Happy are going on this one." Animatic Keys were rare, more like a story. There were only several of them – or so the story went.

Reading over the request Mirajane nodded her head, "Alright. It isn't too difficult so Happy should be okay." Mirajane disappeared around the kitchen with a shout over her shoulder. "I'll call the shop keeper." Lucy finished her smoothie with a happy buzz and managed to beat Elfman in a slurping contest. "It's half a day in train ride away. So we'll see you in a couple days."

"See you then." Spinning herself down from the chair, Lucy managed to walk into Evergreen as she approached the counter. "Ah, sorry Evergreen." As Lucy continued to walk towards the door Evergreen made a sound like 'hmph' at her back. "Bye Strauss'." As Lucy hurried her pace to keep up with the Exceed who was hovering in the door calling for her to hurry. "Bye Gajeel, tell Levy where I am!"

There was a sharp grunt as Gajeel tore his attention away from the pile of scrap metal on his table, tearing the end off of an old pipe as he regarded the retreating figure of the blonde. "Sure thing, Bunny." Lucy gave a whine as she walked out the door, one that had Gajeel laughing for a few minutes. He really would never stop calling her that, because it was just so amusing.

Once Lucy had left the Guild Lisanna turned to her siblings and frowned, "I thought Lucy was on Team Natsu?"

* * *

For the anon on the last version and anyone who was curious:

_**Guest: **_**I haven't read all of the chapters, because it bothered me so much. Why is Mary-Lou/Geni such a Mary Sue? Was it your intention? I absolutely hate the almighty OC that's in so many fics.  
****_Me:_**** Now I know whoever you are that you probably won't get to read this but for any of the rest of you who wonder, ****it was**** part of my intention. Perhaps the way in which I went about the concept was not ideal, but I am not the best writer. The idea behind it was more that she was - ****_is -_**** an idealised character in the eyes of the others - because she is hiding something and does not want any of them to find out about it because her plan is to fool them so completely, to wrap them around her little finger as it were, so that at a time when her actual motivation is revealed they don't hate her for it - attack her as we all know they would to anyone else.  
I know the 'almighty OC' is in so many fics and can get annoying; however, the one I created was designed ****specifically**** to be a Mary Sue - t'was no accident. She is this girl who appears from nowhere, at the right time and place; an impossibly high level Mage with knowledge beyond her years, becoming a creature very few have the opportunity to become, or even witness - a creature that is immortal for the most part and therefore has access to things she would not have had previously.  
She is someone who very deliberately makes herself a person who is trusted by her peers by making it appear that she is not **lying** to them because she seems to be, up to a point, honest to a fault. Those who know who she 'really' is, are hiding secrets for her already, it would be so easy for her to get them to keep any other secrets; because she has taken their loyalty to an abusive point (subtly and unseen, of course). She is graceful; she is smart; she is powerful in a very **_**humble**_** way and the others don't see her faults because she does not **_**want**_** them to. She forces them to idealise her - now, when I wrote the first few chapters I had no idea where I was going but now I have a better idea I have discovered things about each character in the way I have written them and their intention.**

**Mary-Lou, or Geni as she is often dubbed, is written as a Mary Sue with intention - and I know my story is not the best, for I am not the best writer. But, most of what is written was written the way it was for a purpose. She is this impossibly idealised character because she has secrets that she wants to keep hidden. It is cringey, yes, I know. But as it is, it is for a reason. I'm sorry that this bothered you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This had had a good reception - for which I'm glad.**

* * *

**No One p.o.v**

As Lucy lay semi-conscious on the bench in their compartment a noise passed over the train and an old man's voice said, "Next stop, Udina. All passengers for Udina please prepare for disembarkment." Lucy looked with heavy eyes at the sleeping form of the blue Exceed currently lying on her lap. Stroking between his ears Lucy decided to let him sleep as she hooked an arm around him. She stood with shaky feet and flowed down the aisle to the open air at the end of the carriage.

Before the train had even stopped on the tracks the girl jumped onto the platform, startling those who were waiting to board. Lucy gave a cautionary smile before exiting the station with a grin. According to the map that she had procured on the train the Audis Magic shop was a little further down the street to the left, and across from a bar. Breathing in the air Lucy realised that there must be farms in this area – for the Spring-time smell of manure was strong. Passing through the market day crowds Lucy kept a tense grip on the Exceed. Arriving at the shop, noticeable because of the neon red and yellow garish sign, Lucy used her hip to bump open the door. "Mister Audis?" Lucy called into the settling air, "We're the Mages from Fairy Tail."

There was a quick rustle behind the counter, and a short old man bumbled out in his clogs. With sharp, keen black eyes the man ran his sight over her body. "Lucy, I presume?" Audis nodded his dyed red head to her and looked closely at the Exceed. "Is that a cat? Don't tell me that is your partner Happy." Audis dragged a stool out from beside the counter and clambered onto it so that he could look closely at the Exceed pressed against her bosom.

Laughing, Lucy tried not to squirm under his eager gaze. "Yes sir, I'm Lucy and the Exceed is Happy." Lucy let her smile turn fond as she looked at Happy. "We've been on the train since early morning and from what I understand he didn't sleep too well last night." Lucy brushed her thumb over Happy's nose. "So I don't find it fair to wake him."

Happy gave a gasp for air as he was unable to breathe through his nose and fell from her arms to the floor, "Where... Am I?" He spoke slowly before looking up, "Hey Lushy, is this the shop?" Happy shot up into the air, his wings spread out wide blocking the human's view of the other. "Hello sir, I'm Happy. Nice to meet cha!" Taking the small man's hand in his paw Happy shook it wildly. "Happy to work with you!"

Giggling at his antics Lucy gathered the Exceed into her arms, "As I understand, Mister Audis, you will only need our services for three nights?"

Audis twiddled his thumbs and nodded, "I have some important meetings to go to." The man then mumbled something unintelligible, and Lucy bit the inside of her lip. "I would look after it tonight, but my sister-in-law is getting married." The smile he gave was very fake. "My second cousin is having their seventh birthday and then I shall be meeting with some friends." The man jumped forward from his stool and Lucy stood very still as the man moved about her Key pouch, adding a key for the store. "It should be safe, and I would do it myself but I'm busy." Audis dragged the stool back behind the desk and continued to talk, "I'm a Mage too, you see? Used to be on the Council before I got old." There was a leer in the man's smile as he looked at the two. "You go on in through that door behind me; it's the spare room of my house." Audis began to walk towards the back of the store. "You can sleep there for the time being."

Shooting himself out of Lucy's arms Happy punched the air with his paw, "Aye sir!" Chuckling at the Exceed Audis returned to the desk and picked a straw hat off of it and moved towards the door – leaving without a word. "What do we do, Lushy?" Swirling in the air Happy caught sight of a clock. "It is 10.15pm and we have until half nine tomorrow!" In his larking about Happy managed to knock a green glass bottle off of a shelf.

Diving forward Lucy managed to catch the bottle and she lay on her stomach to examine it. It was a small vial-like thing, about the size of her smallest finger, with a cork in the end. An old-style label decorating it. "Magic Refill? Huh?" Drawing her finger along the lines of explanation she read out the label, "'Drink this when your Magic is low and it shall be replenished, also with an extra booster.' So it just restores Magic?" Laughing Lucy pocketed the bottle as she stood and moved to the counter.

**Happy p.o.v.**

I hovered in the air and watched as Lucy pushed the bottle into her pocket, she had not thought twice about it. When had Lucy ever stolen anything? I would ask her later.

Lowering my height I watched as Lucy took her gaze over everything. "How about we just look around tonight?" Looking at me expectantly Lucy lifted her lip in question, I blinked, and I could only describe my emotions as being happy. Whenever someone usually asked me questions like that it was often just for show. But Lucy meant it; she always did. She wanted an answer. Nodding my head I grinned as she did. "Well okay, where should we start?"

"Over there!" Rushing towards the armour section I heard her take quick steps to follow me, which would be difficult because she would not be able to see me over the stalls. "Erza would love this one!" Sitting on the armour set I plucked the label as far as it would go. "'Wooden Devil'." It was for poison resistance, Erza did not have one of those.

Hanging by the armour was a short sword sitting at the tip of a spear of purple poison – bad poison. Just like Cobra. Though, poison was never a good thing if I thought about it. The armour was just a set of brown leather trousers, joined to the boots with cable. Like a one piece. Then the shirt was thin, green and had very long sleeved plated with thick wood. The only piece of metal seemed to be the helmet which was decorated with horns. Not too hard to guess why it was named what it was. I mean, even I figured it out! After a while. Okay, Lucy had to tell me what it was.

**Lucy p.o.v.**

The night had been relatively calm, nothing much had happened. At some point there had been a drunken scuffle just outside the shop, but that was nothing compared to the legendary brawls of Fairy Tail. That happened with each other. Over nothing. "Happy, unlock the door. Mister Audis is coming down the street." I gave the man a curt smile as he waved his hand energetically at me as his pace increased.

Happy gave slow blinked as he floated in an up and down manner towards the door, "Aye Lushy." Yawning Happy pawed the key into the lock and then tossed it to me once open. "I'm sleepy." Happy garbled as he fell into my shoulder and began to snore. Chuckling I held a finger to my lip as the owner arrived.

"Nothing to report, sir." I whispered to the man, lowering my height to talk to him and tried not to squeal when he looking at my chest. "We're going to go sleep." Stumbling without fault towards the spare room, I noticed the smell of orchids in the air. There was a plump woman with greying hair and a large jolly smile laying the table with milk, fish and fruits. "You must be Missus Audis." I greeted the woman, laying the Exceed down on the chair closest to the window.

Speaking quietly the lady muffled a laugh. "I thought you might be hungry, deary. It's cold but I'm sure it'll do." I sat on the chair she pulled out for me and I shook the cat with my toe, "Oh what a cute little cat you have, deary." The woman was a little rough as she rubbed between Happy's ears, but he purred and his nose twitched.

"I'm an Exceed, not a cat." The mumbled words came out slurred as he jumped into life. "I smell smoked cod!" Spittle seemed to drool down his chin to his feet. "Thank you, fish lady!" I drew in a quick breath and looked at Mrs. Audis, bus she did not seemed to mind as he took large, messy chunks of the fish with his teeth. When the fish was gone the milk disappeared soon after. "That certainly hit the spot." There were dreams in his eyes as he looked at the bed that was soaking up the heat of the sun. "A dream, a kitty cats dream." The shout came as mumbled as anything else he had said, as though he had not pronounced himself an Exceed. Fluttering to the bed I could only envy him for how quickly sleep came to him.

"I think I'll join him soon." Quickly, and neatly, I shovelled the food into my mouth along with sips of the milk. Standing I passed a few of the items to be placed onto the tray and yawned before crawling into the bed. "Thanks for the food, wake us if you need anything." I called after Mrs. Audis, hugging Happy into my stomach. "Anything at all." I mumbled in an incomprehensible manner before falling asleep.

**No One p.o.v.**

The Mage and the Exceed slept until 8.47pm precisely. When there was a large thumping sound coming from the shop next door Lucy bolted into an upright position with Happy in her clutches. Both scrambled through the door into the sop, where Mister Audis lay trying to tie his tie, his wife bumbling through after the Mages to tie it for him. "Idiot." The woman muttered under her breath as she gave a half-hearted slap to his cheek to show him that he was both an idiot, and that his tie was done.

Lucy looked past the two with a sigh and her eyes locked onto the little green bottles with antique labels. The sign said they were 2500Jewels each. Suddenly Lucy felt a weight in her pocket and fear shot through her veins. Leaving Happy on the counter to rub his eyes against the still-bright sun Lucy fingered her wallet for the correct number of notes. Returning to the store Lucy placed the money in Mister Audis wrinkled hand, and Lucy forced a smile at how his fingers lingered over hers. "I'm buying two of those." Lucy pointed at the green bottles, and stood straight as he gave a jeering grin. As Audis moved to place the money in the register, Lucy shielded the shelf with her body so he would not notice she only lifted one to put in her pocket.

Audis' wife came bumbling back to the counter with a giggle. "Now you two, I just checked with the bar and apparently there will be a party later." The woman held a rounded Lacrima phone in her hand, her somehow polished nails clicking the screen. "A small handful of Mages, and lots of booze. But Foudras says there should be nothing to worry." Looping her arm through her husband's, the two Audis' left. Mister Audis paused by the door and waited for Lucy to lock the door, unable to hide his smile as her breasts pushed against the glass as she did so.

Happy was bouncing on one of the light fixtures, letting the thing swing back and forth. "What do we do now? We've already looked around so much!" There was a startled gasp as he thought of something for them to do that was not the monotonous wondering around the store. "How about we talk about our missions?" Flinging himself down, Happy did not even bother to spread his wings and landed with a thud. "I'll start!"

**Lucy p.o.v.**

Listening to Happy depict a particular battle between Natsu and Gray was nostalgically dull, it was funny and I did laugh when he told me about Gray freezing Natsu: and a couple dozen of Erza's swords all at once. And so Natsu was unable to melt the ice because in doing so he would have damaged the swords and risked Erza's wrath. The welcome addition to such a story was Lisanna, having turned into that giant bird form of hers to peck the ice away – but Happy mentioned that that had been so overly boring because it was so quite at the camp. "And by the time Natsu was out it was dark and Erza told us to sleep." Struggling Happy frowned. "And they wouldn't let me have any fish!"

"Oh now that will never do!" How could they forget to feed him? Leaning forward I brushed our noses together, and I promised him, "When we go back to Magnolia I'll buy you a fish as big as my arm!" Pulling head away in a flash, I narrowly missed becoming deaf because of his squeal, though I did end up with an Exceed wrapped around my face. Pushing him away slowly, Happy fainted at the thought of the giant(-ish) fish that I had promised. Glancing out the window of the shop when I heard some drunks rambling across the street – that party had been an hour or so ago, and it would seem people were already leaving.

One of the drunks was lighting small pieces of purple fire above his hand; it was pathetic to look at really. The fire would not be hard to deal with if it became a problem. I had doused the flames of Natsu, the most careless Fire Dragon of them all – purples flames such as that would be no problem if it got out of hand. One of the shorter, stouter men at the front shouted something back towards him and with a flick of his wrist (schooled even when drunk) sent a gust of wind to eliminate the flicker. Wind was harder to deal with - but Wendy.

There was no Magic signature on the man who pointed into the shop towards me. Sighing I realised I should not have been staring at them so, or should have moved when I first noticed them. They seemed to stumble over and trip on pieces of air before slamming their meaty hands against the door with a clumsy fist. Unlocking the door with a reluctant hand, I managed to put on my 'ball smile'. "Hello boys, do you mind talking outside?" I left my hands grasped behind me, which was a mistake when I realised it pushed my chest out. "My cat just got to sleep." I could only force my smile bigger as their eyes travelled over me, fixating on my cleavage and shorts. "Would't it be such a shame to wake him?"

The wind Mage took his eyes away from my sternum to look me in the eye, "Yeah, a real shame." Licking his lips the man tilted his head back and breathed in, although his head was back the tubby man had leaned forward. "You smell like orchids, missy." I felt the pulse of the wind beating against my skin, it was like a summer breeze but it was meant to push me back against the door. "We're looking for a bit of fun," What a crude little man he was, gesturing to the bulge in his trousers. "Think you could, uh, sort us out." The grin would have been attractive had he not been a rapist, I could feel the heat of his hand on my stomach – not quick touching yet.

Scoffing in disgust I batted the man's hand away from me, and those behind him looked shocked. "Oh please, we're at a Magic store. I'm a Mage too." Leaning down to face level I did not really give a damn that it put my breasts on display for the others, I raised my hand to touch the drunk's nose and spoke. "Face Mask." A thin layer of water covered his lips and nose, drawing in the water from the surrounding air. To give him credit, he did try to drag it off but such a thing would only leave red welts in the skin. Standing I watched as his mouth opened and closed in a silent shout, but all that achieved was water in his lungs. "Recede." I used both hands to form the water around my fingers, oh it was cold. "You boys want a turn as well." The tubby one had passed out from lack of oxygen.

The one who used fire moved to stand over the body of his friend, "I guess it's my turn." This one was greasier than the first, and all his did was light himself on fire – hell that was a trick I had seen Romeo do as well. Cool Flames they were called, but really, the larder at home was colder. Even standing in the same room as Gray was colder. "Impressed little girly?"

"Not particularly," Raising an eyebrow I placed my hands into his, "I've survived a Fire Dragon." Technically true. Natsu was not careful with his Magic and he was trained by Igneel. Fire Dragon. "And I've lived through an Ice Mage." Sliding my hands up the Mage's arms, his fire dissipated as I moved closer to his shoulders. "Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burnt." Realising the man I kicked the lardy thing that was moaning on the ground. "Take fatso with you when you leave."

I saw the hands reflection in the window as I moved to re-enter the stores. Pulling Fleave d'Étoiles from the holder I cracked the water and lightning whip across their fingers. Of course, it could not actually electrocute them but it served enough to numb the nerves. Sighing I looked at the group. "Obviously you all want a beating." Guiding them all into the middle of the cobbled street, I flipped two Keys into the air, holding them out level. "Open gate of the Ram! Open gate of the Lion!" Shimmering gold light engulfed my body and the Keys, "Aries! Loke!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I think from now on Thursday will be update day.**

**This one is not as long.**

* * *

**Evergreen p.o.v.**

Soon after Heartphilia had left that morning (_how rude it was of her to walk into me like that_) Laxus had gathered us for a job in the dense forests on the edges of Udnia, in the area near the train station. According to the job request there was a sort of troll gathered there and it had a habit of ruining the habitat for the livestock - so the mayor had sent out a request to 'take care of it'. What an absolute bore. It was only a little troll, how much harm could it really do? As we turned onto the street that lead onto a path that trekked to the train station (and the forest trail), our group was suddenly pushed back from the corner by the souls, our leader began to give a protest but Bickslow spoke over him. "Ain't that Cheerleader?" The moron had crouched down and pointed towards a blonde woman who was being harassed by a group of drunken men.

Frowning Freed began to unsheathe his sword with a lazy practised swivel of his wrist, "Does she require help?" Oh ever the hero. "We shoul-" Freed silenced himself when Laxus held up a hand though his gaze never strayed from the group where we could all see the girl covering the face of the podgy one with water. "Miss Lucy can't..." The sound was mumbled as Freed adjusted his lapels.

We heard a second man snorting as he moved forward, "I guess it's my turn." Purple flames danced up and down his gangly arms, more like a parlour trick than anything I had ever seen. "Impressed little girly?"

"Not particularly," It was Lucy. Such a dry sense of humour. "I've survived a Fire Dragon." She made it sound like such a bad thing to be around Natsu, but still there was a rush of breath as we watched her move. "And I've lived through an Ice Mage." Lucy slid her hands up his arms and the fire went out, like she was smothering it somehow. Glancing at the others it would seem like they were just as confused about Lucy being able to use water Magic. "Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burnt." Such a calloused voice, more like myself at Fantasia than anything I have ever seen. "Take fatso with you when you leave." When she turned back to the store I wanted to call out that one of the men was reaching for her back but she spun with a whip of elements slashing at them. Lucy seemed disappointed. "Obviously you all want a beating." The men were pushed back and my group found ourselves crowding closer together as Magic pulsed down Lucy into her arm. "Open gate of the Ram! Open gate of the Lion! Aries! Loke!" Now there was no way it could be anyone else.

With a flash a pink haired girl with curling horns appeared, "I'm sorry, Lucy!" She was covered in head to foot in wool which could not have been comfortable for anyone – not even Aries the Ram. I could feel sorry for the nervous girl who was twisting her hands in front of her. "I'm afraid I may be of no use to you Lucy, I'm sorry!" The girl, Aries, shouted the last part. I had heard of that one, more so from Loke when he turned up.

Then a very familiar playboy appeared, though I was impressed by the change in his appearance. Gone were the too-big-sunglasses, shabby haircut and roughed up green jacket but instead he wore clear and stylish glasses, his hair now like a mane with ears and his clothes, oh his clothes, that pristine black suit and white dress shirt with a red satin tie. "Hello Princess, how may I be of assistance?" Well, some people never changed. Embracing the uncomfortable Master Loke, "Is it today that we final confess to our feelings?"

The girl, now positively identified as Lucy, pushed herself from his grasp with a 'tsk', turning her attention to the Ram. "Aries, stand by me," Walking a few paces back Aries followed and Loke stood still, "When I say, surround them with Wool Wall. Loke included." Glancing back at the playboy, who seemed to wilt under no affection she smiled, "Loke will be inside the Wall and will then use Regulus Beam on them." Nodding at them both Lucy shivered. "Then you may return home."

"Well that'll hurt." Bickslow snorted and when we looked at him in question he flicked his tongue out. "Just watch." Freed drew his sword once more and began to mumble things about a just in case precaution and suddenly we were being pressed even closer together. When I tried to reach a hand out Bickslow stopped me, "Let him." When we looked at him, Bickslow rubbed the top of his helmet, it was amazing how shy the man really was, "The spell that Loke used to take me out was a weak one. This'll probably be stronger."

I shared a look with Laxus and could only shrug. "I don't know, and since when has Bickslow had common sense?" Laxus snorted before looking back to where the fight – _one-sided decimation_ – was happening. Somehow during the time I had looked away the men had been levitated into the air by the wipe. "I ain't never seen anything like that whip."

Perhaps Laxus was going to answer my thought, but then there was a soft shout. Perhaps a loud whisper. "Circle Wool Wall!" A bubble of pink cloud-like stuff shot from the hands of the Ram and engulfed Loke and the men, Lucy still holding her end of the whip, but that disappeared with a snap of her wrist, leaving Loke and the men trapped. "Now Leo! Sorry!" Lucy gave a shaky laugh and pat to the girl, but smiled wickedly when a shot of dazzling golden light exploded from the circle to travel upwards into the sky. "I'm sorry I couldn't help Miss Lucy, sorry!" Both the wall and the girl disappeared. It was rather unsightly in the middle of the road in any case, such a garish colour.

Pushing his glasses up his nose the playboy walked towards Lucy, "Well Princess, I must take my leave as well." Lifting her hand to his mouth the kiss Loke placed upon it could almost be called gentlemanly, but it was not. Loke soon began to disappear in a ray of Magic, two of the Keys on Lucy's belt glowing alongside her. "Until we meet again, Princess." Rolling her eyes Lucy laughed as he disappeared completely and she cast a sneering look towards the unconscious men, and her wrist snapped in our direction. I could not contain my surprise when a (fairly) large wave appeared to wash the men down the street towards our feet.

Crouching down Laxus poked his finger into the wind Mage – the clothes around that area of chest crumbling away to reveal burnt skin that caused us to inhale at the scent. "This is... Pretty beat up." For someone like Laxus to admit that Lucy, with the help of Spirits, bear people to this level was praise of the highest standard. "Think of it like this; we usually spend a lot of Magic beating people to the extent where their clothes crumble and their skin is charred. Even humans." Standing Laxus adjusted his coat and stood back. "Blondie did it with two shots of water and whatever the hell Loke did." Scratching his neck there seemed to be a vague look of bewilderment. "And not many in Fairy Tail would think much about avoiding the destruction of the surrounding area."

Freed nodded, agreeing as he always would and Bickslow grunted. "Yeah but," I began, "Lucy didn't actually do this! That Ram and Loke did!" Waving my fan at the body I came across a grim though. "Are they even alive?" Daintily shoving the tip of my shoe into the side of one of the men I grimaced as the clothes crumbled once more, revealing even more burnt and blistering skin. "That blonde."

Once the runes were disabled Freed flurried his sword back into the sheath. "I suspect they do indeed live." Covering his nose with his fingers he talked through them. "And in a way Miss Lucy did commit this," Putting on his soundpod Laxus walked ahead, as if he was not actually interested in the explanation. Freed continued once we were past the shop without Heartphilia noticing us, "Each Key drawn by a Celestial Mage draws energy constantly from the Mage, Zodiac Keys in particular. Miss Lucy should really have only been able to draw them out one at a time for ten minute bursts of nothing." Fastening our pace we tried to keep an eye on Laxus as Freed explained, "Miss Lucy called two for the given time period, was still able to stand and could use another type of Magic while not looking as though she were drained."

Throughout the mission we left the concept alone, but once we began to reach the hotel at midnight, Bickslow began tapping the side of his helmet before shifting his mantle, "Wait, what's what you said gotta do with anything?" The dolls in the air chanted his words back to us, "It was still only Loke and Aries."

Pushing through the grand door, Freed conceded a point to Bickslow, "Yes, but from my knowledge, Spirits constantly draw Magic from their Masters as they stay in our world, additionally," Nodding to the man at the counter we began to ascend the stairs, I realised Laxus would already be there. "For each attack and defence carried a large quantity of Magic is taken from the Mage to sustain the Spirit." Freed paused in the door of the room he shared with the other two men; lucky, I had to sleep alone. "This means that Miss Lucy is considerably stronger than we originally thought." Entering the room Freed left the door adjacent.

When I looked to Bickslow he stuck out his tongue with a shrug, and I could not help but scowl at the black Fairy Tail mark on it, no matter how much time I spent with the moron I could never figure out what possessed him to get the mark there. Opening the door fully the moron gave a salute before entering to leave me alone in the hall. As I walked the length of the corridor to my room I prepared my key, stroking the fur in the pocket. _Lucy? Strong? Don't make me laugh. Nevertheless, really, she could be a Fairy that could be a person for the Queen of Fairies to watch._ Though I could not help but wonder...

**Bickslow p.o.v.**

Closing the door to the room I dragged the helmet off of my head. It had been an impressive show, who would have thought that Cheerleader could be so ruthless. It was... Weird. Throwing myself down onto my designated spot of couch I glowered at the two beds. Laxus naturally got one of the two beds and Freed got the other because he entered before I did. But Laxus was just laying there, arms behind his head and music on loudly. And Freed was just sitting on the bed, obliviously he wanted to stay awake for some reason but his eyes were drooping. Grunting I rolled so my back was to the room. But one thing still bothered me...

**Freed p.o.v.**

_I wonder what else Miss Lucy had the ability to do. _Running my thumb over my chin I felt the stubble as the though stuck in my mind, and I almost did not notice Bickslow's grunt goodnight. "Hmph." Was my own reply. And then, like Bickslow, I flopped onto my back and fell asleep. This was the only time I would ever be unsure about liking my long green hair. It was annoying to sleep on. Though, really, that was not what bothered me...

**Laxus p.o.v.**

I entered the room minutes before the others and lay with my eyes closed against the harsh lights of the hotel room. Hearing Bickslow and Freed grunt their goodnights I let my own grumble follow lowly; even though both were asleep and would not notice. Standing to shed my coat I reached towards the light switch and stood a moment to let my eyes adjust to the darkness before trying to lie down once more. It was an interesting thing Blondie had done earlier. _I guess I'm a little impressed; thought that's stretching it._ There was only one think I could be certain on, certain that all four of us would be think that same thing:

**All four p.o.v.**

_...Who else in the guild knew what she was capable of?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think I'll have a very consistent length for all of these.**

**So, this is a day late.**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

Happy awoke on something soft, and feeling the heat of the object he assumed it could only be Natsu. Wriggling on the person Happy noticed with a grumble that it was getting very warm under the blanket, and that he was trapped because Natsu had thrown his arm over the Exceed. "Natsu!" Happy moaned into the man, "Move your arm, it's too warm." Groaning, Happy heard Natsu give a chuckling noise. "Your chuckle is really girly, Natsu." There was a loud laugh in Happy's ear, and a muffled sound as the arms were moved to cover the noise. "What's so fun-" Happy used his numbing arms to elevate himself into the air. "Lushy!" Happy kneaded Lucy's stomach with a mewl. "I thought you were Natsu."

"Funny," Lucy let a smile melt onto her face with the evening sun, "I did figure that." Reaching a hand up Lucy rubbed slow motions into her skin, removing the sleep from her face. "It's only 5pm. We can go look at the forest? It's our last night here after all." Doing a wiggling motion with her nose Lucy pouted her lips, "C'mon, what'd you think?" Struggling through the covers, Happy nodded as he disregarded the cost of a piece of lace he shredded. "Now get off of me! We need if we're going to explore and protect this place"

Pointing across to the table, Lucy was able to persuade Happy to leave her person in preference to the fish, toast, and jam decorating the centre of the table. Sweet scents of dull herbs and smoke wafting off the fish. Happy flung himself with grace from the bed, managing to sail through the air to the table and tore the tender flesh apart to release the juices trapped within the skin of the cod. "Where are we going to go, Lushy?"

Lucy paused in spreading the jam across the toast to think before smiling, "I've heard of this one place on the other side of town in the forest." Grinning Lucy looked out the window and then winced, and following her gaze Happy gawked. In the middle of the street there was a relatively large black mark. "This place has flowers and there's a stream with fish in it." Happy clapped at the mention of fish and looked back to his friend, waiting for an explanation. "These flowers apparently make a divine perfume and soap set, if you have the means. And the fish are quiet succulent when cooked over Beech wood." There was a content sigh from the Exceed, a symphony of thoughts dancing in his mind. "And there are many Beech trees here."

Happy threw his wings out and let his hands go slack, the fish forgotten on the table, "You mean we can go get flowers for you and then," Happy spun with a pleased laugh, "And then we can catch fish and smoke them?" There was a pitched squeak prior to a pause in the Exceed's flight. "Sergeant Happy at your service miss, ready to pick the flowers and eat fish. Aye sir!"

There was a prosperous tone to the sigh Happy gave as he dropped to the table, "Mister Audis said he wouldn't need us until 11pm." Twisting her wrist Lucy analysed the clock. "If we leave now we get there at quarter to six, then we can leave the clearing at quarter past ten. That leaves us with ten minutes to spare." Happy watched Lucy gulp down the rest of her toast, and thought how it never ceased to amaze him how she could think ahead. "C'mon Happy." Picking up the purple bag that she had dragged with her Lucy attached her Keys and whip to her hip.

**Lucy p.o.v.**

Happy seemed to cover his face from laughter and I chuckled with him, walking through the door into the store we said a curt goodbye to the Audis couple. As we had left the building Audis, himself, stopped me to ask about the state of the road – I had answered quickly, rushed, explaining that a few Mages had started roughhousing the night before after the party had ended. That it had really just been smoke without fire.

Skipping down the road the two of us tried not to gape at the blackened stain on the street from the night before, it was not so bad. I hope they could wash it out. I smiled up at Happy as he floated in the air and began to race him through the streets to the other side of town. Coming to a hault we saw a baker's with a path leading into the forest beat into the ground beside it. This soap and perfume would be so wonderful once I made it, and the thought of Beech smoked fish was positively mouth watering.

As I walked through the forest Happy disappeared into the canopy, and minutes later a fish dropped onto the ground at my feet. "Happy, could you fly me?" I asked once he informed that there was a small river/large stream not too far ahead and that it was surrounded by Beech trees – possibly a five minute walk away. "We have more time to eat the fish if you do it." Happy's eyes lit up and he grabbed the back of my shirt, flying towards our destination at Max Speed.

We landed in a clearing, strikingly beautiful with the scene of a breeze drawing over the many wild flowers – a blissful scent drawing though the air. The first flower I picked appeared to be a blue colour, but once held up it was revealed to be translucent. "Come on, General Lushy!" The Exceed pulled at my socks, and I could only think that I had probably stood there looking at the idyllic scenes about me.

Clicking my feet together I gave a faux salute, wrist limp, "As you were, Sergeant." Happy took the salute far more seriously. "Here," Cautiously I handed over the bag I had tossed over my shoulder. "Fill this." The Exceed grinned up at me, sharpened teeth almost predatory in the hungry smirk, and flew off in a lump of blue fur to scour the other end of the clearing. It was quite peaceful in the clearing; tranquil lands with a bottomless river flowing through. Slipping my hand out of my pocket I began dipping flowers into the plastic bag as I walked about mindlessly.

I found it easy to lose myself in thoughts of beauty, and was only awoken by Happy struggling with a full bag a few feet from me. Grinning, I gave an exaggerated rendition of a person gawking at the flowers held inside. I paused my crooning to wait for the words Happy began to say, before a female tenor breezed through. "Did either of you know that each of these flowers have different purposes?" Was the voice from the left, or from the right? "Beyond their delectable smells."

If not for my own panic, I would have laughed at the fruitless attempts of Happy to shield my form from the unknown person. "Who's you?" The Exceed began to tremble before me, arms held wide. "Where are you?" Happy managed a shuddering, breathy, laugh, "What do you want?" A quick decent had the Exceed in my arms, and the corner of my jaw scratching the fur between his ears, causing a slight relaxation in his body.

The laugh that came, that lingering sound, was perfect; crystalline in the quiet clearing. "I was out for a walk, and found the two of you picking flowers." The clear tone held a foreign accent, one clearly far from Fiore and its neighbouring countries. "I'm right here, you see." There was a scurry of movement, and a black cat – the colour akin to a rook's – pounced languidly from a tree, perhaps only thirty feet from where we stood. It seemed to be an ordinary farm cat, blacker than pitch, talking and swaying in slow, heavy movements through the grasses. "For who I am, I am Mary-Lou MacAlee."

* * *

The cat, Mary-Lou, walked towards us with a slow, faltering pace – almost like she knew we were frightened and confused. But by now she was close enough that I could see the startlingly deep blue eyes, lighter in places due to other pigments. She wore a green collar, fine and silky. On her front paws – arms? – from the ankle to half-way up were white cuffs. Literal cuffs. They were made of a plain white fabric, pressed with starch, and kept pinned with three satin cover-top buttons. Tight and straight, not flared as on a dress shirt. Almost surreal, I though, as she stood ten foot from us, and I noticed with a anxious croak that she came to knee-height. The same height as Happy, even when crawling on all fours.

Mary-Lou paused mid-stride when she noticed Happy quivering in my arms, and an almost frown came onto her face. "Oh my, I guess I am a little strange in this form." It stopped a few steps from us and a silvered light swirled around it. Happy buried his face into my chest, seemingly finding comfort in my own erratic heartbeats, and I closed my eyes from the light. It was not strong, or especially blinding but I feared what I would see if I opened my eyes. There was the sound of something like fabric rubbing against skin, which followed a sound like quietened branches in the wind. "You can look again." The voice pulled me to do its bidding, strong and native. Its soft unusual accent gentle and unsure. Opening my eyes slowly I could not seem to break stare with the ground, waiting to see the cat, but was met with a pair of inked blacked leather boots. Some part of my periphery registered a girl. A girl holding her own hands, in a prayerful grasp by her abdomen.

As I drew my gaze to her face, my eyes raked her body – and there was no objection. The boots were simple; flat to the ground as if they were made for running; stopped at the knee; split in three at the ankle; laced with a black string, so familiar in knotting to the corsets I once wore. Jeans; coal gray and mottled black; held with a shining leather belt. Black tank top; cut in a low fashion to compliment a heavy-but-not-as-heavy-as-some bust. A button-up shirt; unbuttoned, and as black as the crow flies; almost see-through. Cuffs; still on her forearms (she was the cat); reaching from wrist to elbow; unflawed; several metal studs to replace the satin ones. The cuffs were perceptible under the short-sleeved shirt, and my watch travelled from her arms to her neck, where a pale green choker stood prominent. Her face was oval in shape, skin as pale as Juvia's and smooth to the touch by the looks of it. Lips a deep mahogany red, similar in shade to the coat Freed frequented, pulled tightly into a nervous smile. Hair black, void-ful, no hints and no highlights. No fringe. No bangs. Straight and long, and heavy in bulk. There seemed to a natural ringlet to it, at the ribs.

But those eyes. Blue, and deep, and almost golden.

The eyes that rested on me, Happy's, were thoughtful from what I could gather, but as I locked eyes with Mary-Lou with my lips parted in wonder the Exceed turned to her, "Y-you, you don't scare me," Her eyebrow wavered, "Because I'm," Happy pushed himself from my chest, my arms releasing him so that he could float closer to her, "Because you're very pretty." Happy seemed to catch himself at his own words, pulling himself back so that he could protect my shoulder. "But Lushy is prettier. Are you really that cat?" There was accusation in the paw that was hurdled out towards Mary-Lou.

That cruelly nervous smile fell from its face, and a laugh was directed towards its feet, before the face was raised to look at us, grinning. "Jai, I am 'that cat'?" Its fingers curled in bunny-quote marks at 'that cat', its hands returning to the position by its stomach. As its hands were on display I vaguely registered the luminous green nail polish adorning its claws. "As I have said, my name is Mary-Lou MacAlee." Those eyes swept over my hand, and the smile on its face seemed to brighten. "You're Mages?" My head bowed in a nod, cautiously gazing at it. "Could I travel with you?" An innocent enough question, but it had Happy tugging on my shoulder.

Happy stuffed his nose close to my ear, "Can we trust her?" The fluff-ball sank low past my shoulder, flattening his ears in an attempt to make himself invisible. It smiled vibrantly over my shoulder, bringing its hand to the side of its face in a mocking movement to look for the 'hidden' Exceed. "Can we keep her? I like her."

I grinned (almost) apologetically at it, and it waved me off, "Happy, the girl is not a pet." There was a small 'tsk' from the girl, who nodded along to my point. "I'm Lucy Heartphilia. This is Happy." With my free hand I dragged him forward, and manipulate his hand into a wave. "And I don't see why not. Can you use magic?" I closed my eyes for a second at my stupidity, _The girl just turned from cat to human in front of you, Lucy! You idiot!_ My eyes opened as I finished the thought.

The girl rubbed the base of its thumb over its lower lip, "Jai. Jai." It seemed like there was a conclusion made after a moment of silence, a gentle bowing of its head to indicate thought. "I can use some Take-Over Magic." Its voice seemed to lower to a mumble, scratching the claws against the neck. "I can also use some Elemental Magics." There was no falter in the smile she gave us next, the girls waist bending as it plucked flowers from their bases. "And did you know each of these flowers have different purposes?" The teeth that were presented with this smirk, had points the likes of which I had only ever seen on Dragon Slayers. Or animals.

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

There was deliberation on the face of the girl, Lucy, as she thought about me. The creature, Happy, smiled kindly. It was an odd smile too, almost calloused and panicky. I did what I could and asked my question about the flowers once more, the Exceed tapped his chin in consideration as the girl seemed to narrow her eyes at my teeth. Lucy reached a hand towards me, prising my jaws apart – running a finger over each of my teeth. From the look of fascination on her features it was not hard to think she hardly realised her own actions. Happy had begun to pick one of each of the many different types of flowers, examining them with faux intellect. Happy was cute, a plump green sack tied chokingly to his neck, hanging to the bottom of his tail. Somehow from behind the sack sprouted two beautifully white wings. He seemed blue all over, bar for his white underbelly.

The girl, Lucy, was extremely captivating. Blonde hair tied into pigtails but blue ribbons; ribbons fading their colour from years of use, bangs of gently curling hair hanging over her face, hiding the sharpness of her jaw line. Soft chocolate eyes holding much intelligence, curiosity peeking currently in them. Like her gaze on me before, I looked to her feet first. Plain, black, practically attractive shoes clasped with buttons to her feet, sheathing thigh-high dark blue socks. Blue and white skirt swirling in the wind, riding high on her hips. A three part shirt; flaring white sleeves from mid-bicep to half-way hand, tied with dainty yellow bows; torso band of yellow trimming and white shading behind a large blue heart, barely covering her naval and bust; and finally a blue waist coat, trimmed with golden satin. Quite attractive.

But for the ever-loving God, why was she poking my teeth?

I could only be thankful that Happy did not spend much time thinking about the flowers before looking over his shoulder; Lucy prodding about my mouth, and myself with arms crossed and mouth wide. "Lushy?" What a ridiculous name, he called to her as he floated back towards us. "Should you be doing that to her?" Happy hovered by our sides, arms full of a few baker's dozen of flowers.

Lucy seemed to be shocked out of her stupor, her face belching red before she flung herself back a few feet. "Oh, um, I... Oh my Mary-Lou." Her mouth was covered with both hands, and closed her eyes. I could hear 'stupid' being repeated into her hands as Happy discarded the flowers to fly over Lucy and drag her hands away from her mouth, grimacing as his paw touched my saliva. It would be such a shame to waste the flowers, I thought as I gathered them. "Oh Mary-Lou, I am sorry."

Shaking my head I looked through the flowers, "It's perfectly all right, Lucy. You were simply curious." Running my tongue against my upper teeth, I could have laughed. "My teeth aren't exactly common." There was a clear flower, I knew that one, transparent and curling petals. It was delicate as I held it in my hands, almost as if it were made of glass. "Shall I tell you the uses of each of these flowers?" I did not want to look up, so glanced through my lashes. Lucy was still fairly pink, while Happy was looking curious. "Haven't a clue that the names are, but I know the uses."

"I have decided," There was a thumping of paws as Happy imitated clapping, "You will come with us to Fairy Tail!" Lucy met my eyes for the second time since we have met, her skin quickly paling to its normal colour. "But," Yay! Conditions! "Only as a cat! You can be Lucy's partner." Lucy covered her face with her hand, and my own face was void of all emotions. "Natsu has me! You have Mary-Lou!" There was a conspiring ring to his sneer as he looked at Lucy, "But we only tell Master – everyone else will laugh!"

"Happy, you're a genius." Her tone was sarcastic, but the girl seemed cheerful enough. "It's not as though they would notice anyway." There was a fading in the Exceed's smile, a faltering wisp of thought. "Okay then Miss Mary-Lou, tell us about these here flowers." I began with the glass-like flower, gently, lovingly, spinning the stem in my fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Red and Magenta _(Guest)_: Yay update soon I read the other one and I really already like this more than the previous one  
LRC: Well I'm glad you think it's an improvement, and I'll try to update every Thursday - as already stated.**

**Tah dah! This one is a little short.**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

Lucy sat languidly beside the two filled bags that sat heavier than stones in the dampened ground, flowers pooling onto the ground haphazardly from their confines; her fingers traipsing over the uncovered flowers as their uses were explained. Mary-Lou, with a stray periwinkle in her hair, explained to her audience that while all could be used for items such as perfume or soap, a person would have to be exercise caution when creating the substances. According to the shape-shifter, all of the flowers held a degree of poison in their bodies, the majority of which were harmless. Happy was sitting in Lucy's lap, her arms the only thing that prevented him from falling forward into the ground as they both listened, rapt with an unhidden lustre.

By the time the sun had curved past the canopy of the meadow, there were only two flowers left sitting prettily in the pile that Happy had gathered for examination. "Also, this type," Mary-Lou deliberated over the remaining two before picking the smaller one up; it had a rosette-petals, all coloured white at the base and flaring into purple, "When mixed with fish bone meal and pine sap, is an excellent wood varnish – for tables and doors mainly." Tilting the flower so that her listeners could view the basin, Mary-Lou smiled. "You can distinguish it via the black speckles near the bottom of the petals, see?" Mary-Lou held a magnifying glass, granted to the group by Virgo, as far as her arm would go so that the others could look at the pebbled marks.

Lucy gave a small, gasping noise of wonder, before looking up to her new friend, "That's so pretty. How poisonous?" The group had employed an on-a-scale-of-one-to-ten to tell just how poisonous the flowers – plants – were, because Happy had not understood the conversation Lucy and Mary-Lou had had. However, for this particular blossom Mary-Lou only held up a thumb, an exasperatingly disappointed tug on her lips, "So not very poisonous." Lucy glanced to the blended one, "And that one?"

Mary-Lou let a wider smile pick its way through her face as she lifted a bloom that looked remarkably like a green rose, "This makes one of the best cloth soaps I have ever found – when mixed with honey and ewe gelatine, there are cleaning properties most in use by healers." There was a heavy sigh from her pretty red lips, "But it is exceptionally poisonous, beyond any of the others. An eleven maybe." Mary-Lou stared at the plant plainly before lifting a brow, "Well," A cheeky grin paved her cheeks. "Only if you crush the petals after they're frozen, assorted with sugar, and the thorns dipped in it." Using the back of her thumb, Mary-Lou scraped a thorn from the stem, and then threw it into the grass. "To use it as a poison it has to be injected into the blood stream." With a careless toss, the flower was sent into the gathering-bags. "The sugar is really only for effect. But even so, a person would be dead within a minute." Mary-Lou sat with her knees touching Lucy's, and a smile facing the Exceed in the girls arms; like she had not explained a quick method for killing someone.

Or exactly as though she had.

With a rumbling stomach, and flat paws, Happy gave a sardonic smirk up to Lucy – thinking that is was time that she gathered his fish. "It's only eight o'clock," Lucy monitored her watch, "We'll make it back on time – I think." There was a leer in the grin Happy sent to Mary-Lou, overjoyed as he was with the thoughts of fresh fish. "We came for two reasons," Lucy explained at the perplexed expression on their companion, "One; pick the flowers for soaps and smelly things." A hand indicated the field surrounding them, and the index finger never wavering from the river, "Two; catch legendary fish and smoke them with beech wood." There was a dejected tone in her words as she bobbled her head. "But cutting the trees will be a nightmare."

A cloud of smoke whirled around Mary-Lou, her shape-shifters Magic pulsing through the air – a black beaver thumping at the ground. The green collar tightened snugly as claws poked at it, and wooden studs decorating her cuffs. "I do believe I can help with that." The creature smirked with a final thump onto the ground, "Yes, indeed I do." The creature uncurled its back as far as it would go, and managed a height greater than a kneeling-Lucy. "I may join you for your meal." The beaver was long, and slim, and was to the observing eye, more akin to an overweight otter – with a tail and humanoid-ish arms. The webbed feet remained the same, as did the protruding chunks of teeth. And claws. Sharp, pointed, claws.

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

Wadding towards an imperially slim beech tree (as the others trundled over to the water, to fish), I estimated it to be large enough – but the tree itself looked dead and dejected, its branches scraped and numbering few. Bracing my hands, the skin grating, against the bark, I bit into the tree-flesh with an almost sickly crunch – spitting out the mouthful I could only pray that none would be left in my mouth. _The first bites are always the worst_, I thought bitterly, _at least it's not as bad as rock or metal_. It was my own fault; I volunteered. But the offer of food was vaguely worth it.

The incisors lengthened, the enamel hardening, as Magic flowed into them. Unlike the natural beaver, my eyesight was as perfect as could be, because that was what it was as a human. I circled myself around the tree to fell it, using claws to help shred the tissue of the tree. As I did so a shout, followed shortly by a splash, drifted over from the river; peeking over I could see Happy on the banks, a fish in his prideful paws. Lucy, grumbling, sat up to her chin in water, a glare heavily set into her features.

Pausing to give the "Timber!" warning, I ran towards the river as the tree fell upstream. I had failed to plan that part. "Oh yeah!" Standing beside Happy, I put my paws on my furry hips and looked at my glorious work. Cutting it up would be worse, though Virgo was always useful it would seem – she had been standing to the side cheering us on – holding a chainsaw in beaver-hands was not fun, nor easy, though the task at hand was completed to satisfaction and the Spirit piled my cuttings off to the side.

**No One p.o.v.**

Lucy began to mumble to herself, still submerged in the water. "I feel something..." Mary-Lou and Happy sat on the bank, watching the girl who seemed to have glazed eyes. Magic was in the air, but it belonged to Lucy. "We feel so strange..." Her legs began to tread the water as she moved against the water current, her arms scooping water from her front as though they were digging for something. "...It makes us sad. We feel so trapped." Lucy's legs buckled under her, as she let herself fall into the water.

The two observers began to descend into the water, but threw themselves out of it when a strange power began to push itself into their bodies. "Lushy!" The voice was shrill and went unanswered as the woman swam without breath, her friends distancing themselves from the water and padding along the canal path.

Eventually Lucy resurfaced; her eyes and lips calm as her chest heaved. "It seems as waste to leave us." The hand the fished into the water was fast, at a speed that could have injured her hand should there have been a wall to stop it – but there was a cavern there, and a bundle was sticking out as though accidentally lodged. From the bag Lucy dredged a sword – the handle neatly wrapped in un-rotted blue leather, "They're swords." A slow hand rose, clutching the handle and pulling it from the scabbard. The blade was long, and thinly curved; like a branch in the wind. Lucy pulled the handle closer to her face, the silvered metal glinting off her face in the dusky light. The guard seemed made of a golden alloy, hard to the touch and soft in the light, protecting the majority of the handle-area. "Bordered thickly, a bone-like pattern of skulls and rain."

"Really?" Mary-Lou leaned forward, piltching the sword from Lucy – careful not to touch the water – as she turned back into her humanoid form. Standing, the shifter moved to the pile of wood that had been cut, her jaw set forward as her hand drew the sword down sharply; cutting straight through with no resistance, and a neat curve through the soil until the blade reached her uncovered feet. Lifting it back, Mary-Lou let her eyes rest on the broken block, her hand rotating the blade testily; a fluid motion upwards following as something came out, syrup seemingly made of bluish light. "That is not normal, we thinks." She mumbled.

There was a hiss, both from the logs and the creatures, as the viscous liquid began to eat at the wood, Mary-Lou kicking it far away from the group. "No." Mary-Lou let her sight inhabit the bundle of other swords, her heels leading the way in absolute fake confidence. "These swords," Her voice breathy as she pulled the remaining blades out, three similar to the first and another short enough for a child. "Are, supposedly, lost artefacts." Mary-Lou rocked herself in balance as little facts came swimming back to her consciousness. "A story really." One from a time long, long ago. Handling the grips with uneasy care, Mary-Lou gave a deliberative grumble, her unsettling eyes widely focused on the river beyond. "Start the fire, we'll smoke the fish and talk while we eat."

Lucy gathered herself, "We have time, we thinks, it's only nine."

Hurriedly setting the fires Mary-Lou, ceremonially, set the weapons down out of sight, focusing instead on the grilling fish – rather than dealing with the whispers clouding her subconscious. They should not be touching them, not really. Not now.

**Freed p.o.v.**

I stood on that platform, my ticket in hand as my gaze settled resolutely on the old forest of Udina. Though my thoughts were far away and panicked as thoughts warred with information, and a commotion that rattled me dearly. "It does not seem right," The comment was voiced aloud to Bickslow, who had been assigned to watch my as I was in one of my so-called 'crazy times', "Lucy seemed a little off–" A plumage of starlings upsetting the sky from deep within the southern forest attracted my eyes, a danger about their panicking call that soothing my own unrest. "–Spiteful as is only common in hardened criminals, and morons."

"Cosplayer has a hard time with perverts," Bickslow said, a wistful remark on his lungs, "We can ask her later, at the Guild."

It was quietly settled that that was to be the appropriate response, as it was surely too late for us to find her now, the train _was_ within sight. "Something is not right about this place," The birds that attracted my watch as the train settled on the tracks were the rooks, ravens and crows that all seemed to have paused to look towards where the starlings had panicked from. Their silence disturbing the air, as not a word was ushered from them; beady little eyes seemingly watching for something we could not see. "I do not like it," A lone magpie crowed a harrying knoll, throwing the paused birds into anguished chatter. "No I do not."


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is more melancholic than I had intended, and weird to say the least.**

**Comments and criticism are more than welcome.**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

The two Fairy Tail Mages sat with their backs to the river, faces warming in the fire-glow as Mary-Lou positioned herself at a distorted angle to look to the sky; it had gotten dark by this time, the fire and reflective moon the only source of light for the story. The scent of brazing fish pungent in the air, abstract against the flowers and damp green-life. Mary-Lou sat with the bundle at her feet, a sigh heavy in her lungs, as she looked to the stars. Her absent digits tugged leather gloves from her bag, dragged from a tree, onto her hands. "The story – legend – was of 'The Five Swords of Oydian'. Or 'Oydian's Final Battle'. We remember a publication naming it as 'Oydian's Fall'." Mary-Lou rubbed a white-fingered stub over her lip, chewed a blistering red. "Oydian itself, the passages are unclear as to what this means – in some version we know it as a country; name lost to the world. Other texts claim it was a person, or a place within a country. Whatever it was, it probably does not exist in the world we know. One thing all tomes agree is that it was famous for swordsmanship; crafting great weapons and granting them as gifts." Mary-Lou's hands worked to tug each of the swords out of the bag as she spoke, "There was a long (or short, some claim) history of conflict with some sort of creatures, something that never even had a name beyond 'It'. The texts do not know what It was, another country or creature; or just something _different_." There was a pensive tone to Mary-Lou as she looked into the fire. "But it was unseen – unheard of – before Oydian, and never known after this event."

A weighted finger pointed at the swords. "Oydian had five Champions, to save the people. That itself causes some debate as to what Oydian was; a man or a country." Smiling, Mary-Lou rubbed a blade of grass between forefinger and thumb. "The majority of tomes agree upon the idea of three women, a man and a smaller person – often depicted as male – being charged as Champions. Great heroes for all of Oydian's causes." The deft fingers pointed towards each sword, before the words continued. "Is it said, that the blacksmiths (or single blacksmith) of Oydian forged these Champions each a singular sword – an honour as the chronicles say, to hold a sword forged through Oydian – these blades fascinatingly remarkable even amongst all of Oydian's other works." There was a pause in her voice, as if Mary-Lou was recounting a report she had read. "Each able to slice many materials, and blades able to withstand immense power and pressure – through almost all situations." Pointing to the sword they had first used, Mary-Lou twisted her lips, "In an account the first woman asked for a sword which would hold a deadlier poison, like none found on Earthland, able to eat at everything and anything; bar bone." Mary-Lou's next words were muffled by a hand, "A rather miserable death to anyone who touches it." Lifting with a attentive touch, she frowned, "In a similar work by that author, there was another thing," As the blade became closer to her lips; the metal hummed a faint blue, a light illuminating their arena, "The breath of a person will become the light to lead the path." Placing the sword to her side Mary-Lou looked to her friends. "It was 'Abalug Amrâd'; roughly translating to 'Death Eater'."

The sword which was selected next had a guard the shape of the first; but carved into people, and crowns – delicate jewels hewn from rock, and polish to insanity. "This book writes that the second woman was granted her wish for a sword that had the ability to turn things into gold; or silver; or platinum; or whatever her heart decided." Flicking her wrist as she had done before, Mary-Lou watched with her unearthly eyes as a colourless liquid settled upon a flower, coating it in a shimmering gold. "But when there is not holder, there is only gold – that comes from another account and I have no wish to test it." Her voice echoed off of the blade, the edge shimmering into the darkness until Mary-Lou clutched solid air. "It did not glow, but would disappear." As it was held to the fire the aged weapon reappeared. "Heat reviving it." Mary-Lou gave Lucy a smile, the blonde seeming scholarly in her fascination. "An old diary of some Lord spoke its name as Uzbadkayal Therak – read to mean 'Royal Baton'."

Needless fingers danced up the next sword, "The last woman was laden with a sword that gave blast of light, designed, we suppose, to blind opponents." The digits that came restless, clutched the handle silently, before wavering into the air, three bulbous white lights exploding shortly – reviving colour long enough to lose it. "The lights are debated in the Council ledgers to have some sort of linkage to souls, an interesting topic and development is that it is speculated to be used as Soul Magic is – a ring formed and then each 'soul' used as a channel for the Mage's Magic." Sharp breath left Mary-Lou in excitement as she revealed the fog that oozed from the porous metalwork. "The fog that is produced can be used to confused and daze, beyond what the lights do." The pattern of the guard, a thousand strips of gold which traced a pattern of lace-like anarchy, began to bleed gem-like light. "In a documentation of these swords, perhaps the last time they were seen (old, worn books that are surely decayed by now), it was recorded that this fog would help the wielder to track those that it touched." Laying this one down with little interest Mary-Lou gave a grievous sigh, "Understandable it seems to have been dubbed Steam Soul; the Amrâbu Athul."

The fourth sword that was touched, Mary-Lou hesitated over; clenching her fingers loosely before grasping the broader handle. "The man, or more butch one, was endowed a sword which held heavy connections to the land. An ability to manipulate, and grow both soil, and plants." The sheer weight of the blade gave the shifters swing a graceless speed as pelleted Magic was deposited onto the ground; a small cage-like berry-ed bush forcing its way through the flowerless patch. Mary-Lou brought the handle of the sword closer to the fire, a gloved finger presenting the guard of gilded branches and leaves, woven into a tight disorder. "This particular blade has a record of letting off a horn-blast; known to be silent enough to kill - or drive people mad." A rueful look filled Mary-Lou's eyes, and Happy could only suppose it would be fun to try it out – but not to go mad! "W-... _I_ remember an account written, perhaps, two hundred years ago from a previous owner in Pentagon – 'the sword will only bring harm to those whom I dare wish ill-fate'." Setting this one aside, Mary-Lou cast the fire a glowing look, her lips moving before the language tumbled out. "Indaru Kâmin. The Earth's Horn."

The last sword Mary-Lou exercised no care with, and Lucy gave Happy a shake as he stared at it with a grotesque grimace. "A text claimed that this one was made for a little person – another says a thieving man who found no use for larger weapons." Holding her arm out to the side to show the curve of this blade, Lucy noted how much it seemed to resemble a dagger of southern origin. "All agree on a pyromaniac who demanded he had fire. He got it; but in a way not completely suited to him. The 'fire' it gave out," Mary-Lou prodded the sword – dagger – into the fire twice; once to douse it and the second to kindle it. "Could giveth the fire, and could taketh away." The breath Mary-Lou gave, mid-explanation, became more of a groan than anything. "The sword became a whip; useful we thought, for a thiefses." Her words tumbled off her tongue, and were drained by the crackle of the firing whip. "It was said that is was not as Magically powerful as the others, or impressive nor dangerous but was made with the purpose of practicality." Mary-Lou gave a smile to the others, her hands shaking a little. "The Fire Whip; Urs Inbu."

**Lucy p.o.v.**

A quick glance to my watch revealed the time to be ten minutes to ten post meridiem; this story about these swords was... Unbelievable, even for a Fairy Tail Mage. The ideas put forth by unknown academics gave a light on these historic blades that they were more than a match for Erza! Though, I supposed, the wielder would have to be trained. As Mary-Lou tugged off her gloves I gave a querying look, "I seem to have a vague recollection from one of the journals that skin contact seems to lay claim to a person." There was an apologetic giggled from her lips as she pushed the tip of one into the damp ground, "It can even claim a person via their soul – shaking, and glowing, and very ethereal."

I remember that her words faded from my ears, and my eyes focused on the swords. There had been this strange tugging at the time; much like when I was in the river, but at that point it felt as though I had been compelled to stay still. Through the darkened night there had been three lights, amid the clamour of clashing metal; all brilliant; all deadly; all consuming. Red, white, and gold certainly were a sight in the darkness; but we could not see anything but those lights, hanging dauntingly in a row around Mary-Lou.

If I had to pick an emotion for the time I would have said: _fear_. Crippling fear. It was not as though the others were fine by it, there had been fear in Mary-Lou as she had gazed with glazed, weïrd eyes; hair billowing up as if petals of a midnight flower, joining her to the sky: a halo. Happy... Oh, I could not tell you what he was feeling. I remember a gravelled sound, somewhere close to me, but it was not something real to me; a memory returned to haunt me, perhaps. Nevertheless, I recall silence. No sound; no jackdaw bleeping. No images; no colour except the wraithlike brilliant of those damned weapons.

It took us all a time to notice that they had moved, the Steam Soul falling elegantly to rest with Mary-Lou, a small cowling voice; perhaps it had been Mary-Lou but the memory is long since distorted, called out "Steam Maiden!" as our eyes focused. There was panic, in Mary-Lou, as her pours seeped mania, something pulling her into the air as if by jerked strings. Fire Whip tripped a stuttering path towards Happy, and I say I do not remember what happened – but Mavis, that face! A wanton mirth crawling from his curled lips – darting tongue a garish red.

It was not a face I was ever to trust.

His paws were not careful as they fervently took the hilt in both paws, and Happy did not float with jerking strings into the air so much as hurtle himself into the oblivious night, appearing with porous glow. "Fire Lord!" That voice never left us.

For me, Royal Baton certainly had a royalist-ic gait, a bearing profusely proud as it tilted to my – outstretched(?) hand. The sword and I, we felt so lavish in that lustrous glowing gold, rising with fluidity to rest upon an unseen platform... My throne, we used to joke. It was peaceful for us all, I recall – even for Happy, who seemed more possessed and murderous at times. Everything just felt clear, clean as a whistle _he_ used to joke: I could see every move of that blasted squirrel, high on the side of the looming mountain: there was nothing to stop me hearing the fanatic heartbeat of the butterfly, suckling from a flower out of my sight. "Royal Maiden!" That voice, _his _voice, always so perfect and golden and warm, had seemed so calloused then through our haze.

Disappointing it seemed.

There was tentativeness, cowardice, in the chuckling smile that Mary-Lou gave. "I think we can suppose nothing will look the same from now on." I remember the tone she used, it was happy. "I can smell those berries, those magnolia coloured ones." There was a tactless hold on her hand, peaceful then, as she gestured to the top of the mountain – which had not looked as scary once we had taken up arms._"They're in a nest of spiked thorns – they smell like honey and cinnamon."_ There was a calming effect on Happy as Mary-Lou spoke, though I was far from calm. _"Can you hear us, Lucy?"_ When had it become so bright? _"My _f_r_i_e_n_d s_ay_s th_a_t we c_a_n comm_uni_cate silently_ – _bu_t w_e_ m_u_s_t_ hush, o_r_ they _wi_ll k_no_w." I must admit, that it had taken me an awfully long time to realise that she had mixed her words with her telepathy. "I think it means we can be stronger, you and I. We are one. We are us." _We don't have to be alone._

That malice look I fear had been gone from Happy when he spoke aloud, "I can hear them," It was not a loud mumble, but I had heard it as though shouted. "I can hear them in the sword, they're talking to us." That serene-ic wonder had not lasted for a long time, "They're telling me I don't have... To hold them..." The movements that looped were too skilled to have been Happy at that point, and I know now another must have taken his place, a circular Magic appearing to swallow the sword as it was fed. Seconds late Happy's fisted paw dove after the sword, taking it out as if it had never left – a happy hum singing through our souls. "I am glad, that that still works." That sense of smell, that fear rolled oddly in my senses – and I am sure in the others too – at the words, we recognised them was the reason.

But we did not know from where.

The voice I heard at that time had been soft, motherly; it had told me to try the same as Happy had done. I cannot remember commanding my arm to throw my sword out, but it had done so. My fingers had let go of it, but Mary-Lou had not been shocked when it had passed through her face – and never landed on the other side. But flicking my hand upward, the Baton had been there again – a purr ringing hollowly through my bones. My arm felt sticky, as though it had been stuck in mucus. There had been some satisfaction in me, as I watched Mary-Lou copy our movements – not extravagantly, nor dully. "Happy..." Lackadaisical, was the word later use to describe my tone, "Can you hear a voice? ...I can hear one, I can hear us. It feels like a part of me, a consciousness that is my own." The agreement came small, and shortly, his beady eyes focusing on the decorative patterns of his own. "What... Shall we do with them?" I questioned to my friendly foe, as I asked it about the two swords whom lay lifeless.

There was a breathy gasp as Mary-Lou cast her arms into the fire to retrieve our... Well-done, fish. "They're telling me I ca..n..." Her circle appeared, larger this time. And at the time I had laughed at my sight, but I came to realise that it had in fact been split into three. Mary-Lou tossed the fish to Happy and I, and we had scalded our hands on the fish before we had eaten them. For that blissful moment we had forgotten about the swords. "Me thinks we will find the people, our friends who bond these swords. We cannot give them to those we does not trust, no we can't." There was a pleading in her voice, I recognise that now, but at the time I could only agree as selfish as I was. But then, I had not known her either – though it was never my fault it was like that. "This is gudn-...Good fish."

She did that sometimes, in the happy days less so than the time after that. Slipping into her mother tongue at happy moments – or passionate ones.

It had not taken long to finish, and to clean. "It's only a quarter past – though we must hurry." Fire Whip had been complacent of the use as a dowser for the fire, all trace of our existence gone from that meadow bar the smaller number of flowers. "Mary-Lou. Cat, please." Later, Mary-Lou told me that at the time my hand had glowed, and that she had taken it to mean the swords. At the time, I was confused as to why she had shown me her world split in three – I would not deny that it had been satisfying.

I remembering giggling once she had changed.

"Is there any more you read about these swords?" That had been the question that had half sneered itself from my lips with a smile. The purplish Magic of Mary-Lou had wrenched the girl onto the grassed banks beside the worn paths as we walked, a chipper little voice she had at the time.

We had been so happy.

* * *

**And yes, very rough and very bad Khuzdul.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comments and criticism are more than welcome.**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

The three walked with languidly fluid motions towards the town, bare torches lighting their path every 200 yards. The blonde woman held the Exceed in her arms, to quicken the pace, as the abnormal black cat galloped along at her side. Mary-Lou galloped, teeteringly, along the top of the fence that stood at hip level with Lucy. The communicating was done funnily, like Mary-Lou had done before; mind mixed with mouth. As they became closer to town the words became silent for all as Lucy did not want the villages to think that she had gone mad, and was speaking with cats. "_I think w-I mentioned that the swords of Oydian are - were - more of a legend than they are truth. A lost tale to people other than scholars,_" Mary-Lou paused to scratch at a knarl in the wood, "_I believe there were many ballads at one time._" The voice she spoke in was soft, hesitant with the words that seemed to come so easily. The accent she held slurred the words together, in a way that had Lucy suspecting that the language of Fiore was not one Mary-Lou had known her whole life. "_It did become quite hard for me to know things about them, most of it was written in languages foreign to me. But I will share what I know._" The accent was endearing, but immensely humorous.

There was a sigh in their minds, and Happy continued to devour his fish. "_I wonder if I coulds take on Natsu with Fire Whip._" The tone was wistful, the accent distinctive and clear. But to Lucy, there was a chink in it like there had been in Mary-Lou's – perhaps the telepathy picked up on the fact he was from Edolas.

Lucy tried to hold the snort within her mind, "_You only wish you could, Happy._" With a hand rubbing between his ears Happy purred contently, "_Fire Whip may be strong, but as Dragon Slayers go,_" Lucy looked towards the town, more visible through the depleting forest in that moment than it had been before. "_Natsu is invincible._"

Mary-Lou chuckled into the small piece of fish-flesh she had saved, raising a paw and giving it a crude waving, "_Neion, neion, neion!_" There was no need for the others to ask for them to know what it meant in her language, "_This 'Natsu' person you speak of, he may be strong – as all Dragon Slayers are – but uh,_" Mary-Lou lowered her paw, and with a giggling grunt began her pacing over the fence, Lucy following shortly after, "_There is no one alive who is truly invincible._" Jumping over a branch that overgrew the fence, Mary-Lou gave another chuckle, "_Is it not true that there are Mages names God Slayers? If this Natsu of yours is invincible,_" There was a Cheshire-like grin on the cats face as it looked back to them with intelligent eyes, "_Then he will have surpassed even Gods._"

There was a glint to Happy's eyes, and Lucy let a little of her smile fall at the sight of it, "_So you say it is possible?_" Lucy began to stroke his crown, hoping it would calm him. "_But... Natsu is very strong."_ It had calmed him a little.

"_Even if you are strong than Natsu in power,_" Lucy began a light jog, hoping that they would not be too late from that meandering pace, "_Natsu has the power of feelings._" Lucy watched as Mary-Lou tried to stop herself from chocking on her left-over's as she ran; there was a gracefulness to her failure. "_Even if he has no control with his Magic._"

Mary-Lou had at some point dismounted from the fence, and ran through Lucy's legs to gain attention, "_You can use feelings too – anger and revenge are the most potent._" There was a smile in her voice, but none on the cat's face. "_But when it is friendship orientated it is best. If you think about the good times, not whom you were with, take those feelings and used them – outwardly though, be calm._" Lucy let an answering smile occur on her face as Mary-Lou turned away. "_There is a perfect state, I read, where you are calm and let the feelings overflow you. And then poof, let it all out._" Mary-Lou paused in her strides to look into a darkened field. "_Think of it like the person you fight is trying to steal it all from you._" As the walked Mary-Lou looked upon the buildings of Udina, which towered over her. "_No one is invincible; some are just harder to overcome._"

Lucy nodded to a person who was walking past them, "_Those are wise words, Mary-Lou._" Happy screamed into their minds as he finished the fish flesh. Happy threw the carcass down to Mary-Lou who took the bones in her mouth and let her sandpaper tongue search the bones as they walked. "_Do you like fish?_" Happy let joy overcome his face, seeing as there was no one are to see them.

"_Neion,_" Mary-Lou huffed as she kept walking it, and Lucy marvelled at her navigation skills in the unknown town. Happy seemed to regret accepting the girl into their group, but Mary-Lou tossed him a wink before slinking along the side of a building, "_Ieh adben poisch._" Mary-Lou seemed to give an apologetic cough into her paw, "I mean, I love fish!" Happy dove from Lucy's clinging grip, and attached himself to the cat. Happy began to mumble audibly about things, none of which Lucy could understand.

As they came to a stop in front of the shop, Lucy held the door open to let Mary-Lou prance in like a prized pony, with Happy on her back – well, he was sprawled really. "Mister Audis?" Lucy glanced around the silent shop, thinking that it was oddly silent, but the man had simply fallen asleep at the counter. "Mister Audis, we're back." Lucy placed a hand on the man's shoulder, shaking him slightly; it was ten minutes to eleven; the time he was to leave for his event.

The short man spluttered into life, much as an old Magic Vehicle would. "Ah yes," The beady little eyes of the man ran over her body, "Hello Lucy." As if as an after though, the man looked down to the black and blue cats. "Hello Happy, and friend." Mary-Lou gave a nod, and the shop-keeper noticed her intrusive gaze. "Who is your friend?" Audis gave a nervous chuckle, unnerved by the intelligence held by the animal. Though, the laugh turned genuine when Happy threw items at the cat and she ducked to avoid them.

Lucy gave a stammering jog over to the pair and scooped Mary-Lou into her arms, carrying her back to Audis. "This is Mary-Lou." Lucy gave the girl a rub with her knuckled between her ears, and the cat purred. "She's my pet." Lucy tried not to let her panicking for an explanation show, "She's been staying with a friend of mine, he lives in the nest town over." Lucy did indeed have an acquaintance there, but she was trying too hard not to notice the slight leer in Audis' eyes. "It's been a while, and I decided to visit him. When I got there, I decided I missed my wittle kitwy." Lucy took a cutesy tone as she rubbed at the cats paws with an absent hand, smiling nervously. "It is alright if she stays here, isn't it?"

Audis gave an approving nod, "Of course, we have room." Looking over to the clock by the door Audis gave a surprised sound, "It's gotten late." The elderly man jumped the counter with zeal and ran through the door, "Remember, my wife is in the house, and she's a very light sleeper! If you need anything, give her a shout." Audis had paused by the door to rug his cap onto his head, not even waiting for them to lock the door before he ran down the murky street.

Lucy set Mary-Lou onto the counter. "Sorry for calling you a pet," She thought for a second before asking, "_Is the women in the house asleep?_" Lucy looked down, almost at eyelevel, at 'her' black cat, waiting for an answer that would come. The cat moved from the counter to the stool, and curled up soaking in the warmth the man left behind.

There was a sigh in Lucy's mind as she waited for an answer, the eyes of the cat opened, and the sparkling gold looked to the door that sat ajar. Happy flopped down next to the she-cat, and Lucy found herself looking into what of the startling eyes she could. "Jai, she is asleep." Mary-Lou rubbed a paw over her nose, in an action that on a human would be to appease a sneeze. "And that man lied," The silken ears tweaked backwards, and seemed to swirl towards the door, "She is a very heavy sleeper." The accent seemed to slip, and Lucy found herself narrowing her own eyes to silently question the actuality of such a thing. "I am from the other side of Earthland - far to the East." Lucy's eyes moved sharply towards the she-cat, "I am from a country called Deuark: I am Deauarkan." The sight of a cat touching the side of its face would have been funny, had Lucy not been alarmed. "My friend says you were curious."

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

I found Mary-Lou to be pleasant company; she was funny in some sense of her actions, but other times she was just, just so very serious. The blending of her Deauarkan and Fiorian together had a couple of hilarious results. The girl was so nonchalant about the mind-reading powers, and the sword stuff, but at some points it was not hard to tell that she was panicking – even without the voice in the back of my head. Mary-Lou was calm on the inside and the out, but as she talked there was a sense of alarm in the undertones of her words. "Are we supposed to use our swords like Lucy's Spirits?" Happy held such a confused tone that I wanted to laugh, but I was just as confused as he.

There was consideration in her gaze, and I could tell that she did not really know the answer. "Jai, these swords have names, and work better when we pay them – attention. Acknowledging they are not just tools." I watched the flexing in the muscles of her paw as it rubbed her forehead, and I knew that she did not want to mention the voices that whispered to us. "They will likely stick with us until we are dead. Companionship of the highest order, so to speak." There was a bitterness to her words as she smiled, she was curled up and flicking her tail above her head – as if to say she was content. "When we are training, we thinks we should be able to use small versions of major attacks and defences without the swords in this world – that's all I remember from the books." There was laziness to the blink she gave.

Happy had his back turned to us, but I saw him swinging his legs, "Is that all you know?" There was a menace to the aura that encased Happy, without a second his wings sprouted and he gave a 'Eureka!' shout. Happy flew very close to Mary-Lou, hovering in her face with a troubling grin. Mary-Lou only yawned in return, her sharp teeth revealed. "Are there legends about it you have found? Mythical stories?" Happy rocked back to his perch, and looked triumphant. Leaning against the counter I remained un-blinking in order to catch any response, my chin resting in one palm.

I liked the question, and it seemed to catch her own attention too, because her head seemed to raise simultaneously slow and fast, her tail flickering slower that before. "There was one, the only one I have ever found." Mary-Lou hauled herself to stand on all four paws, a creaking in her bones. "I remembers it saying each had an element, or something of the ilk." Mary-Lou lowered her head into her front paws, almost as though she was submitting to the air beside me. "And two of the swords control something extra." Mary-Lou raised her head once more, using her teeth to adjust her twisted cuffs.

Leaning across the expanse of the countertop I scratched her lower back, and a purr came forth like that of a contented kitten. "Do you know that they are?" It was easy to butter her up, but there was no doubt she would tell us – that voice whispered in my mind. Happy moved closer, throwing himself onto his stomach, and I scratched Happy as well; if only to try and calm the aura that had yet to disappear.

Mary-Lou gave a huff when I pulled my arm back to my side, "You have no idea as to how good that feels." Both paws were brought up to rub behind her ears, "Earth's Horn, he uses Darkness Magic. Or was it Blindness?" Mary-Lou licked her paw, as if indifferent, but I could feel the shaking that came internally from fear. "Fire Whip is a Disguise Magic. Blending, stealth." The eyes that landed on Happy's back watched as I did as he shook with contained mirth, "Royal Baton has Wind Magic, was the translation." Pointing at me, Mary-Lou's 'toes' spread apart languidly, "Death Eater is with Water." There was a shrugging to her joints as she rolled. "Steam Soul contorts Weather." There seemed to be an apologetically smug look to the upturned cat, "There is water, wind, earth, fire, and weather."

Bring a hand up I clicked my thumb nail against my two front teeth, pondering how long I had until they needed cut. "That is quite, remarkable." I breathed out, "Almost like a plot for a story." One that was far too obvious in ending. Mary-Lou nodded as she regained her footing, and Happy looked dreamily over his shoulder – but I could only give a half-smile in response. "Do you know why they were in the river?" I cast a glance to the clock behind me to hide my disappointment as she shook her head solemnly. "It is almost half nine, Audis should be back soon." The clap my hands made was satisfactory and moved to sit on the stool, "Positions!"

I felt like a director at the theatre.

**No One p.o.v.**

At the time Lucy clapped Happy projected himself to the armour section at the back of the shop, pulling the wooden sword out to pelt the practice dummy; prodding, poking and spinning with imagined lustre. None of them counted how long it actually took for Audis to come for his shop, but only that it took a little while. Lucy had sat back as far as she could comfortably, and began to write the next chapter for her own novel, stopping every now and then to scratch her chin with the feathered quill. Mary-Lou, by far, gained the easiest job; lazing in the display window, sprawling in the morning sun that dipped over the buildings across the street. Mary-Lou had stayed in her cat form, and as the instincts came with it, she was mighty happy with her position.

At some unknown point in time Audis came bumbling through the front door with his own Keys, "Well Lucy, Happy, and Mary-Lou, any trouble to report?" Mary-Lou the 'cat' looked up at him with dulled eyes, before letting her head plop back onto the ground. Happy discarded the swords, and tumbled over to Lucy, who in turn just shook her head with a yawn. "Good, well I'll go find you that reward of yours." There was a stumbling drunkenness to his walk that Lucy could only scowl at, but he moved without much fault to the vault that stood obvious at the back of the shop, before tumbling back with a bag and a Key. Lucy had collected her bag from her side, as well as placing a note beside the breakfast Missus Audis had placed by the bedside. "200,000Jewels and one Animatic Key. Oh, are you leaving so soon?"

Lucy nodded, "We'd like to get ourselves home before sun down," Referencing the long train-journey, "To inform our Guild of our mission completion." Lucy opened her purple bag for Audis to drop the items into. "Goodbye Mister Audis!" Lucy gathered a Key into her hand, and gave him a faint wave as she walked out of the shop – once again holding it open for her 'pets', who lumbered together through the door-pass. Lucy headed quickly through the early morning crowd, hurdling herself into an ally as they came close to the train station. "Mary-Lou, they likely won't let you on looking like that, so could you," Lucy gave an embarrassed wave of the hand, ruffling it over the expanse of her body. "Change?"

Mary-Lou gave an understanding bob of her head, "No problems." There was a flashing over silver, and just as quickly the newborn girl held the Exceed to her stomach. "On we go!" Mary-Lou grabbed onto Lucy's elbow as she pulled herself towards the ticket box, "Three to Magnolia, please." Mary-Lou reached her hand into Lucy's pre-offered bag, pulling the 4000Jewels out, "Here you go, Sir." Mary-Lou flicked a thumb over the money, before handing it over, and taking the three tickets and pushing them into her pocket before walking on. "Off we go! I will turn into a cat once we get off the train, jai?"

"Yes, if you would." Lucy answered as they three boarded the train, walking until a compartment as found to be empty, and Mary-Lou entered first. "How about we spend our time the Arbol-hru Key?" Mary-Lou nodded her ascent and woke Happy to join them, explaining what they were doing. "After we look, we can sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a nice one. Have fun, comment please!**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v.**

The first time I ever really looked at that Arbol-hru Key was when I first took it from my belt. There was a weighted sight on my lowered head, as the others took in the sight and waited for the summoning; the Key itself, well, I could understand at that stage why they were called the Sapphire Keys. The material had an ethereal depth to it, a metallic coolness, darkened blue and clear as the ocean was deep. It was the standard shape for all my Keys, long and thin, but the handle was almost a heart shape in the way it bowed – there was a symbol on it, a three feathered bouquet, wrapped with a golden ribbon. Saturn. "I am the person who connects the road to the Celestial Plane. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the Gate. Open! Gate of Purity!" There was a darkness to the Magic that I released, perhaps it was just reflected through the Key, I had supposed. "Saturn!" There was a moment of silence in the carriage, and I frowned at the Magic being expended - it was a pityful amount that I had thought was a failure. And there was no person, nor anything, just a scroll and a large stamp – akin to the one used for new Mages.

With hesitant fingers I opened the scroll, Magic dusting off it to sprinkle the ground. This Key was different; I had known that – every good Celestial Mage worth their salt knew that. Though, I suppose at that time I had not known a lot about them. I read the letter aloud, and I was once more unsettled by the smiles that reached me from the other side of the cabin. One cruel, the other unnerved.

_Greetings to the Key Bearer of the Planet Saturn._

_This Key, you may have noted, is different to the others of my Kind.  
A property you will note has its ties with the stamp with which you have been provided;  
The Key of Saturn was once a human, and if you are befitted with these instruction sheets then  
you are the first holder of the Plant Saturn.  
Saturn is the person who will become the Celestial Spirit. _

_The person whom you chose will immediately be transferred to the Celestial World to be inducted.  
It must be noted that Planet Saturn may choose to stay in Earthland with you and continue their life.  
However, whence they are summoned through their Gate, they must travel to assist their Key Holder._

_We suggest to you that the person of choice is previously a Mage.  
And please note that an Arbol-hru Key is extremely draining on a person's Magic reserve.  
The equivalent of four Zodiac Keys, or twenty high-Silver Keys._

_We hope that you choose wisely,_

_The Celestial King._

_Please note: At a time when a person becomes marked, they shall age until they are 19 years of age, at which time their will permanently stop ageing. At the time whence the Key Creator dies, the markee shall be promptly returned to the Spirit World until another Holder can be found._

There was silence in the carriage as the scroll disappeared from my hands, Magic flowing into the air vents. Happy was holding the stamp in his hands, and I chuckled at the cuteness of him shoving it away as if it would harm him. "Who would I choose to be a Spirit?" All could hear the panic in the pitch and tone of my voice, and I deliberated over how I would pick someone to become something like an immortal. I watched with horror as Mary-Lou raised an arm above her head, her eyes trailing along the planes beside the window. "Oh Mary-Lou..." There was a wobbling to her head that at the time I interpreted to mean that she would be willing to go through with it. Now thinking back on it, it looked as though my new found friend was only stretching her arms.

Though, before any argument could be made, Happy had once more gathered the stamp and flown into the air to place it into her palm with a force I had not expected. Mary-Lou began to glow an ominous, garish golden colour, and she lowered her hand with a look of shock, "We are not going to talk of it?" Her accent was sharp and the vowels harsh, there was a lacking-ness in her voice, as if she were not there. "I do not quite understa-" Mary-Lou disappeared with a flash of Magical Power and I felt a jolt in my own.

With a hiss I swiped a hand at Happy, clapping his crown with the palm of my own hand. "What was that for Lushy?" With a single look that blasted cat was silenced, though there was something haunting in the way he looked at his paws as if he did not recognise his actions.

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

I lost my sight quite quickly, but when it came back there was a platform that I stood on – all colours of the rainbow painted in tasteless spots on archways and floors of purple and blue, and my eyes strayed to the Golden Mark that glittered with a humourless mirth on my palm. "Oh I swear to Mama Marico..." There was a pain in my other hand, and I winced when I noticed how my nails sliced through the skin in anger. Pretty red, that was always the colour of blood.

"What would you swear?" There was a swishing on the platform around me, and other lights appeared. There was a snapping bratishness to the voice that called out, and I saw a mermaid sneering at me. "And who the fuck are you? How did you get here?" The woman glared down at me, and her hands rested with a practised motion on her hips. "And why would you swear?"

There were others about her, all looking as though they could attack. A man with hair both red and white, with a scorpion tail poised above his head. Scorpio. A man with a blue shirt, scissors and an arrangement of crab's legs, all with their own pairs of scissors. Cancer. A bullish brut of a man, hosting an axe on his back. Taurus. A maidenly woman with pink hair, I knew her. Virgo. A man... In a horses costume? A bow was in his hands, an archer. Sagittarius. Twins, little blue blobbing twins. Gemini, if the constellation was anything to say. A woman dressed comfortably in cotton wool, horns spiralling out of her head. Aries. A man who looked for all the world like someone I knew from the Sorcerer's Weekly magazines. Leo.

Facing Aquarius – presumably – I let my eyes drag over all the others once more. "Well, my name was Mary-Lou." I gave a jaunty wave with my left hand, a bitter smile gritted over my jaws. "You must call me Saturn," the symbol stained into my skin gave a happy glow as the Zodiacs gawped. "That moron of a cat, Happy, gave me the stamp. So I swear that I do not kill him." I threw both arms out with theatrics, grimaces on their faces as well as my own. "And that I do not eat you half-fish."

That orange haired man rushed with a flare towards me, lifting my ruined hand to his lips. "Oh my dear Saturn-Lou, how very unfortunate for you to be forced so cruelly into this world!" There was a theatrical idiocy to his words – I knew his history too. "But how very, very fortunate that we were brought together." I was bundled into his arms, and Leo dipped my back as though we were dancing.

For all the chuckling I heard to my side, I knew that there would be no help found with the others and brought my hands up to block his face from making kissing faces at me. "Please don't, I might fucking kill you." Flattering as he may be, the scoff he gave at that point sparked a rise from my chest – energy bursting violently from my fingertips to wrap around his body, though Leo still drivelled on sweet nothings to the Magic. I could not tell, to this day, how long I spent holding my Magic around his soul, squeezing the life out of him but I stopped when a wave of water was thrown over me.

As Leo fell to the ground with a resounding thud, Aquarius sauntered up to float beside me, "So that is what Saturn can do." There was a contemplative hum to her voice as she spoke, softly. "You ain't half bad, Saturn. You ain't half bad." There was a smile to her face, though I could not see it, as the fish-woman looked down to the lion boy. "If you tried you could get a boyfriend."

I returned her smile when it was turned to me, "Jai," My head fell back to look up to the tall woman, "I find entertaining as well, I look forward to any future partnerships." I cast an eye back to Scorpio, giving an overly expressive wink, "And I can certainly see how such a lady got a man like Scorpio." There was a giggle to accompany the bat sent to my shoulder, and she lowered herself to linking our arms – to drag me along a road towards a great hall. The others of the group followed with mumbles of how could Aquarius be so nice, and what spell I must have her under. A cat and a fish, it was an odd pairing for a friendship.

There was a creaking to the door as it opened, and a large throne room was revealed in all its glory. A large man sat with yellow trousers, blued armour, and greened cape. The face of this giant was set with red eyes, fish gilled sideburns, and two nostril sprouts of hair with the shape of cartoon steam; our Celestial Spirit King. There were other, less important, Spirits dotting about the room – though all stopped their work to stare at my form as Aquarius came in smiling, an unknown altogether human-looking girl with her. King looked, I think, towards us when we stopped at his feet, and his arms crossed. "Hello old friends, who is this girl you bring?"

There was a scuffling behind me, and Aquarius looked expectant, though there was a warning to her twitching nose. "Your Majesty, I am one of your Kind." Those ruby-ed eyes seemed to widen precariously as I showed to him the symbol marring my skin. "My name is Saturn, the fifth Arbol-hru." Unsure of how to continue, I bowed. "I am pleasure to meet you." My hand dropped as I stood straighter, and I became increasingly uncomfortable as everyone continued to stare at me with eyes that never quite blinked.

There was a booming laughter after a moments silence, and I let a sigh fall loose. "Well dearest Saturn, you have been found!" The giant hands feel over our group, "Virho, you will go collect more suitable clothing for our friend. Aquarius and Aries shall gather the others for me." There was consideration as his attention was drawn to a screen, "Scorpio and Sagittarius will find books on Saturn; Leo will also find her a free place of accommodation." Taurus was waved away from our group, roped into helping them to carry the items. "Cancer will style the girls hair customarily, and Gemini will record the existing Magic and details." On the arm rest of the colossal throne two chairs and a table appeared.

A test then; I had only arrived and they wished to test me. Gemini gave a giggle, the pair of them manipulating Cancer into the air by an arm each. Cancer stood patiently for me, behind the second chair, whilst Gemini transformed themselves into some sort of old woman – hair short and grey, glasses perched on her sharp nose. That woman never glanced at me, only wrote until I arrived. "Allowed." I smiled up, not knowing if he could see. "Bat." The word whispered, and with that I felt the pressure of the Magic of those around me, a suffocating thing. Black, gargoyle-esk, wings tore themselves through the two slits that had been cut into the back of my shirt, and Gemini-lady did then spare me a glance. Once lobbied into the chair by Cancer, I gave him a pat to the hand. "Where would you start?"

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

For an hour the carriage ride was silent, until there was a lucid tone as Happy perked up, "What d'you think they're doing to her?" Happy looked out the window instead of at Lucy – with a vague hopefulness that he would not fall asleep. "Do you think she would have met your other Spirits?" There was a bounce to him, one Lucy did not follow, "Maybe other Keys like her!" Happy then looked back to Lucy, a widening set of pupils belying his excitement.

"She probably has," Lucy mumbled into the joint of her wrist, "Perhaps only the Zodiacs." Lucy gave a laugh and a shrewd look to her friend, "Let us hope that Aquarius does not kill her. Or that she does not kill Loke." Lucy sighed, throwing her full weight onto the bench, "Maybe she is the first Arbol-hru Key." There was a pout to her lips as Lucy thought about their predicament. "I wonder why it is taking so much time." There was a muffled response from Happy, and Lucy gave him a look of pity. "We should sleep Happy, there is still another eleven hours travel before we arrive home."

**~ At the guild.**

A pink haired Fire Mage sat deep in thought with a black haired Ice Mage, who held a nasty habit of stripping, and a scarlet haired Requips Mage when Lisanna skipped over with a hum in her step, "You guys need to go out on a job! You can't just brood about!" She slid into the seat next to Natsu, the pink haired Fire Mage. Gray and Erza, the Ice Mage who stripped and the scarlet haired Requips Mage; the brooding group nodding to each other before nodding to Natsu. "What's happening?" Lisanna felt worry creep into her heart, because this group had never been serious before

Natsu put a hand on the white haired Take Over Mage, "We've decided to officially ask Master to put you into Team Natsu!" Lisanna smiled her relief and hugged him. Leaning over the table she hugged Gray and Erza too: Lisanna supposed it would be just like old times, with some changes of course. "But we'll have to wait 'til tonight." Lisanna frowned her confusion to Gray, "Gramps is away on a conference thing with Blue Pegasus." Lisanna gave a surprised laugh, and nodded her ascent.

In the corner, a blue haired Water Mage worried for the fate of her supposed Love Rival.

**~ In the Celestial World.**

The questions posed by the King came randomly; where was she from (_Deuark_), how old was she went turned (_18_), her human name (_Mary-Lou MacAlee_), how was she stamped (_Mage Lucy Heartphilia obtained the Key, and a brain dead Exceed stamped her_), her current Magic (_Take Over, Wind, Weather, Tracking, and Lightning_), what form of Take Over (_an advanced level of Animal Take Over, wherein there are discreet and battle forms_), and any weapons she may hold (_many small knives, and the legend sword Steam Soul, also Earth's Horn and Death Eater until owners are found_). Lastly, did she have to talk like that?

Mary-Lou realised a bored sigh with closed eyes, "Yes, I do have to talk like this, because it is an accent." The smile she gave was tight lipped, "And I am not joking about the legend swords." Mary-Lou tossed a hand out, causing all three to land on the table with clunks – it was not lost on her how all Spirits in the room seemed to stop and look at them with a sense of doom. "Ta-bloody-dah." All three were gone within seconds, and Mary-Lou could not understand the relief felt by those in the room. "Anything else?"

A single finger was held up, and Mary-Lou found herself complaining silently. "Do you like your new haircut?" In the conversation, it had completely slipped the mind of the hybrid that Cancer was standing at her back until he placed a mirror in front of her face to show her what he had done. Mary-Lou brought her hand up to feel the tresses that had been cut into bangs, and were perhaps four inches shorter than she had previously grown it to – somehow the curls were tighter as well. "Well, that is settle in good time. Here are the others!" There was a flourish in him as his arm indicated somewhere on the ground, where Virgo, Taurus, Scorpio, and Sagittarius balanced four tomes alone – each tome the same width as Mary-Lou's hands were wide. Virgo, however, held only one book, and a set of clothing which were weighed down with boots. "Come my friends!"

At the invitation Virgo projected herself into the air with little effort, landing gracefully in front of the table, giving a sneaking smirk to Mary-Lou's awe. Mary-Lou watched distractedly as the three men took a running jump at the chair, sweat pouring comically down their faces. "Saturn, I would like for you to accompany me please." Virgo stole the clothing from her sight before Mary-Lou was even able to register the colours that were compacted there. Mary-Lou did not, however, miss it when the maid grabbed her arm with a violent glee to drag her towards a small changing room, which seemed to have no purpose, at the farther end of the great hall. "Change now." Virgo shoved Mary-Lou back, the bundle of clothing being exchanging in the process. As the door closed Mary-Lou found herself catching a glimpse of six new figures – the other Arbol-hru Keys, she presumed. There was a buzz in the air, and Mary-Lou did not miss the loud whine the lion gave when he returned to find her gone.

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

As the door was slammed closed by Virgo I laughed at the sight of others panicking in the background, and tried not to let the oddities of the Spirit get to me. Picking through the clothes that had been unceremoniously dropped on me I sorted through what I would like. Tight shirt with high circlet collar, with sleeves only covering the top of her shoulders; I would wear it – the dark blue zigzagging patterns were of blue and sapphire crystals and silver thread apparently. Wishing with my Magic my index fingernail grew sharp and feline-like as I tried to slice two clean-cut, invisible, slices through the shirt. Stripping my own shirt and then pulling it over my head I began sorting through the other things. I felt a particular liking towards the tight, dark brown jean shorts – there was a fraying at their edges, and I also picked the thigh high green socks. Slipping myself from my boots, I pulled the shorts over my hips and admired myself in the mirror. I kept my own boots, the chocker, and the cuffs.

My old clothes would be discarded by Virgo, I supposed at the time when I had gathered them into a careless pile. Before I had opened the door fully Virgo had removed them from my grasp, and directed me towards the King and company. Aquarius was giving frantic waves of her arm, and another hand cupped around her mouth – unnecessarily so. I took that second of confusion to pass my eye around the group of unknown Spirits, whom all directed their attention towards Aquarius as if she were some kind of lunatic. "C'mon Saturn!" The group of six cast bulging eyes towards me, judging my looks. "Get up here already!"

Giving my own little wave before I stretched my wings behind myself, giving myself a running start before cruising over the hall to land next to the lady-fish. "Hello Aquarius; how do you find me?" One leg straightened beneath me, whilst the other rested on tip-toe. On hand stuck on my hip, and the other palm-up to the other side. After a seconds thought both wings became spread behind my back.

"It seems very – well, very you. And the wings!" As with all creatures of sea and sky out Kinds were gloried in one another. I felt fingers brush against the ribs, and dust over the taught black skin; and I suddenly cared less about the Kin Keys that stood around staring as though we were an exhibition in the freak shows. "They are so pretty." A shiver found its way up my spine, and I noted that it felt weird to have a person touch my wings. "That either feels good or bad; which one?" Aquarius questioned as she rounded my person, slinging her arm around my shoulder.

"Neither nor." My wings feel, shuddering-ly, into the muscles of my back, and the corners of my mouth opened widely for those around me to see. "You must all be Arbol-hru's, jai?" My left hand waved of its own accord, and I saw how they all grimaced, and smiled, as the symbol glowed in happy recognition. "I am Saturn." The looks on their faces became a mix of disgust, and shock. As if they had not been expecting me, and at that time I was only vaguely aware of Aquarius moving to hug Scorpio. "And I shall be your friend for eternity."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Criticism_**_** welcome! This one is a little longer than usual.**_

* * *

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

As the scrolls had promised, those that stood before me had the rough appearances of those barely out of their teenaged years. Though, something must be said for Mercury, as he was the smallest of the lot, with a baby-like face. He was the first to greet me, bouncing forward with a smile. The boy's hair was bouncy and ashen coloured, eyes blacker than coal. "My name is Mercury, and I am First of the Arbol-hru." Mercury threw his arms out, stretching the small black shirt, and lifted his khakis covered left leg, revealing the symbol for his position. A circular figure, with two horns, and a cross like shape protruding from the bottom. "I have Speed Magic, and am Mercury's Metalloid." As his hands fell to his sides, they raised again in a bowled shape as he stepped towards me, a metal flower appearing and then disappearing with a click of his fingers. When Mercury smiled to me, I smiled back, not letting it fall as the small boy skipped back into line.

Venus was always very scowling, her corkscrew copper curls not moving as she stalked forward, brown eyes alight with anger. Before the introduction, her neck was bared to me; a circle with exiting crisscrossed lines. "Venus. Second Arbol-hru." It was strange; the way she dressed was very fitting, a short red leather skirt, and an orange tube top. "Wind Magic; Venus' Torch." Closing my eyes, I almost flinched at the fire that swirled about me. "Stay away from my mars. He's mine, understand?" There was a growl in her voice, and that was when I let my smile fall as lava and fire consumed me. I could have laughed at the noises made by others, a worried bleating noise I had only encountered with sheep.

It was not easy, per say, to brush the heat away, but in a way it was. "That is a very pretty name, means 'beauty' in some ancient language." Moving forward, I gave her body a look of consideration, stopping when we stood close, "Shame it does not necessarily mean you are beautiful, though." Lifting my tainted hand I gave her cheek an affectionate pat, "Try smiling; it might just make you pleasing to the eye." The five of our kind gave a chuckling choke, including her precious Mars; whichever one he was at the time I did not know. "And I no intention of taking this Mars of yours," Smiling, I took a step back, "But uh, is it one of his kinks to be categorised as an object to be owned?" I gave a wavering hand gesture, and feeling bold, I pressed lightning to her chest, causing her to splutter backwards into Aquarius; and Gods love that mermaid for flicking her with the fins of her tail.

The next to step up was Mars, red hair appearing almost brown as it hung over his ears, and eyes blood red in their liquidity; he wore a white waistcoat, and pale blue trousers. "Hello Saturn," I do not remember offering him my hand, but he shook it anyway. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am the famous Mars. It is nice to have another female in our little group." The hand he offered was his right, and as it lifted I saw the circle which held a single feather, and from the offered hand he produced a key. "You have the room next to my own," A choked cry came from Venus, "This is the key." I looked at the bronze key in my hand, and tried not to focus on how the man's freckles crinkled when he smiled. "I am Third Arbol-hru. I use Requip Magic, and am Mars' Arctic." An ice bowl appeared in his hands, and Mars walked backwards with a wink before he comforted Venus.

The tallest of the group introduced himself, a mass of blonde hair and yellow-orange irises, a suffocating hug wrapping itself around me. "I'm Jupiter, Fourth Arbol-hru." A kiss grazed my cheek as he separated us, "I'm housed to your other side." I followed the jerk of his thumb to my other two engagements, "If lover boy bothers you, I'll be happy to help." As his right hand reached towards the ice, I recognised the archaic looking '4' tattooed into the skin, and purple lightning curled around my hands to destroy the bowl. "I make use of Earth Magic, and Jupiter's Spark." And as he bowed, if I spent time lingering over the loose purple trousers and open white shirt, then I would never tell.

The next boy to bounce to my side had spiked blue hair, and grey eyes that sung of life. "I'm Uranus. Call me Ura, I'm Sixth." The hand that poked my nose had a faint smell of sulphur, "I like you, Saturn. You stand up to Venus – wanna be my sister?" I would not have protested much, I told myself later when he hushed my opening jaws, "That's great Sati!" The arms that wrapped around me were cool, and crushing, "I use Seith Magic, and Uranus' Luna." When heat was returned to me, I noted the 'H'-like symbol painted onto his forehead, beneath the blue fringe. I laughed at the crooked teeth that were revealed to me when he smiled, and I tried not to laugh at the absence of a shirt. "Aww, you're so cute Sati." My new brother was a very happy man at the time.

A similar looking man stepped forward, his colourings darker. This one also wore a partially buttoned shirt, a dark green one that offset the colour of the eggshell blue trousers. On the exposed collarbone I let my gaze temporarily stop at the three pronged trident that rested there. "Neptune," Was that voice that came when I shook his pre-offered hand, "The Seventh. Ura is my twin brother, so hello Sati." The smile that came was lazy, and I giggled at how different the two brothers were. "Our room is placed across from yours." When my hand was dropped Neptune walked back to the line, calling his Magic over his shoulder. "I have Winged Magic, and Neptune's Depths." My brothers slouched against each other, and I gave them a wave.

Gemini lifted the list of my own powers, and I gave a glare to the librarian-witch. "I am Saturn, I am the Fifth of the Arbol-hru." With claws I scratched the dry skin on the underside of my jaw, "I have Take Over Magic, Wind Magic, Lightning Magic, Tracking Magic, and Weather Magic." Putting a hand out in front of me, drawing a symbol I have no recognition of learning, and trailing golden Magic into a blob, my hand protesting at the feel of the golden gloop as I pulled forth the sword I had only just attained. "I am Steam Maiden, the holder of Amrâbu Athul. And I cultivate Saturn's Purity." With a breathy laugh, I sent the tracker to caress each of my new comrades, before delving once more into the gloop. "Impressive, neion?"

Turning to the King, who was chuckling despite the vague disgust in his overly-large eyes, I turned my head. "You may return to the Human Plane." As he held hand into the air, I made a clicking noise. "But first you must be brought to your room; all weapons on your person will be stored there as well as any ones you may purchase." A giant smile was a little unnerving I later confided to Venus. "It is a little like Requip, and I assume one of the others will teach you how to treat it as such. Or as a storage facility." A finger large than my whole body pushed my towards the obly two of my kind remaining. "You may also stay here if you please, Mars and Jupiter will accompany you."

There was no time to affirm my knowledge of what he said, as Mars attempted to carry me away in a bridal manner, though I was quick to attach myself to Jupiter's other side. There was a fake shock on the face of my comrade, though he was soon to take up the guise of a tourist guide – pointing out locations and giving a history. Jupiter was silent but to correct Mars. The building that was to be our final destination was a long, rectangular one, and Mars disappeared then with the excuse of helping Venus and the First with something. Leaving poor, quiet Jupiter to act as my guide; the building was a gaudy purple, with yellow decorations. There was only one door, and it opened to reveal a corridor that had nothing but multicoloured doors. "Eah," There was a scratching sound as Jupiter sighed, "The first to the left is the kitchen, the opposite to this is the dining room. Next to the dining room is mine, across from this is Venus. Next to Venus is the twins, across from that is your own room. Beside your room is Mars', and lastly is Mercury." The room that I was lead to was black, and 'Saturn' was engraved in a crumbling gold. "We'll get that redone – we were expecting you long ago."

Jupiter opened the door with gusto, and revealed a black room. The far end was simply a window, and the curtains a garishly luminous green. The bed was large, and circular, the covers a brown trimmed in gold and blue pillows. Four cabinets peppered the room, each made from a dark wood; one had a large mirror placed above it. There was a sigh heavy in my throat as I looked at the crystal chandelier hanging from the very high roof. As I gazed at that, I noticed the upstairs part to the room, and could have laughed at the spiralling stairs that lead to it. Though I suppose it was more of an oversized balcony than a floor. As my gaze returned to the bottom floor, I saw the large book shelf and the bathroom, that stood behind a half-closed door. Exploring the rest of the room I felt the leather of the armchairs that sat under the balcony, facing the fireplace. There was a conference table lining a part of the window, and I crooned over the mahogany.

Curiosity overcame me, pulling my by the wings to the upstairs hangover, finding it to be a setting, bar the blackout curtains which were ready to be pulled over. Well, there was a 'C' shaped blue couch, overly fluffy pillow coating it. There were swords clipped to the walls in placed, and ten mannequins dressed in armour – there were a dozen others that were not already dressed. The cupboard that sat there was oaken, and I ran a loving hand over the engravings, before looking to see the clothing that dotted the inside. There were warmer versions of the clothes I already wore, and swimsuits, and pyjamas. There was space, I presumed, in the one by the bathroom downstairs to fit my own clothes into.

With a content laugh I ran back and forth emptying all the weapons from my person onto the spare clips, even the Odyian ones found their places proudly on the wall. With a laughing howl I threw myself from the balcony to land on the covers of the bed, with time I rearranged the chairs, and took the books that I presumed Virgo had placed on the table to the book shelf. When I turned to question Jupiter, I stayed silent as I watched the emotions war on his face as those yellow eyes looked to the Oydian swords on the wall. "Jupiter," I smiled at him, waiting until he looked to me before asking, "Tell me how to return to Earthland?"

A nod was given, though it was obvious to me that he was still thinking of the swords. "Just think of the person who holds your Key." The focus that was given to me was, well, it was something that made me uncomfortable. "Would you like me to tell the others that you've gone?" When I nodded, he smiled, "I think Venus will be happy to hear that." Jupiter moved to leave the room, the door already shutting when he stopped, "Will you return often?"

There was a second's pause as I quelled my Magic, "Jai." There was a bobbing to my head that at that time I attributed to tiredness, "I will have to return at times to recharge my Magic – and to see you all." I took a few steps forward, leaning up to kiss his cheek, and when I moved back I could have swore he blushed. "Dankerci, Jupiter." Closing my eyes, I ignored the door as it closed, and thought of Lucy, laughing in the meadow where we had first met. There was a tingle as unfamiliar Magic overcame my body, and I shivered as I opened my eyes to a sleeping Lucy, and Happy. There was a shudder in the breathing that came from me, and as I listened to the overhead announcement of Magnolia, I woke the two of them from their slumber.

It was getting quite dark outside at that time.

**Lucy p.o.v.**

The hand that shook my shoulder held a tentiveness that I came to associate with peace, though at the time set me on alert as I groaned my sleep away. When my eyes opened, squinting in the evening light, I took in the girl who looked a lot like Mary-Lou but was taller, and there was something about how she was as a person that was ethereal, jumping upright from lying down with my hand on my Keys I relaxed when the girl raised both of her hands, revealing the symbol of Saturn on her palm. It was Mary-Lou, and when I looked her up and down I grinned to Happy as he stood with the same incredulous look to his face. "Whoa Mary-Lou," With a grin I winked to my friend, "What happened to you?"

Smiling, the woman replied with her own shy look, before taking my bag from the railing above me, "I was attacked by this woman called Virgo, and some man-thing called Cancer." Two of the Keys on my belt raised themselves in a grumbling complaint, and Saturn scoffed. "We're almost in Magnolia, Miss Lucy." When my Spirit winked at me, I laughed with her, taking the bag from her hand, as Happy crawled onto her shoulders, resting his cheek on her hair to sleep. "Are we still going to your Guild Hall?" My answer came as a hum, and she gave a relieved smile. "Okay."

Similarly to Udina, as the train slowed all three of us jumped onto the platform. Stopping, I took happy from Saturn, and the woman transformed into the large cat that had first appeared to us. Mary-Lou was so cute like that, with those white shirt cuffs and silken fur. The still sleeping Happy, more peaceful then than ever, was set onto her back before we continued our journey towards Fairy Tail. It was dark out, so it would be too much for me to expect many to still be darkening the Guilds doors, but Master would likely be there to complete more forms, and filing a report of the meeting he had been at.

Weaving my way through the buildings with Mary-Lou at my feet, I could feel the heavy weight of the Exceed through our joined senses. Through our bond came the constant chatter of the complaint that he was trying to crush her ribcage with his grip. It did not take a long time to reach the Guild, and she was quick to shut up when I mentioned the possibility of a Telepath still being inside, also that there were Dragon Slayers who could likely sniff her reality. And it would not do for anyone to know what and who she was at that point.

Opening the doors I was greeted first by a sad Juvia – I had thought Gray had turned her down again – with Lisanna, and Levy. I was right in thinking that there would be Dragon Slayers, though only Wendy had retired for the night. My own Team sat there, along with the Raijinshuu, and the rest of Shadow Gear. Walking towards Mirajane, who was speaking with Freed over a book, I gave a greeting wave. "Hello Mira, Freed." When I glanced to the others with a similar smile, I noticed that Happy and Mary-Lou walked past relatively unnoticed. "Mira, has Master arrived yet?" Mirajane gave a questioning look, before we both followed Freed's gaze – a disturbed, haunted thing at best – to Mary-Lou who gave him a curious look, as much as any cat could.

Mirajane opened her mouth finally to answer me, a little bother marring her face, but the voice of Makarov cut through the air. "I am back now, my dear, what do you need of me?" Turning, I let a smile come easy to my face, and it matched his own; he had a rustic bag still in his hand, and his steps came slowly. The Master waited until he was sitting comfortably on the counter with a mug resting in his hand to continue, "Well?"

Before I could answer, Natsu pushed himself in front of me, and tried to manure Mary-Lou and Happy, who had awoken, out of his way, though Mary-Lou sunk her teeth into the flesh of his thumb before laying down by Freed's arm. "Cramps! Can Lisanna join our Team?" There was an excitement to him that I found endearing, a happiness that only came when someone he loved was near. I shared a smile with Gray as he and Erza approached, and when Master nodded Natsu looked to me with joy. "Lucy, I need you to leave the Team." Those who still sat within the Guild's hall stopped their own gossiping to look at Natsu with confusion.

"Oh," Shrugging, I gave a mildly confused look, "Okay." It would have been funny, had it not been the situation it was, to see the taken-aback look all three of my former-Team Mates gave me, and later I reminisced that they had probably expected a larger reaction than that which I gave. "I mean, this isn't exactly a surprise to me." With a smile, I grabbed Natsu's shoulder and sat on the barstool he had been covering, reaching my hand out to pat Mary-Lou as she shared a contest for non-blinking with Freed. The Magic that man was radiating was not a good thing.

**Happy p.o.v.**

I do not quite know what it was that took over me, but I remember a shiver that passed over my spine – something like that usually came with fear-filled dread, and a cloud of rage seemed to engulf my being as I looked to Natsu – my father-like figure. "If Lucy leaves," There was a dry sadness to me, though I cannot to this day regret what I said or how it was done, even with all I now know. "Then I leave Team Natsu as well." Lucy later told me that the growl I gave seemed to surpass my capabilities, scaring the other Exceed in the room. "And I refuse all argument." When I sat on Lucy's knee a coldness seemed to descend onto me, and Mary-Lou's tail swirled itself around my ears, scratching as best she could.

It did not escape me that the wink we shared made Freed shuddered imperceivably.

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

That was not supposed to happen, and at the time the horror that swept through my system seemed to be shared by most in the room. Those who sat around me, bar sweet Juvia, shuffled back slightly with the aura that I was told I radiated. That was not what I agreed to. The steps I took seemed slow, though later my sister told me that they had been fast and furious. "No." Was the word I ushered as I brought my hand across his cheek, turning my sights to the other two and continuing the actions. "I refuse acceptance into Team Natsu if it means another must leave." I smiled to Lucy, and there was a humour in her that I found delightful. "It seems that they have forgotten that there is no limit to the number of people on a Team."

Natsu stood straighter in rage, bounding over to hold my arms tightly. "We don't need Lucy, because now we have you." The hands that held me began to spark, and I shrank back as much as I could. "She was only ever a _replacement_." There was a growl from him when I tried to move, and once more when Master came close.

The heat began to radiate near my face, and I gasped in horror, pushing him away as best I could. "Don't you dare say that Natsu, do-" My arms came up to shield my eyes as a black mass attacked Natsu, scratching his neck until I felt the pressure release. "Natsu you fucking idiot, everyone is needed. Everyone has a use." Smiling down at the black cat, the one that had come in with Lucy I tried not to show my awe of its size. When I bent to pet her, the cat began to lick at my arm where the skin was scorching red. "And there is value for us all." When I picked the cat up, and kissed her nose, she sneezed, and I could not help but laugh. "I will not be joining Team Natsu. I refuse."

With a surprised giggle, I made way for Wendy and Carla who had appeared at my side – though I remember them leaving to go home for sleep. "Master," The small Exceed began her arms crossed. "Wendy and I shall also be departing from Team Natsu, and will be accepting Shadow Gears offer of admittance." I rested my hand on Wendy shoulder as she gave a joyful look to that Team. We all watched with humour as Master nodded his head, taking a long drink from his mug.

That was when I noticed the look the cat was giving me, a heavy, weighing kind of look that held more than a little distrust. That look was given next to Juvia, who had moved up the bar to get closer to the conversation. Lucy gave a laugh, before nodding when the cat turned in my grip, paws on my neck. "Master, Happy and I need to talk to you privately. Lisanna and Juvia as well, if you please." Master gave a narrowed look, but agreed to this none the less. "Lisanna, would you carry Mary-Lou up?" The cat had curled up in my arms, not likely to leave, so I smiled my assent and followed the rest up the staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Guest:_ Yep, now this is a very well detailed chapter. You did a bang up job in the revision as this has tons more tension, and strength now that it is showing everything instead of telling. Awesome job, Kiddo. Great new addition to the storyline. Can't wait to see when you begin adding in the newest Laxus moments that will give us readers the expectations of the promised relationship [Laxus D Lucy Heartfilia] tag you have included in the description base.**  
**_LRC:_ I ain't ever been called 'kiddo' before, that is such a strange thing to be called. Thank you for the compliments, and I hope I do well with the whole Laxus and Lucy thing, because I am not good at writing relationships. At all. **

**If anyone has any tips or ideas of what they want to see happening on the relationship front, please tell me because I need help with that.**

**_Criticism__ welcome! _**

* * *

**No One p.o.v. ~ Downstairs**

Those that remained of the once proud Team Natsu sat at the table nearest to the doors of the Guild, not quite prepared to leave for the night. The Team that had once held several members, raised to eight then cut down to three in less than five minutes. Natsu rubbed at his neck with fervour to try and rid himself of the red welts that had formed on his neck where the cat had scratched; Wendy would not even look at him, much less heal it. Everyone else sat at the other end of the Guild, wondering what was so important in Lucy's mind that she had to speak privately of the matter. And what the significance of the cat, Mary-Lou, was to be. Carla had pointed out that the conversation was likely to have something to do with the sapphire-like Key Lucy had acquired – Mirajane commenting it was from her latest job, and that it was called an 'Animatic' Key.

Levy had at this stage given a brief outline of knowledge gained from a book written by a Celestial Mage – Animatic Keys (often called Arbol-hru Keys by their bearers) were planetary Keys, rare in and of themselves, so rare that there were only several in the whole of Earthland, and that they had all been lost for over a century or so. Levy had then explained that that was all that was known of them, at least to the public's understanding, and had sighed at this lack of knowledge. Those who remained in the Guild offered a polite fascination at the knowledge Lucy had one, and that she could use them. Elfman had then suggested, with a boisterous drunken laugh, that the new Key may have had some mysterious connection to the cat that Lucy had towed in – though that thought was quickly dismissed by the group. Levy had then opened the page that spoke of the creatures, explaining that most thought they were just a myth – a story created by the Council so that people would fear and shun Celestial Mages into submitting their Keys. Levy mentioned that a footnote said that only Mercury and Saturn were not handed over and destroyed by the Council, as Mercury had been lost overseas, and Saturn had never been found in all of history.

**~Upstairs**

Opening the door to his own office, Makarov let the three girls walk in with varying levels of confidence; like the old pervert he was, Makarov gave each girl a once over, but stopped these actions when he found himself looking into the glared gaze of the cat, a sort of laughter in the blue eyes of such an animal. Coughing, Makarov closed the door behind himself, stooping over as he walked around the rooms edges to clamber into his own desk chair, turning his attention to those who had taken their stances about the room. "What is it that you would wish to speak of, Lucy my child?"

Having taken the seat closest to the door, Lucy set Happy on her knee with a comforting stroke of his fur. "Well," with a look to Lisanna and Juvia, Lucy smiled at the pair who had settled onto the double-seated couch that placed them directly in Makarov's eye line, "I am making the presumption," Makarov noticed the mild look of humility in his child's face as she looked at Mary-Lou, who rested in between Juvia and Lisanna, "That you have some knowledge of the Swords of Oydian?" Lucy watched with some satisfaction as her Master sat a little straighter, his eyes widening. "And of the Animatic Keys?"

"Yes child," There was a little confusion to his gaze as it flickered to the two women who sat confused, "I have some knowledge." The hand that reached across the room to retrieve an old book, did not shake with the fear Makarov felt, "The Oydian's Swords was a tale from a long time ago, a knowledge that many seem to overlook. There were five swords, forged specifically for three women, a man, and a small person though to be a young boy." A calloused hand ran rough over his moustache, and he sighed. "They battled creatures and invaders alike, the mystical powers and invincible blades making such a task easy." Makarov ran a hand over the notes made by his predecessor, the curving letters cruel in their familiarity. This was a dangerous topic for him to speak of. "What of it? And these Animatic Keys?" The harden gaze that settle on Lucy made the woman squirm with the depths of the voice that called to her from within; none the less the gaze forced her to toss the cobalt Key onto the Master's desk, and as he studied it the symbol found itself engraved to his mind. "Saturn." There was a poorly concealed disdain in the voice and actions of Makarov as he placed the Key – with a toss of a careless hand – once more onto his desk. "Have you the ability to summon them?"

Lucy shook her head solemnly, and Makarov found himself looking dejected at the thought of not meeting such a being. "No need for that." Lucy brought a hand to her lips in a chuckle, observing the squirming cat under the loving caresses of Lisanna and Juvia. "Saturn is already in our presence." All eyes settled with a resolute disbelief onto the cat who sat with as much of a smile as such a creature could have. "This is Saturn, Fifth Arbol-hru." The left collared paw raised itself with a lethargic wave, those who did not know the secret paling in the dim light.

There was a warped silence in the room, as the two female began rushed apologies to the cat while their Master blinked with rapid succession. Those who did know such a secret revelled in such an image, laughter crowning their minds and threatening to spill from their lips, "I find myself confused," Makarov admitted, Lucy turning her attention to him momentarily, "Saturn, this Fifth, is a _cat_?"

The cat righted her position, back straight and a paw over her heart, "Neion Heeur!" The feline smile grew into a grimacing sort of twist of fur and teeth, "I am not, and never have been." The cat settled back into a crawling position, before throwing itself forward, transforming with a glow of Magic into the form of a strapping young woman, who lay her hands on the Master's desk, leaning forward to greet him, "I am most definitely not a cat, would not you agree?" Mary-Lou gave a giggling wink at the old Guild Master who tried to cover the nosebleed that had occurred on his being, before she moved to throw herself in between the two women who had stroked her still-ruffled hair, "Thank you both, your attentions were quite, uah, perfect." Both of the females in question had horrified looks to their faces when it was realised that they had been giving such attention to a very humanoid creature. "Could we hurry, Lucy?" Makarov noted the impatient hollowness to the voice, and watched the pulsing glow to the Spirit's hand as it rested on her own shoulder. "They grow restless."

"Jai, Saturn." Lucy gave a mocking bow, with a smile, the foreign accent spicing her tongue. "Master, there was a reason for bringing the story up." There was a hiss in the reaction of the voice of Makarov as Lucy threw her hand into the Magic pool, drawing out the sword with a shaking hand. "This is Uzbadkayal Therak, Royal Baton, and I am Royal Maiden." When Happy rolled his own weapon in his hands, Lucy shared a look with Mary-Lou before speaking. "Urs Inbu; Fire Whip, and its Fire Lord." There was a click as the tips of the two swords resonated about the room, and Lucy did catch the look of apprehension on the face of her Master.

Juvia cowered in her seat as Mary-Lou leant over her to brush the tip of her own sword against the other two. "I am Steam Maiden, my human and animal alias is Mary-Lou MacAlee, and I am Saturn." Giving her blade a final look over, Mary-Lou let it disappear with a non-committal wave of her wrist. "My sword is Amrâbu Athul, more commonly called Steam Soul." With a stuttering breath, and a look to Lucy, Makarov observed the girl closely while she moved towards the back of the couch, the glowing glob appearing before her. "Juvia shall be Death Maiden." Said woman shuddered at the sound of the Spirit's voice, a gravelled sound echoing in the deepness of it, "Her Death Eater; her Abalug Amrâd." The sword devoured Juvia in a brassy purple light once the woman reach out with hesitation to touch it. Mary-Lou cast a wicked smile to Makarov, and a certain dread filled his eyes as he looked into her; dead, listless pupils that screamed in anger, this was gone in seconds, replaced with a happy smile that came brightly forced when Mary-Lou danced the broad sword over Lisanna, who was a gaudy green in her hovered position. "Lisanna here is Earth's Maiden. Earth's Horn, the Indaru Kâmin."

Makarov gave the stubble on his chin a scratch, watching as the Spirit vaulted herself over the back of the couch to wedge herself between his two children, who looked as though they had been drugged. "Alright," was the word he uttered after a period of silence, his fingers playing with the corner of a page, eyes scanning the words there as he recalled his knowledge. "I think it would be of the best interest," he began slowly, "To have you all form a Team." The chuckle that sounded was low, a mild madness to the old eyes. "Just to keep you all together mind you." Makarov set the roving eye over the girls, and the Exceed, a smile on his face. "You will be the strongest we have seen in Fairy Tail for a long time." Makarov picked the Key into his hand, and with a single glance to the Spirit he handed it to the owner. "But, uh, keep the swords hidden. Use other Magics, whatever the cost. And it would most likely be best for Saturn, whilst she is here, to take her cat form – hidden, and no talking." With an absent hand Makarov searched one of his drawers until a stamp was found near the back, removing himself from his chair the man walked around the room until he stood by the girl – who crouched on the floor – and with a doubtful hand, stamped the girls upper left bicep. And with an icy chuckle, the man noted it was black as he moved towards his desk once more. "What will the Team be named?"

As the Lisanna and Juvia sat on the couch they found themselves bombarded with information, information that had been swarming them since they had first grasped their new weapons, though it was no surprise to them (not much) when they heard three other voices warring in their minds, and with attentive voices they soon joined the conversation. "Team River Blade." Was announced by Lucy, who was attempting to place a braid in her hair with one hand.

"Why this name, if you pardon my asking it?" Makarov asked with a voice seemingly uninterested as he leant into the plush surface of his desk chair, feet placed proudly on the table. A name he found most peculiar, for it held obvious memories, but also a wealth of knowledge that was unspoken by those in the room.

Mary-Lou gave a purr through her pout for a second, rubbed a knuckle over Lisanna's knee. "Well Makarov, now that the swords have all been found," There was a heartless tone to her voice, vain and deeply hidden behind a coy smile as it was, "They have delivered unto us a history of the world on all planes: powers and memories alike. The first five whom bonded the swords met firstly by a great river, and there the swords were delivered." There was a brief flit of joy to her voice in her next statement, fleetingly quiet as it was, "Then we three found them at a river; the blades of rivers old, the River Blades."

Makarov nodded his head with a very vague sense of understanding. "Well Team River Blade, I think you five deserve to have a sleepover of sorts." Makarov caught the look Lucy gave him, and waved his hand dismissively. "Getting to know each other and the likes." Makarov paused, and his hand found an old page once more. "But do tell me this, the works are limited in the swords powers – can you use your powers without the swords? Can you take limited amounts of powers in others?"

There was a frown to Juvia's face as she listened to the gurgling voice in her head, a strangely melodic thing that whispered sweetly. "From what w-Juvia knows, it is possible to gain access to the powers contained in the other swords, and to an extent we may all use the powers – though the older generations tell Juvia that there are consequences." Juvia stole a look at Mary-Lou who was leaning back on the chair to stare at the ceiling. "But neither Juvia, nor her brothers, can tell the personal powers of this Mary-Saturn-" Makarov turned a frown to Juvia when she called them 'brothers', but looked intently to Mary-Lou with a glower while she gave a scolding scowl to her new found friend. "-Saturn has reminded u-Juvia that she is a Celestial Spirit and as such her powers will be cut off from everyone; including Copy Cat Mages." Juvia gave a satisfied smile, giving small thanks to the voice she would later come to curse as she twirled blue hair about her finger.

"Okay then." Makarov gave a satisfied nod of his head, hoping that he would remember such things to write them down later. "Saturn, if you would change please." Those in the room closed their eyes as the Magic was expended from the girl as she turned the black cat left in her wake admiring the faint Fairy Tail mark on its shoulder. "And you children have fun tonight – whose house will you grace?" There was an honest curiosity in his voice, though there was a glint to his eyes that made the girls think it would not be wise to tell him.

Though, the Exceed was a different matter as he clipped himself onto Mary-Lou's back once more, and began to voice his thoughts aloud. "Well, it would be impossible to go to Juvia's, or Lisanna's, as it runs the risk of the Fairy Tail women discovering the secret. Natsu is in residence with me," Not anymore, the Exceed cried indigently to himself, "Mary-Lou lives with Lucy, and no one leaves near Lucy." Happy gave a grin that spread his teeth apart and this time Lucy looked at him with more disappointment than alarm. "We'll have to go to Lucy's."

Happy soon became aware of various things (such as 'great', 'idiot', or 'moron') being mumbled towards him as the females began to exit through the door with scowls on their face, and soon after realised his mistake. Around the time Happy realised this Makarov was sitting comfortably in his office, fantasising about what the girls may be doing with their alone time that night. Though the girls found themselves disgusted, they loved the old man dearly for all that he had done for them.

**~Downstairs**

While the girls had been absent, the others had found it hard to hold anything against Team Natsu and had forgiven them, in their own ways. Though it was possible that some did not forgive, but simply did not want to exile them. "What?" Natsu screamed as his hands were slammed down onto the table in front of him. "Lucy can use Water Magic and never told anyone?" It was a loud reaction, though the others could understand his need to have one.

Mirajane nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yeah," Lifting a hand to her lips Mirajane gave a thoughtful hum, "Though she said it isn't very powerful, but that it's good enough for her." The woman was sitting at the head of the table, her body language conveying confident. Beside her sat Elfman, who was scratching his neck and every few seconds tried to remind his sister that Lucy had asked them not to say anything about her powers to the rest of the Guild, only to have his sister hush him. "But personally I think it's a lot stronger than she says it is." These words were muffled as she bit her thumb nail.

Those who sat by Natsu moved away from his personage as he stood, breathing fire with a cackle. "I'm gonna fight here!" A few of the others around the table tried to calm him without hitting him, though Natsu gave a childish grin, "We might find out what that Key thing is." There was a period of silence as those in the room looked to one another from the corners of their eyes before agreeing with Natsu. The conversation halted, with ferocious whispers, when footsteps were heard from the stairs. Mary-Lou was at the forefront of the group with Happy flying close to her head, Lisanna and Juvia seemingly holding onto each other in an attempt to balance themselves, and Lucy following shortly behind. Those who surrounded the table by the bar watched them walk half-way to the doors before Natsu threw himself from his place. "Oy Lucy! Can you use Water Magic?"

The group stopped, and their own conversation as Lucy turned to study the group. "Mirajane..." Lucy sighed out the other Mages name, a dark aura pooling around her feet before it was reeled back in with a soft grating rumble. "You are completely, and utterly, useless." The woman in question shrunk back in indignation as Lucy closed her eyes tightly. "What of it, Natsu?" Lucy crossed her arms, hugging her elbows tight to her body, head lolling back on her shoulder, a hazy dare in her words to her former Team-mate. Lucy knew this would be a bad idea, it was getting late and there was little time for her to do what needed to be done.

Lucy really wanted to spend the night in her own bed – with invited company for once.


	11. Chapter 11

**Little short.**

**_Criticism__ welcome!_**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

Natsu felt a grin widen on his face as he fell back into a stance, legs bent and arms raised, in a practiced and far too overused motion. Lucy gave a heaving sigh, her shoulders rising with it before she flicked her head in the direction of the door, though her eyes remained slightly hooded for all the action. Lisanna let herself be separated from Juvia before each moved to either side of said door, both trying very hard not to fall over with the voices that sung spritely in their souls. Happy threw his body onto the table where those that remained gathered, and Mary-Lou found herself a bench where she could lounge alone; this spot found the cat resting close to where the Raijinshuu sat, and closest to Evergreen, who laughed with a point to the cats shoulder. "Looks like we've one fierce kitty-cat in our ranks." Though the words were light, haughtiness boiled over her thoughts.

A quiet tittering laugh ran through the group until Mary-Lou rose her left paw, extended her claws, and brought the limp paw around in a circular motion; all punctuated with a "meow", which to the human ears sounded vaguely taunting. The cat seemed to give a second thought before throwing itself towards Evergreen, settling into the woman's lap whilst knocking the fan from her hand. The large cat, however, paid no mind to the Fairy Queen's ranting, favouring the sight of an exasperated Lucy and excited Natsu.

This fascination was not entirely held by the others who regaled the cat with considerate gazes – though in the case of one Seith Mage this also pertained the notion of attempting to grasp her tail, though the cat turned to look at him with an odd fixation. "Looks like our kitty-cat got a serious 'tude!" The voices of the dolls echoed his sentiments until Bickslow found himself silenced by the all too intelligent gaze that arose from the depths of the cat, her tail flicking slowly under the table, and when her gaze travelled the distance to regard the fight those at the table followed suit – their humbled silence punctuated by a certain Exceed's guttural snigger.

Natsu gave the charismatic grin that all of Fairy Tail knew before he catapulted himself into the air, throwing his weight forward to the ever-stationary Lucy, whose eyes had widened little; "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist". There was a small worry to his demeanour as he realised that Lucy had no intentioned of moving from where she stood, listening as best he could Natsu filtered the sound of five sets of synchronised breaths, dismissing it as a ridiculous notion, and none too important. With steely determination Natsu carried through his plan, nevertheless when the flaming fist began to become close enough to singe the woman's hair, Lucy moved her body to the side, a lethargic hand clutching the forearm, scorched by a still raging fire, to befriend its owner and a table with a destructive force she would later look to with a critique of an eye. Natsu let himself stumble away from the splinters that littered the ground, wiping loose spittle from his chin, taking the time to regard the weary-woman; nonetheless the Mage was glad to the see the hesitance of a smile that had curved her lips. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" With the same energetic carelessness, Natsu propelled himself with his flames, both arms raised above his head – laughter heavy in his stomach – towards a Lucy who held a much more graceful somersault than he remembered; thought it could not have been so amazing as she could not hold herself in position long enough, for her foot 'accidently' lost its placing to deliver a blow to the back of the pink-haired Mage as his body passed under her own. Natsu gave a cringe as he thought of the only attack that may persuade his old friend to use the Magic that now seemed to be forming in her soul, a "Fire Dragon's Roar!".

There was a heady haze to the full eyes that sprung to watch the dancing fire that seemed to rush to her being; Lucy felt the swelling in her Magic Soul, and the triumphant voice that shattered her rational thought. Natsu, and other present Slayers (who were paying just enough attention), let out low and suppressed hisses as they watched the woman's soft brown eyes hurl themselves into blue swirls that stood strikingly against the backdrop of a dying sun. Lucy held a fish-like face, mouth bobbing and eyes unblinking, as her head fell to the side and opposite hand rose; a bewildered smile flushing her cheeks. "Cyclone Gun."

The flush of water that followed such words came with the feverous nature that outranked the oncoming flames, though before any of the Mages, that gathered in the room from fatigue, could react to the powerful temperament of the liquid, a dome of water encapsulated Natsu for brief seconds before an onslaught of bullet-like projectiles found themselves a home in his tanning skin. Natsu staggered in his steps before the weight of his shattered body gave in to its will, but the man found himself caught in the uncaring arms of the woman he still held a fight with.

"Washout."

What appeared to be a tidal wave rose with gleeful mirth behind the pair, its full-bodied weight falling onto their skeletons with no wavering movements. When the Magic had finished its toil the water vanished from view; a sticky gum left to coat the wooden floors. Lucy gave a sigh that seemed to encompass her whole being in sadness, and force her chest to become concave as she let a sparing glance glaze over the lifeless body of Natsu – lying with a drowned-mans lips at the feet of the table all gathered to.

"Anyone else want to give it a whirl?"

The question itself had no meaning as it was not intended to be graced with an answer, though the rise of the eyebrow as her body managed to carry itself from the Guild suggested that she would not be so slow in her desolation of her next challenger. Those who had found themselves inextricably tied to the woman followed her from the Guild with a silence that conveyed it was not a silence to them, and that their conversation was loud enough only for those who were intended to hear it. In the Guild that had been left stilled in the wake of the defeat of their happy-go-lucky Slayer, many questioned what they knew with the addition of the knowledge that the previous weak-link Mage was apparently quite strong and resilient with actions of betrayal and humiliation.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

There was a pride in some recess of my mind, though I could only focus on the pull I still felt on my Magic Core – the attack was a fearsome one and one day I would have to ask my new Comrade to teach the technique to me as a Unison Raid combining all three would surely be very fierce. There was something in me that suggested that I could just do it myself with no explanation – but I wished to spend time with Lucy. The trip to Fairy Hills was short, and we informed the manager that we would be out for the night.

As I entered the room I rented, there was a pause for reflection as I noticed the bareness of the walls and of everything I had ever associated with Gray. The day previous to that one I had once again plucked up enough courage – not that it was rare – to confess feelings to the man I had loved so dearly for years at that point. Really, a bitter part of me thought, it was no surprise that Gray had turned my down once more, if anything such a thing was expected; the nature in which the man did so was horrifying. He really did have a heart of ice. And now the manner in which he allowed Natsu to treat Comrade Lucy endorsed the abandonment of love – the two of us were no longer Love Rivals, and I suppose we never really were.

Rifling through the top drawer I pulled out the white skirt that had been a gift to me last Christmas past – a long frilly thing that had a sort of turquoise net on the inside. The next door gave me a shirt that covered most of my skin, and I stopped for a moment to admire the blue cashmere. By the door I took my white leather shoes, and the cream homburg hat – a green ribbon tied around the base. Perhaps in my next look I would the hat – though it would require a haircut. _Cancer_, was the word, name, whispered in my ear. As I wondered the room the pyjamas were added to the night-bag I had strapped over my shoulder – a green pair of sleeping shorts, and a faded white tank top. From the bed I lifted the big ol' fluffy blanket that I slept with every night – a relative of mine had passed them to me before I was taken to the orphanage, and there was no way I was leaving it all behind. I had been very young when he had left, but I still loved him.

The key that locked the room was a new one – the old manager had changed the locks after the time-skip, and because of that we had lost the rusted things that we all loved. When I walked through the front doors I took the time to admire Saturn, for the angelic qualities that she held. Her eyes shone like the blue stars they were, and her hair the blackest waves I had ever had the fortune to see. There was a nod we shared, and I walked down the path with Comrade Lisanna flanking me, hesitation befell the group as some of the Fairy Tail women began to walk the path towards us. "R_o_y_al_ B_a_t_o_n w_il_l _hi_de _us_, Fire _Whip_ w_ill_ b_le_nd." The words that Lucy spoke held some effect on me, their almost white-noise-like tone startling in its plainness.

Something in my soul thrummed that it would not work – that I was to run, and hide, and protect; the hand fisted in my elbow saying otherwise as we passed by the group with no notice, and our path through Magnolia unhindered by people at the late hour. Our silence was one I felt no need to pierce, because like in the many years I had always spent alone, I felt no need for words. There were none at the time that would have been able to bring any sense to the feelings that I knew swirled the air.

To arrive to the home of Comrade Lucy it was necessary to carry ourselves through the dwindling markets, remnant smells dangling in the air with the lessening bustle; Comrade Lucy lifted a fish equal in length to her arm, and as it turned invisible there was a forced calm brought to me as a worry arose that it was stealing – the smile that was given seemed to falter at the mirthful leer on the face of Comrade Exceed. As for myself, a boldness that had left me in Phantom Lord returned enough so that I glistened a prize of a scarf, made of an orange material reminiscent of scales, and an parasol of purple fabric.

Comrade Lisanna yanked a flowering robe of fabric from the stall of a wealthy merchant, and as the fabric was measure in quickness against her frame I admired the beautifully vibrant yellow that rested with a muslin quality – it was then I realised that such a garb was a shawl meant to be wore over a swimming costume, and was designed to be tied with the two dark sashes that hung lifelessly within the grip of my Comrade. Something in me still protested when the Comrade lifted more from the stall and I mourned that I had no coin to pay for her. More were taken from the next stall, and I (despite my loathing) ached to touch the porous material that came with many colours.

For then I am not sure as to what happened to my morals, for I turned in my greying world to looked at the stall I had frequented – I knew this game, Phantom Lord often played, and it was one I had not thought to miss. The breath that came with the hunger took to me the colours I should pick, instinct taking over in a way it never had. The night-bag was large enough to encapsulate the whole of the scarves and parasols; ends of all sticking out, but no one could see the plunder I had taken. I had missed this game, vehemently so for the fun of it. There was an unspoken seal to the record of our officialiality; though Makarov would not think so.

Others had taken to the game as well, running about the collapsing stalls with gargantuan crescents marring our faces – Lucy herself had taken towards what I took to be a swimwear stall – perhaps we were at such a stage more in-tune than previously thought as all gifts seemed to coincide with the thought of having a day out to the beach at some point; the day after had been predicted to be of a pleasant weather part – humid and hot.

I took a calloused humour in the way Saturn seemed to rub her chin and then click her fingers, a waggle of her brows giggle-inducing in their hilarity. The Spirit dispersed into the dying crowd, all moving home to their places of self-worship, the Comrades waited not long for her; in that time I observed the flitting form of Exceed in the air, a mass of something in his arms, but from where I stood the glare of fatigued drop in the sun that was almost dead on the horizon. Such as Happy had, when Saturn returned to us her arms were buried deep within a bag. With a hollow laugh we each all eyed the others hustle, wondering towards the street that we would call our own.

The protests I gave drowned out by practice.


	12. Chapter 12

**_NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR TWO TO THREE WEEKS BECAUSE I WILL NOT HAVE WIFI WHEN ON HOLIDAY._**

**_Criticism__ welcome!_**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

By the time the group made it to the house on Strawberry Street the sun had fallen beyond the horizon, and the first quarter moon began to rise in the sky; the group smiled to the passing boat-men as they did their annual wave – once they had left the market Lucy found herself removing their invisibility. Those that had never been to the house before investigated the apartment while Lucy boiled water in the kitchen with Happy by her side; all the bags had been piled onto the large single bed; a table; three chairs; a coffee table; an arm chair; a boudoir table; a bookcase; a leafy plant; a dressing table; photographs; ornate boxes; and a writing desk. Saturn found herself standing in the bathroom, looking at a large stone bath tub; two clothing hampers; a curtained window; a sink; a cupboard; a mirror; a product's shelf; a shower; small plants; and a toilet.

When Lucy called her friends into the kitchen to help carry the food, they had all taken their turns in the bathroom to change and to clean up; and by the time all the food had been prepared and laid out, Virgo had arranged the main room with pillows and blankets. With a bit of prodding from Happy, the girls were goaded into showing off their pyjamas to one another; something about their ethereal bond making it easier for them to do so – Lucy slipped into a pair of black stilettos for the moment, strutted from one end of the room to the other in the silken pyjamas that seemed to only cover the bare necessities; Juvia found herself embarrassed to find that her old tank top came a little tighter around her bust than she remembered, though she blushed more when told that it was cute; Lisanna found herself in an overly grey large shirt that had 'Fairy Tail' written in red, and lilac pyjama shorts that rose a little too high on her thighs; Happy had a pair of blue and white stripped bottoms and a night cap; he batted his eyelashes playfully purring about how drop dead gorgeous he bet he was and the laughing girls all agreed he was a force to be reckoned with. Saturn had disappeared into the Spirit world for a time, though when she reappeared she wore black button up pyjamas with yellow trimmings, paired with sleep trousers. Happy found himself cackling when he made the point that none of the girls seemed to be so very shy about showing how heavy they were in terms or bust.

Virgo left the room when she was ordered too, and the maid gave a bow to both Lucy and her higher up – though Saturn found herself giggle while lounging on a very large, and very fluffy, pillow that sat at one side of the coffee table, that sat just low enough for her to reach out and pluck the food from the table. Saturn observed what was placed onto the table in her absence; a pot of coffee; a milk jug; sugar cubes; hot chocolate; mini marshmallows; bread with chocolate spread; cookie dough; finger sandwiches; fruit slices; honey; bread sticks; dips; still warm chicken slices; small cakes; caramel chocolate; and, much to Saturn's amusement, shredded coconut dipped in cinnamon and sugar.

Saturn grinned to the others around the room, rejoicing for a second that she would be able to enjoy the company of others for once in her life. The Spirit gave one glowering look to the Exceed that had spoiled her fate, but that disappeared in a flash when she found Lisanna looking at her with concern. "In celebration." Lucy called with a slow tone of voice, the corners of her mouth curving in an almost non-human gesture, and a hand in the air holding a mug of steaming liquid. Once all had chinked glasses with one another in celebration they swallowed the boiling liquids in one fell gulp, choking on the heat of it singed the muscles in their throats.

It did not take a long time for the small table to be cleared of everything, and as the table sat with the desecrated plates, with not even crumbles left, the hauls that the group had brought in came to sit proudly in front of each. Lucy, as the seeming leader of the group, began to distribute the items she had swindled – they were bathing suits, each with its own differences but all a sort of bandeau and skirt-type bikinis. Lucy's own one was a vibrant red, one shoulder covered by a twisting piece of latex; the gem between cups a pale star. Lisanna's came in a shade of orange, a plainly shaped thing with thick straps with an emerald cut gem between the cups. Juvia got purple; a diamond cut green-gem on her own, the straps curling and swirls of white appearing in odd succession on the latex. Happy seemed delighted with the flowing orange and yellow swim shorts, which appeared to have a ludicrous gem tucked into the lacing. Mary-Lou had stood to hold her own against herself; a heart shaped purple gem stuck in a yellow latex pleated bikini.

There was less care in the manner that Lisanna decided to distribute the fabrics she had taken – they were identical bar for the colour of each. Despite the lack of care in her method, there was a pride to Lisanna that was placed on the voices in their minds as they thought on it. Lisanna herself had a bright yellow robe, which she folded neatly over the swimming suit. Lucy was given a shimmering pink one, and she marvelled over the silken texture of the fabric. Juvia had received a green shawl-like item, much to her own surprise for she had thought the blue one her own, and not for Saturn who had taken it with a gleeful smirk. Happy had not received a beach-shawl but instead a towel decorated with fish, which he spent minutes rubbing against.

There had been a calm element to Happy for the period of their evening, but at this point he found himself with an angry disposition as he pulled an anklet out of the small brown paper bag that he had taken from one of the dying stalls. This anklet held little animals carved out of wood, and of clay; there was happiness to Lisanna as she slid the item onto her foot, and a bored expression returned when she looked to Juvia. The Rain Woman had been gifted one of silvered charms, designed to look like droplets and hearts, and Juvia spent more time looking to the others in envy than at her own. Lucy received a golden anklet of stars and moons; with a content sigh and a rub to the Exceed's head she slid it on. "The stall man told this person that they work like limiters." Happy began to explain as Saturn fingered the intricate swirling designs on her own, and blew a kiss to the Exceed as she looked at his own anklet of fish – how in Earthland he had found that they would never know. "They hide the extent of a person Magic Energy from others. Could be useful." There was pride in his voice as he let fire burst around his paw, and Happy lifted his foot to hold it close to the fire – and with a marvel those around noticed how the fish that decorated it began a slow stroking movement. "Apparently heat, and Magic, causes them to move."

Saturn pulled five necklaces from the bag that sat in her lap; one the shape of fire; one a droplet; another a star; a bird; and a circle suspended inside another circle. All five necklaces were brandished from silver and gold, and were strung on straps of red leather. As her hand stretched out to give Juvia her necklace, Saturn retreated her hand and bathed herself and the necklaces in a garishly golden Magic – the necklaces rose in the air in a taunting reminder of when the swords first arose, and like the swords each necklace deposited itself safely with its rightful owner. "Five _he_art**s**; five b_o_d**_i_**es; one m_I_**n**_d_; one _S_**o**_Ul_." Saturn chanted, and those about her felt a swirl of distaste and pride at the words, and these words were engraved in a shimmering, hidden gold.

Juvia felt reluctance in the fingers that lifted the scarves and the rucksack from her own travel pack, firstly tossing the pack to Happy. The Exceed grinned callously as he transferred his items into the new rucksack. Happy used the table in the centre to model the item, and found himself remarkably pleased with the shape of the pack. Juvia set her own orange scaled fish scarf by her other items, and presented a brown scarf to Saturn; green to Lisanna; and cream to Lucy. There was a surge of something in Juvia as she passed the items around, and she found her being to be pleased at the knowledge that she had not heard the voice in a long while.

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v. ~ Morning**

I found myself the last to wake when the morning came, and was pleased to see my friends splayed about the pillows as they had been the night previous. No one moved for a long while, though I found myself an idea. "I think we ought to go around to the rocky shore and swim." Magnolia found itself fortunate in that there was a lake nearby, and there was a man-made beach on the side opposite to the port. The water was often very deep, but there was not a lot of wind and was often sunny so many people would visit to bath in the Summer months. "We could practice sharing our Magic, in the sense of water at least." Stretching my arms above my head, I leered at the curtains above me. My friends would not need a lot of convincing.

I could hear the smile on Lisanna's lips as she spoke, "A day on the rocks does sound as though it will be fun." In the corner of my vision I caught the hand she raised to study the breaking polish that was crackling on her nails. "Although," A nay-sayer who had already agreed, though that thrumming voice was there once more. "We must consider Saturn." It was a valid point. "If someone from the Guild were to appear, they will be able to see her Guild Mark," There was a sigh to my friends voice as she thought of all our options. "And will ask who she is. She may be attached to the cat. Some may already be suspicious of your Key." There was a soft fleshy noise as Lisanna let her hand fall sluggishly to her body. "And combining that with her accent..." Lisanna raised her body at the same time we all turned to our sides, still splayed out in the circle as we had the night before. "I would be quite fine to stay here though, it's quite domestic."

Saturn rolled onto her stomach, reaching with popping joints to hold the hand of the other. "It will be quite fine, Lisanna." The accent that travelled to my ears was passably similar to our own, a twinge heard only on certain words. "Miss Lucy has the ability to make the symbol disappear when I am like this." A need drove me to agree to such a thing, and I watched Saturn fight with something behind her eyelids before a solution was found. "If Juvia has no objection to having family, then," As my friend's eyes open, a surge of power caused her hair to become a blue colour only shade lighter than the Water Woman. "We can call me Geni Lockster."

"Juvia is not opposed to the idea of a cousin." As Juvia pushed herself into a seating position, I found myself looking at her as though she was upside down. "But Juvia must confess herself curious as to the type of Magic her cousin Geni will use? The powers of Saturn should not be available to the public Juvia thinks." With that thought I found myself sitting, an odd pain in my foot from where the anklet had dug into the skin.

Geni gave a grin, maniacal and sweet. "Geni uses Weather Magic. She will also pretend to have, uh, Requip Magic to help her friends change on the rocks without being seen. Saturn has the ability to do this, and Geni can exploit this. Like cousin Juvia, Geni speaks in third person." Geni crossed her arms beneath her chest, a smaller smile gracing her features softly. "Geni says this: as a cat she is Mary-Lou MacAlee; as a Spirit she is Saturn Fifth; as a human she is Geni Lockster." With a hiss the girl rubbed her neck, and I found myself following the motion. "Geni will be like this forever. And Geni thinks, that like her, with new times should come new looks." There was a creepy gait to the look she gave us, though I agreed. "Geni thinks it right that Team River Blade be given a makeover." That happy tone from the day we first met her was still in the girl's voice, and at the time I had had the nerve to think it annoying. The idea had been a good one, and something we had been thankful for in the coming times. Perhaps we may have objected, but the voice told us not to.

With a flourish in my stand I placed my hands on my hips, "Well then, I think it only fair that I place myself in charge of hair." A skipping step, that was what Happy sneered it, was what I used to find my Cancer Key, the Key had been rolled between my fingers as I broke my facial muscles in a smile. "Geni," I winked to the girl, flipping the Golden Key from hand to hand, "Is in charge of clothing; she will need her own set as well." A dreamy sigh took my lips as I covered my less than frantic heart. "Because Spirit clothing is so very comfortable and fashionable." The Key settled between the two human girls, "You will be designing all accessories, bar Geni's." The grateful smiles had not taken me aback at the time, but later when they were not longer able to express such things I found myself wishing it. "And Happy can help to make them." I relished the deep booming the Magic gave me as I summoned an old friend. "Open! Gate to the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Cancer appeared with a flourish on the centre of the table, the wood cracking beneath him. "What do you need-ebi?" The words sharpened with the snapping of the scissors in the air, as one free hand pushed the sunglasses further up his nose. I could have imagined the blush that stood under them, and I giggled as I realised how hot we must have looked in our early morning dazes, dressed in nothing but skimpy pyjamas.

My gesture only encompassed four others, as one had already disappeared for her job. "We will be requiring a new hairstyle each, Cancer." Waggling a finger at him I leant forward, revealing more cleavage to the already flustered Spirit. "Including Happy." Cancer gave his suppose with an 'Ebi!' and began his work on the others as they began to design items with the materials they could gather from my desk. I found myself content and soul-still for the first time in weeks, a reassuring thing that in my youth had lead to panic. The rocks were sure to be warm, and if not we could always just make them warmer.

* * *

**_NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR TWO TO THREE WEEKS BECAUSE I WILL NOT HAVE WIFI WHEN ON HOLIDAY._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Doom Marine 54:_ OH LOOK! YET ANOTHER RETARDED STORY ABOUT BASHING FAIRY TAIL TO TURN LUCY INTO AN OVERPOWERED MARY-SUE AND SHIP HER WITH THAT D*** LAXUS. WHAT A F*** SHOCK, IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S HUNDREDS OF STORIES ALREADY LIKE THIS. NO YOU'RE BREAKING NEW GROUND, YOU LAZY UNINSPIRED HACK.**

**_LRC:_ Well aren't you a useless member of society.**

**While criticism is welcome this is just uninspired hate. If this moron had bothered to read the story at all they would know I'm not 'bashing' Fairy Tail to turn Lucy into anything. Nor have I fucking finished the story and explained Fairy Tail's neglection. She's not a Mary-Sue, which they would have noticed if they had bothered to think, or research, _at all_ before letting that shit spew from their fingers. What's wrong with shipping her with Laxus anyway? **

**'What a fuck shock'? Now that's just bad English. Also, it is 'there are', not 'there is'. I honestly hope this person is still in school because this is a deplorable example of the English language and it makes me want to cry because it is so offensive to the eyes.**

**Yes, there are hundreds of stories like this because people enjoy reading them - I do anyway. And well done! I am lazy; thank this idiot for picking up on that. Also, does this person even _know_ the definition of 'hack'? Cause it ain't an insult; I think they meant 'hag'. Also, _what were they hoping to achieve by commenting this?_**

**_While this comment may have rung more true for the original version, I have tried to fix it in the re-write._**

**_And clearly I am inspired, because I am writing something, and am contributing to a section of society; far more so than a certain failure of a marine. There is inspiration, obviously. Maybe not a lot of inspiration but there is inspiration there. I was inspired to write my story, and to write a history to back it up. _**

**Lucy is one of the main characters, yes, but this story does not revolve around her and her relationship with Laxus.**

**_Geni / Saturn / Mary-Lou is the Mary-Sue of this story, not Lucy._**

**_It is clear to me that this person must have a _ground breaking_ amount of 'intelligence' and 'wit' to come up with a name like 'Doom Marine 54'. They're only, like, the 54th person to use it._**

**_Criticism__ welcome! Unless it's just stupid, non-nonsensical, hate like the comment above._**

**Also, quick thanks from the author to **_kurahieiritr JIO_ **for their ongoing support of the story and the rather more helpful comments about each chapter. And yes, the author finds herself much in agreement: a hot guy does make the sun so much better.**

**There will be three chapters because I was away - one now, one tomorrow, and one overmorrow.**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

The hair that was given to Happy was in the style of silver pelt, matching that on his stomach – the parting sat on his crown over the right ear; the ponytail that resulted was low and short, suiting the Exceed well. As Cancer relinquished Happy from his hold Geni appeared with a mass of clothing, from which she selected a small white button-up shirt, and a pair of black-ish trousers. Lucy commented that the Exceed looked quite grown up when he had the clothes on his being; despite the anklet that peeped from the hem of his trousers, and the necklace that sat visibly under his shirt. When Juvia and Lisanna had sketched the accessories for the Exceed, he was shown and with the help of Urs Inbu the Exceed created the item that had been drawn on the paper pad; what had been designed for Happy was a pair of large framed black glasses, which when set on his face relieved some of the stress, and anger, that had seemingly been built there. And as Juvia and Lisanna hugged the cute Exceed, Lucy set herself into the chair by Cancer while Geni disappeared once more.

When it came time for Lucy to display her new style, the hair had become curled to the dimple of her spine, and was a redder shade of the blonde it had previously been. When smiling the others could only reply similarly, and Geni caused the girl to jump when she tapped her shoulder to give her a black suit bag; Lucy changed in the bathroom and left the room to reveal a white mid-thigh length leather skirt; red diamond-neckline shirt; a black fabric blazer; and the ankle boots that had previously been rejected by Saturn. Geni gave her approval before she clapped her hands with gusto, returning to the world from whence she came; those that remained in the room created a pair of thigh straps made of a thinned leather. With a laughing sigh Lucy placed her Keys in the left one and the whip in the right one.

The hands that wrung from nervousness in the desk chair belonged to Juvia; it was not that the girl overly minded changing her hairstyle, but it was the fact she had a family member now – something she had not had since before the time in the orphanage. When Cancer relinquished his hold on her hair, Juvia opened her eyes to look at the new style. Before there was time for her to do such a thing Geni pushed a bag into her hands and steered the girl towards the bathroom, the woman promptly disappearing. Juvia gave a large, goofy grin to the mirror in the bathroom after she had changed: corkscrew curls of deep ocean blue; dark green pumps; white knee-high socks; beige shorts with suspenders; and a white shirt with long sleeves. When she moved from the bathroom to the living room, her hands were crossed nervously though they moved quite quickly to place the white straw hat in panama style with brown ribbon onto her head. Running her fingers over the brim, Lisanna took a step back from her friend and admired the piece that she had designed before placing herself into the desk chair.

When Cancer excused himself it was with a flourish of his scissors and a pat to the head of Lisanna. With the disappearance of one Spirit came the reappearance of another, Geni taking Lisanna's arm and taking her to the bathroom to change. When the two remerged, it was with hands clasped between their sides. Lisanna herself was stunning, her hair was still white and short, longer than it had been, but it held roots of a dark mahogany brown; she wore a pleated skirt made up of browns and yellows; a purple shirt with a loose and bunched neckline; and green suede shoes with yellow bows; Lisanna was handed a pair of violet fingerless gloves. Geni still held the blue, waved hair she had given herself, but her eyes had become a deep seated emerald colour no less stunning than her original eyes and she wore black leather shoes with a buckle over the toe; maroon shorts with suspenders; a blue shirt of full sleeves with purple designs on one shoulder; and the white shirt cuffs with periwinkle-shaded enamel buttons.

With a concentrated look, oblivious to the hurried packing about her, Lucy pulled up the Magic in Uzbadkayal Therak to temporarily erase the Fairy Tail emblem from the shoulder of Geni who stood stock still and braved against a wall. When that was done, Lucy brushed the girls sleeve as though she had been carving wood, and lifted her bag from the table. Leaving the house Lucy watched the bounce in the steps of all the others about her, not finding it in herself to be suppressive about her joy for the rocks.

"Shame about the weather," Lucy pondered as she walked upon the flood wall of the river, "Though I suppose as the Summer months come to a close, it is bound to be like this." Lucy turned her head towards the others, raising a hand in a wave for the boatman she knew would be there. "It looks like it might snow later." Lucy found herself proud that she could elicit such a Cheshire smirk from her Spirit, and found herself brightening with the sun that had begun to show behind the retreating clouds; the sky a vibrant, distant blue; the sun a pebbled light in the sky; rays of heat warding off the anger; and a breeze enough to carry the sweat away. "Thank you... Geni." The voice that praised the Spirit-girl was high in pitch and teasing.

It was a surprise to each member of the group how easily such a lie came to sit with them; the fact that the appearance of three people came in the entity of one. Geni Lockster; a cousin to Juvia Lockster of Fairy Tail, a Weather Mage. Mary-Lou (MacAlee); a cat belonging to Lucy Heartphilia's old acquaintance of another town; an intelligent being capable of understanding human speech and generating a response. Saturn; fifth Arbol-hru; entrusted to Mage Lucy Heartphilia. That girl of three forms who could extract such a conniving side to all of the women – and Exceed – was walking with a smile and a jaunt in her step: new patterns of speech coming to her with startling ease. "It presents no problem; Geni thinks it is only natural to want good weather for swimming in a lake."

The bell to the cathedral struck 10 when the new Team found themselves standing on the rocks. It was a fine day; currents of water flowing far from that part of the lake; sun plentifully in warmth; rocks sizzling under the touch of foot. Geni enveloped her friends in the fog of her sword, allowing the group some privacy for their changing. Lucy found herself leering at her friends, enjoying how they all looked in their newly pilched clothes.

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

The rock that was chosen sat almost six feet above the water's edge, the surface of the top easily twice that of Lucy's main room – flat as it too. There was a slope to the rock, one edge higher than the others, but it suited us all fine. I remember standing entranced by the water lapping at the bottom of the rocks. The rock face felt amazing to lie upon, heated with the early morning sun and it was to get hotter as the day moved forward. As we lay upon the rocks we made our schedule, "At noon Juvia and Geni will go and purchase a few tubs of ice cream; using a combination of their Magic they will keep the ice cream cool for eating as dessert." As Juvia spoke I found myself only half listening as I lathered the sun screen onto my skin, looking with interest at the contrast Good my skin tone and the creamy protector.

There was a faint movement I have always taken to be Geni's nod of agreement. "At roughly 6pm Juvia will increase the frequency of waves at the beach, and Geni will begin to decrease the temperature." I did look to her at that point, in time enough to see her raise a third finger. "They will wait upon the rocks for their friends to leave safely into town before Juvia is to make it rain; Geni will then cause a sea fog to roll in; and tonight Geni will make it snow." The girl rubbed her neck, and I looked into the credence of her green eyes. "Geni does think this may be a bit too much beyond their powers." There was a mumbled agreement from Juvia, and I had to marvel the similarities between the two.

Throwing myself back onto my towel I pushed one arm into the air to admire the nail polish that had been placed there. "At noon, once the Lockster's have left, Lucy and I will go into town to get salads, kebabs, and anything else we feel like." Pausing to relish the heat against my back I sighed contently with a roll of my shoulders. "We will find a shaded rock to hide it under, and then we'll eat at the one o'clock bell. Lucy will harness Uzbadkayal Therak," The name rolled off my tongue in an odd and gliding manner, "To create golden chalices from stone." With a groan I pulled myself off the towel to relieve some of the overbearing heat.

There was a squeal next to me, and looking to the side I saw Lucy licking at the ref palms of her hands as though she were a cat. "At 6pm we will leave for Fairy Hills – to Juvia's room, room 19, to set it up for another sleepover. Before this Lisanna will deposit seaweed in the water with Indaru Kâmin for Juvia to sweep to the shore. And I shall use Uzbadkayal Therak to blow in cold winds," There was a weight to the wink that was sent to me, but I had no want to decode the meaning. "And to thin oxygen levels out." There was a tentiveness to the voice she next used, and I understood the need well. "Happy? What are you to do?"

There was a nod from the Exceed, who looked as though someone had spoilt his cream, "At noon day bell I will go to town and obtain a keg of thin beer, and another of Rock Shandy." There was a groan to the Exceed's voice, one that sounded very deep, "Then I shall deposit them in the hollow of that rock." The paw Happy pointed jingled with the anklet that had become a bracelet; a rock that fell into the shade with lake water lapping gently was highlighted by this paw and I found myself watching the claws with unease. "At 6pm I will have Urs Inbu camouflage the clouds a pinkish colour." There was a sardonic twist to the grin that creature gave to us, "Then I will go to Fairy Hills to rest."

**No One p.o.v.**

A half hour past before the group found themselves with relaxing activities; Lucy and Lisanna had resumed their sunbathing; Happy sat on a lower rock fishing for trout; the cousins looking at the lake plants – Geni having 'borrowed' Juvia's ability to breath under water. Lucy and Lisanna spent their time idly gossiping about their powers, and about the extent of the Magic of the swords. Happy found himself to be a happy Exceed, having managed to catch two small fish in the water, although at the time when he had displayed them proudly to those two still on the rocks he had been informed that the two fish he had caught, both of the same species, were considered to be full of toxins and thusly unsafe for consumption.

The Lockster cousins found an underwater cavern further along the lakeshore, full of fish and shells and other pieces left over from a time when the lake had been a part of the ocean. Because of the nature of the cousins, when they found an interesting piece a particularly high wave would carry it back to the rock that they had taken as their own: at the same time the currents in the lake would shift to carry the fish towards the grumbling Exceed, who would forgo the use of a fishing rob and choose, at these times, to use his claws and teeth to catch the fish. Geni reported on a rare trip back to the shore that the cavern held an air pocket if one swam far enough, and that there were caves that extended into the mountains.

A half hour after the next bell it became clear to the new Team that they would not be alone in their taking advantage of the unusual August weather. People from all over Magnolia and the surrounding hills were descending onto the sandy beach, whilst the Mages opted for the rocks, though they chose to stay at the sandy end. The Raijinshuu joined by the extended Team Shadow Gear, plus Wendy, dared to climb the rocks to find the deeper waters to swim in, and along their path they found the three that remained above the water. As they passed the group Happy flung himself from the water, a fish limp in his jaws, and with a deliberative shrug the fish was thrown onto the stomach of Lisanna who in turn wriggled as though a fish herself before standing with a shout. "Sorry, Lisanna!" Happy called with a laugh as he passed a hysterical Lucy to drop the fish in the hollow.

The group that was passing shared a small laugh, but a nervous edge hedged the sound; perhaps because they had not realised who had been bathing on the rock shore until the Exceed had flung himself from the rocks. With a grin and a jerked thumb Gajeel spoke his thoughts aloud, "I'd bet our group could get more fish than that, and they couldn't get more." The others in his group agreed, and the man found himself inflated with pride.

Lucy smiled, and with a wave and a flash to her eyes linked her two unseen friends into the conversation, her voice taking on the hit of the words. "What wo_u_ld _y_ou be wi_ll_ing to be_t_?" Lucy blinked her lashes, not bothering to get up, and hoped that none in the other group noticed the lapse in her voice. Arching her back lightly Lucy adjusted her towel before looking to the others, hoping to use a laugh as an uncomfortable groan to the heat as some of the suggestions put forth by the cousins came as comical to her heat-addled mind.

Those in the other group blinked at Lucy's display, not used to her assets being presented in such a manner. "We, ah..." Levy began; unsure how to speak to the friend that seemed to care so little about those around her. Bickslow gave a laugh and continued the smaller blue-haired girl's sentence. "A week's worth of fudge from the Old Marie sweet shop other side of town." The man leant over the other girl, his tongue flashing the Guild Crest as he ignored the men of Shadow Gear. "Everyone love's Old Marie's fudge." Though it was an expensive prize.

Lisanna gave a lazy smile, "Is there a time limit?" It was then put forward by Evergreen that ten minutes would be adequate time enough if everyone was to fish. With this agreed Happy waved the other group on, and so they moved to the next rock over – more than a dozen meters away. When the timer, adjusted by Freed, began to show only a few seconds left, Jet exclaimed that the other group had not moved from their position, having chosen to stay lying on the rock. With a swelling surge a flourish of water heaved itself the meters to the flat surface, depositing two women and many fish. As time was called Lucy gave a laugh, her hand covering her lips as she giggled away her mirth, and Lisanna pushed herself forward, a content sigh rolling in her chest and a satisfied smirk on her lips. "Allow me to introduce Juvia and Geni Lockster; the others of our group."

Laxus took his eyes away from Lucy, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong with the way she smelt, and waved a rough hand at the two. "That's hardly fair." Was called over the light breeze, and those who sat on that plinth could only agree – looking to the Lockster's with judging eyes. It was to be admitted that the two were similar, unnervingly so. With zest the one of paler hair hung onto the others arm, whispering something into her ear before throwing herself haphazardly from the edge, disappearing under the surface.

**Gajeel p.o.v.**

It was difficult to know the two apart, even with my heightened senses; the scents so intermingled and indistinct; the voices too low; the colours too garish and distracting. The words that were spoken came so quietly that even I could not pick them out, and it would be no question if either Laxus or Wendy had been able to hear the words. "Which Lockster are you?" I had to question the girl that was left, be she Juvia or the other one: in all the years I had known Juvia, I had always known her to be an orphan with no family.

The girl looked at me, the curl of her dark hair seemingly familiar. The falsehood of the shock she gave, one hand to her chest and lips open in a gasp, was tangible. The two whom I recognised sniggered, and that weak Exceed laughed blatantly. "Why Gajeel, Juvia is shocked you don't recognise her!" My face fell slack with disbelief, the girl much coyer than what I remembered of her. "Geni has said she was going to explore the cave a little deeper." The girl I once knew collapsed onto the end of a towel, scratched her nose and shuffled over the hot rock to another towel.

There was worry in the noise that Freed made, but more-so was the fear that came in droves from his sudden heat-sweats, I spared the man a glance and followed that fretful gaze of his out to the water. "Does Miss Geni happen to use the same type of Water Magic as Juvia? Because the girl has not surfaced." I watched the man walk towards the end of the rock, leaning over – I do not know how he saw through his hair – to study the water that seemed alive in Magic. "And how far is this cave?" It would be an impressive length to go out, even if it were a person such as Juvia.

The swishing sound that came with latex came through the air as Lisanna moved forward. "Don't be silly, Geni doesn't use Water Magic." My gaze became directed to the cliffs above as Lisanna lay herself out onto the rock, the sight that she presented a very pleasant and plump one; the girl had lain herself far over the rock, almost far enough that she would tip head first into the water. With an inviting groan Lisanna hoisted herself back over the rock, a Water Bubble held firmly in one hand. "Juvia made a handful of these things so that we could go looking about the lake-life if we wanted." Lisanna poked her first few fingers in, testing the thickness of the water, "And the cave is a while down the coast." There was a 'plop'-like noise as Lisanna stuck her hand into the Bubble, her fingers wriggling about. "A fifteen minutes swim; unless Juvia, Lucy, or Geni are with you." It was humorous to watch the girl pull her hand from the water, holding the Bubble out to Freed. "I'll take you over, it is underwater, but there's a lot of air pocketed in it." There was agitation in the hand that rubbed her chin, "Unless you want to explore some of the lower pieces of it then you will need the Bubble."

Freed, with reluctance, took the Water Bubble from the girl, staring into the pouch of air as though he was unsure of how to use it. I laughed, not bothering to conceal my mirth until Levy silenced me. "Intriguing." Freed swiped his hand through the water much as the girl had, lips parted in wonder. There was redness to the man and I took it to mean the fondness he had for the girl's older sister – to whom she bore a striking resemblance. "Yes, I think it would be interesting to see this cave. Lead on." Only the splash of the water was heard as Lisanna threw herself from the rock, Freed slowly moving down the rock face to join her before he was dragged away.

"Aw he was blushing!" Levy got that dreamy sigh again, her hands clasped by her chest. "Like some plotline from a romance novel." Apparently at the time not all of us knew of Freed's attention to another woman. I would have said something to her, as it would appear Bickslow would have as well, were a snort not to have sounded from the next rock. The shock must have been plain on our faces as it only caused more glee to come from the now upright Lucy.

Lucy looked around our group, her gaze settling on Levy. "Oh Levy you idiot," There was a snorting to the laughter, an ugly thing that looked so appealing on Lucy. "Freed has a preference for another Strauss." Levy turned red at the words, her back quickly being turned to her friend, who calmed instantly before laying back onto the towel. "Then again, you wouldn't have noticed that; nothing wrong with that." Lucy placed a hand over her eyes, blocking the sun as she began to hum the tune to a ditty I would soon learn.

I think it was at that point I really noticed Happy's hair, because that was when our entire group began to laugh. Although we laughed at the hilarity of such a thing, the hair worked for the Exceed. My Lily was still better. The sight of the once-placid Exceed leaning against Lucy's leg with a hard stare was almost comical, though some instinct told me not to laugh. "Why are you still here?" Happy leant his head back, closing his eyes against the sun with a peaceful look. Happy raise a paw, spreading his toes apart with an almost sleepy gait. "If you're wanting to wait on Freed there ain't no point; you should enjoy the fine weather." The Exceed's voice became lower, and at the time I felt as though I should have run. "While you can." We watched as Laxus folded his arms in defiance, and I could have laughed at the thought of him being ordered about by a cat – if I were not in the same position. "Is there a reason for your stare, Laxus?" An intake of breath was heard, short and leisurely. "Gajeel too." From the corner of my eye, as I looked away, I saw the girls inching towards the pile of fish hidden beneath a rock. "Also, stay away from the fish." There was a barked laughter, and I must say at the time I was tempted to join in, but there was something in the air that I recognised. A Dark Magic. "Bickslow's _babies_ too." There was no way that puny Exceed should have been able to see the dolls when even a Dragon Slayer such as I was barely able to catch a glance at them. "Good boys of Shadow Gear." That taunting voice of the Exceed came back to haunt me in the years that passed, the situation was never quite one we understood; no one ever spoke of it after the months that followed. That group certainly never mentioned it, almost as if it had been forgotten.

There was purpose, and Magic, in the steps that Laxus took towards the Exceed, his shadow falling over Lucy who, with a sigh, removed her sunglasses to give a glare that I had felt on my own shoulders at a time. There was a nervous hint to the chuckle that Laxus gave as he stepped back, and I did notice the way his eyes lingered on the girl after she had closed her eyes once more. There was a click, our only warning, before a small voltage shuddered through the Exceed. "What Magic does that girl-" Laxus' voice rang out; "-Geni-" A brow rose on Laxus' face before he continued. "-use, ay?" The girls from our group began to lay out the towels on our rock, close to the others. Droy and Jet were skimming stones they found between rocks, and I chuckled at their misfortune. "If it ain't Water Magic, 'cause it certainly feels like it, then what?" It had been hinted that the girl could use Magic, and she seemed similar enough to Juvia.

There was a cruelty to the gaze crafted by Happy, a raised brow almost calling us idiots; a paw was waved around to point at objects about us: the sky; the sea; the rocks. "Geni utilises Weather Magic." These words were spoken with a manner that indicated that this should have been a very obvious fact to us. The eyes that closed came with a scoff, the paw motioning for us to move once more. "You're block the sun, morons." A slowness came with the blink my group made. "There are other places to loiter aimlessly." There were growls raised at the Exceed, and anger such as I had not felt for a long time stirred once more.

Though it was a thought to have, Weather Magic was not common, nor even something I had heard of, and to be dismissed so suddenly was striking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Glad to know that this 'Doom Marine 54' is such a blight to the Fairy Tail name. Thank you all of you for your support, and for the helpful comments.**

**Danialva28, you are completely correct. And if you have any suggestions for the story then I would be more than happy to listen to them.**

**Kurohieiritr JIO, I cannot tell you how much I love you for taking the time to write the explanation explaining the complete idiocy of Doom Marine 54 and for taking the time to write such wonderful reviews of each chapter. You deserve _all_ the honourable mentions.**

**This one is shorter as the one yesterday was about 600 words longer than intended, so this one is equally short. Still have to wonder about tomorrows!**

**_Criticism__ welcome! _**

* * *

**Levy p.o.v.**

"Weather Magic?" The words came slowly from my lips, as though my lips were slick with honey. It was such an unexpected thing, though it did make a lot of sense, I thought with a nervous chuckle. I do not remember when I had sat upright as I had been at the time, but I was straight enough to see the nodding that had been directed towards me by Happy. "As in the Lost Magic of controlling the weather?" Juvia alone answered with a smile. "Well there's one for the history books." Placing a hand on my forehead I looked out to the lake, wishing that the girl would show herself so I could ask her questions. With a sigh I mumbled to myself, a roving eye glancing to the three who were on the rocks. "Makes sense with all these Slayers popping up all over the place."

Evergreen raised herself from her own towel, and I tried, in vain, not to compare my own chest to her own as she lay with a smirk on her features. Evergreen lifted one hand and waved it in an arch before it fell across her stomach. "You mean this gorgeous weather is because of that girl?" Lucy set one thumb up into the air and a wide smile under her glasses. "Shut up Blondie." My best friends pretended to lock her lips into place, an action which caused Evergreen to boil over in rage. Evergreen breathed in and out with large gulped breaths to try and calm herself: it did work, much to our surprise. "So when Happy says to enjoy the good weather while we can, you mean...?"

Lucy sat up again, her legs crossed in front of her, neck turned to look towards the beach farther down the lake side. "We're having a Team day." Lucy lifted a hand and thrust her chest out as she ran a hand through her hair, and I wondered at the time if it was my imagination that caused the slits in her eyes. "The water of the lake will begin to become choppier at half five, the weather will also cool. Five minutes after the wind will pick up and there will be more plant life in the lake." Lucy rubbed at her cheeks, an action that over the years I had taken to meaning that she was reluctant in talking. "At quarter to six clouds will cover the sky completely, and will begin to colour as though a sunset." Lucy glanced around our group, a finger scratching at a spot on her neck. "At five to, the rain will begin to fall heavily, and a fog will roll in from around the mountain." Lucy gave a sigh and raised a second finger to her chin. "Tonight at ten, snow will begin to fall. And when everyone wakens in the morning," From the raised position her head was in, Lucy cast a surveying eye about the group. "It will be as though today never happened." Lucy stood from where she was and stretched, the guys blushing about us, apart from those one my team who sat facing the other way. Lucy rolled her neck around, and looked to Wendy directly. "Make sure no one gets a-"

**No One p.o.v.**

Lucy was interrupted by Happy, who was tugging on a chain wrapped around the girl's ankle. "What's going on over there?" The voice that rang over the tilting rocks held less anger than it had before. Looking into the distance the group saw a swirl of wind, dark in mass, moving ever closer to the group. "What's happened to Freed?" As the swirl moved closer to the group it was recognised that Freed was laying on his on top of the swirl, his head fallen over the side with a contorted look of pain on his face. It seemed as though Geni was pushing onto his chest with force, another whirlwind churning above his mouth. Lisanna stood panicked over the duo, her arms spread wide in wings.

The tempest sped faster towards the rocks when they came closer into sight, though Lisanna arrived faster than the air. "Wendy!" Lisanna dragged Wendy towards the edge of her rock with the crook of her knee. "Freed needs help!" Lisanna folded her legs around the girl's chest and flew her to the oncoming swirl which expanded to fit another person as the duo dropped with hastiness onto it, there was an alarmed squawk as Wendy thrust her hands out over Freed and a blue light enveloped the group, enough that it caused the others situated on the rocks to look away with hunched shoulders.

As the four were deposited onto a separate rock the others moved forward. Evergreen tried to get the closest to Freed, but was stopped by Laxus holding his arm in front of her. When Evergreen tried to protest she was silenced by the weight of Laxus' stare, and when she followed his gaze she found herself locked onto the amount of blood that was pumping from between the man's green locks, and what looked like a deep bite mark on his left shin. Lisanna was sitting by Freed's leg, a pail of water somehow beside her as she cleaned the wound out and used a towel held in her shaking hands to dab at the blood. Wendy had moved away from Freed's chest, blood pumping in her cheeks and across the surface from when she had brushed her hair away, and was now sitting by his head in an attempt to stop whatever injury had been put there. Geni had a hand hovering over the man's chest and another perched close to his lips; both hands covered in a grey dancing mass.

"I-I can't get to the wound." Wendy mumbled, one of her hands shooting forward to linger over Freed's pulsing chest. Geni paused in her own menstruations before her hand dove into the bag that had appeared by her side, a drop-point dagger emerging much to the wide-eyed surprise of those who had gathered around. There were small choking gasps when Geni lovingly bundled Freed's hair in her fist, chopping in a swift motion close to his scalp. Geni spent a moment knotting the hair, and placing it into her bag before she moved back to rolling her Magic. Wendy gave a strangled noise as she moved closer, the wound more open to her eyes. "Ng-ha. That works." Wendy moved closer and let her hands glow brightly with healing powers.

Bickslow was sitting as close to the group as seemed proper, Laxus at his shoulders with a panicked expression. Evergreen had hurried her own shoulder into Bickslow, and Levy had done the same to Gajeel – the burly man standing with a faint blush, ignoring Lucy who stood close to his side with a small smirk curving her lips. Gajeel watched momentarily as Happy carried a 'fresh' pail of water from the lake towards Lisanna, Juvia rushing over with another towel, before he spoke up. "Hey you, blue-ie." Geni looked up to him with measured eyes, their green seemingly faltering. "What do you think you're doing? Should she be doing that?" Gajeel could see quite clearly the gash that rested on Freed's head, the skull showing beneath the flesh that had begun to knit together under Wendy's ministrations. Gajeel could see the point in Lisanna and Juvia helping to wash away the blood, and to now stitch up the bite on the man's leg, but this new Lockster seemed to be contributing little.

Geni blinked slowly at the man, before moving her head to look at her hands and her green eyes travelled the distance to look to him. "Geni is helping." The tone that was employed seemed vaguely similar to that which a mother uses when condescending a child. Gajeel let a twitch form in the side of his eye; Levy glancing up at him as he did. "To allow Miss Wendy's Magic to be of the full benefit to Mister Freed, Geni is using her Magic to keep his heart beating at a steady rate, and to keep his lungs inflated with 'moving' air." Geni raised the hand that perched above Freed's mouth to point towards Gajeel momentarily, and the man felt a rush of a breeze fly past him. "Sky Magic, of any sort, uses the majority of its healing spells to keep these two organs working, meaning that the healing often takes longer." Geni grinned towards Gajeel, allowing her full face to turn towards him. "However, if an external source is used to keep these two functioning the healing will be completed at a faster rate." Geni let her hands died of the grey mass, a pout on her face as she did so and cruelty in her eyes. "But if you do not wish for Mister Freed to be healed quickly then Geni will not help." The smile that came forward from the girl's bluing lips was sick in its sweetness.

The flesh on the man's head began to form slower than it previously was; and now did not even look to human eyes as though it was healing. "No, no, no! Please help!" Wendy's frantic tone drew Geni's attentions, the toll for using Magic starting to affect Wendy as she began to sweat. "I need you to help! Please don't listen to him!" Wendy's Magic filled the air as the young adolescent pushed herself farther. "The heart's failing!" Wendy gasped as Freed audibly choked on something, his chest ceasing to move. "A wound has appeared in one of the lungs, they're filling with fluid!" Wendy looked towards Geni, reeling slightly at the intensity of the girl's eyes and the smile that curled before Geni leant once more over the defiled man with her tongue stuck out at Gajeel who had felt the Magic dancing around the girl the whole time – and knew that she was the one responsible but something held his tongue from saying so.

Evergreen pushed herself away from Bickslow, unable to contain her concern for her friend as she crawled towards the healing party to question Geni as she looked closely at the wound on the man's head. "What exactly happened to Freed?" Evergreen moved from bending over the rocks by Freed to leaning over his torso to look at Geni's hands: her head coming to sit parallel to Geni's hand.

**Evergreen p.o.v.**

As I moved to look at this girl's hand no one answered my question, but it did not escape my periphery how this new girl glanced towards Lisanna. Sitting I adjusted the straps on my one piece suit – it was pretty cute, if I do say so myself. It was a dark green, with lines cutting across the stomach, and cutting open one side; there were even some white stars spreading from the left bottom back. I accustomed my glasses as I leant over once more, and then narrowed my eyes at the sight of her Magic. The grey stuff that reeked of Magic was actual a white in colour, thin black and purple lines moving finely over it in thrums; to be honest if I had known better at the time I would have called them lightning. I lifted a hand from the scorching stone to hold a hand over the thrumming Magic which radiated heat as though it were the stones. This girl, Geni Lockster, was eyeing my suspiciously, and I guessed at the time that she had just wanted to know what I had been trying to do. "Don't worry Geni, Evergreen is just curious." Smirking at my own joke of persecuting the two Lockter's it did not hesitate to strike fear in me when she responded similarly.

Geni moved so that her hands seemed to still sit in the same place but that she was nearer to me, but even so I only faintly heard the words as her accent strung foreign even though the words were no different when I spoke them aloud at a later date. "Geni thinks Miss Evergreen wants more than that." While the girl moved back to where she had sat originally, and acted like nothing had happened, I bared my teeth to the girl. What insolence was hers, to speak to the Fairy Queen in such a manner? I am not sure, to this day, what it was that possessed me to raise my hand beside my face and to bring it down with such force. "Geni also thinks that distracting her might cause Mister Freed's condition to deteriorate." The striking hand paused as it almost touched the girl's skin: which was heating up to an almost inferno state. This hand that I raised took to the girl's forehead with gentle touches, the pads of my fingers whipping away the thin sheen of sweat which covered her torso and bust. _"Keeping my friend alive is already taking such a toll, and yet she continues."_ Such an attitude of risking yourself in such a way for a complete stranger what foreign to me.

The group let out murmured gasps, and even Gajeel had had the incivility to grunt when the saw the way that we were positioned and the words took effect; this stranger keeping their friend alive while I was going to slap her for such deeds. "If you say so, but tell Auntie Ever what happened to Uncle Freed." I used the tone she had used to speak with Gajeel before, and as she smiled I leant forwards so far that she was forced to leant back. It was quite uncomfortable with our chests pressed together in such away, and I could practically feel the blush that had heated that pervert Bickslow's face. "And why you, a complete stranger, are helping." Leaning away slowly, I shuffled back a few steps to cross my legs and to sign 'I'm waiting' with a wave of my hand.

The laugh that came was as carefree as I had ever heard it, more than it had been in the times that followed. "Auntie Ever is a very silly girl." The head that bowed came with sad eyes I barely caught, though as she smiled the look became quite sinister. "Obviously Uncle Freed got hurt." The rage that struck me then was similar to the one before, and nothing could stop me as I threw myself over Freed with the intention of hurting her.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Doom Marine 54:_ Oh boo f*** who _the_ Lucy isn't the center of the guilds universe (which she never was before) so she turns into a whiny little s***, _and_ then the retard author bashes Natsu so she can stick her mary-sue that vaguely resembles Lucy with that d*** Laxus because itll be a cold day in hell before the author puts any effort into her story telling when she can just use contrived b*** instead.**

**_LRC Reply:_ It's interesting you haven't moved on to sentence structure and punctuation at school yet - nor have you moved on to proofreading. **

**Lucy isn't a 'whiny little shit'? Who's bashing Natsu? I get that he's used as a slight antagonist but when did I bash him? (Also, that will be clarified later for anyone whose interested! ;D) The Mary-Sue isn't stuck with Laxus? I am putting in effort? And I do like to think Hell can be cold, because that would be interesting. DM54 I would quite like you to rephrase that last part because I have spent 5 minutes trying to figure out what you could have possibly been trying to communicate - because clearly you are using your fucking ass to type.**

**Also, this implies you read the whole of the story and will continue to do so. All it does is increase my ratings. Orrrrr you're just gonna comment every time I update. **

**Also 'retard author'? I mean, I know I have learning difficulties but are you such a child to resort to using derogatory terms because you have no actual foot-holding?**

**All underlining, and italics, in DM54's comment are put there to highlight all the horrible mistakes in their English. This is sentence structure, punctuation, and just errors I find in general.**

**_Criticism__ welcome! Unless it is more pointless hate that really isn't getting anywhere._**

**This one is also a little short but it's a little late and family stuff so just enjoy for now and next weeks will be longer.**

* * *

**Laxus p.o.v.**

I watched as the exchange grew more intense with a pulse of anger that had not been there before; this girl, Geni, she seemed to be an interesting girl. Her Magic was the most intriguing feature about her, a Lost Magic was rare, though the scent that rolled from her skin was familiar I concentrated on how she was keeping Freed alive, and the mass that was swaying on her hands. When the comments were passed between Evergreen and this stranger I could not help the small smile that cracked over my face, and when Evergreen leant against her and Bickslow became red in the face I had to turn away and scold myself: this was a team mate and a girl who was related to a friend. Neither were the woman I tried to pursue.

My head turned back when Evergreen lunged at the girl, that sadistically smile from the girl something I had a hard time forgetting in the coming times. Bickslow lunged from his seat and wrapped his arms around our friends waist, dragging her back into his lap as she thrashed in his grip, words screamed in his ear that she would not seriously hurt Geni if only he would let her go. Crouching next to Wendy I waited until she shifted so that I could inspect the wound; at that stage no bone was showing and the flesh was continuing at a snail's pace to knit back together, a glance to the bite on the man's left revealed that the wound was scabbing over the stitches. As I looked up around the rocks I noted that in the distance I could see Happy, Juvia, Lisanna, Jet, and Droy hopping along the rocks as the moved towards town – whispered names of food types drifting back on the wind. "It's half noon." I moved my frown to Geni who only momentarily let her eyes settle on me. "It's why they left for town – it's time to gather lunch." Geni looked to the open flesh that was littered with strands of hair around the edges, and I could not help the sense that she knew exactly what had happened to my friend but would never tell. "They planned to leave at noon. They did not plan on more people showing up."

Listening to the girl's voice lilt I reeled back with recognition of the twang that ruled the after current of her words. "You're from Deuark." Deuark was a country that was held deep within the lands that sat over the sea from Fiore; it was dedicated mainly to food and the old cultural ways from long before the Dragon War had entered the minds of men. I found myself holding a hand out to point at the girl, though no memory showed that I ever brought it up. My grandfather had once told me stories of the lands across the sea, and by far that one had seemed to be the most peculiar one. And it was only a guess, her voice seemed to be reminiscing of a man who used to work for the council and the lilt was similar and just as bewitching.

The green eyes that focused on my finger crossed with how close they were having to focus, though there was laughter to the girl. "Jai," There was a tingle against my skin I later came to fear as she used her nose to nuzzle my hand away from her face. "Geni spent years there growing up, but she was born in Fiore." Geni glanced towards the area I had left Bickslow and Evergreen, and when I looked back I chuckled at how they were rolling around arguing and throwing loose punches. "Who is the perverted man? Geni doesn't remember his name being mentioned. Or the two that travel with my cousin." Following the look she gave to Levy and Gajeel I gathered from the way she nodded that they had spoken each other's name at a point, and so she had no need of confirmation. "Or yours, for that matter."

When she had called Bickslow a 'perverted man' I could not help the bark of laughter that came from me and even more so when I caught a glimpse of a frozen Bickslow who was staring with mouth agape, as though he could not understand that he had a wild look to his eyes and was red in the face. "I'm Laxus." The hand that rested on my chest as I said so seemed to shake, and I had wondered what that meant. Anticipation. Adrenaline. Excitement. Fear. "The perverted man is my best friend Bickslow." The pout my friend gave as I spoke his name was cute, even I was to admit that. "The two that went with Juvia are Jet and Droy. Droy's the one with the funny black hair, and Jet's got orange hair." Geni nodded her attention to my words, but something in me was envious of the way she looked to her hands in care. "You use the Lost Magic of Weather Magic, right?"

As if hearing the selfish plea in my head the girl looked up from her hands, and the look in her eyes seemed to remind me of a time before Fantasia. Wild, and wicked, and cruel. "Jai, that is true." Geni looked towards Wendy, a happy smile on her face and her eyes softened. "Geni knows the Magic Miss Wendy uses: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic." Geni looked to her hands again, and the flush in her cheeks formed. It seemed as though this Geni did not like to interact with others. "Yours, it ah, feels similar." Geni peeked from behind the hair which had fallen to cover her face, and I let myself smile at the adorable look that she had gained. "What do they use?"

**Wendy p.o.v.**

Looking back and forth between Laxus and Geni, I could not help but smile that they were getting on so well. Laxus had not snapped at the girl yet, despite Freed's condition – though at the time I could only think that it had been purposeful on the part of this girl in how she was manipulating Laxus to focus solely on her. Giggling at her speech pattern I could not help the thought that she was so cute, just as Juvia was at times. I had been elated that the girl had guessed exactly the type of Magic I utilised, as not many people would guess it first and even less were willing to believe. "Laxus is also a Dragon Slayer." I rolled back on my heels as I spoke, loving the way her eyes filtered a golden colour behind their green. "He's a Second Generation Lightning Dragon."

Laxus looked to me and a grin spread across his face the same way it did on any of the older Slayers I interacted with. Such a happy family that we were. "Gajeel is First Generation Iron Dragon Slater, and there's this other guy called Natsu who's First Generation Fire Dragon Slater." Laxus was still smiling from beside me, and I keened into the hand that was placed onto my head. "Levy and Freed use Script Magics; Bickslow uses Seith Magic and Figure Eyes; Evergreen uses Fairy Magic and Stone Eyes; Droy is a Plant Mage; and Jet uses Speed Magic." Laxus cast another glance to the girl, and as I followed I noticed in shock the dark look the girl had before she smiled.

"Geni thinks that all sounds very interesting." Geni leant away from her work momentarily, and I felt no strain on my powers as she did and our sighs mixed as she looked to the wound on his head. "He seems almost fully healed." Focusing on Freed's leg first I was pleased to see that there was no mark, bear for the slight marks that marked where the stitches had been, at this stage his head was beginning to scab as well. "A few more minutes and Mister Freed should be fine, only needing someone to check on him 'til he wakes up." Before the words had completely left Geni's mouth there was a splash, and when we looked it seemed as though something had knocked Bickslow, Evergreen, and Levy into the water with Gajeel and Lucy peering over the side.

Lucy gave a laugh; one more calloused than I remember. "When I said stop fighting on the rocks," Lucy's laughter suddenly died and I watched her shake her head. "I in no way meant that you should attack Levy and drag her into the water for a fight!" Lucy gave an upward flick of her wrist and the three rose on a surge to land gently on the rocks, the splashes of water felt refreshing on the skin. The heat was sweltering, and it was luck that Jet and Droy arrived moments later with a keg each – one of beer and another of cola by scent, plastic cups bundled under Jet's arms. Food and drink was what was needed to replenish my Magic supply.

As soon as both kegs were lowered to the ground I bolted for the one that was filled cola and filled a plastic cup. It was a pity there was no ice, i thought with a pout, though I shuddered when a small cloud-like thing rattled over my cup and a few ice cubes dropped down with hail consistency. Once a few chunks had fallen into my cup the small cloud disappeared from sight, and I turned with wide eyes to look at Geni, who grinned in response. "That was..." Looking down into the cup, almost expecting the ice to have melted in the scalding heat, but the pieces floated gently on the cola. "That's so cool Geni!" Careful not to spill my drink I bounded forward to hug the girl.

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

As Wendy wrapped a hug around my waist, I laughed in a carefree manner that I had not expressed for weeks. The blue hair tickled at my noise as I leant down, and her reaction to Hail Cloud was equally as funny to me. Standing once more I rubbed her head, swallowing thickly as I spoke my words. "Geni wants you to not worry about melting ice, because it will not melt." Bracing one hand on the girls shoulder I pushed her away from me, a smile on my lips. "Fires hotter than Hell would fail to melt it." Walking over with halting steps to the kegs that were now being swarmed by people downing warm cups of drink, I raised my voice in a snigger. "Anyone else need ice?" I produced a Hail cloud over my own drink, which was an assortment from the two kegs.

Those who stood gathered, sweating profusely from their skin, nodded quickly to my offer before refilling their drinks as I waved a hand and hail fell with merciful plunks into the liquids. Moving to the towel placed earlier by Freed I filled a spare rag with the ice and placed it upon his head, it was warm out now that the day was moving on and he would have to be cared for properly. Mayhaps I would have Cancer fix his hair later. Once the iced rag was secured to his head I shuffled forward and dangled my legs from the end of the rock, careful not to touch the baked ground. "Food!" Was the carrion cry from Juvia as she rumbled along the rocks, her feet never meeting rock for more than mere seconds. As Juvia lowered the ice cream and other goods into the hollow it found a bed of ice, and when her drink filled with ice my soul thrummed in pride as my cousin winked.

Bickslow looked with a forlorn gaze to the beach where other Fairy Tail Mages splashed in the shallow rocks, his words coming slurred through his glass. "D'ya think we should persuade Geni to give 'em ice?" The words were more to himself than others, and were drowned by the swig of beer that filled his jaws, which he had mixed with the whiskey smuggled in his bag. Juvia sat down on the towel with her back pressed against my own, her eyes set on the high cliff that swelled above us.

As soon as the words were decoded from Bickslow's gurgle a large portion of the water froze around the rocks, enough that the bulge of water by us chilled with the frost, and so I called back with a sneer, "Geni's guess is that someone already had that covered." I let a startled laugh pass from my lips as the ice exploded with a roar in the distance, and the water boiled with the heat of such an explosion. "Perhaps not." Those around the rocks snickered at my words, or at me, and I heard with a reverberation as Juvia said something about a 'Gray'. The tone was dejected and slow, thrumming in its heartbreak. I turned my head with narrowed eyes, facing the rocks that sat far away and whispered, "Who is this 'Gray'?" My voice softened, but in later memories such words came to me with a heartless sneer. "Why does my cousin sound so broken? If he hurt Juvia then Geni will have to kill him."

Juvia closed her eyes and leant back onto my shoulder, and I stiffened at the coolness of her skin against my own. "Juvia will tell Com-Geni and the others tonight." I forgave the lapse in her words, though I felt false memories stiff in my breast as she spoke, and sighed at her words. Freed spluttered about on the towel beside us, and Juvia squealed as she fell back when I leant over the man, though as his eyes opened he jumped out of the shock of seeing me so close to his face, and something else that registered in his eyes before he slammed the full force of his forehead into my own. "Geni!"

I saw undiluted fear.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Criticism__ welcome! Unless it is more pointless hate that really isn't getting anywhere._**

* * *

**Freed p.o.v.**

"_I_ _fee_l _as thou_g_h _I_ h_a_ve b_e_en aslee_p fo_r a lo_n_g ti_m_e_." Rattled through my mind, a fleeting thought cresting on the edge of a consciousness that was not there. My mind awoke before my body, and in my mind I remembered the perverse feeling of the Magic of the cave and how similar it had been to the Magic I had felt in Udina. There had been a moment in the cave, I remembered, when I had made such a connection aloud: why I had done this was unknown for a long time but something had compelled me to be honest. There was no understanding to how Lisanna and the other girl had reacted; they had become angry – vicious – in their tones and their actions stiff as they had questioned further into what I had meant. It was at a later date that I remembered describing it exactly before they had turned on me in fury, a sort of righteousness to them and a forced silence pushed onto me. Any time I attempted to tell others of what I saw, what I knew, was hushed by someone who would appear from the blue and ask another question.

At the time when my body awoke a heavy burning sensation coated the entirety of my back which caused me to splutter in panic as such a full pain was not something I often felt. Registered was a squeal to the side and as my eyes fluttered a shadow passed over my head and tips of hair brushed lightly over my neck and upper torso. Opening my eyes fully in the weight of the sun I saw the blue-haired-green-eyed girl that had been livid in the deep cave, a miss-trusting-ly worried expression prominent on her features. The reason I had sat up was a combination of the fear and of the panic I felt, and a cry chafed at my throat as our heads collided. "Geni!" Wide eyes looked to Juvia, and I remembered in that moment the woman had been introduced as Juvia's cousin. Watching the girl with weary eyes I groaned and held my head, smiling gently as she rocked back and forth clutching to her head, something settling happily in my soul.

Looking around those that had gathered from the rocks, I was quick to rub off the pain and the redness of my skin as I shuffled around on the towel. The girl, Geni, followed the actions and walked in the low and faltering manner over to a cup before she crouched to view me with a quizzical look to her eyes. "What happened?" I asked, keeping a cautious eye on the girl as those about me looked as though I had evaded death, though at the time I had had no recollection of what had occurred.

It was a comfort to hear the voice of Wendy as she sat onto the towel by my side to explain. "Something caused you to get hurt; something vicious attacked your leg – we could see your skull as well!" In the light of the revelation I had lifted a hand to my head to feel for any injuries to my cranium and my hands moved rapidly as the thought came that my hair was shorter than it had been before. It felt as though the style was similar to that of Gray or Natsu. "A-ah, s-sorry but we h-had to cut it to g-get at the wound." To the side Geni held a clump of green hairs into the air by her side, and a pitched whine broke from my throat as I inched back. I stopped moving as Wendy began to rub at her neck and grate her nails against her palms. "S-sorry Freed, but she was a great help! It was a great help, honest. I m-managed to get you healed in half an hour thanks to Geni." I watched as the girl bowed her head, and I leant closer to hear her proclamation. "Could have been over a day, and even then maybe not, to heal you if Geni hadn't helped me."

There was a silence in the air, and the shock I felt seemed to resonate with all those who stood around me; it was supposed at a later date that no one had thought that the injuries were so intensively life threatening that Wendy would struggle with the healing – though it did sound as though I had lost a lot of blood. The girl who sat as the object of our attentions shrugged as she lowered the clump of hair to continue to stare at me over the rim of her cup. "How did you help?" As far as her Magic resonated it did not seem as though Healing Magic was something she could utilise.

Bickslow gave a hum from behind me and I must admit it was starling to have him so close. "Yeah – Weather Magic don't include healing, does it?" That was certainly a shock, "_So t_h_e w_ea_ther i_s th_is _gi_rl?_" My gaze moved back to the girl who had not moved her eyes from me, a rook-like intensity to her gaze. "Why'd'ya keep staring at him like that?" It was at a later stage that we agreed it would have been easier for her to answer the questions had we not kept asking her new ones.

The girl's eyes gilded with something as they glanced down and then up again, her shoulders following the movement in a shrug. "Geni's watching his... Motors: also making sure there's no concussion or lasting injuries." The cup in the girl's hands was removed by a red-eyed Juvia who filled the cup with a combination of liquids from the barrels on lower rocks. "To answer Mister Bickslow's question, Weather Magic holds a degree of Sky Magic – or healing powers." I watched as she raised a hand, lacquered green nails scratching at the area beside her eye, close to her forehead, which was still tinted pink from our collision. "So Weather Magic, when manipulated correctly can help to heal in certain areas." The eyes that looked back to me seemed to pulse as though Magic were present, but a quick blink proved this to be wrong. "Geni used her Magic to sustain Mister Freed's vital organs during the healing process so that it would be possible for Miss Wendy to focus more intently on impeding the amount of blood loss and thusly beginning the restoration of broken tissue." Air seemed to come more thinly at that point as shock reeled through my body – it had been hard to believe that I had been injured to a degree that sustaining vital organs was more important than actually healing me. At the time all I remembered was falling on the wet lichen of the rocks.

Evergreen had thrown herself from behind Bickslow, much to the man's distress, to push Geni back onto the scalding rocks. "Answer my earlier question too then: why are you helping a stranger?" There was something in my friend's tone that suggested she was almost scared of Geni, as if she had also sensed that there was something not quite right about this woman who had appeared from nowhere. Though I was a little preoccupied blushing to notice much. "C'mon, tell Auntie Ever and she'll get off you." Evergreen moved herself so that she lay on top of this new girl almost completely, much to the other's annoyance.

There was a forced behind the smile given, and a fire to the breath that was discharged. "Geni helped Uncle Freed-" A pallor overtook my features, the flush leaving as quick as it had arisen. "-because she does not like leaving injured people to die." Geni flinched her wrists and buckled her knees though it was to seem that Evergreen would refuse to lose her prey. "And Geni doesn't know who Auntie Ever thinks she is but Geni wouldn't leave someone unconscious underwater, without any air, to bleed out." The girl seemed to relax a little under the pressure of another person, her tone taking on a taunting note. "What would Auntie Ever have had Geni do?" The tongue that ran over the girl's lips preluded a low chuckle that seemed less than planned and not entirely for public viewing. "Let him die?"

Evergreen seemed all too eager to clamber from the girl who chose to stay on the bare rock, a scoff heavy on her face. "You can stop with the 'Auntie Ever' and 'Uncle Freed' thing already." Evergreen dusted herself, removing the small pieces of rock and shell from her legs as she hissed. "I will have more questions later however." My friend pushed her glasses up her nose, a hip pushed out to the side as a hand was offered forward.

Geni reached up with her manicured hands and took the one that was offered to her, but in a flurry of motion Evergreen had been pressed into the rocks with a woman straddling her hips, and Geni placed her hands swiftly on the rocks by the other's chest. There was a palpable shock in the air, and a blush upon everyone's cheeks. "You gave yourself a name, Auntie Ever, and you called him my Uncle Freed, so why can't I call you that?" There was a hearty sigh as Geni sat back on the other's thighs, a smile lacing her lips. "And Geni doesn't like it when she's treated like a child." A maniac's grin was what came to the girl, Evergreen had gushed that fact at a later stage when all had been said and done. "That will be your one and only warning." The girl's voice came low as the sentence was spoken, and with a pull to Evergreen's forearms both were standing. "I'll see you later, _Auntie_." The words came sweet as a kiss was placed on Evergreen's cheek, and Geni took the plastic cup from Juvia before she sashayed away from the group.

My old friend blushed as she thought over the younger girl's rash actions, a boldness never before taken against her before, and Evergreen's glasses fell crooked on her nose. I joined my old friend in watching the Lockster walk away. "What j-just h-happened?" It was rare to see my friend in such a vulnerable state and seeing her cradling her own stomach as she stepped farther back from the direction the other had walked.

**No One p.o.v.**

The women of the group had sprawled themselves out onto a couple of towels that had been pressed together, their body language arranged in such a fashion as to convey a lack of concern. As Evergreen stepped back in her desperate moment Juvia reached out to grab the girl's ankle, which caused her to jump with fright though Juvia only managed to grin. "Geni was hardly joking with Evergreen." Juvia let go of the girl's ankle, recognising with recoil the look in her eyes. "Geni has a violent personality, she will hurt you next time you treat her with insolence." Juvia gave a shallow smile before relaxing once more.

Gajeel snorted, a faint redness to his ears, and collapsed on the rocks edge only to be shoved in a moment later by Bickslow who was subsequently pushed in by Happy and Laxus, who somehow managed to push each other in. Those four spent minutes splashing about in the water while looking at the old coral which was vaguely visible from the short and spent their time messing about as they did so. Jet and Droy occupied their time by clambering over the rocks to look for good little stones to skip on the water, or show to Levy, and the majority of the girls sunbathed whilst Evergreen stood perched by the rocks edge looking off into the distance where Geni's body shape was seen jumping from rock to rock.

Evergreen stood with her hands clutching at her sides, and the blush was memorable in her mind's eye. Evergreen asked her question with a halting voice, "We should at before the food begins to rot."

Levy raised her torso with a practiced motion. "That would be best, I suppose." Levy raised a hand to her mouth before whistling, "Oy, Jet!" The orange haired Speed Mage rushed over with a smile, thinking there was something _very_ important for him to do. "Can you bring Geni please? It's time for food." The man's smile faulted but a nod ultimately followed the request and sped off at top speed to get the girl who was almost at the edge of the visible coast at that point. The men had hauled themselves from the water; Happy was drying his new locks; Gajeel was bathing on a lower rock, hidden mostly from view; Laxus and Bickslow had heaped themselves onto the end of Freed's (Lucy's) towel to speak with the man.

Jet came back hurriedly with Geni clung loosely in his arms, Geni was quick to disembark with small thanks to refill her drink whilst Jet tried to convince himself that since it was Levy's idea she would not mind that he had carried Geni. Levy and Wendy set out the food under Lucy's supervision as Lisanna and Juvia crouched over a fire that had been lit to cook the fish upon. Several large fish had been heaped upon a rickety contraption to cook, and this was a number which had been said to be enough to feed all of them. The skin of the fish was curling when Elfman and Mirajane had swam up to the rocks that were occupied, their presence not noticed by any of the group. "Hello everyone! And strange people!" Mirajane greeted the group as her brother threw her up onto the rock, eyes focusing on the five she did not fully recognise.

Elfman stood with water dripping from his mane whilst pointing at the fire. "Fire on a hot day is Manly!" Evergreen gave a shrill shriek before pounding the man with her fists, unhindered in her attempts as Mirajane walked over to her sister and the Lockster's. Mirajane leant close to Juvia, a wondering noise deep in her throat. Elfman began to shout at Evergreen, though she chanted his name sarcastically.

"Juvia is not comfortable with Mira being so close to her." Juvia mumbled, and then looked up from her menstruations by the fire to look into the eyes of the Take Over Mage. "Neither are Geni nor indeed Lisanna." Juvia indicated the two people who sat by her with one of the fish which gave a squelching sound before it was placed back on the cooking contraption. "Geni is Juvia's cousin." Juvia looked deep into the fire, sheen over her brow, before she vaulted to her feet to find another fish and more drinks for those who had joined.

Mirajane looked closely to her younger sister, a critical eye looking for the sigh that it was her sister while Lisanna squirmed under such a hot gaze. When the eyes were turned to Geni the girl calmly returned the look with an equally inquisitive one. Mirajane pulled the younger girl into a hug and did not seem to mind, nor notice, when their bodies were melded together in an odd manner. It was at this point the others blanched at the reminder of a previous incident. Elfman had frowned at such a display, not liking how such a thing implicated his sister. "Oh she is so cute!" Mirajane had squealed into the other's ear, pushing herself back to squash the other's cheeks with her palms. "Hello dear, I'm Mirajane. Call me Big Sister Mira."

The blue haired girl looked up at the new woman, wondering for a moment if Lisanna's memories would give any tale of drug abuse by her sister. "All right Big Sister Mira, her name's Geni." Geni gave a kind smile to Freed, a fiery one following to Evergreen who paled under such a look. "Hear that Auntie Ever and Uncle Freed, you have a new niece." The two newcomers looked to the two who were shaking at the thought, annoyance playing faintly on their faces. In a haughty voice Geni explained the naming to the two, "Auntie Ever made the mistake of calling herself and Uncle Freed Geni's aunt and uncle, so forever they shalt be." A smile was smiled then that reminded long-living Fairy Tail Mage's of the one given by Mirajane when she found something to interfere with. "Now they have another nice little niece in you." Geni took the memory of the sister from Lisanna, and knew that the woman would be a devil or things such as this.

Mirajane gained the same smile as the girl, something in her vein pumping excitedly with the Magic this woman exerted. "Oh my Little Geni," The woman let go of her newfound sibling, an idea rolling in her stomach. "I seem to have forgotten who our parents are." The glint to the other's eye was less than playful: it was a look that came to a cat when its prey feel into a well placed trap, and a nod came with a purr of agreement. "Who were they? It would never do to not know who our parents are."

Geni pulled upon the knowledge she had gathered over the day or so she had been with those of Fairy Tail. "It can't be brother Elf, nor indeed sister Lizzie, they are Geni and sister Mira's brother and sister. And Juvia is their cousin, Auntie Ever and Uncle Freed's daughter." Mirajane nodded her agreement, tongue flickering over her lips as she regarded the girl she felt herself fall in love with – an attitude such as this girl's was something the demon had always wanted. Though the rest of the group found themselves shuffling backwards with fear. "Geni thinks that Wendy looks like Juvia, so they simply _must_ be sisters."

In an odd moment of bonding, one later described as not odd at all by the man in thorn's, the new sisters spoke in unison, actions mirroring the other. "By such reasoning so must Levy. That means Lucy is the only person who could be our mother, and there are six people who could be father." The head's turned to the middle to share a look of contempt, finger's lacing together by their sides. "It couldn't be Happy, no way." The outer arm was raised on either side to point at each male individually, all paling under the disturbed gazes of the women who grinned much larger than they should. Happy had laughed loudly at the statement, something inside of him thrumming happily at the Magic that pulsed coarsely against the skin. "Now who could it be; not Jet," The voices mixed silken-ly, and he who had been called covered his racing heart. "Nor Droy." A pout was formed as the girl's leant into one another, the tubby man smiling largely around a cooked fish he had pinched from the make-shift grill. "They're our brother's best-est friends." Elfman and the two in question shuddered at the hollow tone the girl's adopted, the words dripping like honey from their mouths. "Bickslow is our father's friend," Gajeel laughed at this proclamation as Bickslow grinned happily, and Laxus covered his face in disgust as such a thing should have been predicted. "But he doesn't like Gajeel, our mother's big brother." Gajeel stopped his laughter at the vacant, gawping smiles that were directed as the girl's spoke in unison but the man chocked on his own retort at the look in their eyes that he recognised. "This leaves Laxus." The 's' sound in all the words were dragged out by the girls as they breathed out the words. "So could it be?" With a laugh all the group joined in to the predicable words. "That Laxus is father?" Laxus rocked one foot back on its heel, almost as if preparing to run.

Lisanna cackled loudly, some instinct low in her stomach calling her forward as she did so. "Mother! Brother! Sisters! Father has come home!" Everyone laughed heartily at her proclamation, and five people threw themselves to tackle Laxus into a hug. Bickslow came over with bounding steps to congratulate his friend with a pat to his back and greeting him 'Old Friend'. The three sisters with blue hair also ran to throw themselves into the expanding arms of Laxus whilst they shouted words of endearment to their 'dear old uncle' as he had come home. Evergreen seemed reluctant to welcome her 'brother' whilst Freed did so as well, gleeful at the new arrangement and method to teasing Laxus. Gajeel stood to the side with a confused look to his scowl, Jet and Droy cowering by his side with Happy rolling on the rocks clutching to his stomach fur as he screeched with mirth. "But who is Happy?" Lisanna mumbled into Elfman's shoulder, the same hollowness of her sister's momentarily peeking into her own voice.

Laxus gained a glint to his eyes, one that paired with a sinister smirk as his back bent to accommodate the weight of those who piled onto him. "The family dog." Happy stopped his laughter and tackled Laxus, the effect of which was causing the careful pileup to tumble into the water that lapped gently against the rocks as the current rocketed past. Happy used his claws to scratch at Laxus' hair. Juvia managed to catch her 'sisters' on a Water Platform slightly farther out into the lake, this platform sitting dazedly alongside Geni's Whirlwind where her own 'siblings' sat. Jet and Droy had managed to avoid the falling group, and clutched to the edge of the rock as if afraid they would be pulled over – only the bases of their feet brushed against the bulge of the water as waves crested against the rocks. Those who were not lucky enough to be caught or to catch themselves landed in a tangle of limbs in the water.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Written and edited on my phone so apologies for any mistakes. And I don't know how to turn off autocorrect/word-suggestions yet._**

**_Note: This chapter has since been edited from the time it was published._**

**_Criticism__ welcome! Unless it is more pointless hate that really isn't getting anywhere._**

* * *

**Happy p.o.v.**

As I hauled myself up through the water my lungs burnt with more than the remnants of salt that were found in the lake, and that anger I felt ablaze did not calm when Laxus decided it would be adequate to hit me over the head with one of his freakishly large hands. "Bad doggie." The growl that somehow thundered through my chest only served to make the man smirk as we bobbed on the waves. "Better." Something, a little gurgling voice that whispered, propelled me through the water and later Lucy laughed that the water had boiled behind me. This was all pointless as something caught my tail and dragged me above the waves. The face that I swung past was angry and pierced, and it took some strength not to ask if he would rust. "Ah, thank you Gajeel."

In the fleeting glances my position left for me I saw the red eyes glimmer from one to another, though I focused mostly on the movement of his legs under the thick lake water. "No problem, my dearest brother-in-law." There was something that resounded in the man's voice, and it was lost to the waves before I could think on it but it was there and it felt to me as though something drove the both of us onwards in life. "My fucking pleasure, I assure you." Gajeel's face contorted into something sickly sweet and there was a calmness in the man's eyes that was unparalleled at any other time. "What shall we do to the creature?" I watched with seething eyes as something flickered in Gajeel, his brow crunching before it was released and he laughed. "Gihee."

I was saved by Lucy, an arm of _something _both heavy and light lifting me from the water. As I flicked my head to look at the offending item it appeared to be simple water, though my view was restricted as Lucy hugged me to her side. "Leave the poor doggie-" Groaning erupted from a few personages, not just myself. "-alone. He hasn't done much as of yet." Voices echoed through the void to speak to me, whispering in Lucy's voice that all my fears would be soothed. Though the evil grin on her face did not console me. "Poor doggie doesn't know any better." Pretending to die with a hand on my forehead I felt myself calm little. "Oh good boy, you've learnt how to play dead." Others laughed as they dredged themselves from the water, some walking from the platforms that had been provided.

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

There was a cheery laughter, one I felt no connection to, as Lucy hugged Happy as though he were really her pet. My supposed siblings and I left the air in favour of scorching rock and as I appraised their backs something came to me, that comely voice asking something I had not wanted. "Brother Elf," It did not seem like my own eyes that watched the hulk turn round. "I didn't know it was _Man_ to scream as though a child." A heavy redness rose through his neck and over his ears until the others chuckled alongside me, the laughter quieter than it had been before. In an attempt at soothing the atmosphere I threw a blast of warmed wind, despite the sun, to dry the water that still streaked their skin. It did not take long until they were waterless and the goose-bumps gone.

Mirajane had sat beside me on the towel closest to the barrels that held both the food and the drink; seeing as the cups had all fallen into the water as we held them when we fell new glasses were obtained and we filled them with a half-mix. Mirajane had pulled flesh from a fish on a sort of seeded bread with butter, whilst I ate some of the cold beef in a bread roll that I assorted with onions and raw peppers. "I use Take Over Magic, as do my siblings." My eyes looked to the girl as I stopped mid-bite to catch her eye. "What Magic do you use, Geni?" Elfman shuffled closer, a full fish hanging from his lips.

Ripping through the rest of the bun I let my hands cross haphazardly on my knees, the sandwich momentarily forgotten as I though of an answer. "Geni uses a Lost Magic, she uses Weather Magic." Lowering my head in though, lips poised and a second long look was spared for Freed, the answer I prepared to give drying my lips. "Geni thinks you ought to know that it is not very strong." The words pulsed with some Magic, though not enough to be noticed.

Drink sloshed onto the rock, bubbling and evaporating against the heat of the fire and the sun, a gasp coming mid-breath from Wendy. Not one amongst our group had the decency to pretend as though they were not surprised and Wendy blushed under the attention as she bent to retrieve her cup. "I wouldn't say that, Miss Geni!" Wordlessly Bickslow moved to get her another cup of cola, the freakish dolls of his holding the cup as the liquid was pored in. "Without your help and powers, Freed might be dead at the moment." Something in my head screamed from the small child to not speak what she thought as the two new eyes came to watch me.

Migraine gave a sharp gasp of surprise, her finger curling about her lips and she looked with worry to our mutual friend, noticing for the first time the distinct difference in the length of his hair. The worry in her gaze had lead my internal monologue to copy the Exceed: _"Oh she llliikkes him._" Elfman had rubbed his hands together, the fish oil streaking in the dirt. "That's Manly." Somewhere on the rock Evergreen had begun to count, the heat of her annoyance reaching the rest of us.

Migraine scuttled closer to Freed and a pout settled on her lips as she appraised his blushing face as the man under scrutiny shuffled back from her gaze. Mirajane then proceeded to throw herself towards me, wrapping my head close to her chest in a binding (but suffocating) hug. I would not deny that it was comfortable, but no! I began to flail in an attempt to get away but the woman only held on tighter. "It's okay Little Sister Geni. It doesn't matter how powerful you are." One of that She Devil's hands began to stroke the back of my head as though she had not noticed my attempts to get away from her crushing of my being. "It's all about whether or not you can help people, and how much you love." Mirajane began to rock us back and forth, and I silently resented the others for not aiding me.

At some point I managed to free myself enough to brace my hands against the base of her ribcage, far too close to other parts of her chest for anyone's liking, and managed to pry myself away with the aid of some Magic, but that girl had been as strong than as she is now. Taking a deep breath in preparation for another bout of struggling I halted when a strong arm clutched around my waist to pull me away from Mirajane and into someone's very muscular side. Looking above me with spirited gaze I saw Laxus and shared a grin. "Dankerci, Papa." To this he gave a tired sigh. "You are father; Geni is daughter." I was later told that the smile I gave was 'devilish'. "So Geni will call you 'Papa'."

Closing his eyelids I almost recognised the dejected resignation in his eyes before I was released and my 'papa' gave a grin to Mirajane. "Well Mira, please refrain from crushing you 'little sister'." It was at that point we all stared at him with suspicion, as it had never seemed as though he cared for the idea. "What? If I am to be 'Papa', the it would be a shame if I were to let my little girls kill each other." There was a darkness to his chuckle that was never revisited.

Over that blonde man's shoulder I had seen Elfman shake his head with sorrow. "This is getting too weird to be Manly." Most everyone who looked to him agreed with the sentiment (even Evergreen calm and complacent), and as I now think he had been right. But it had just seemed like a bit of good fun at the time. Elfman had looked expectant, needing more than just looks to confirm our agreement to stop such play. But we were spurred on in laughter as the only words came from Laxus and they were: "Yes, son."

**Bickslow p.o.v.**

My chuckle sat heavy in my throat, my tongue falling out to taste the souls that went about their business around me. It had been a fun game while it had lasted; that act that had made us all into a family. That is, if you could call it a game at all really - there was something to the air on that day, a certain ringing of a Magic that was both familiar and denied that still leads me to believe it was not just a joke as we had taken it to be. At the time I thought myself fortunate in that I had not been placed as a relation to any of the girls I had drooled over. I had not voiced many words as I ate, as I had mulled at the time the suitability to chasing any of the girls. Lucy herself was the 'mama' of the group, and it had seemed that all of our group had been serious for some reason so I would be kicked (like she had done before) and there was a chance, that with the attention Laxus was giving her, that I would be zapped. Evergreen was likely to turn me to stone, and there was a high possibility that I would be added to her collection once more. Levy; well, where there was a Levy there was a Gajeel and so such a person was off limits. Mirajane was a bloody She Devil, and this was likely to happen once more if I so much as looked at Lisanna. Wendy was just a kid, and there was no way in Earthland that I would have gone there. With Juvia there was the possibility that she would have drowned me where I stood, and I had read that Water Mages could have some freaky control over your blood - so no chances were going to be taken. And... Well, at the time I had not know Geni well enough to say what it was exactly that she would be capable of or how far she would take the punishment she would give - or how far she could take it in the first place.

Everyone had long since ceased eating, some still bloating-ly chewing on pieces of bread, and the time when asked was shown to be just after three. Wendy suggested that we split into groups of at least two and do other activities to pass the time instead of just remaining in a single group. This was whittled down to only be a small solution, and a plan was then to be put into action.

Our resident 'parents' pairing into groups, that was 'mama' with 'papa' and 'auntie' with 'uncle'. Levy asked Gajeel and the grunt he gave was supposed to be a yes. Elfman lay claim to his oldest sister, though no one had expected otherwise. Jet resorted to Lisanna and Droy was asked by Wendy. Juvia made odd manoeuvres in her mad dash for Happy, which left me stranded with Geni. The girl waved at me slightly, and thinking back on it now that was when I had begun to see who she truly was, but something again drew me away from any conclusion. As I observed the odd soul that presented itself as normal Laxus slapped me upside my head, and Juvia dumped a lot over water over my hair, but Geni only seemed amused by my searching - almost as if she _knew_.

I am not sure if it was then or before that I knew I was going to be hit more often but it was a short time before other groups departed and we were left to our own devices. "What would you like to do, Mister Bickslow?" My eyes raised very slowly, aware of how they often frightened people. Those wooden dolls of mine had swirled about the girl, lifting her hair in an attempt to find what was wrong with her Soul Pressure.

"Would you show me that cave?"

That had been my answer as I had glanced away from her, something about her Soul hurting my eyes. A hand appeared in my periphery to take, and when I took it that girl pulled me to my feet with an ease I had seen strong men struggled to find. At that time I had been twice her weight and her height and then half again, so it was no mean feat. My hand had been dropped the same way a hot towel was placed gently onto a rack, and Geni had then lowered herself over the rock's edge and as I watched seemed to drown herself in the Water Bubble before helping me with my own when I clambered clumsily down beside her.

Geni lead me down five meters before a tunnel of water came from behind. Geni gave an impressive show of spinning in lazy circles surrounded by air bubbles that fought for the right to breach the surface. I watched as her arms spread wide and her ankles hugged tight in a straight line behind her. I had tried to copy the movements before me, but was thrown about thrashing in the current. I barely noticed the girls touch as she fell back to correct my position.

**Laxus p.o.v.**

The air had felt suffocating when I teamed up with Blonde, but whatever it was lead us to look at the bottom of the rock wall, where it was common for names to be carved or written into the soft - though sometimes hard - rock. Blondie lifted a piece of black rock from the simmering boulders beneath and as I watched with careless eyes she somehow managed to carve the majority of our names into the soft spot of rock that had previously been unclaimed. I had come back years later and run aged fingers against those names, though my mind failed to provide faces for some of the titles. Though of course, some names were not carved into the rocks and we never bothered to correct this, as soon the rock face above had begun to hum and thrum with the sounds of falling rocks and we were short for time when I shoved us both against the wall as tons of high rocks crumbled around us to seal us into a small pocket of untouched air. It took me years to figure out why we were untouched, but by the time I did I had forgotten why I had begun to look for such an answer.

In that pocket of air I looked down to the Blondie who had been pressed against my torso, and I had not been able to stop the self-satisfied smirk that came when I saw the pinkish tint that had claimed her cheeks. A smirk was given in return and I watched the hand that she raised, I had fleetingly thought that she was going to trace my scar, but instead her fingertips had ran kisses over my cheek, across my nose, and down the other cheek. It had taken me mere seconds to realise they were similarly pink.

**Freed p.o.v.**

Evergreen and I took the path that wondered along the mountain side, the trail leading us to a height halfway between the land and sky. Along the trail dainty wild pink flowers bloomed in the Summer air, and the breeze came brisker than before at this height. This peace was disturbed by a rumble from below and Evergreen rushed to plant herself my arms. The path in front chipped away and the rocks of the path behind and below became unstable with our weight. In my arms Evergreen gave a gasp and shuffled us back towards the stable rock, searching for a way out - at the time 'up' seemed like our only option.

**Gajeel p.o.v.**

As I sat on a rock to think about the pair's we had split into, as the group's did seem supernatural defined, Levy crouched low over a rock pool, her finger poking at something out of sight and mutter pieces of pointless information about species, genotype, and all the other bullshit she knew about. Lucy and Laxus made sense as a pair in the group's that had been defined, as they were the supposed reigning parents of the group. Evergreen and Freed made sense as the secondary parent group, and long term friends. Mirajane and Elfman were siblings, and Elfman had always been overly protective of his sister. Jet and Droy had resorted to Lisanna and Wendy because no way in Hell were they getting Levy. Though on Levy's part she claimed that she did not want to choose and so chose her supposed 'uncle'. It was a fucking wonder that in less than five minutes I had ended up with more extended family than I did fingers; though that was the Fairy Tail way.

It was then that I realised that we had left Geni (a very beautiful girl with unknown Magic capabilities) with Bickslow (a perverted freak with powers strong enough to be S-Classed). "Ah shit." Such a situation was perfect, if Bickslow did not do something very weird then in the least he would drive her away and instinct claimed that she was needed. "We left Geni with _Bickslow_, of all people." Levy groaned as she looked up, realisation clear to her it would seem. "We left the new girl with Bickslow – she's never going to come near Fairy Tail again." As I wondered over the sudden anger and need to _p_roT_eC_t it almost went unnoticed by me that the cliff further down crumbled down to a heap.

**Mirajane p.o.v.**

I skipped jovially from rock to rock with Lisanna and Wendy, those new and old familial relations of mine laughing at the plot that had been hatched back on the rocks. Despite how impressed I was with my seeming compatibility with the new girl, there was an underlying feeling that something had done the work for me. I spoke later with Wendy and she confirmed fears but she also mentioned sister did not seem to care much about this odd twist in fate. It was my secret hope that Laxus and Lucy would truly become a couple, though this hope was overshadowed by the revelation of what extent Geni had gone to to make sure Freed had survived. At times she had been underestimated, but she had always been self-depreciating for as long as I had known her.

When it came time to check upon that brother of mine and his best friends it came as a slight surprise that the three appeared to get along well with one another though the biggest surprise came when they lunged forward the thrust us all into the water to a background of falling rocks.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

I spent a long time listening to Happy as he complained about being called a dog as he transported us to the sandy beach; it was there that I spent a good deal of my time watching the humans play in the water, and held back harsh crackles when it came upon me to brush a heavy wave over the groups, which lead to flying accusations and a large water fight. Happy laughed heartily alongside me, not caring who saw as we hovered over the rock's end. Below I watched my fellow Fairy Tail Mages playing with jokes being swapped. I had had no time to think on what was happening because a handful of boulders from the high path fell, causing Happy to swerve low in panic: this swerving of course led the majority of my fellow Mages to spot us. The Mages scrambled over the rock shelves behind us in worry as we moved to see if anyone was injured or dead.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Written and edited on my phone so apologies for any mistakes. And I don't know how to turn off autocorrect/word-suggestions yet._**

**_My grandfather died so this is a little... Ngnah - and _**kurahieiritr JIO**_, I'll reply soon._**

**_Criticism__ welcome! Unless it is more pointless hate tha_****_t really isn't getting anywhere._**

* * *

**Levy p.o.v.**

When the rocks crumbled down the sheer face we sat for a moment and once the land began to settle all that was to be heard was the loud murmuring that came from the sand as people pointed and worried. Gajeel gave a galloping leap over the rock pools, dragging me with him as I stumbled and tried to stop my arm from dislocating. As we cantered down the rocks with accelerating speed we past a group of six dredging themselves from the water with shivers and shouts and small unblemishing curses. Juvia landed near the edge of the rocks, fingers working their way into crevices to check how they had fallen, Happy still stood on her shoulders and I could hear the snide comments that he would make when she spoke to him. There were four I counted to not be in my sigh, though it could only be thought that they had been further than the rest of us - perhaps safe or buried!

Freed and Evergreen were shelved on a rock ledge some way up the face. "Happy! Get your ass up here!" was the shrill order that Evergreen gave to the Exceed. Such an order had seemed preposterous. "Hot weather is not good for a Fairy Queen!" Evergreen's voices became shriller as she spoke, panic ebbing her words as I could see she was caught in Freed's arms by the edge. "And Freed's still recovering." It should not have been a bother, the injury that was, but of course we all knew better than to question the Fairy 'Queen'. As the last words were spoken I twitched my head to look for where the new rumble came from, and saw with tight features that a crowd of fellow Mages came scrambling over the rocks - Natsu at their helm.

When Happy removed the two Mages from the ledge above Freed was quick to place a barrier a few rocks before the fall to stop any and all the members coming closer and causing havoc. Lisanna was quick to look about, smug though I watched this face fall like it had done on other dates. "Where are Bickslow and Geni?" There was a quick murmur through our own group as the realisation was made that those two had been left together. "Shouldn't they be here now?" There were some shouts from beyond the Runes, but all were ignored in favour of trying to spot the two.

I stopped staring at one or two of the people behind the Runes to follow the possessed movements that Wendy took towards the rock's edge, her feet stopping before she fell into the water. "I think Geni took Bickslow out to those caves." There was another murmur through the group, annoyance in the voices. There was a ragged breath from Wendy and I saw three others do the same movements as if gasping with knowledge that could only be found in the air. Wendy scampered over the pile of fallen debris, her nose scraping the rock. "Um, s-sorry to disturb everyone b-but Lucy and Laxus are under here." Lisanna placed her fingertips against the rock, one hand crossed over her stomach and an unimpressed expression being coveted by her features. "Can someone find Geni? I think she's the only one able to move all of this without hurting them too much." Juvia gave a mocking salute, and when she walked briskly past me I could have sworn that the twisted smirk she gave held fangs though before I could see properly she had dived into the waters.

As we waited for Juvia to return with the two those of us that remained began to shift what we could. I mulled later that Wendy was quite right about Geni, her Magic had so far proven to be strong enough to shift all the material and she seemed in control enough that such a thing would be done calmly and with efficiency. Wind seemed to be the least distressing thing that hid amongst our powers but I must admit some annoyance years down the line when it was admitted that Lisanna was (falsely) proficient with a type of Earth Magic.

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

We had surfaced in those caves three quarters of an hour ago, and I had spent my time observing the rocks that glowed to light the tops of the walls, and the small glowing bugs which seemed to feed from the algae. Bickslow had moved to look at some of the fossils that had been piled before hand - though I had caught him looking to a different spot with unease. "You seem a little stressed about something." Bickslow's voice came slow and thickly, as though swallowing a heavy lump in his throat whilst he clicked two small shells together in a rhythm reminiscent of a horse. I looked over my shoulder to him, amusement (I hope) clear on my face. "You can tell me about it, if you like." The dolls above his head echoed the sentiment as I walked towards him, stepping over the large splatter of blood that sat a little too high on the rocks.

As I sat beside the man I lowered my feet into the darkened pool water, no real light from the outside entering this far in. My tongue ran across my suddenly dry lips as I thought of how to give an answer with little information. "Geni's been feeling a little void lately." From the corner of my eye I noted that Bickslow was not looking to me, when he did it was only to stare at the area my soul occupied, but at that time he had been looking to the large-ish stone that sat a little far back in the cave - the one heavy with blood on a side. I could feel with caution in the undertones of his movements, and I felt something I had not for a long time. Relish. "She feels that nobody is safe near her, that they should run as far as they can and hide." My leg moved sharply up, causing a great splay of water and I laughed at how he flinched. "Geni's having a hard time holding back the powers w- ...She has gained over the years." My head swivelled to look at him, and I rested on the bridge of his nose in a cruel glare. But I looked away to smile at the dolls who had lined up in a row for the talking. "Geni's getting to a stage that she fears that-fears that," I had begun to mutter at some stage, and the will to intimidate the man was gone. "She won't know how to hold back." It had happened before. It was happening then. "Geni feels like something's very wrong with the world and that scares her." There was something in the way the world had changed in a short time that had scared me, caused me to flinch when words were spoken gently because I _had_ known that something was coming. _What_ and _who_ was coming. "Though mostly w-Geni just really wants to k_ill_ so_me_on_e_." I had looked down to the schools of small fish that had begun to flurry about in the water and I knew that was coming. "At least, that's what Geni thinks." The last words were spoken in a sort of sighing voice, resent clear as I turned towards the man of my attentions.

Bickslow leant away from me with a suddenly cold glare. As if he had guessed what it was I had done, or what I was going to do. "Hey Geni, can I ask yo-" Those words were never finished as Juvia threw herself from the fish in her Water Body, words of panic spoken dully. "Lucy and Laxus need assistance." Juvia grimaced as she saw the rock Lisanna had used, tightening her grip on Bickslow as we were dragged down into the water without a shout. "They seem to be trapped under there, Geni you must get them out." Bickslow became unable to breath, and as such I felt it unfair to change into something I could not. When Juvia propelled us onto the rocks a minute or so later it was not as bad as it could have been. Bickslow had quickly collapsed onto his hands and knees to cough up the sticky green phlegm and the slightly salty and slightly bitter lake water. I had no such opportunity to cough the stuff up before I was shoved forward towards a new set of rocks on the beach. "Do it, Co-...Geni." I had complained later that there was no need to drown me to get my help.

It was a short time before I became aware of the people to my left who all bore the insignia of Fairy Tail, all staring with varying degrees of interest and shock - even though I should have been quite familiar to them. Even if I was presented as a cat. Nodding, with a twisted frown, I raised both hands until my palms faced the rubble. Thin fog peeled off the rocks around and below me, the quick evaporation of water making the rocks hotter. One twisted forefinger lead the mist towards the disaster, a chuckle paused in my throat as I heard some of the words passed between Lucy and Laxus. The fog laced the bottoms of the rocks, filling the gaps between whilst I dragged a wind from the roving fields above. The fog filled every nook and cranny until the wind visibly rolled like water. Where the fog and the wind met I smiled as speed was picked up in a noise that rumbled like small thunder. Rocks were picked up one at a time and gathered into a swirling and harmless hurricane-like spiral above our heads, screams echoing in from the beach. Everyone had stood ridged as I carried out this work to free my new friends, as if time had stopped for them all. I huffed when I felt the tax on my soul, and I understood what Leo had meant when he had said that the Human World would take power from Spirits if we were to stay too long on our own power. I would have to leave soon, just to get my Magic back.

**~ Flashback**

As the others fell into a deep slumber I was once again overcome with no desire for sleep, this need seemingly gone with my life. Standing on the table in the centre of the room I was overtaken with the need to face a wild and aimless sprig, which once I calm from left me standing in my room in the Planet Halls. With a remorseful, and slightly disgusted, look to the bed that rested by the window-wall I walked to the bookshelf and dancing my fingers along the spines I came across a book which explained the basic Life force and daily routine for Spirits: 'Spirit: Our Moment in Times'. Tucking the book udner one arm I began to faze back to the human plain, though with one foot placed in that plain I checked the lock on the door. Locked as Jupiter had left it; meant Mars had not attempted a burglary.

With a shimmer of gold I found myself lying on the pillows scattering the floor of Lucy's room, all of the others asleep in the later hour of night. I opened the book in the pages at the middle, where a ripple had been created in the pages by a letter of creamy stationary paper sealed with the sign of Leo. Clucking my tongue and ripping the seal I opened the paper with jerking hands. The contents of the letter detailed what knowledge the man could contribute to the section of a Spirit who took up residency in Earthland. Leo reminded me that it was best For return once a week for mere minutes to replenish my powers, as life would be taxing as a new-born. Leo also cautioned that under current circumstances I should avoid revealing my powers unless summoned by Lucy or forced into a situation where doing so was unavoidable.

When I looked back to the book symbols of Leo had appeared to mark our some pages for reading. The information held in the book about that sort of living was of a similar standard as that which had been given by Leo. If anything it was scarce for information and I made a note that that should be updated soon for any other new Spirits. I had rolled into my side at this stage which ruffled my black pyjamas and I had had to smooth them out before I opened the book at the first page to read.

**~ Present Time**

With a grumble I shook the memory from my head, and smiled dazily at the formation above my head before looking to see the size that of the rubble had fallen so much so that the top of Laxus' torso was becoming visible, a smaller pair of arms slowly emerging to be wrapped lightly around his waist. Mirajane gave a loud whimpering sigh of contentment before she seemed to faint - murmuring things about the mother and father and children. It was cute to see the two emerging from the rocks, and if my eyes had not chosen to be filled with rock-debris then I would have sworn a blush. Elfman and Gajeel were also making quick work of extracting the two fully from the remaining rocks and were careful that none flew to hit them. Freed and Evergreen also worked as a pair to roll some of the small rocks away from the bottom.

Stepping with a deep rush of breath onto a faint strand of wind that passed I drove the accumulated bundle out into the lake. I let the strength of my Magic drop, though I must admit that it did not feel as though I had much control when the rocks came flying past the back of my head. I felt strung up again, wind coiling around my limbs to suspend me in the air. When the wind died completely I felt no power left to stop me from falling into the plinths we bathed on. It was a relief when Jet caught me, swinging me in a sweeping motion and left me standing in front of him with hands resting hotly on my shoulders. "Geni must thank Jet." A lump was swallowed even though none appeared and my lips felt sensitive and cracked. As Mirajane woke up I appeared at her side, leaving Jet to stand by Droy. "Geni does not think now would be the correct time for Big Sister to make the matches."

Mirajane gave a considerate nod, something in her face dying as she coloured darker than a red crayon. "You are right, of course." Mirajane stood, the curl her body took to stand seeming unnatural and forced in elegance. There was a dramatical sigh as Mirajane leant onto me, her lips pursed as we looked across the bordering Runes. "But thank the Heavens that Papa and Mama are all right." Mirajane grinned up at me, moving away with a slightly sadistic look before we turned together devilishly towards the pair that had paled from their earlier blush. There was a collective yell as the group ran forward, none being excluded though some choosing not to yell the joyous: "Mama! Papa!"

**Makarov p.o.v.**

Watching through the silence as people ran towards Laxus, I could not help but notice that silence fell heavier on my side of the barrier. It was odd to hear such things shouted about my children, even if joy came easily to the two brushing dark debris from their bodies and suits. Even ones such as Bickslow or Gajeel, even the lads of Shadow Gear. Bickslow was one to worry about as he had spent ten minutes couching up phlegm and water from the journey with Juvia and that other girl: Geni. The girl herself I could only assume to be the Spirit Saturn under some sort of guise. Though it was disconcerting to see the woman standing as she was, cuddled close to Laxus.

Those who had ran to the duo had tackled them, no doubt causing cuts as the two fell back onto the rocks that still lay there - or perhaps burns - it was a shocking thing to see Laxus outright chucking along whilst holding Lisanna's knee (the girl having clambered onto his shoulders), Mirajane curled into his left side and the powerful new girl on his other side. There was a precision and a power to the Magic the girl had used to free the two, something I had seen long-time Mages struggle with. Freed was also pushed into that mix, and I laughed at the awkward position he had jammed himself into between Mirajane and Laxus. Elfman and Evergreen were quick to move away from the group, cough awkwardly and smiling at the sky. Lucy had been tackled by the others, Gajeel and the men of Shadow Gear moving back to the side to tend to a fire that still embered on. Lucy spent a long time trying to kick Bickslow out of the group.

I was aware that some of the other members who had ran with me had moved away, and in that time those beyond had settled back onto the towels and began to eat what seemed to be left for them - despite complaints of it being too warm. I put my hand onto the Runes, smiling at the ripples that spammed out and I was suddenly aware of the perverted grin I must have been giving those women who stood beyond the barrier. Natsu rushed in beside me, head long, to ruin the serenity wherein people were dismissed. "Oy! What is this shit?" Natsu tried to shoulder his way through, fire spreading along the Runes in the impossibility of getting though. Maybe of the other members who had turned looked back. "Freed let us in you bastard!" As the words were spoken I noted suddenly the shortness of the Rune Mage's hair, and the dazed look he held.

Natsu bean punching the walls with fervour and breathing short bursts of fire as I moved back. There was another silence, more stunned than anything else, when a bolder sparking lightning and wind hit Natsu square in the face knocking him out solidly and throwing him back for a dozen meters. There was a slow slurping sound over the border as they who were beyond chewed at whatever they ate. Laxus and Geni, those powerhouses, had arms stretched out in parallel though they were lowered quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Written and edited on my phone so apologies for any mistakes. And I don't know how to turn off autocorrect/word-suggestions yet._**

**Sorry this is late_. _And I will get to those replies soon.**

**_Criticism__ welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha_****_t really isn't getting anywhere._**

* * *

**Gray p.o.v.**

Erza and I shuffled towards Natsu's unconscious body, which stuck out from underneath the boulder which still crackled with the energy that had laced it. That new girl was strong, and on top of that Laxus' Magic would ensure that Natsu stayed unconscious. The blow must have hurt, not that Natsu would admit it. Freed nodded to someone, and fixating on his hair I almost did not notice Wendy when she seemed to take up arms behind the Runes. "M-my apologies e-everyone!" Wendy took a stance I had never seen, one that seemed almost elaborate. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" A tornado flushed from her open jaws as soon as the words filtered through her lungs, perhaps even before if it were possible. It hit the few of us that stood closest to their group, all frozen in shock, full force to throw us down the rocks jaggedly and mercilessly onto the sandy beach - taking other Mages with us as we flew. Wendy was getting dtronger, without a doubt.

That thought, and exhaustion, made my lie still on the hot sand unable to process the information as Erza sat up straight near me with a shout. I grunted when Erza shoved my legs from her lap so that she could crawl over to check on Natsu, and to kick the boulder that had flown with us. "At a guess I would stay those were quite weak attacks." Erza bounced back on her heel and offered a hand to me, though I declined. "Pitiful of Natsu to be knocked out so. We must train!" Erza lowered her head, and for a moment I thought she would ask one of us to hit her. "Though at this stage it's not like we can ask Wendy to help him." Though all she did was march over to the Master, demanding as if he would know: "What Magic does that girl use?"

Master glanced to the civilians that still sat further along the beach, pretending not to notice the commotion that had occurred on the rocks past the initial rockslide. "I'm not entirely sure what it was she did." The resale sign that Master was lying came in the form of his hand rubbing heavily at his throat. "Though, I must say, she does look remarkably like Juvia." I tensed at the name of the Water Mage. Juvia was bad enough to deal with medications her somehow gaining a sibling our relative of that ilk. "But no matter, she's a strong one." When I came back to think on these thoughts later I realised how self-centred I headed been in thinking that both would end up liking me because of their relation.

Close I heard someone sitting and brushing that coarse sand from their skin with heavy strokes, and when the vice spoke I recognised it to be Macao. There seemed to be a scuffle against the rocks as he stood, though Wakaba always swore that it was only because his friend fell. "I think her name was 'Geni'." I turned to my head to the side in time to see a chuckling Asians be passed his pipe. "Talks like Juvia anyhow." There was a deep groan from Macao as he peered further down past the Rune barrier where I could hear loud splashes of water. Macao grinned with the flush on his cheeks. "Looks like they're having a lot of fun." Even I could feel the heat of Erza's gaze despite being unable to see her, and Macao and Walsh's stuttered out a joint apology. "N-nothing t-to do with the b-bikinis or anything. Or that I was looking really. This is fun too!" There was a scuttling, only akin to a crab, when the men moved to their bags.

**Levy p.o.v.**

As a unit we stood teetering on the rocks, our hands clasped between us and a number counted before bodies were thrown into the water; landing with a surge of water high enough that the water rolled over our heads to restrict breathing until we breached the surface. When I surfaced, a lungful of air leaving and quickly entering, I trod water to look at the roving clouds which had appeared ominously on the crest of the hills that surrounded Magnolia and its lake. For a few seconds all I saw was these clouds, though as Geni split the waters tension flashes of Lucy speaking about the daily plans seemed almost fresh in my mind. "What's the weather going to be like tomorrow Geni?" I had tried to be subtle, like I always tried in my youth, though my mind could not stop the next question. "Can you tell?"

There was a knowingness to the smile that was given only to the clouds that seemed so far away, as though they would never enshroud us. "Levy should wrap up... _Warm_ for definite." A carnivorous element was fleeting in her voice, and I was relieved when it passed. A beauty came to her eyes, sparkling in a manner that I can only called wild. No looks were spared for me. "There'll be snow this night." As the words were spoken she disappeared under the water and for brief moments I felt vulnerable and seemed no calmer when she rose in front of me, lips bared wide and eyes falling to my own while a blush rose from my chest. "Geni thinks a certain someone would like to ask some questions." I was pulled towards a ledge of rock, though from this day and looking back I could not say what it was though the panicked feeling in my chest settled none when we settled on the rock out of sight of any of the others. "C'mon then, ask away."

**No One p.o.v.**

The bell that sounded through the town, and down to the lake, struck five times before settling and at Geni's (discrete) command clouds rumbled thin and dark from over the hills and far away. Lucy had decided that seeing as others had joined them it would be ridiculous to stay out any later. Juvia had altered the lake to become colder and to become a harsher feel on the skin with the velocity of the waves. It was not overly rough, and still relatively warm but enough so uncomfortable that people had begun to flock towards their homes. When Natsu had awoken from his forced sleep there were loud shouts and protests and bursts of flame as Makarov denied him these things alongside a re-match with Laxus, and Lucy. Of course, at this stage Natsu began fights with those around him - all able to beat him down effectively and efficiently.

By the rocks Levy had taken to lying on the low shelved rock, one leg stuck in the water as Geni ducked about in the chilling water - the mass enough to cover her Magical signature as she contorted the sky. "You can control elements?" Levy used her foot to rock water over Geni, earning herself a blast of air in the face and her spine shook as she shivered and sneered. "All of them?" The woman had been talking with the newbie for only a few minutes, though found herself immensely interested in the girl and found herself planning a book.

The girl whose hair blended with the lake water smiled lazily as her hand raised to drip water that turned to fire. "In theory, perhaps." Geni rolled under the water until Levy was fairly certain that the girl was hiding something about her powers, because the tone she spoke in was cultivated. "To an extent Geni can utilise other elements to create the fire itself:-" The finger that could her hair around her finger caught the attention of the other blue-haired girl as it seemed to dry the water Rom the girl's hair. "-by no means can Geni _control_ it." Geni threw her head back one more to soak it in a seeming luxury. "And water can be moved and shaped, sometimes conger-able but it is a long process." A lie, Levy knew that in the years to come but her curiosity was curbed by Geni next vocalization. "That does not include rain; Geni speaks of water in the sense of Juvia's Magic type."

Levy twisted her Hans together over her stomach as she spoke, water splashing at her ears. "Lucy mentioned something about a sea fog, and that mist you used earlier..." Levy glanced to the other girl, mystified by the far away glint in the girl's emerald eyes, the corners of Geni's mouth turned up in a smile. "_This girl sure is something_." Levy had been surprised at the time with the thought that the group surrounding her came close to nonexistence. "_I'm sure without_ _her we wouldn't have gathered as a group._" That thought was exciting.

Geni pulled herself into the rock by Levy's head, hand reached out to stroke the girl's hair. "Geni'll put out a sort of fog with the storm that comes in, perhaps, half an hour." Geni gathered a mist onto the hand she held out by her side, green specs marring the vapour. "That mist was strong; it is useful for cover and moving things." The hand clenched alongside her jaw, though Levy only barely registered the hesitation in the other's voice. "And tracking people it would seem." Happy floated to the surface when Geni lashed out. "It leaves invisible markers on a person. Geni is a little sorry to do this, but safety is a good thing, no?" The words came punctuated with a sharp glance though Levy only hummed in her addled state. "And we never know when it'll come in handy."

Geni stood, water rolling from her skin in hot droves as Levy water her point to the top of the cliff where the Runes rippled with the force of Natsu trying to pass them. Levy gave bubbling type of chortle, all nasal and drunken gasps for air, a whistled formed in her throat as others turned and followed Geni's direction. "Oy Natsu!" The pink-haired Mage turning in shock, the slight drop of his lip and narrowed eyes indicating that he thought no one had noticed him atop the cliff. "Go back to your own end, Pinky!"

Many peered to Levy threw slotted and suspicious eyes, the words seeming out of character and unnecessarily mean to the man she had known since childhood. Natsu screamed once in annoyance, Juvia replying with a board of water to his face as the cold wind blew over, and those below ignored his screams in favour of eating any, and all, food that was left over.

**Natsu p.o.v.**

It made me anger that they would laugh at me, though the feeling itself made no sense to me as they had always been my good friends. Standing from where the water had knocked me onto my feet I growled as I burnt the water from my skin in a stream of black smoke. As a cold wind blew in from the east I shivered as I looked to the sky. A carnal instinct in me purred its dissatisfaction when I knew that the Summer day should not be so cold especially as it had been so blazingly warm all day (not that I could tell). I landed one more punch on the Runes in my frustration at the animal that hid inside my body before I left it, deciding that later would be better for a fight.

**Erza p.o.v.**

As I looked back to the other group and stood in the lapping water of the lake I noticed the clouds that filled the sky had begun to taint a murky purple, the sky above still a brilliant blue, and with this I noticed why the other group were dressed and moving out towards the town, skipping jovially along the rocks. I blinked when a larger surge of water crashed onto the faux beach, one akin to those by the sea during a storm, other waves following after it. The wind picked up velocity as it hurdled down from the hills and the sun was quick to take the heat and light with it when the clouds chose to cover it. The clouds opened to pour an icy cold rain down upon us, the whole of the Magnolia area drenched in this biting rain. Re-quipping into my armour I moved out of the water, jogging towards the edge of the beach.

A rumble sounded far in the sky and lightning forked to touch the waves in droves, screams echoing hollowly against the loud bursts of thunder. People scrambled in a mad dash to return to their dwellings and confusion was loudly unspoken at the turn in the weather. A thick fog, one akin to the sea, tumbled in over the water, first racing down the far hill, and visibility came to a naught when it covered us and a heavy salt smell drifted from the waters to block all senses. Someone, I think it was Gray, pulled me back from the patch where I stood when a streak of lightning hit the sand, small tendrils of it reaching my armour in spots. With this the rain seemed to become worse, and that someone tugged at my arm until we were towards the Guild, and then they disappeared into the crowds.

When I arrived to the Guild, and found the large doors flung open and waiting strong in the winds, what greeted me was a large tray covering one of the tables. The mugs that were stacked like a pyramid stank of hot chocolate, the heat leaving rapidly until the doors were closed. "That's nice and all, I suppose, but alcohol?" Cana spoke from the table she had flung herself onto after entering beside me, and I watched her towel herself dry before hugging her jacket close to her shoulders.

As soon as the words were spoken that blue-haired girl from the rocks, appeared to stand beside Cana, smiling lightly. "Geni will presume that you are Cana." That was confirmation that her name was Geni, though now I looked at her her resemblance to Juvia was astounding. When Cana responded with a jittering nod a pin-barrel was produced and held out to Cana. "Mira told Geni to make Cana a warm alcoholic drink, and preferably a lot of it." Lowering the pin to the bench the girl lifted the cork from the hole in the top with her teeth, strands of steam lined with scents forced its way out of the pin as the cork was spat away. "So this was made for Cana." The pin was pushed towards Cana with a timid hand, the ingredients listed with a smile. "Single malt whisky, white rum, cinnamon, cloves, ginger, and winter berries."

Cana blinked and with gripping fingers took the pin from her, sipping at the concoction which sounded less than consumable. Though by the sound that was hummed it would seem it was a nice enough drink. There was a caution to Cana as she looked to the now nervous blue-haired girl. "Did you make this?" Cana licked at her lips, all cold gone from her shoulders and I wondered what the drink was like. "For _me_?" I chuckled when the words were spoken because they were immediately followed by a growl when the Master tried to take the pin to taste the liquid.

A frown formed just under the new girls fringe, her eyes sharpened. "Jai." The words was foreign, though some part of me knew it though there was no time that day to know what that meant. "Geni was told to make Cana an alcoholic drink, warm presumably, as you would likely not want to have the hot chocolate." A nod was pointed back to Mirajane, who waved back heartily. "Geni made her the drink that was made for her Grandpapé when she was younger." There was a callousness to her eyes that disappeared and I often wonder if I had seen it at all. "Geni did not taste it as it was rushed, so she apologises if it is not to Cana's taste."

Cana eyed the pin that sat placed between her curled legs. "No, no. I, ah, love it." Cana eyed Geni, and I remember sharing her envy at how warm the girl looked despite not wearing much. "Though it is quite the strong drink, mayhaps you like to share a mug for me?" Everyone including me blanched at this admittion, because for Cana to admit that she needed help with a strong drink was perhaps the same thing as Natsu giving up in a fight. No matter, no notice, Geni grinned and lifted a mug and I remember that at the time I had made a note to ask her how she did such things of make items appear and disappear at will because no Magic seemed involved. "Just to help me finish it, see." Cana took notice of the mug, a laugh burbling at her lips. "Good, good!" The pin was raised and Cana stuck out her tongue to concentrate on filling the others mug with the slushing brown-purple liquid.

I took a mug of the hot chocolate a threw myself down next to Cana, the smell of the liquid getting to me and after I glugged some of my own chocolate down Geni poured some of her concoction into my mug, filling it back up to the brim. "Geni also remembers her Grandpapé doing this." Geni licked at her own lips, no flush staining her cheeks as it did on Cana and I remember feeling as though she forced us to become drunk. "It was delicious, if she remembers correctly." Geni sipped her drink, wincing a little. "If not, then Geni can only apologise for ruining Miss Erza's drink." Geni bowed a little and then walked away from us, and envy swelled unduly in my chest at how her hips wove through the tables to sit where the rock group did. Something in me did recognise that no one had spoken my name.

Everyone who had gathered around the hot chocolate display after running in from the rain seemed happy to forget about the thunder and the lightning, though it only seemed happier when I brought the mug to my lips to sip at the swirling mass. My palette was hit with rich tastes, and sour punctuation, exotic liquors and earthy spices, burning leftovers that were pungent with clove. The winter berries were bitter in their sweetness, and the milk added a cooling creaminess that I adored. My armour gave a resounding hum when I leant back onto the table, the drink brought back happy memories from my time in Rosemary and pumped a heat through my veins I rarely encountered, and suddenly the rain beating down outside the doors was so very enticing. I felt like a child wanting to splash about in it, jumping and bouncing in the downpour to be lit with lightning and for my bones to rumble with the booming thunder. "Yeah, I know." Cana's voice was small and vulnerable beside me, the words whispered and when I looked to her her cheeks came a similar shade of red to my own. "Amazing, right?" Cana gulped down mouthful after mouthful of what remained in her pin, and I could only nod.

I slurped down the rest of my mug at the same pace, throat feeling raw and abused. "It's better with hot chocolate, I promise." I poured half of another mug into my own and held them out shakily to Cana who filled them with the drink from her pin, the barrel abandoned, and then we clunked the wooden mugs together before we downed the liquid. "Every mouthful makes that rain so much more," The last word I breathed out, the tendrils of fog curling through the doors to hug our feet in their coolness. "Inviting." Cana stood as she rested her mug on the floor, waiting for me to finish my own and together we skipped from the doors into the rain that taunted us heathenly.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Written and edited on my phone so apologies for any mistakes. And I don't know how to turn off autocorrect/word-suggestions yet._**

**_I've been thinking that now that I'm back to school that it would be best if I updated on a Friday instead._**

**_Criticism__ welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha_****_t really isn't getting anywhere._**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

Geni watched from over the rim of the wooden flask in her hands as the scarlet haired girl and the brunette skipped, giggling with hiccuping laughs, out of the oaken doors and into the hard rain. "Geni," Mirajane's own speech was slurred slightly, the words foaming together but not with a stupor. "What exactly was it you gave them?" Many of the Guild members had watched with sober eyes as the two left the Guild, and all sat in the process of witnessing the two splashing jovially in the rain whilst tripping on uneven cobbles.

The blue haired girl settled her tankard on the table, stretching her arms out above her head and curling her fingers through her braces. "Ach, it's a," Geni considered her words for a little while, licking along the length of her top lip before answering. "An old family drink." Something compelled the girl such words, though she herself had no recollection of Juvia nor the family name from before she met the woman in Makarov's office a day ago. "Whiskey, white rum, cinnamon, ginger, cloves, winter berries. Geni-a, she mixed some with Erza's hot chocolate."

Juvia had a content look on her face, as though some long forgotten memory had come to play nostalgia with her. "Grandpapé Lockster's Winter Warmer." "Fire in the veins, coal in your belly. Cherries on your nose, and a childish mind." Juvia reached forward, the words coming easy to an unknowing mind as the tankard was taken from her 'cousin' and she tipped the lot back to gulp down the liquid inside, and as soon as such a large drink was done Juvia dropped the mug and stood, a hand out and gripping at Geni's hand. The two girls helped to pull the other out of the door and towards the other two, their steps not as much weaving as the pair before.

The others at that abandoned table spent a long time looking at the mug that lay on its side, before someone picked it up and they spent turns taking tiny sips from what was left at the bottom. And suddenly knew what had made the girls run out into the thunder storm. "Ach-sk." Freed pulled the mug away from his face, his hand tipping outwards before he passed the tankard to Evergreen with a grimace. "They know how to make drinks like this?"

Those who had been left on the other side of the Guild with hot chocolate had all slugged some of the kegs contents into their own tankards, their cups of choice overflowing with drink, and many had begun to blink wondrously as though never having seen light before. Makarov had chosen to jump about as spiritedly as he had when he was but a young lad, and Natsu sat beside him looking at the walls of the Guild with a pallor and a deadness. Even heavy drinkers such as Gildarts seemed affected by the concoction, stumbling to his seat after a swig and reaching out to the rain with a pallor-istic flush, or to the girls. Let the imaginations run wild with what those of Fairy Tail were thinking, as there was no way to tell.

But it seemed as though many of the Guild were content to sit in their dazes, and looked out with blind eyes at the four girls who played in the rain as though there was no tomorrow; their hair was drenched straight, dripping a darker shade than before; mouths lay open to catch the water whilst giggled and laughter overflowed; drip dropping rain rolled over their clothes and somewhat armour as they collected it in their hands to throw it at one another and back to the sky, or in most bases fell down from the clouds onto their skin. The fog roamed thick, the water condensing into droplets that clung when it contacted their bare skin. It seemed like a scene from an old film, the lightning reached down to brush strands of building tops: throughout these building the electrifying fingers brought a luminescence with a rumble of thunder, almost like the giant footsteps of a God as he clambered across the sky.

There was no questioning the state the Guild was in, all were polishing off their seconds and feeling woozy from some level of alcohol they had not achieved. It was a new experience for many of them - they felt so full of heat and new life, a fire rumbling through their veins and pumping with the thunder. The peace and memories caught up from a time long ago, and they found themselves pleasantly subdued, all things considered. On their own side of the room, each sighing with mis-matched breathing, the 'family' smile as two of their 'children' partied in the rain - proud of the simple effort it took them to completely incapacitate the whole of Fairy Tail. It was _quite_ the achievement.

**Cana p.o.v.**

There was a thrumming happiness in my chest, a humming-birds wing inspiring the pulse that ran beneath my skin. I had never been that type of drunk before, though later I realised that what had happened was nothing to do with the drink that had weave its way into my system. The four of us laughed, though it took me a while through the glaring rain to notice that two others had joined Erza and I. I timbered back with collapsing legs and felt the coarse cobbled street scratch into my back, the jacket too wet to take any effect, and the sensation was unsettlingly pleasant. "I don't know who you are Geni," I had not known the woman, and when it finally came time for me to learn who she was and what she was like, regret stained my veins. "But thank you." It was an experience that she had provided to me and was not one that I would feel again for many good years to come.

I hard, felt, the clang of reverberation that rung from Erza's armour as though a death knoll when the scarlet beauty clattered over next to me on the street to watch the lightning strike. "Yes, I must admit some gratitude myself." The usual stiffness in her voice had melted away with sense and reason, the tension gone when I looked to her and the words seemed spoken softly, as though returned to a time before Rosemary. "It's such a pleasant feeling..." I saw both of the woman's arms stretch up, fingers loosely clenching at the rain and the fog that wove in and around her digits. The child she never got to be.

There were to other thuds, a heavy side of drinking hitting us all I thought, and when I looked Juvia lay with her arms splayed by her sides, eyes closed as though at peace with the terrors of the world. It was amusing at the time to watch as every drop of rain absorbed into her body, not one hitting the streets and I remembered the stories she had told us of her own childhood, and that seemed to be when my weariness for Geni occurred. When I realised there was never a mention of any family. "Thank you Geni." A content sigh melded with the fog, the world silent around me. "_Fo_r c_om_ing ba_ck_ to _me_." I heard the hollowness of the woman's voice, the words not seeming to belong to her and I then knew a coldness that lasted. "Thank you so much."

Rolling on my hips I turned to look at Geni, the sight breathtaking in its intensity and the world seemed to freeze just for her, and with what I now know such a thing could be possible. Geni had fallen to her knees, body back and sitting on her heels; arms draped heavily at her sides as though with the weight of the world; wrists bent in compliance with the stone streets; face turned to point towards the sky, features sharp and almost God-like; open eyes flickered tiny, silent prayers each time lightning shone to reach the darkness; hair curling even against the forceful brush of the beads of rain; lips gathering water and breathing in ethereal fog. I am sure that we all had such a similar appearance, but her serene smiles that matched with sad, yearning eyes, and flashing frames of light matching the radiance of her throbbing Magic and despite the rain streaking her face such a sight seemed only matched to the Angels of Old when they fell.

I could not stop the relish in the smile I gave when she slumped to lie on her back and looked at the sky as we did, the rain chilling to the touch - almost to a snow-like quality - and it fell slowly in the brisk wind that whistled between the stones. "You are all quite welcome," Beauty surrounded us when light rumbled in the far away plains. "But Geni, she has to thank you as well." For that moment in time, everything had been perfect.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

We sprawled on the cobbles of Fairy Tail for what seemed like an eternity, the snow beginning to fall as sleep came and wind contorted and swerved at the white fluff as it fell from the sky's purple-grey clouds. It was cold and my bones burned but I felt a warmness smooth over my skin from Magic. Even in this tired, delusional, state Geni was able to slip confident arms around my knees and shoulders once I closed my eyes to stop the snow from entering. Geni squeezed me close, body radiating sparks that heated me more than any other thing, and Lucy carried Cana beside us.

As Geni continued through the blizzard I recognised the route to Fairy Hills, Cana snoring when she passed out in the arms of Lucy as we walked under the high gateway. Daring a glance around the building I noticed that the window to my room was open, a blue fireball leaning out the window with a wave and inaudible shout. The wind around us swirled viciously as it coiled tightly around out skin and catapulted us through the air reminiscent to an old film. Geii lay me on my four-post bed, laughing when she realised that half the female population of Fairy Tail were camped out on the floor with flushed faces. "Grandméma's Silver Tongue?" Was the suggestion I gave when Geni leant against the wall with arms clasped at her sides.

Lifting a hand to rub at her nose my Comrade sighed, eyes sharp as she looked about the room. "Guess so." Geni poked Lucy with her bare toe, shoes abandoned for their density of water. "We'l give it to them in the morning." Memories swirled in my head, of happy times and family feasts. "I'd like some warm now, you want some?"

I rocked up with swinging legs over the end of the beg, the pads of my feet brushing the cold skin of Mirajane. "Not like we really need it, but yeah I'll have a glass." Jumping over the bodies of unconscious fellow Guild Members I scurried towards the cabinet by the wall, the glass settings smooth under my touch and warmer than my skin. "There should be some... Ngh," Searching through the left side of the cabinet to produce a while cordial in an ornate bottle. "Ah here it is!" Standing and turning to look I realised that Geni was already gone from the room. "Some... 'Special juice'." With a sigh I opened another cabinet to take some bottles of quinine water, and took a swig of the cordial. All it really was was a home-made non-alcoholic elderberry gin I made for putting on ice creams.

When Geni reappeared by the microwave I studied her blue hair, those green eyes, and those oddly similar close and my head twisted violently to the side with a memory. An impossible memory of the death of such girl, in younger years, as she was swallowed whole. Something collided with the side of my head and I hissed at the pebble that rolled on the ground. Geni was waving a small jar in the air, orange glass and white cap, all the side of her index finger. "Silvered rose crushings!" Tossing the brandy glasses, one by one to the woman I was careful not to break any of them. Watching the woman catch them I was almost sure I saw her flinching when each was caught, as though twisting with painful memories. "So they let you keep Grandpapé's brandy snifters, eh?" The chuckle was more for herself than to sharing, and a quarter teaspoon of the powder was measured into each of them, and though it appeared she was using a measure no glass filed the same.

Counting out those that were decorating my room I counted roughly a dozen, including dearest Geni and I, Wendy and somehow Erza involved in this. Erza I had never seen drunk nor passed out from fatigue, bar that one time at the public baths. "I doubt Wendy'll need any, right?" Geni stopped moving, a glance passing over the small girl and she shook her head. "Suppose she probably snuck a few sips by accident." Pulling a blackberry gin from a drawer I pouted the contents into a jug as I spoke. "Or was forced to try it." That jug was placed into the microwave as I smiled and turned back to this... Cousin of mine as the lacrima clicked with Magic. "Honestly, that Guild of ours."

A stifled laugh filled the room and Geni took her time in glugged the quinine (100ml) into each of the twelve glasses. "You're absolutely right, Juvia. That Guild does seem to have no bounds." The clear liquid bubbled and mixed with the powder and it was always hard not to get captivated by the bubbles rising and falling. The lacrima clicked off and when I yanked the door I hand to scrunched my fingers before curling them around the handle. Bumping Geni aside I measured 55ml of hot gin into each glass before they were distributed around the room, mostly onto the table by the window.

"Let's hope they're not overly grouchy come morning." Was muttered over the rim of my own glass, pads of my fingers rubbing against the designs in the snifters, Geni was already crawling into the bed with a hum in response and curled up beside Lucy and Cana, those two taking up the majority of the bed space with Happy. Setting down the empty glass, a culling sensation sweeping through me as I collapsed beside her.

**Lucy p.o.v.**

When I woke the clock that sat proud on the wall called the time to be half past the tenth hour of the morning, and I felt awful because of whatever Magic had taken its effect the night before. When trying to move my arm so that I could rub at the muck that caked my eyelids I found that I could not move. The suddenly very striking idea of a comfortable, warm, pressure covered my body thickly. Blinking in an attempt to get rid of more of the morning goo in my eyes, I managed to see Cana dozing over my stomach and Bisca on my legs - Erza and Wendy curled up over my feet. Evergreen and Mirajane had leached onto my left arm, fighting for ownership even as they slept. Juvia was hanging over their waists with her face planted between Cana's legs.

looking over to the side slightly I saw Happy's tail roving under my lower back. My right arm appeared to be sandwiched over Geni's back, that woman's head resting on Levy's thighs with Lisanna using Geni as a pillow, my right arms stuck between the two. Though Erza seemed to have their joint feet tangled in her arms. The situation was comfortable in its own way, but as I woke I found it difficult to cope with the heat. Levy suddenly shot upright on the bed when her name was called, forcing her abdomen to connect with the back of Geni's head. "What's happ'nin' now?" The words were slow and drawled as eyes widened to take in all the... Decorations.

Struggling had turned out to be a failure of a way of escaping. "Ah Gods." Giggles erupted when happy attempted to wriggle out from under me, his bushy tail stroking the small of my back. "Who knows?" When Happy was freed he collapsed against Lisanna and Geni, eyelids heavy. "But I could have sworn we were all on the floor." I attempted to take my arm from the clutched on either side but to no avail. Evergreen tightened her clutch on my forearm whilst Mirajane used my bicep to haul herself closer to the pile. "Ah shit." Juvia mewed, her body twisted into a 'Z' shape atop the two, her head suddenly clamped between Cana's shins. The result of the other arm was that Lisanna woke, and turned her head to look straight at Levy's breast and after a second long delay Lisanna flopped about like a flamboyant fish, which in turn woken Geni from beneath and both in turn kicked Erza in the face. "Crap." Although saying that Geni had woken was wrong, Geni pushed herself up onto her forearms to twist her head and look at us all with a sucking sound before falling asleep on Levy's thighs, and beneath Lisanna, once more.

Erza clambered off the pile and stood on the ground holding her head with both the hangover and the kicks. "The snifters." Geni mumbled, Levy poking the girls head to make her get out from between her thighs and Geni dragged herself from under Lisanna, who from some reason was gripping tightly to the back of the Spirit's shirt. "The brandy glasses." With a waving hand during her movement Geni pointed to said things, and her route off the bed made her seem like a sea-lion. Geni rubbed her head as Lisanna finally disembarked from her ride. "Why is everyone on the bed?" Geni eyed the two that suctioned themselves onto my arm, reaching over me to prod at them which caused a snake-like reaction of tightening around their 'prey'. "Sucks to be you." Juvia fell from the bed and awoke with a bump to the floor.

Erza downed the contents of one of the fancy glasses, the silver liquid inside swirling and bending the light. Erza seemed to visibly perk up, shoulders squaring. "What is this?" The demand was hot on her tongue as she lifted all of the glasses to bring them to the bed. "There is little hangover now."

Juvia hefted herself onto the edge of the bed, lifting Wendy from the pile and placing the small girl on something out of my line of sight. "Grandméma's Silver Tongue." Was a gurgled voice, and perhaps it was a combination of the two though I surely felt it as though I were ill. Geni had gathered the drinks from Erza and was distributing them amongst those that were awake - and despite not helping me out of my situation I had been able to sample the drink with some help. "It's great for clearing the after-affects of drinking alcohol, or just as a pick-me-up." Curling my lips over the pleated glass edge I gulped down mouthfuls until it was gone, both the drink and the hangover.

Happy sighed contently, looking like a connoisseur of such a drink by the window-sill, Levy's insistent grumbling no longer as grating as she lay back after handing the glass back to Geni. Erza and Mirajane had taken ahold of the two that were holding to fervently to my arm and managed to wrench the two free from me, when they began to pout in their sleep and hold onto one another Geni somehow managed to force the two to take some of the liquid. Though this process did involve the two Lockster's massaging the throats of those two. A merciless shriek echoed around the room as the two began hitting at one another as they woke to find someone holding their throats. Aimless words were thrown and soon the others joined, a wonder-less dance of words that I later discovered I had joined.

Happy's unwavering laughter filled the air with a fire and cruelty that it often did and like always it was enough to silence the room though he answered those questions he heard with boredom. "You turned into snakes last night. Lucy was the prey." Reaching his paw to the ceiling Happy looked out the window. "Or perhaps an item to be owned." A growl rumbled through my chest and I could have cried at how it stung. "I have yet to decide." Happy growled in return. "Wendy. Bisca. Cana."

Looking down to my still covered legs Bisca and Cana still lay sleeping in each others arms, soft snores peeling from their pile as Geni fed a sleepy Wendy one of the drinks, the girl slowly regaining her sensibilities. "That was nice..." Wendy, in her haze, poked at both of those that still slept and in those times I felt a relish for the calm. Those two were quick to awaken when they were accidentally shoved from the bed with a moan, and both swallowed the drinks that were offered with startled looks around the room as Wendy continued to roll on the bed beside me as I tried to gather feeling into my legs. "So what interesting thing are we going to do today?"

Geni and Juvia had abandoned our cluster in favour of standing by the window, each leaning on one side of the pane. "Well," Said one. "There is always this." Said the other, when Bisca mumbled something the two turned to look at her, walking towards her with feet joined in march and hips in tandem. "They guess you could say," They continued as they leant over Bisca. "That all they really mean," Said the second one, their fingers waving in the cowgirl's face as they sneered coolly. "Is the snow." The two skipped back a few paces, the window casing blowing open with the force of the gale and a torrent of snow tumbled through the window and onto the floor.

* * *

**_I've been thinking that now that I'm back to school that it would be best if I updated on a Friday instead._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Written and edited on my phone so apologies for any mistakes._**

**_Fucking head colds. _**

**_Criticism__ welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha_****_t really isn't getting anywhere._**

* * *

**Erza p.o.v.**

Glaring out the window over Evergreen's shoulder as more snow took its liberty in bellowing over our skin it was a beautiful sight, but the cold seemed more frosted than it should have been. Magnolia covered in snow in the months of Summer was glorious, the air seedy and sky hidden. The beach was clear, the sand a pallor filled white, and the water frozen over the top, heavy enough for the children already out to slip and slide over the surface. I was not particularly bother by the flecks as they circled and landed in my hair, my scalp blistering cold as it melted. Wendy clutched to the sill and leant out into the flurry, and over her I saw the ground coated thickly in crisp snow, small prints of animals scattered through the snow: birds, foxes, badgers, squirrels, cats. Stepping back from the window I brushed the snow from my face. "How is it that it is snowing?" It was with sadness that I looked out the window. "Yesterday was so hot."

"Oh you know..." Turning to the voice that came from Geni, who sat half-laying on Juvia's back as they lounged on the bed with their fingers entwined. Juvia had begun snoring, her lids fluttering as though she were really asleep. The cluck to Geni's tongue was something that was replicated often enough in storytelling, though seemed cruel to me. "There was this thunder storm on the passing eve." A loopy grin often donned her face when she spoke thusly, her words in a way archaic, and memories often offered themselves to me of flashing lightning and curling fog when she did. "It is that time of year, I suppose, when snow is not uncommon." Sitting straight, a hand caressing her own neck, Geni cracked the bones that lay there. "Geni certainly thinks that was easy to figure out."

Beside myself I could see the look Cana and Bisca shared, this feeling of oddness tickling us all as we continued to stare at the girl who gazed back with an amused smile and dark eyes. There was a chuckle, and it took some time to figure out that both Lisanna and Lucy were the ones making the noise, though Evergreen was the one to answer our query. "Don't let her bother you much." The roll of the 'Queens' eyes was glorious, a perfect arch around her sockets. "She's just saying." I saw Geni give a wide grin, her gums bared along with her pointed teeth when Evergreen sneered. "She's teasing you, isn't that right Little Geni?"

Cana rubbed her head, a disgruntled laugh making its way out of her throat. "I could have sworn you just called her 'Little Geni'." A small flask was pulled from only God knows where while her face fell to a mask of seriousness, the one usually reserved for Guild meetings. "How could she be teasing us about the weather?" Cana collapsed against the wall; hair splayed out statically onto the wall as she spoke and slurped from her bottle.

Bisca adjusted the yellow hat which had fallen back on her cranium, a slender finger falling to scratch her ear. "Cana's right, it's the weather." A poison-like tone droned from her but all I could feel was the power that seemed to surge in the room. "How in Earthland could she tease about that?" As Bisca spoke she pulled at the hem of her dress, the black thing stretching as it was tugged. "..." The woman's back straightened and if she had wanted to I am sure she would have pulled out a gun to threaten them. "What do you know?" Bisca's eyes looked sceptically from each to the other, her fingers diligently playing with the ruffles of her scarf.

Mirajane put a hand on her hip and let her other flop backwards in a point at the girl in question, who had risen and was stretching against the far wall. "Bad Geni, you shouldn't tease people." It was intolerance that lead the girl to shrug when scolded, and as she shook Juvia to a wakened state fear did encompass me. "Geni teasing you about the weather is like Wendy teasing somebody about wind, Bisca teasing about guns." A bittersweet smile strained over Mirajane's face, her hands joining together. "It's got to do with her _Magic_." And what a Magic it was, pulsing proudly and hidden under a camouflage of cold snow against my back. After a moment of slice Mirajane turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchenette, words called over her shoulder. "I'm going to make toast and eggs."

Those that had left without notice returned through the window, slamming it shut as Mirajane left. "Sounds good. Scrambled for me." Lisanna rolled back wrists in circles, shivering at some sensation as one shoulder quivered and a longing look was passed through the window. "Pity it's so cold, I'd love to play more in that snow." Although such words were spoken from the girl I had once known, she turned the heating lacrima by the window on, the room warming quickly as a joyous sigh arose.

When I turned to Geni for any sort of explanation, she paused from waking Juvia and her eyes seemed hard and questioning. "Geni uses a Lost Magic which enables her to manipulate the weather." A tight smile greeted us, and I knew the knowledge was false as her fingers curled tighter in Juvia's coat. "Juvia and Geni are cousins." When Juvia did eventually wake, Mirajane had settled the table with the foodstuffs we were to eat, and so the voice pitched as she moved – the other's coat still in hand. "C'mon Juvi!" It was not until later I realised I had disregarded the fact that she was a possessor of a Lost Magic.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

When Geni had shaken me awake I had ignored her, though answered with a groan when she called that it was time for food. I was well aware of how well I had slept the night before but it was cold outside and the heater had been turned on – all in all I had wanted to pretend that I was a cat. Geni had taken to dragging me across the floor in an attempt at getting me to the breakfast table, and I managed to chug a cup of coffee, milk taking up some space in the mug. "Hey, Juvi?" An odd sort of nickname being given to me, though the frown on her face was quite serious. "Juvia told Geni that she would tell her about the person who seemed to hurt her?" Though it was phrased like a question I knew it was not.

I gulped down some of the food that had been spread out, the eggs sticky and warm against my throat, the toast buttery and rough. "Comrade is correct. Juvia did promise that would be shared." As tears were blinked back, though I felt not sadness, interest was passed through the air from the others. "Juvia told Gray about her love two days ago, routinely as she did every day." There was no swooning from Mirajane as tone and tears were considered, no honorific attached to the man's name.

All seemed overly concerned with my wellbeing, tears unknowingly spilling from my eyes as Bisca took my hand. "What did he say, Juvia?" Lifting our joint hands I smeared my tears against them, Bisca almost grimacing when snot was carried with the liquid. I never did find out why I had begun to cry.

Lucy and Erza seemed grim, their faces set and reserved. Geni seemed as concerned as the others, eyes burning hotly and a sneer seemed close to showing. I think all were angry at the man for the many times he had rejected me before, but the all knew that something was different that time around even if they did not know the specifics. Covering my gasping mouth with hands removed from Bisca, my eyes closed against the tears that stung against them.

**No One p.o.v.**

Juvia opened her eyes, hand falling from her lips to fold into her lap as her chin dimpled and breaths were gasped for with burning eyes praying to the whitewashed ceiling that offered some comfort. "W-ah-Juvia found him when he was sitting by the riverside - he often goes there to calm down - and like every other time when Juvia went to confess her love w-she explained how w-... She wanted to know this time how he felt about her." Juvia hooked a finger around her ear, pushing back the hair that had fallen forward and almost touched the eggs. "Gray stood and kicked Juvia in the side," The words came slow, desperation and anxiety lacing the words. "He told Juvia that she did not deserve love, that she was an inconsiderate woman."

Those that had been on a Team with Gray had sat back in shock, their minds racing through interactions with the man. Mirajane's eye had begun to twitch similarly to Evergreen's, the two giving off violent auras of blackened air. The others looked down at the table, lips moving in short bursts of silence whilst anger seemed to flow fiery from them all. Geni scuttled into a standing position, a sigh heavy in her throat as her green eyes flickered out to the snow. "Gray really ought not to have done that." The words were mumbled and cryptically harsh, "See, Geni's going to have to kill him now."

Happy gave a laugh, punctuated by the breath he exhaled. "I think I'd like to watch this." The words were spoken with a bitter voice, anger none the less raging. "I'll sit with Juvia as she enjoys the show." Happy stood and walked over the table, bowing to pick up Juvia hand before casting a sour glance back over his shoulder. "I do hope you don't disappoint."

Cana's grin seemed cat-like, pupils almost split in hilarity. "Now, now, friends." The words were slow, the girl leaning back and baring a wide grin as one hand was brought up for inspection. "Let us not exclude _Natsu_." Her eyes flickered around the room, tongue lashing out to catch stray drops of booze. "I've been a'thinking. Lucy did hit him pretty well, but, ah-" Cana let out a breath that sounded like a wavering chuckle, head bowing before she glance up. "It ain't really a beating if he asked for it." Flashing a few cards across the table (The Tower, Strength, The Hanged Man Reversed, The Hierophant Reversed, and the Page of Cups Reversed) Cana's Magic pounding though not as much as others. "Now _that's_ the spirit!" The grin that burnt her face was wicked, though it softened when she looked to Juvia. "Are there any more winter coats? It's cold outside." Malice laced the words, and those who sat in the room felt it as the cards were collected. "And I ain't going back to my room."

Juvia made a muffled sound of agreement as she stood, walking falteringly towards the wardrobe, "Juvia, yes, Juvia should have enough." Ten spare jackets were rustled up, and the woollen pullover given to Happy was quickly mauled into something in his own size. As they were passed around the group the girls threw themselves from the window into the snow. Rubbing the melting snow from their hair as they stood the females watched with laughter as Juvia landed on top of Erza, not apology was give as as she stood Juvia noticed a small patch of flowers. "Oh look, what a pretty snowdrop."

Erza rubbed her head and laughed, a redness covering her cheeks from the cold and lips already appearing chapped. Erza pulled Juvia from the ground as she stood, a fist banged against her armour to rattle all snow that dared to settle. "Best to get to the Guild quickly." Erza began to match over the top layer of the snow, stopping no longer than a second for fear of sinking on what was left of the path. "We shall be missed." The snow indented where the path was meant to be, and their heads just cleared the arch of Fairy Hills.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

Small pride sparked inside me, fiery hot and vicious, as I trundled behind the others - a murderous aura capturing us all. Happy had perched himself onto my should, my hair being pulled and compared in shade to the fur that coated him. It was later I realised how preoccupied my thoughts had been of Natsu and Gray, how I had wished for them to suffer and how I had thought of torturing them with the Magic the others possessed at that time. The group was highly varied, and there would be pairs in which we would have to work in favour of the Magic employed. "We should work in groups. Two, I think." Bisca's lips rounded in a pout as she puffed air, lips red and glistening in melted snow.

Agreement was made, and I was pleased at how persuasive my thoughts had been - though that thought had been odd. "Should one work with a Magic similar to their own?" Geni's voice was gruff, spittle thick against her throat as she cuddled into the jacket. "Or pick someone at random." Thoughts were silent, no one spoke a sound.

When looks were passed between my Team, flickering words brushing my mind I spoke. "Cana and Levy. Erza and Bisca. Mirajane and Evergreen. Lisanna and Lucy." Those that had been called filed off together, words being ushered against coat lapels and scowls being shared. "Geni and Wendy." The two looked to each other, small smiles embracing the chill. "Who will collect the men?" I had been rational, at the time. Thoughts slowing and feelings lost as I pondered the fate of two men I thought I could trust. "Where will the beating take place?"

Erza laughed, booming and deep. "I shall retrieve Natsu." Her jaw dropped and tongue swirled in her cheek with thought. "Geni herself may get Gray, and the Guild should be a fine place." A darkness coloured the words that were spoken in a way that I always found interestingly out of place for the time. "A warning." That brown eye glassed over, the other only appearing so much so against the glaring light. "Perhaps standing in a circle," Cheering erupted from the lake, children's voices high and loving and ever so innocent. "Across from our partner." A wicked smile, one I had never seen, so carefree and innocent as though the children from the lake and that night before. "Perhaps we should pass the bastards." Erza turned on the group, Lucy catching her gaze. "I do apologise Lucy, I had thought we would speak to you about a temporary placement of Lisanna until she returned to habit." My Comrade gave no response other than a nod, and I could not attest to any tears in her eyes.

Evergreen snorted the only consent of it all that I ever heard, "Yes, passing the bastard does seem an interesting name for this game." Marching into the Guild hall many immediately cleared a space for whatever it was they felt was coming, as I sat Evergreen stretched in her part of the circle with gleeful mirth spewing from her lips as two walked off to find the men of our_ affections._ "How inglorious they are."

**Makarov p.o.v.**

Sitting at the bar, a flagon in my hand, I watched the girls file in neatly and orderly with an aura that suggested something horrendous. It was with a bitter humour that I watched my men scamper to the side of the room dragging benches and tables with them, for fear of whatever it was the girls were to do. Curiosity reigned my emotions to the Juvia who had been crying and the tyrannically looking Happy who sat by her side against a bench. Many of the people who had been absent on jobs chose those moments to return, some quickly spinning and running through the town in order to get away.

I gulped down air when I saw Erza appear from the weighs room with Natsu, the man shouting and kicking into the middle of the formation that the girls had gather into. Erza seemed to find her place across from Bisca, her hands held out to be slapped by Mirajane and Levy at her sides. Whatever the reason Mirajane and Lisanna had both used their Soul Magic, the power snaking against the ground. Similar shrieks were heard from the upper level, Gray's clear tones ringing as Geni dragged him by his scalp down the stairs with galloping joy. "What are you doing?" The words were screamed as he twisted and turned on his way down, a struggle imminent. "Let go of me!"

The was a moment of nothingness when Geni had stopped and looked down at him, eyes passive though somehow taking joy in the pain inflicted. "This is entertaining," Gray had everyone's sympathies when Geni pulled him up by his hair, and the girl was not something I had ever wanted for my girl with the curling smile and wondrous brows, "Gray thinks he has a choice!" The force with which she threw him down to join Natsu was punctuated with her cackle, light-hearted and almost relieved.

Evergreen stopped from her limbering stretches, callous grins being shot at those one her Team. She seemed the first to attack, a spluttering cloud of dust and debris blinded the two, their breathing becoming erratic. 'Iron' pinned them to the ground; explosions erupted from cards dumped casually on their backs blew their bodies high into the dome of the Guild; black tendrils of Demon Magic reached out and coiled snappingly around their stomachs; Silver Snipers hit the men's stomachs as they fell; a Giant's Arm pounded into their stomachs as they came closed, backs bending; kicks were added to the back; ropes caught their throats before finally a Roar and a Wave rolled over the two, lightning coursing through whatever was left of their minds.

Those two boys landed in the middle of the floor, limbs twitching though it did not last for long as they sprang up in an attempt at fighting back against those that seemed less than impressed with the whole effect of the ice and fire as it flung around the Guild, Magic powerful and haunting in its intensity and I only remember feeling paralysed at how vulgar the actions of my children were against one another. All those women who had raised defences of a sort over the attack seemed to spark at the edges of where they touched, and ice and fire disappeared with a rocket of one Magic gathered about the group. When other Guild members, bless their hearts, were brave enough to try and stop them, they were greeted with snarls and Magic roaring with intent. "We are not done yet!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Doom Marine 54: Yet another lazy talentless author with no skill who uses the same tired unoriginal formula that every other hack section uses in order to blunt force trauma a romance between Lucy and Laxus while turning Lucy into some whiney mary-sue.**_

_**Right, well, hmmm. I think I've already covered all this stupidity in your previous juvenile 'attacks'. Also, once more, what is a 'hack section'? Do you have any concept of what blunt force trauma is? You keep saying that but I'm not sure you know what it means. And once more, Lucy isn't the Mary-Sue, Mary-Lou is and again, once more, she is so by design. Also, an interesting factoid I recently discovered is that according to a man called Cristopher Booker there are only several plot-lines, so technically all stories are unoriginal formulas and their variants. **_

_**But well done on acting like an adult in your typing style of non-capitals, no swearing, and overall presentation, although you fail to make any sense with your argument and you failed to adequately research your topic in any sense.**_

_**1/10 - Should not send hate again**_

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**Makarov p.o.v.**

Rubbing the side of my head, frustration building at a gritting pace, I tried not to listen to the heavy sounds of the onslaught as it made my head pulse more than the hangover of the nights drink. It was with shock that I watched how the group managed to pull off such a combination spell, the core of my Magic raging in response. The whole of the Guild seemed a little mesmerised, though with drink or shock I cannot remember, with the feat. No one dared move when an ash-like substance flew outwards in the aftermath, my Guild covered in the debris of something I was unable to see or feel. Once more when trying to help those boys many were greeted with growls and proclamations of not being done.

Even in the stupor that should have passed my children shrank back as much as they were willing to, just enough so that they could see within in the circle. It was harrowing to hear their voices; traumatic to see their faces; and vexing to see how merciless their barrage remained against those two. Perhaps, and this is an explanation I found myself making years later in order to make a reason for myself, because this onslaught reminded us of how Natsu would act when on call to protect those he found to be family. It was a wrath that Natsu fought with, the wrath he put against people that was often overwhelming, and now the boy was to face it himself. The eye of his rage turned on him in that moment, and in years after I do not think I ever saw him fight so intensely as he had before.

When my hands fell from my head, the circles doing nothing, Erza and Bisca had thrown the boys into the air. The room was filled with grunts of pain as they were kicked, and punched, and choked, and pulverised. I remember very vaguely wincing when Levy brushed Gray on with a swift kick to the groin, her Magic Pen forgotten on the ground in her glee. Though I spent far too much time for my liking thinking how organised the women were – the men passing in a two-to-the-right formation, or perhaps it was two-to-the-left. I never could remember.

There was a sigh, a release in the tension of breath when Geni caught Natsu by the neck and Gray by the ankle as they passed by her. "Geni," Air was swallowed thickly, lips parting in a huff. "She thinks you've done enough for now." A collective snort was shared, and I do not know if I imagined the double-takes that were taken to the forms of their Guild Mates.

Having known fear before I knew the signs of it as it spun out from my soul, encompassing my digits and chest when that 'Geni' stopped walking to swing her head back, none of the rest of her body moving. I do not know what caused my fear –the recognition of an Ancient Magic, the fact she was not human, the owlish movement of her body, or passive look to her face that did not reflect the resentment flickering in her eyes, but I was afraid. "It appears that they have not yet begun to cough blood." The concern in her voice would have fooled any man, but the floor seeped a black rage, similar to the Magic that spanned from four other sources. "Perhaps-" Her body turned, a small smile curving her full lips in something that could have been attractive if it were not vulgar. "Yes, perhaps we should help you with that."

"Stop this at once!" Was what I managed to shout when she raised her leg, Natsu's body raising with it. A scream hot from the Slayer's mouth. Magic was poured more pointedly on the two, their Magic Signatures fading too fast for my liking. I had tried to stop them, really I did. But, but when I came closer to the group something seemed to stop me. It was wild, and fierce, and cold, and _electrifying_. It was exhilarating, if I were to be honest with myself.

I never was.

That blob of blue hair, that foreign creatures, stopped and seemed to turn when it was noticed just how many people seemed to be running into that invisible wall. "Oh, Geni does apologise." The girl walked quickly, body moving as if on strings over ice. "But they seem to speak of family, and friends, like they are the most important things to them. But, ah, they have betrayed them in their weakest of times." Her eyes were golden, Runes written in a language I could not understand when she came close to my face. "They need to be taught a lesson, and this seems to be the only way to make them understand."

Pushing her back, or perhaps I jumped, that Spirit stumbled through the wall. My Magic responding to her own, trying to protect its vessel, fists raised to bang on that Magic barrier. Perhaps that was when the others tried at full power too; perhaps I had not notice that they were the whole time. "What could they have done to you!" It was unbelievable, but I was responding in like to what they were. Rage and spite the poisons of the day.

Water flowed, the ground unstable and the barrier even more so when Juvia stood, hairs raising with her call. "Natsu threw Lucy away!" Shouts were raised, and some stopped to watch. "He called her a replacement!" Juvia's body grew, matching the tears she seemed to shed. "He forced himself upon Lisanna!" Arms flailed wildly as a voice rose in ethereal noise. "And Gray did the same." Words softer, more broken. "And Gray, he-!" The voice was small, the body hidden, nothing seen and little heard of what came next. "He hurt Juvia." A wail. "Juvia told him she _loved_ him." Gritted spite. "He hurt her so badly. He told her that she deserved nobody's love." We had all stopped when her voice had quivered, another source of fear spanning our souls. "And now they deny it."

It was a great misplacement of our trust –in both those boys, and in those girls.

**Laxus p.o.v.**

It was with a pulled back face I listened to Natsu, my own Magic willing me to add to the attack when the pink-haired moron growled. "So what?" Blood was coughed out this time, though perhaps it was from how he bit his tongue. "Juvia probably deserved it." The smirk was coy, a dark chuckle with his eyes upturned to Lucy. "I know Lucy did." There was an ounce of fear when Lucy stood closer to him, disbelief and rage warring over her face, nose crinkling. "Now, Now, Lu-"

Lucy was swift to bend down, one hand pulling Natsu by her throat whilst the other punched his face. "Oh for the love of Gods, Natsu, shut up." Natsu tore through the barrier, falling in splinters at a table. He was unable to scramble to a standing position when Lucy picked him up once more. "I am _so _s_i_ck o_f_ _y_ou, _bo_y." Something was wrong with her voice, I knew that and so did Gajeel as he sat hidden in the shadows – I know because I saw his ears twitch with the words, though his reaction held more recognition than mine. "I cannot believe that for one moment I thought that I had fallen for you." Something in me stopped, though it was not because of the spit that she spat to glitter his face. "Oh what a happy fool I was to think I could love my best friend." Natsu seemed to soften, something in his eyes clicking and I had seen that in the times after but by then it was to late. At that time, in that version, her face had contorted to self-mocking-ness. "But that's history." Blood was hot and welcome in my veins, an unnaturally happy spirit dancing through me. "Who'd ever you now, eh Natsu?" The boy seemed shocked, no longer struggling to be free even when she threw him on top of Gray. "You know how forgiving I am, but I don't think I'd ever forgive you." Lucy walked from the Guild then, back straight as she passed the threshold. But I could hear the sobs as she moved farther away.

Lisanna swanked forth, "How very right she is." I listened to the words as I walked from the Guild, hoping to find Lucy. "No one came to aid you. No one stopped us from hurting you." Lisanna had seemed happy and I could image the gleeful glaze she would stare with. "No one loves you anymore. But you're not going to leave the Guild. Neither of you. You're going to stay." There was a rustle, behind me and I knew someone was watching. "You're going to repay your debt and earn forgiveness. There was a laugh, a boisterously bitter one.

I stopped when something grabbed my wrist, and when I looked it was a small hand. "Papa." Geni was speaking, all Magic gone and she seemed deflated. Such trust coloured her eyes when she looked up at me. "Please don't hurt her." The face was passive when her arms wrapped around what little of my waist she could reach before she turned to face the Guild whilst I looked out. "Make mama all right again." There was coyness to the wish that came next that I was not supposed to hear. "She needs fixing. And I think only you can help."

A blush snaked up my neck, coiling and unafraid as I walked, the words sinking in quickly when I rushed to find Lucy's scent. No one was supposed to know the depth of my feelings for Lucy, though in retrospect it was not surprising that that Geni child could do such a thing.

**Lucy p.o.v.**

I had collapsed against the side of a building, the ally walls shielding me from the cold and the sun, my mouth was pressed open against my hands and I wailed - that is what Saturn told me I had done. Sinking into the ground with my knees together, forehead leant against them, and feet spread far apart. I had reminisced about all the time I had had with Gray and Natsu, memories with a new light being shone upon them. I had thought that surely some of it had been real, but had learnt that it did not really matter because that was no longer to happen.

Shadows fell over me, and when I raised my head to look Laxus stood close. He grunted and lowered himself with a soft thud onto the ground beside me, and I continued crying after he placed his coat around my side, though it was less so. When I had thanked him for the coat Laxus had dragged me closer to his side, head back and eyes closed. "It's no problem, 'mama'." That little joke had become intimate over the years, our own private joke even if it had not been our own. "You okay though?" It was then I knew that Saturn was watching, that Mary-Lou was somewhere close.

My head had fallen back farther than I thought, and on later inspection that night I found a cut from where it had hit the wall. "In a way." I had frowned at the birds, their freedom an envy. "But I can't believe they would say such things." The crisp Summer air had been full of water, I remember that because I had quenched my parched throat with breath. Though perhaps it was not that that cured me. "They'll come around, I'm sure. I've always knew they were dense, and sometimes no good with emotions." Laxus had pulled me close, and I knew the tight clench of his lids as something I had done myself. "But this seems almost deliberate."

Laxus opened his eyes, their depths as radiant as his Magic as he rubbed his chin in thought. "It certainly does." A chuckled boomed in his throat, sudden and sharp and loud. "Though they must have learnt their lesson. Getting beaten up by my family." The laugh was loud, and I saw how passers-by looked down the ally before I became engulfed in his side so I could not move, jostled about by the tossing of his turning fit.

**No One p.o.v.**

As Laxus continued laughing, Lucy pressed tight against his side Lucy found her mirth uncontainable as she joined the antics, her voice pitching his name in a squeal as Laxus snorted at a piece of information she was not privy to. "Let go!" Lucy whined when Laxus' merriment caused him to slink onto his side, when Laxus did let go of Lucy – her plea sharp to his ear – they both rolled onto the ground of the ally, silence suddenly coming when their lips touched as they fell.

It was in close proximity that they looked into the other's eyes, details flowing and for the first time being noticed. Lucy scrambled off Laxus, feet misplacing as she ran out from the ally in panic. Laxus was slower to rise, a debate forming in his head as he thought of following after her. Though he found his feet would not take him where he knew her to be, instead they travelled the worn path to his own home. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach; one that he thought meant that that Geni would already know – at the Guild she had seemed so sure of what was happening, of what was going to happen.

When Laxus rumbled out of the ally, his head bowed with the weight of the blush he sported that woman in question stepped out of the nearby pottery shop, tongue embedded in her cheek. Her face was passive, a small smile almost forming. Her eyes, however, were not green, not blue, and not yet gold. Her eyes were red as the blush that Laxus wore.

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

That was not supposed to happen. It had not been to plan, and the eyes I looked through were not the ones in my head. Lucy had told me, screamed almost, that she knew what I had seen. Ordered me to be quiet about what had happened. She was calmer when she reached her house, though I could only feel the irritation that I knew Aquarius had for feeling what the girl did. Laxus was calmer to watch, almost peaceful in his mosey away from town. In no scenario was that to happen. And yet it did. Over the years that followed, mere days in my Celestial home, I accounted what was to follow for that innocent kiss. I remember that when I looked down at the recording lacrima they had been my eyes, and it had been my decision to see how that story would progress.

The legs that walked me through town should have been my own, and perhaps they were, but the gunky feeling in the movement could have suggested otherwise. When I had reached the Guild, the air of it much calmer, no one seemed to be paying any attention to those who groaned under a bench. The Guild was quiet; not quite silent, but _quiet_. Walking through the doors my hand shone dimly as I moved the lacrima to the Spirit Plain for safe keeping, though only Makarov seemed to see. When I sat down on the table, face upturned to soak in the sun from a skylight Natsu rose from the ground, a hand slamming down on the table. "You seemed so full of threats earlier." Both of the men were bandaged head to foot, casts covering sections of their bodies, the words off and muffled.

Lisanna turned her head beside me, eyes meeting for a fleeting moment of understanding. "You have to understand that what you did was wrong." Saliva glistened on her lips, patchy and garish. "Until that time you will be supervised, and punished if we feel like it." It was sport for us, and a sharp look was given to Gray – or so the mind's eye told. "Even if you do apologise, until the sentence is paid there will be no retribution." A small was granted, small and humble as she took my hand. "Perhaps a few of us have forgiven you, but that does not matter."

Erza came from another table, strides wide and body leaning. "What should matter for you both is that you are forgiven by the woman you have hurt." That smile was sinister, and I knew what had cause it since long before. Such a thing was not uncommon for people like her. "We will continue to beat you until such a time." A cake was produced by a woman walking past, one I did not know, and the attention of that so called Queen was gone.

Wendy spoke her words into the fur on Carla's head, soft and cuddled as the Exceed was. "You boys are so stupid." When she stood with a jump, limbs stretching to meet me, my head was turned to look down at the two. "Ah, nah nah, we forgot to introduce this girl to you." My lips spread, an eye spared for the small Slayer. "This is Geni Lockster, Juvia's big cousin."

A pallor was visible to their faces, veins appearing almost purple under the skin. "Geni thinks, yes, she thinks that you do in a way realise what you have done." It was unsaid that I knew exactly what they had thought, but they knew it, eyes narrowing up at me with lips being licked and breathing quickening. "But you are complete idiots." When Natsu stood, face leering close and curling hideously beneath the mask I pushed his forehead back and he fell. "Bad Natsu." I almost laughed, how pitiful it was so see them so. "Geni thinks that moving is bad for your broken bones." My eyes met those of the other Slayer, the big one form the rocks, who sat in the shadows chewing something. "So just sit still."

Natsu seemed to understand the threat, though all of it was forgotten in his depressive state. A slurp was taken from a tankard of water, a content sigh burped out. "I'm hungry!" A squalling sound, harpy sharp, was called out and that sister of mine turned when her name was called. "Mira!"

When Gray looked, that same look of whimpering nothingness to his face. Mirajane gave in, hard eyes looking to me for sympathy. "Geni'll have to help me." I followed the request, something telling me I might regret it if I did not. "You make Natsu's food. I'll make Gray's." When in the kitchen I stood alone as she gathers items around the room. "As you can guess, Natsu likes hot and spicy foods." That was something I could work with, and opening the large fridge I knew what it was I wanted to make.


	23. Chapter 23

**_This week's one is a little shorter than normal. Oops._**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

Geni spent a lot of time bent over the stove laughing at Mirajane when she was not dicing ingredients, the scent of cooked shellfish dulling in the air under the power of the flaming Fire Whiskey. The stove itself was sixteen-ringed and made of cast iron, poles rising in the air from the centre of either side to hold a wooden cabinet to the ceiling, filled with various spices and pre-made sauces. "How many are they to cook for?" Geni would admit at that point that the prep-work they had done so far was quite large, though she was only copying the older Mage. As she spoke Geni stirred tabasco into the frying mince and chilli, her cottage pie under contrition.

On the opposite side of the kitchen, facing Geni with a hand resting on the wooden counter beside the ring, Mirajane stood over the mix of prawns, pomegranate, and mint. "At this point I believe we're cooking for the entire Guild." Mirajane sighed, eyes sweeping over the amount of food already prepared for cooking. "Should we do deserts?" The question was answered in and of itself when Mirajane moved away from her mix to grind mint into honey, spreading it over the top of sliced cucumber. "I'll make spiced brownies."

Twisting pepper into her browned, spiced meat Geni threw her head back to look into the cabinet. When placing the pepper back she took other spiced, adding them whilst carrots and onions were sweltered in the meat juice. "Geni shall make mint, pomegranate, and orange sorbet." Geni stopped, a brow raised as she shrugged. "They'd mix well, the brownie and the sorbet. Or on its own." Quickly mixing the vegetables, no mind paid to Mirajane as thoughts spun of sword fights and roving hills, Geni moved to mash together potatoes, butter, and sage.

Mirajane was quick to agree, lips wetted with spittle. "We'll get that in the over before we start those then." Geni flattened the top of her meat into a baking dish, potatoes lathered on top with cheese ready to crust. Mirajane placed her prawn mix on a bed of apples and pears, a blueberry liqueur soaking through it all. As Geni slammed the door of the oven closed when Mirajane slammed the fridge closed, both moving in sync to make the food. Geni had stopped to think why the other was doing it – she herself was doing it because she was told – and it seemed to be out of a sense of guilt.

Mirajane had taken a blender from a cupboard, and Geni had watched with some disgust as butter, flour, eggs, golden syrup, vanilla, tabasco, and chilli were mixed together into a mush before being poured into a cake tin and shoved into the over beside her cottage pie. In turn Mirajane watched Geni beat pomegranate and orange juice with mint syrup over a bowl of ice. When it thickened sugar was added before it was placed in the freezer. "It should take both half an hour. Meals in fifteen. Everything seems to be on time."

Mirajane mixed butter, flour, eggs, golden syrup, vanilla, Tabasco and chilli into a blender then dumped it into a cake tin then shoved it in the oven. She then watched Geni mix pomegranate and orange juice with mint syrup then beat it over a bowl of ice. After a few minutes it thickened, and she added a handful of sugar then put it in the freezer. "It'll take about half an hour for both deserts to be ready. Meals should be ready in twenty. Everything is on time."

For fifteen minutes the two stared at the ovens, fingers ticking the minutes as they went by. An occasional comment was made about something or another, though when Mirajane asked would the other like to join Fairy Tail there was silence until Geni airily said she would ask Makarov about it once the meal was done.

**Makarov p.o.v.**

Everyone in the Guild had returned to normal, those that had run away earlier returned once the heat settled. Geni had confirmed that Laxus and Lucy had gone home, neither of them likely to return. It was surprising how quick she was to clarify to Mirajane that they had gone home their separate ways. When Evergreen asked why the two had gone to their own homes instead of back to our lovely Guild, Geni had smiled a small smile, words telling us not to dwell on it too long.

All could smell the wonder smells drifting through form the kitchen, and as we all drank our tea, or coffee – Cana taking her coffee with vodka, Mirajane had poked her head out for a moment eyes pinched and looking at each person as though counting. When she returned a minute later, a nod her only warning before she disappeared, plates were stacked high above her head. And a cutlery rack by the bar suddenly appearing. When a shrill whistled sounded through, almost threateningly, noise stopped. "Food!"

Geni was the first to emerge from the kitchen, Mirajane gone once more from the crowd of her Guild Mates, a large vessel of prawn salad in her arms before it was set by one stack of plates. Seconds after disappearing she reappeared with a large pan of cottage pie wedged in the air above her head. When it was set down by the other pile, serving spoons were added curtsey of Mirajane. "Natsu!" The order was barked in an almost joyous way, the man stilling beside Erza before swinging to look at her. Geni ladled a large helping onto a plate, her arm curling before it was thrust out – the plate spun from her hand, somehow managed to cover the distance to land in front of Natsu without a drop being spilt. "Enjoy." Perhaps it was an order, but her smile had been a grin.

Shaking my head, I had at the time thought it was amazing that only an hour previous she had been one of the strongest adversaries he had had to face and now she acted as though they were friends. I had taken a plate with both of the meals placed on it. The prawn salad had been my favourite, though together with the cottage pie it was hard to beat. I am not ashamed to say that I had licked the plate clean; I was not the only one. "And for afters?" Was belched out from behind my hand.

Mirajane was the one to disappear this time, Geni not seeming to register my question with closed eyes. A brownie pan was produced and something purple in frosted tubs. Geni was the one to open the tubs, a sorbet almost creamy underneath. Mirajane cut the brownies and lined them up with the spoonful's of sorbet that were lefts on each plates. Two plates were left untouched by the other, one just a brownie and the other just sorbet.

**Gray p.o.v.**

Putting the plate in the tub, bubbles clinging to my bandages when the water splashed. "Uh-here." Mirajane stood in front of the basin, a large smile on her face before she nodded in the direction of a bowl filled with that red stuff from the tub. Taking the plate down the bar, not wanting it to be covered in soap, I tried not to notice the stares on my head. Lifting the spoon between my forefinger and middle finger, balancing it so it lightly tapped the red mounds to leave a crater. Shovelling the sorbet into my mouth, not really wanting to taste it, I had paused when it dripped down my chin onto a cut on my arm. The flavour was soothing, but I still felt the sting from the cut.

A distraction came when a little gasp came from close by, and when I looked I saw the Master and Mirajane talking to Geni in a hush-hush tone, shock evident on Mirajane's face. It seemed to be an interesting topic at the time, but when I eventually learnt what came to pass I had not found it so intriguing.

**Mirajane p.o.v.**

The information was astounding at the time, but has paled over the years with what I know. That little sister of mine, she was also a cat called Mary-Lou. It had seemed impossible, but my own Magic thrummed at the thought. It had been panic on my part, a lot of it actually, that had made me take the Stamp Tool from under the desk, whilst she leant lose I held it against the air by her shoulder - it was pure luck that allowed me to see Lucy flicker her wrist, pure luck that allowed me to see the Magic Strains in the air around her when she performed her Magic whilst walking through the Guild doors. "Oh my." Spilt from my lips when the removal of the block showed the black Fairy Tail mark that seemed so much more confining on her that it did on any of the rest of us. Not even Leo had seemed so trapped. "So that is the truth, though it's not like I thought you were lying."

The nod that came was slight, a laugh following it hollowly. "Oh yes. Geni was." She tapped the side of her nose, her pupils dilating and then contracting into slits. Those slits were more like those of a Demon than of a cat. "This little kitten ain't never told a lie." I knew it was a lie, her arms curled down around her waist but I could not ask about the lie because she had always seemed so innocent. So far beyond the call. "Geni heard that Fairy Tail wasn't going to compete this year," Her head fell back, eyes sharp as she asked a question no one else had known to. "In the Grand Magic Games?" That is one thing I always remembered about the girl, how sinister she had been asking such innocent questions.

Master had slapped his knee, drink sloshing everywhere as he shared a look with the girl. "There's a lot of strong Mages out there." He had muttered something, and I while I could not hear him it seemed as though she could. "Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus. Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth. We're meant to be allies but all they think of is strength." He had seemed so much older then, defeated almost in the wake of something devastating. "It'd be too hard." The Guild was silent, all heard the break in his voice as he spoke. "Two of our strongest element Mages are down for the count, and the games are soon."

Wendy rocked forward, from where I did not notice. "They can be healed." Her voice was deep, eyes almost not her own. "With the help of Porlyusica." That shy smile was her own, though I knew it was not. I found myself thinking odd things like that a lot because of that Magic, I never questioned it and I still refuse to. "They can be healed in time for training, they could make it."

Natsu breathed fire, something about the cold day making the heat welcome for all the burns. "I'm all fired up!" When he tried to stand, he screamed in agony and fell down under Erza's command but he still smiled. "I'll be ready, Gramps, I promise." There was a downcast feel to him, almost like he was broken. I never questioned that either. But Geni had known, Geni had always known and I think that was why she preformed that Magic on him. "No! Wait! Shit! I'm sorry!" That was what he had screamed when she raised a hand of black lightning. But stopped moving all of a sudden. "Wait-" His limbs moved smoothly, some cracks heard but his relief was more tangible. "-It doesn't hurt?"

Lisanna was the one to slam him back down when he stood, and as he dress swirled around her all I could see was a yellow rose in full bloom. "It's a painkiller. A heavy dosage too." Grinning as though her words were not filled with malice my sister was happy when she sat. "You're still broken."

I had caught the look Gray had given Juvia, his eyes set when he slowly made his way to her, words being whispered in her ear. Juvia had seemed happy enough to follow after him, perhaps not as eager as she had once been but the slow procession had seemed like a century. No one but I seemed to think much of it, far more ready to ask Makarov about the upcoming Games.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

Turning into the alley by the Guild, sheltered from the light grizzling sleet that persisted outside, I watched the disfigured form of Gray as he seemed to shake. "Gray asked her to talk outside," My arms were crossed protectively around my chest, eyes hard despite the pity that fell from them. "What does this Gray want to speak of?"

His breathing was ragged before he spoke, eyes turned to look at the ground while his mouth gaped. "I'm sorry Juvia." He had been so distraught, confused. I had known then what had happened. "I perhaps should have thought before I answered you before." When he stepped close, hobbled really, I had moved back, not wanting what I knew to be true. "But I don't know what's happening." Spittle came thick and stringy from his lips as tears welled in his eyes, body slumping against the wall in his sobs. "I don't understand it!" He was confused, I knew that. I knew. I knew. I _knew_. "I'm here but I'm not!" His eyes opened, and I knew what was wrong with him. But he still hurt me. And I would never rise to be like those snowdrops that persisted under the snow. "Does that make any sense?" He looked up to me, eyes watering from where he slumped on the ground in defeat. I could only give a watery smile, my head shaking in answer much to his relief. "I'm here but I'm not and I'm sorry." He was such a shell of a man as he had once been.

Perhaps that was why I kissed him.

I had dropped to his side, eyes shut tight with arms latched around his neck as I dipped his face so we could meet lip to lip. My Gray was still in there, but I never found how I was to get him back. I was careful to avoid the bandages, though he was better off than Natsu. For whose benefit I do not know. Gray had slipped his tongue between my lips, and I had sucked his bottom lip in return. The sleet had not seemed so grey on the snow after this.

When I came puffing from breath away from him, his eyes still closed when I viewed that Spirit-relative of mine leaning against the wall behind him, some fourteen paces or so. With heavy eyes, stronger than I would have liked I allowed Lucy's Magic to trip through my veins in a command. "_All c_h_arges dr_o_pp_ed_._" I was red when I spoke, her back straight and eyes flashing in something almost akin to defiance. I thought it was, but now I know differently. In my time in the mountains, years after that day, I knew what true defiance had been. It had driven me to the mountains, because it had scared me more than any betrayal had ever done. "_Thi_s o_ne_ ca_n be_ _forgiven_." Words pulled me back, Gray's had stroking gently across my forehead. "Are you okay, Juvia?" He had been close, close enough to see the madness in his eyes. "You're warm."

"Juvia is fine. Juvia is glad that you are back." Ice spread over my face, and I smiled before cooing into his hand. Taking his hand in my own I lead him back into the Guild. Whatever words were spoken next had seemed as if whispered to the wind, in hopes that I could not hear them. "_Your wish is my command._" That had hurt me more than I thought it would. She did not sound as annoyed, or as anything, as I had hoped she would have been. She was calm. And that hurt more.

The Guild had been hushed even before we walked in, Makarov's hands raised to silence them all. "We shall compete - if this is what you wish." one hand lowered less than the other, and he used it to wave to the two injured fellows. "Natsu, and Gray, may compete if they are well." Murmurs rushed through, most focusing on how sad the old man looked, his hand poised on his knee. "Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy will fight alongside them. Elfman will reserve." Eyes, I am unsure whose, settled on me before Makarov's stare. I never did find out. "I wish to speak with Team River Blade, if Laxus would accompany too." There had been a pause, a warning perhaps. "No one is to listen."

We followed without hesitation, and I had found it cute when Laxus had so obviously been thinking about what it possibly could have been that he had done. "He means now, Laxus." Even I had been shocked at the harshness of her voice, despite it all Lisanna had still seemed sweet. "You'd best hurry." Lisanna had disappeared to the sounds of fighting on the lower floor, her body moving slower in sight that it did in actuality.


	24. Chapter 24

**_DM54 - you are so fucking stupid. That's all I need say._**

**_And for the rest of you lovely-jublies, sorry this is a day late but the LRC went out with her friends to see The Martian (which was amazing btw) on Friday night, so there was not time to upload it then. So have an extra thousand or so words in compensation._**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**Makarov p.o.v.**

The gait I entered my office with was swinging, my mind occupied with thoughts that I perhaps should not have had. When I sat at my desk, eyes venturing up from the lacrima on my desk to see Lucy shrouded in darkness in the corner, Happy whispering nothings into her ear. Lisanna and Juvia lay on the couch where they had, day before, sat awkwardly petting at the cat who turned out not to be a cat and was at that moment, in fact, slamming the door shut behind Laxus as my grandson entered, a smile innocent on her benevolent features. Watching this new Team interact was something I had never honestly seen until that point, something wildly terrifying with their casual display.

"What do you want, Old Man?" When taking his seat, I do not think anyone missed how his eyes strayed towards Lucy as she looked down to the floor, redness to her neck. "Whatever happened, it wasn't me."

Geni was quick to silence me when I almost spoke my reason; I only nodded back when she lifted a finger to her lips. A coy smile of my own worked the bottom half of my features, and a vagrant hand stroked at my moustache before I coughed, hoping to gain attention. "I have been studying the rules for the Grand Magic Games," That Team, flagrant as they were at the time, knew what it was that was to be expected from them. Laxus the only one not understanding. "There was no rule that stated that a Guild was only to submit one Team." A wandering hand stroked at my pages, pretending as I was to be reading what was written there. "I would like for River Blade and Laxus to enter as Fairy Tail Team B, Happy of course being the reserve."

Happy could have been described as almost threatening, his body floating almost lazily down from the ceiling to leaning against the desks edge, arms crossed and lips snarling. "Why would we want to be a _second _Team?" His bones cracked as he stretched widely, arms floating with something akin to sleepiness. "And why the Tartarus am I reserve?" The new look, and persona, I could admit to be interesting but it was not the Happy I had helped to raise that stood there. I had become attached to it over the years, as did many others, but when he was gone – dissipated to the wind – there was no remorse.

Laxus was gleeful about such an attitude on the Exceed, though I surely thought that a Slayer would have been able to tell that something was different. "You're just an Exceed, you can't do anything." I was with pallor that the others stilled, almost a shrinkingness to the size of their frames. "What's wrong with y-?" That sentence was not long lived when fire swarmed around his head, a sphere pulsing on the end of the sword held by that Exceed.

"Weak, am I?" For all the anger that must have been pent up in that creature, he was only ever calm in moments like that and if I were honest - I am not – then I would have said that it was almost a relief when he was like that. He blade itself seemed to extend into the Whip it had been named for, wrapping coilingly around the neck of my grandson who seemed only snarling at the heat. "You are… Scum." Happy was strong in those times, but only when he took another form was he truly terrifying. "But you can't blame me, I'm only the family dog." Breath seemed lost to me as I watched how Laxus seemed to struggle less with every move made. It was not something I often got to see.

The swords, that is.

Laxus lost his fight fairly quickly, and after he tried to confess (in private) that he had only done so in order for Happy to feel good about himself for once. Rubbish – all of it. The man's eyes drooped, opening slowly and with great effort as though he were awake deep into the night. "Geni thinks that perhaps that is enough." There was a hollowness once more, something that seemed to come more frequently then than in other times. Happy had turned, and what little of his face I could see was shrouded and almost considering of the words, though he made no movements. "Geni said, that's enough." High Magical pressure, the likes I only ever knew in times of hard war, beat down upon those of us in the room. Not enough to make us bow, but enough to have us flinching. It was almost like a warning blast, I later reminisced when I knew of her full strength.

Happy himself did hiss, recoiling the Whip into his hand with a dismissive wave. "_Fine_." A red light burnt my cornea as the room was blast with hot air, the fire disappearing but all the heat disbursing. "But why am I the reserve?" Laxus had begun to breathe again, lungs working hard to get back that which it had lost. His eyes were unfocused, but I never felt shame about what I had let happen to him.

Lucy laugh had become a noise false and harsh to us all. A catty sounding thing. "You yourself just proved how unsuitable you are." The voice she had spoken with had sounded vaguely as though it were not her own, as though it were someone else in her body using her voice. "You lash out far too quickly for Fire Lord to keep up." Her eyes seemed to widen after a moment, the scale of her words coming as we all looked to Laxus.

"Ain't Fire Lord a part of that there-ah what's it called," Laxus was occupied with rubbing at his neck, perhaps trying to rub the memories away. "Oydian legend?" There was a silence as his eyes opened from a long blink, words hissing through his teeth. "It's not a legend at all, is it?" In his chair, his head fell back and I knew I saw him looking at the torch marks on the ceiling. "Crap."

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

A rumbling sound grated its way from my lips, my hands rising to cover my face as I lay over the arm of the suite. "No one was supposed to find out." When I glanced at Laxus he was looking at me, and rightly so - I have never really have that sort of personality. '_It's bad enough that Mirajane knows about Geni being Mary-Lou, but this is out of line._' That Spirit girl looked around us, her body not really moving from where she had placed it against the wall. She had begun to twirl a piece of her hair between her fingers though, and the smirk on her face almost had me purring.

Juvia barely moved her head at that time, and from what I could tell all of her focus was on Makarov - for whatever reason that was I never really understood. '_It must remain a secret._' Her hand did move, once, and it was only to pick a stray piece of hair from her face, and she seemed to glance nervously at that Dragon. '_There is a possibility that he will figure out Mary-Lou's identity as Saturn._'

Lucy moved and shuffled my arm out of the way to perch on the edge of the suite, Happy nestled in arms as she looked to the ceiling. '_As long as she does not visibly turn into Saturn,_' Her smile was warm, but filled with heavy uncertainty - one most often used when she was upset. '_And we do not let Bickslow too close to her then we should be fine._'

I could have snorted, should have really as I listened to the wooden planks about me. '_The only time she should ever need to be Saturn,_' A pout was all that came of a snort, eyes looking at the peak of Lucy's chin. '_Is when Lucy summons her as Saturn._' I waved a hand, though I could not care to think that it looked as though I were swatting at a fly. '_But Lucy won't ever need to do that._'

'_That is quite true_.' Geni almost laughed, and her eyes almost seemed a vicious green as looked to the floor. '_And at such a time when Lucy does summon Geni then she can change her appearance._' Juvia was closet to the woman, and when her hand was raised Geni did bend to allow her cousin to play with locks of her hair.

It seemed as though the decision was unanimous, but I know for a fact that a part of us always despised that decision. But it was necessary. We knew that. "Yes, the swords were found." It was clear from the looks received that the other two were not privy to the conversation we had had, but at the time we were not aware of how long our silence had lasted. "We n_o_w _pos_ses_s_ th_em_." Lucy's smile was tight, her eyes glancing towards Laxus and every time they did the smile momentarily broadened. "But unless it is necessary there is no reason for us to draw the swords in person." I knew something had happened, even before that.

Laxus did seem to understand, but even I could not let go of the odd voice that seemed to take over Lucy for a moment. "If Happy is so strong, then why place him in reserve?" It was so easy to tell how Laxus felt, it was so easy to tell how lost he looked, and how he was panicking.

Makarov, that blasted fool, had closed his eyes as though the reason was something that heavily conflicted him. "He has no restraint." That was how he explained it away, not that we ever believed the man. If Happy so chose, even at that time, there was a lot he was capable of doing. "Fire is not predictable. Not like the rest of you." It was an insult to be called such a thing, but the tremor to his voice suggested that he really did not know anything. "Do I have my Team B?" When we answered with a smirk, almost reluctant in all, he beamed as though proud of himself. "Good." There was no point in disagreeing, but his words were humorous to us all - we did agree upon that. "This is not to leave this room, not until the Games have begun." That man was always so forceful, and although it was sad when he died it was not a great loss. "Do I make myself clear?" What he said next was deplorable, though we none the less agreed to it. "The other S-Class Mages will need to be told about these swords. Tonight."

**Laxus p.o.v.**

Shit. Fuck. Crap. That is what I thought about them, that they had all gone a little insane. What they spoke was obviously the truth, and that was terrifying. Happy, as brain dead as I thought he was, could have killed me. They had merely looked amused, or slightly interested. The only reason they had stopped, I suppose, was that there was no reason for them to let me die. That Magic though, strong and potent, had made me flinch - though I had always denied this. "Only the S-Class." Lucy had sounded weak when she spoke, eyes targeting my old man. "Only them."

When I tried to walk out of the Guild moments later both my Team and Lucy approached me, though my Team did shrink back with promises of later when they saw how Lucy and I shared a look. Perhaps that was no wise of us, because I know how suspicious my Team did become after this. Freed especially looked as though he wanted to maul the woman. "I think we need to talk about before." Her voice was hushed, brushed as though on a autumn breeze. I followed her from the Guild, glancing to make sure no one was watching - besides my Team - and it came as a horrifying surprise to see the intensity to which Geni was looking at me, lips spread in a smirk as she stirred at a drink sitting on the table. It was harrowing, some effect stolen by the lame insults that flickered back and forth amongst the bodies of fighting Guild Mates.

When our rushing stopped and we were stood beside the Guild, out of sight and out of mind, Lucy was waiting with eyes closed. "I think Geni knows, about..." My hand rolled, something in me unwilling to say what had happened.

Running her hand through her hair, golden tresses scattering the sun, it was alarming to see how her eyes almost changed colour. "That figures." When she looked to the ground my face fell slack, her teeth gritted as she spoke. "She w_ould_n't tell. She_'s l_ike that _I s_uppose." I never, not once, asked about why their voices changed. I knew a little perhaps. But not enough to ever actually understand. But what was the problem with Geni none of us knew, that was a problem they always kept hidden. "Look about earli-"

Holding up my hands I did my best to laugh, "Think nothing of it. Only an accident." I remember shrugging, and the words were not matching my smile. "I doesn't mean anything." The smile I tried to give was encouraging, and I felt somehow that it would be best if it was all forgotten. I could have sworn her eyes saddened, and it almost broke my own heart to say something like that because it had always meant something to us. "Hey, you okay?" Lucy had begun swaying, Magic leeching slowly from her fingertips. "Blondie?" Was what I asked when she slumped to her knees.

"What happened to Lucy?" The voice was harsh, and before I turned I never would have guessed that it came from Happy. His hair was out of its updo, flailing wildly in the breeze. When he ran away, onto to return with the rest of their Team he sneered. "I told you."

I was pushed out of the way, discarded as I often was, in favour of them looking at Lucy. At the time they had blocked my view of her, and I knew it was something to do with the swords. I never found out what, only that it sometimes happened. Happy stood on my knee, looked as defiant as I had ever seen him. Geni disappeared, perhaps she walked away but I could not find her to look at her.

She did reappear from around the Guild's corner, a golden vile in her hand, so I dismissed all thought of her disappearing. "Take it. Geni think's it'll work." When the bottle was opened a smell akin to the periwinkles growing on the mountain bloomed into the air, and the orchids that Lucy smelt of. The vile was golden, and I never got it out of my head. That almost beaming light, like the Zodiac Keys Lucy had, her Magic too. Geni seemed cautious when she was waiting for Juvia to have Lucy drink it. Lucy seemed calm as soon as she drank, though my sight was blocked. Geni was quick to leave with that vial, Lucy looking annoyed before she followed after the woman.

When I tried to follow them back into the building, my legs somehow numb from the way I was sitting, Geni was waiting for me with a look of disgust on her face. "Geni told you not to hurt Lucy." For whatever reason the look she gave made me feel guilty, enough so that it took me years to notice how her eyes shone blue. "You ought to be more careful."

**Lucy p.o.v.**

When I rounded the corner I remember rushing to sit at our table, stealing Saturn's drink from where it sat, smudged around the rim with pale pink lipstick. I was hurt when he said that the kiss meant nothing, but I suppose that just made life in the coming months so much easier. When the others entered they acted as normal, laughing and talking and demanding some information. Though they all knew what had happened to me. When Saturn returned, joining us at the table with sagging eyes I nodded my head. "What was it that you gave me, _Saturn_?" That little golden ring, that tell-tale ring of Runes, was shining in her eyes.

It was with false surprise, or real I never asked, she swiped a hand over her eyes to turn them back to how they were in that form. "Oh neion!" Her tongue rested on her bottom lip, eyes rising the length of the wall behind me. "I'll will have to look that up later." Something I always found fascinating was her adaptability. "Miss Lucy seemed a little low on Magic, and a little shock with what Laxus had said." The change in her tone was momentary, and she seemed smooth for it all as she flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder. "Those bottles you bought in Udina, useful, are they not?" I had forgotten about them, the second and third I had not used really. Not on myself, anyway. "Leo seems a little angry, I suspect he will come speak with you over it." I could have imagined, down to the smallest of details, what he would have said about the incident.

Blowing out air, annoyance settling in my heart I leant back as far as I was able. "I'll talk to him later then." Reach a hand back to rub at the tense muscles in my neck I wailed. "God I feel so worn out!" Looking to Porlyusica, who was tending to Natsu - the boy grumbling as he munched on plants - I knew a little peace. "I really can't wait for the G.M.G." There was something happening, and we never had any control over it.

For the rest of the evening we watched as the world passed by, waiting until long after the sun had set for the Guild to be closed for the night. At some point during the day Gildarts had arrived back from one of his missions, and had settled at the bar once Makarov had given him a look. Laxus was still at the table he had been abandoned by the Raijinshuu at, Mirajane tending to him before she cleaned the glasses from that days shift. Erza had been leant against the wall, eyes closed with whatever had chosen to annoy her at that moment. It was only when the last of the regular Guild members had been drained from the halls, none of them secreted into any spaces, that we started the meeting with the S-Classed. "Laxus knows. We only have to tell three." Was a comforting murmur Juvia had stumbled by, "Lucy."

"Right," Standing, my knees almost locked as I began to walk the aisle of the Guild, arms spread a little in welcoming. "Before we begin, I will assume that all of you have a basic knowledge about the Swords of Oydian? Or another variant." They all agreed, though Erza was the one who made the most movement by pushing herself away from the wall and fixating on me. "On a previous mission, with some _h_e_l_p, I found them." With a swing of my hand, no Magic releasing as I scraped my hand through that sludge my sword appeared. "Their name is Uzbadkayal Therak. Commonly 'Royal Baton'." I admired how my sword glinted the moonlight, and how unkind it made it look. "Mak-Master has asked us to tell you about this. I do not know why." Smiling, perhaps I felt a little cruel, I closed my eyes. "You will be held to your promise to keep it silent."

The other four performed their own fabricated rituals for bringing their swords into the world, all placed gently on the table they sat at. None of us really cared about the showing. "The swords will be used." I glanced at Saturn, that woman always seemed to be watching, "Not in public however, this is to be kept private." Surveying those who sat, there was a varying reaction though all seemed a little surprised. "It would cause too great a commotion."

"Mirajane." Lisanna had become so cold after we found the swords, her heart steely as she searched for home. "It would be most upsetting if you were to do something as despicable as you did to Lucy." Her words were as prickled as a rose, and as beautiful was she.

For her part, Mirajane did look a little ashamed of herself as she looked down to the glasses she was polishing. "This is beyond me. I know that." Perhaps shock was more what she was feeling.

Erza was giddy when she walked forward, words coming rushed. "Is it true that they can cut through anything?" When we made no reply, though there was no time she held up her shield of Adamantine. "Slice it." Hiding my sword, a sound of laughter travelling through my nasal I scowled when Happy flew forward, glee showering our minds. When the shield was broken Erza almost cried, the whip slashing through until it was nothing more than ash. "Happy!"

"You did ask him." I laughed, sitting by Juvia before a wave of Disassembly Magic warped through the air towards us. It was nothing for us to take care of, Magic swarming from all of us to pick at the Magic. Gildarts had seemed nothing like the apology he gave, because it seemed as though wanted to hurt us - rather badly at that.

"Juvia was wonder what Geni would use during G.M.G?" When her words came with a sharp inhale I frowned, eyes squinting. "Nah fuck it." The curse was lightly, accompanied with tugs of her hair.

"There are many she can use." Was all Makarov said, as though it was his place to say anything about it.

"How many?" Laxus asked, head bowed as if he did not want to speak at all.

"Take Over, Wind, Lightning." It was counted on her fingers, all other capabilities not exposed as I had told her to abandon. "Something will have to be thought of, a multi-Magic user may be too much." Clenching a fist around the sword until it disappeared in daringly murky goldness she sighed. "They should go on a job, far away so they can use their swords before the games. If we are allowed?" There was no telling who it was she asked at the time, as she never looked up from the table nor clarified her words.


	25. Chapter 25

**Aaannnd I'm late again. I stayed up to watch Wolverine so I kinda forgot to upload.**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

I left the Guild without my sister; such was my excitement to be going on a mission with the rest of River Blade, thinking that perhaps it would be an opportunity for us to finally test ourselves. Though thinking now it could only have been the spite I felt towards my sister, as I knew it would kill her not to tell anyone about the swords or of the legend itself. It was to be our first mission as a Team, and there was a sense in me that something was going to happen. That next morning I was sure not to leave the house without my sister, and when I arrived I slid into the seat by Happy, his face scrunched around a fish. No one said a word, but I knew they were watching the black cat that lay sprawled against the door, resting in the morning light. Of course, Mirajane could not have helped the fact she blurted out that Geni and that cat were one and the same, so perhaps it was admiration I saw in Laxus' eyes as he looked at the cat.

I called a greeting to Juvia, and Lucy, as they peered at the request board – which was, oddly, vacant of Nab Lasaro. "Mornin', Lisanna." Happy draped himself in my arms, arching his back against my stomach and paws fisting my skirt as Geni's voice muttered in our minds, faint and almost as though not there. "They'd better pick a good job."

While Happy had my attention, that annoying brat, somehow it had escaped me that Makarov had descended the stairs to speak with the others of my Team, both looking a little irritated as they read the paper he had left in their hands when he began moving away. They did not spend much time looking at this sheet, but it seemed that that was all that was needed, their brows raised when Mirajane began uttering her nonsenses when she was approached for a stamp. "Old Man Makarov's given us a job." Said Lucy, rolling the sleeves of her woollen shirt as she walked towards the door. "Round 'um up boys." Following after her, hand held out for the Magic that would deposit my bag, I called a cheery farewell to the Guild as I passed through the door.

Lucy herself scooped Mary-Lou into her hands, the cat somehow managing to tie the woman's hair into a plait, a red bow used to tie the hair, as the creature skulked over her shoulder. "Juvia says they read as we walk." I was distracted by the clicking of the woman's pumps against the damp stones, eyes patterning birds that darted the sky. "It's a month long mission, we suppose that the Guild will be relieved we're gone." There was a fullness to Juvia as she spoke, and I loved how it made me feel to know that she was fine. "Training will be easier."

Glancing over the sheet I had been passed, I read aloud what was written there as we walked the path of Fairy Hills. "'Group of experienced Mages needed to destroy the Scáthach***** group.'" That was something I wished I never read, no matter how many years passed it was always something I regretted. "'They are a band of Dark Guilds whom operate under Tartarus, and have banded together to cause a lot of problems.'" Moving my finger to read the reward, my lips curled and glee burst forth in a short burst of laughter. "Oh my, 700,000,000Jewels?" Folding the page I tucked it into the bag Happy was carrying, lips wetted as I grinned. "That's quite the price. If_ we's_ rem_e_m_be_rs c_or_rectly," Knowledge flooded me, things I never honestly wished to know. "Then Scáthach worship old sagas and mythologies. How many Guilds are in it now?"

Mary-Lou gave a hearty sigh, something even my voice could not rival, though it was tried. "There are many. A minimum of fifty if I guessed correctly." There was an almost danger to the way she looked at us, as though there was something she knew that we were not privy to. "They're scattered over the many lands around Fiore." Mary-Lou slumped against the doorway of Fairy Hills, eyes reaching up. "I'll wait here, warn you if anyone comes." As Mary-Lou lay in sun, sleek fur shimmering and a purr rumbling as she flicked her tail. There were often times when I felt that Mary-Lou knew things, and then there were other when I knew she did. I am not sure if that time was the former or the latter.

It never really matter.

We took little time in packing other things that we would need, no time at all. There was no carrying to do with Loke and Saturn on hand. When we arrived at the front gate, Wendy was tickling at Mary-Lou's chin without a care in the world, Carla looking a little less than impressed. "C'mere Mary-Lou, time to be leaving." Lucy bent over Wendy, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder when she jumped. Mary-Lou left down the path, no words spoken but paper between her jaws. "We'll see you both later, okay?" We left quickly after that for the client's home, the trek one of the long.

According to the request sheet, she was an ex-council member.

* * *

**Happy p.o.v.**

Underfoot a twig snapped as we stood on the foresty grounds outside of our employers residency, the old woman who was shuffling over the deep purple anemone's scattered at the base of statice and king protea, slowly turning, back stiff, though she did smile happily and defrosted upon sighting us. I do not quite remember how long it was that we had stood there, but Lucy at least had her Guild Mark visible. "Goodness, you did frighten me." Her voice was crooked, out of shock or lack of breath I was never dwelling upon. "Well Fairies, tell me your names." The woman was plump in her old age, brown hair fading and kindly violet eyes. "I am Úna de Valla."

Perhaps it was a bit prudent of me when I jumped forward to clutch at her leg, "I'm Happy!" being shot from my lips as I breathed in the odd scent that rolled from her skin. Perhaps I only wanted to terrify her some more. Lisanna spoke her name whilst she dropped the edge of her pleated skirt to pick me into her arms. I snuggled my head back into her shirt, careful not to draw my claws through the fabric.

Lucy's hand cupped my ear as she stepped forward to greet the woman, smile bright and false. "Lucy Heartphilia." Snow crunched on the ground, Juvia moving forward to shake hands with Úna, body turning away to watch the larks. "That... Is Juvia Lockster." Lucy spoke in a kindly tone, lips smiling and tone almost exasperated as she watched our fallen friend walk the ground.

A voice spoke from below us, pitched and almost harsh. The cat was bent on its front paws, jaws widened in a yawn as its tail lay flat over the round of her bottom. On the stretching shoulder of this creature the Guild Mark sang with the colours of a rook, eyes daunting and blue, and laughing as though a magpie. "Geni Lockster." Magic sweltered the plants for a moment, the old woman watching as Geni appeared from the dazzle, waved blue hair dragged into a bun, and eyes a laughing apple green. "It is easier to travel as a cat." Chin pitched forward, lips smiling before she dragged the old woman into a hug. "Neion?"

Úna's smile was flustered, almost trusting though she stepped back, milky violet eyes narrowing as though she knew what horrors lurked within. "Oh of course dear, now come on in, all of you." I dropped from Lisanna's arms, wings almost there but not as I opened the door to let the others in. "Oh aren't you the gentlemen." My cheeks hurt with the force of my faux-smile, eyes patterning the layout of the cosy cottage home. A kettle black with smeared soot bubbled over the fire, cushions speckled with burns littered the floor and Úna sat upon the only stool, bent over her hearth. "There are a handful of Scáthach Guilds in the area, three or four at my guess." She hissed, hand flying back as a spark sprung from the fire. "The Council seems to be having trouble with the groups, and has asked me to file a request." There was almost something predatory about the woman as she laughed, shaking her hand before lifting the kettle, clothe wrapped around her hand. "Their money, my knowledge, your power."

I chose to sit pretty on the stone that sat uselessly by the fire, its surface warmed and almost glowing red with the heat. It was relaxing, and the flicker of the flame was calling as though it were alive. As though it had a story to tell. "What does it entail?" Lisanna spoke, licking her fingers before gingerly lifting one of the dumplings from the hot pan that was passed around.

Úna tugged a folded monstrosity of paper from the top of her apron, opening it to show a map. "The request is multi-Guild, though it does not require you to work with the other Guild." The woman handed Lucy the map, my Guild Mate barely looking at it before passing it on, eyes trained on the old woman's back as she made tea. "You will still be paid several hundred thousand Jewels for your participation, but you will only be required to destroy the Scáthach groups on this side of Fiore." When Juvia tossed the map to me, nails digging through the cheap material before I saw the blinking red dots that shivered as though made of a sheen of Magic. "The other Guild came by a few days ago, should have already done a few of the Guilds at this point." Some patches of the map lay bare, one disappearing before my eyes in what was only to be assumed as the other Guild making their move. "Come back here when you've finished all of them." Úna lifted the tray of tea, turning and setting it on the stool. "Oh, and on that map once a Guild is defeated then the mark with disappear."

Lucy stood from her cushion, smiling almost sadly at the woman. "We must decline the offer of tea." Úna's face did not move, but her lips almost twitched. "We would really rather leave straight away, with the GMG coming up we really need some training." Lucy indicated her hand towards the door, the rest of us leaving. "It was wonderful to meet you, Miss De Valla. We'll arrive back sometime in the next month." Lucy joined us, snatching the map from my hand and clicking at the paper. "There are five groups that it seems the other Guild failed to take out on their way out, I suggest we each hit one up." Shaking her head back, Lucy shook the hair from her face sniffing at something in the air. "We can meet up-" Her finger wondered around the page, settling on a point to the west. "-Here. In two days. Think we can handle it?"

There was something wicked about the way Lucy looked, something we responded to with respect. "There's never a doubt." We set out in different directions, Lucy keeping us right on the path if we went wrong at any point. It was amusing to speak to someone who was not there, but I felt a fire swell as I approached my town.

Flying through the doors of whatever Guild I had been charged, I stamped the eviction notice to the doors. I took a little time to watched the members, all staring blankly at one another in complete silence, the man in large black cloak (sitting on a monstrosity of a throne) who curled over as though broken. "Hello, I'm the Fairy Tail Mage who's been hired to ki-destroy your Guild." I removed Fire Whip from his pocket, stroking lovingly at his blade as I traced the pattern on the walls. "It is not likely that any of you will survive." One by one they turned to face me, one by one their faces turned grotesque as they laughed at me with bulging eyes. "You would dare to mock me?" Something in me flickered, fire surging through my veins as though fear pulsed. One of the convicts I met of years late said it seemed as though my body had flickered, seemingly there but parts missing as I hung in space. I remembered nothing past that point, only that I stood heaving over the desecrated bodies flung about the floor, a faint charring smell prevailing in my nostrils. "Do any of you have you wits about you still?" There had been a little desperation, at that time I had not quite liked the idea of killing a person, but it bothers me less these days. A moan was my answer. "If you dare to tell a soul of what you saw, even though you will find it hard to leave, you will regret opening your filthy little animal mouths." The words were thick in my throat, as though lava grew there, tears reddening my cheeks. "Quite simply I will slaughter you." Floating slowly from the Guild doors, pained moans of compliance filtering behind me, I could not help the smirk that came.

I did not want it.

The village was not far from the dump of a Guild, I abandoned the Guild Master - that crumpled old bag of bones - with the local Rune Knights. I wondered about town for a time, only stopping when I heard a bell toll. The clock tower read some time in the early afternoon, and with that I knew I had half that day and the day after to waste away before we were to meet. The decision was made that I would hang around the town, see if there was anything I could pick up that would be of use. And to make sure that the Dark Guild stayed down, because over the years that I had been active, I have never once known a Dark Guild to stay down when they were put down by a competent Mage, though something that time was bound to be different. I settled on an area of the forest, a clearing circled around me, trees pooling the light and birds settling in to watch. I had 'confiscated' a weapon from one of the Dark Mages, a large strapping man of dark skin and eyes with more depth than Saturn. The man had called it 'Vajra', from what memory that came I did not know. Over the years I came to call it 'The Thunderbolt Diamond'. It seemed capable of taking many forms, though I only ever used a bow and sword.

It was a neat trinket, the handle big enough for the human man's hand, though seemed large in my paw. Later it seemed small once more. At either end of this contraption was a cage bent of hardened silver, a diamond embedded in the crest and pillars of shining stones encrusting the strips of silver. On one side of the handle I read a script, one I was not familiar with and never became. Though I did not really care.

In my outstretched paw the weapon seemed almost weak, small and delicate against my hand. And whilst I say this I felt a presence buzzing in my paw, like the object itself knew what was to come. In truth I would like to say that on my first try I managed to utilise the weapon, all I did was destroy some of the trees. I practice all that day and night, hoping for something to work as I did not know how to complete it. A guttural voice, perhaps my own ired conscience was what I had wrongly thought, spoke to suggest that I channel my Magic into it as I did with the sword and Lucy with her Keys. In the rising morning light I raised the bolted diamond stick, and when I began to drain Magic from my arms, a tidal wave of power leaving my core, bowing yellow bolts flickering into the air, sparks of red Magic tingeing the green grass. With body flickering indecisively under the weight of my own power, I pressed my other paw on top of the outstretched on, curling it into a claw. Pulling that arm back an arrow made of Magic formed in the air, sparking silver and hissing as I had never seen it. Shivering from anticipation, I remember blacking out though when I rose to conciousness again the trees around me stood destroyed. "C_ur_io_us_." Chocked from my lips, paw raised to scratch at my throat as I looked to one tree, 'help' carved into its charring bark.

I never asked what that meant. I never told anybody. But it scared me so very much to see it, and I was never sure why. Saturn knew. But then again that creature always did.

My Magic had been depleted, and though I knew I had been unconscious for my own attack I still retained some memory of how it was that a person would me able to manipulated Vajra to create a sword or a bow. They were lessons I happily learnt.

* * *

_***Scáthach**_ \- **_pronounced 'sca-ch-tch'. Sometimes referred to as Sg__àthach an Eilean Sgitheanach o_r _Sgathaich. Scáthach is a Scottish warrior woman and a martial arts teacher who appears in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology to teach the legendary warrior Cú Chullain feats of arms, after he had been assigned to her by Domnall, another warrior in Scotland (or 'Alpae'). Many versions of the tale have__ Scáthach __give Cú Chullain her famous boar spear - "Gáe Bulg".  
_****_In the story __Scáthach is said to promise her daughter, Uathach's, to Cú Chullain because he kills Cochar Criobhe, Uathach's lover (due to a misunderstanding about Cú Chullain's affair with her and the reason why he 'accidentally' broke Uathach's fingers) and assumes the man's duties around their household._**

**_Scáthach is sometimes referred to as "the Shadow" and/or "Warrior Maid" in reference to her profession and to her home on the Isle of Skye, at Dún Scáith/Dun Sgathaich, "the Fortress of Shadows"._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_This is perhaps a little short, but time people. Ttiiiiimmmmmmeee._**

**_I also don't have a computer again._**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v**

Entering my Dark Guild of choice was an experience, the air itself rank with death as one would have expected from a Guild of Assassins but the atmosphere as stale as the bread Mirajane served as a cure for a hangover. "This is not exactly as... Exciting as I had expected." Something ugly lurked deep within me, its feral hand recoiling at the dingy sight of the decaying Guild that stank of sorrow and cheap liquor. "You've gotten boring boys, not worthy over your dissolution rights, so you'd better beg that I just take you in-" Drawing Uzbadkayal Therak, my little Uzbad, from her mess of gold, soul shivering as though something had come home. "-Cause I'm feeling_ rambunctious_ today." The Guild doors swung closed, only mere candles left to light us. But I knew the gazes of jeering middle-aged men as though the back of my own hand. Waving that very hand, extinguishing a candle, their gazes became dispelled.

An older man leered, voice charming and grating as he taunted. "Not a chance of that, Blondie." His lips wetted with spittle, he gave a tiring sigh. "I think we'd like if you'd stay here." My hand raised in feigned shock, Guild Mark standing dazzling in the diminished sight. "A Fairy Tail bitch, eh? Show us that you got, darlin'!" Fire danced along the floor, long and icy blue as it slithered between the stones as though made of sand and water. As it approached I dove the tip of Uzbad into it, the fire freezing into crystal standing static for seconds before falling away as mercury rivers.

My little Uzbad always did have a little flair.

"This is far too easy for my sword. Such a shame." Running my fingers over the blade of Uzbad I let her disappear, hand reaching for my hip. "I was rather hoping to stretch her legs." With a sigh, and no small amount of electrical discharge I released Fleuve d'Étioles, the torrent strong and repelling me in a way only it could. Smiling leeringly back at the men, sneer taking full hold of me I flicked three of the men, one already gone, into the back wall, cracks appearing after. It was on consultation later that I learnt that when I used my Uzbad's powers on 'living' Magic, or Magic still attached to the user, the Made died as a result of Uzbad reaching directly to their Magic Core, which in all Mages is linked directly to their life force. It was not difficult, nor evenly slightly hard, to deal with those that remained. When I dragged the ageing Guild Master to the Rune Knights it was to be met with surprise, though I relished in their looks of fear before posting the sign to the Dark ex-Guild. "By the way, boys, I'm a Celestial Mage." Flashing my Keys as I looked at pieces of debris, surprise was delectable.

**Lisanna p.o.v.**

The Guild in my charge was boring to destroy, no Mage of worth in the vicinity of the building nor in any of their records. And with the amount of talk they spat out it would not be completely unexpected that their crime could be insentience nagging. Indaru Kâmin's only use during the fight was to deafen the Mages, and to drag the Master to the Rune Knights, feet entwined by rose prickles, and to return me to the Guild with a letter announcing they were to be dissolved. When it came to actually destroying the Guild I had not wasted my time drawing Kâmin from his sleep, the sword making me drowsy as though excreting spores, instead of my own I grabbed the sword that sat at the feet of a crying girl. She cried out a pitiful scream, wails howling over the pained cries of others. "My Hrunting*****! My baby! My Hrunting." Later I saw the blade made of iron, tempered in blood as it was forged, blade and handle alike inscribed with ill-boding symbols of doom and death. Over the time I had that weapon, I came to know its name to mean 'thrusting', and that it was the fabulous powers of heirlooms disowned.

There was no count to how many times I thrust that sword into the people, whenever it grazed over their skin great agony being caused, and when it tore through them an almost death like paralysis occurring. The effect varied from person to person, the entirety of the Guild falling to the sword with speed, and when I hammered the notice to the door, a Mage who still lived attacked me with kitchen utensils, though he was quick to be despatched. "Speak to me of it." The girl who called out after Hrunting was curled on the floor, and I sat on the stool rising over her.

"A rare and ancient sword named Hrunting." Those cherry lips rose red in a coughing smile, the pain of her lips animated as she spoke. "The iron blade with its ill-fated patterns," Rust swelled on my fingers as I rubbed at the handle. "Hath been tempered in blood. Never shall it fail the hand of the one that hefts the blade in battle." Her eyes blind and bare focused, stopped her sneer. "Anyone who hath fought its path to face the worst fate of danger." Closing her eyes, forcing herself to sit I watched the girl push back at her hair, a mousy brown as it was. "This was not the first time it had been called to preform heroic feats. That, is all of what I know of it." As the story ended her voice changed, accent rough and almost wild. "Blessed by some Water Witch, or something like that." Her hand clenched over her bleeding thigh, mark vanishing from her arm. "The effect depends on Magic type and constitution, and on how much pain you have dealt."

My hand stroked her head, eyes soft as I looked at the girl. That girl was younger than I, perhaps closer in age to Wendy. A disappointment as it was, to be so young, blind, and in a Dark Guild. "All right then, I'll take good care of this Hrunting for you, Little Mage." Her cloudy eyes were open as I left, hand flexing as I spoke. "Try and fix this life of yours, for you there is time." Fingers curled tight around her shoulder before I left I felt some sadness rise at the truth of my own words. There was never enough time for me. It took a little time in the city library, though most of the other information I found was uninteresting but still made me wish for spars with the others. But today, that day, was the day I was to fight with my Kâmin, arrogant as he was.

**Juvia p.o.v.**

The pole arm was heavy in my hands as I felt its weight, the man had called it 'Gungnir******' and I knew that it meant 'The Swaying One', the spear that the sagas said was to be owned by the All Father, Odin, to control Runes and even had the ability to rewrite Magic Circles. It felt familiar in my hands, perhaps more-so than I was wanting. I found the proposition of its power to be intriguing, Runes always a topic widely distrusted by the Guild despite their use. I had practised little on my own Magic, thinking it was adequate as I travelled the forest route. Bandit Mages found me picking leaves from a tree to make a circuit. "Looks like the little Missy thought that big spear would protect her." What a carrion cry they possessed.

The spear did not feel heavy as I hefted the wooden staff, the pointed chiselled stone set in bands of gold rested at the bandits. The rustic spear was not overly impressive in its looks, I could grant them that. The chisel marks on the stone were still partially visible, an almost ancient feel to the staff discounting its power. "Juvia is quite sure that she will be all right." A large blue Magic Circle rose above the bandits, the pole arm raising by some instruction of another to rewrite the words of the circle, ignoring the joint cries of power mumbled by the bandits.

A small Magic Circle, the size of a thumb print, appeared atop of the stone, strings of yellow Runes, as though pouring from an eye, streamed forth in films. These films were graceful with the wind as they danced to collapse the Magic Circle that pulsed with power. The bandits sank with a cry. "No. No tha-" Cold filled me, sweeping me into its clutches as Magic fell from my body and I could hear _that_ laugh.

His laugh, I know it well now. Melodic and bashful, and all too sinful.

The bandits floundered, my shoulders rising with some relief of Magic drained as I swung that pole arm above myself in circles. "Magic." The power it slammed with against the ground shocked leaves from trees in its strength. "Unabashedly." The Runes laid the path for me to walk, and it was one time I was not afraid to let Amrâd take control of my body, "Unattainable for the like of you." The chipped edge of the spear drew a path in the rotten soil my feet trod, Runes twisting into the air and howling into the sky. There were some shouts from the men behind, the men I left crippled, but I paid no heed. "This girl and I live in a world of Magic, more-so than you ever shall."

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

The Guild I was assigned to destroy had many powerful Mages, but many of their numbers were weak; nothing more than foot soldiers really but nothing could be done about that. One powerful Mage made a pitiful attempt to escape through a back door, but Magic slammed it closed as I responded. When I swung my body around to look at this man my eyes narrowed to the object in his hands. A camán******* rested there, and he held it tight to his chest as my eyes turned, blue bound book of a thousand pages flickered roughly from one plane to another to rest in my hands. The page I miraculously landed on held a picture of the camán, small notes of information scribbled in blotted patterns. Those Runes were different to the ones I seemed wired to read, that cowardly man shaking as I smiled and closed my book. "I don't believe that belongs to you."

Thin pinched lips curled crudely as the stick was raised high, "An' it does you?" There was little surprise when the camán blasted through pieces of rubble, long since fallen, to send a piece to me. "I doubt you'd knows what it was."

Amrâbu Athul fell, allowing me to exploit the Magic I had learnt from the books, tattered as they were. Three stings of golden light rippled across my palm towards the man, "Cordes Étoiles," lingering on my lips whilst the man fell and the camán came to my hands. A draining of Magic falter me, heavy as my shoulders were from breaking the rules. "This is Cú Chuláinn's********, Camán, blessed in full and smithed by the Spirits of the Celestial Plane." Stars flew in the air around me, their tails iced and dark, to destroy whatever remained of the Guild. It was tempting then, and now, to laugh maniacally, but all I could ever let go was a shadowed chuckle. "So by right, it belongs to a Master of _my_ kin." Fear illuminated their faces alongside my glowing eyes in the dust hidden remnants of the building.

When light returned to the room, dust and debris settling in the still air of forgotten Magic, not one of the Dark Guild Mages lay awake nor alive on the forsaken ground. I spent a lot of that day relaxing on the floor with the book opened on my knee, the symbols being branded to my mind. On the toe of the camán sat a metal band inscribed with ancient words to embrace the wood, the bass smooth and heel square in its shape. The handle, long and unyielding, was padded with black tape to support the user. Or protect the wood. The name of the camán was said to be Neart, the wooden hewn from a heart of blackthorn, not ash. The blackthorn tree had been old, symbolic of something at one time but now seemed useless where it rested at the centre of the Celestial Plane. The weapon blessed, guarded, by one of the four reigning Lords. By one of the first four to come rest on the Plane.

The book was sucked through a portal, a trick shown to me by Leo in a never occurring dream. I swung the camán with all my might at a chunk of wood disembodied from a table. The right hand rested on the outside of my toy, the other on the inside as it curved to hit the chunk, sending it soaring through a still-standing stone wall. My face drew tight, lips almost parting, and as I hurried to sheath Athul I somehow managed to find a way to pin the note that disbanded the Guild.

Disappearing into my property in the Celestial Plane I manoeuvred the book from the bed to the shelves, before disappearing into the outer hall, Venus' sneer coming to greet me, her brown eyes disgusted as her copper curls flipped over a shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

The door shut behind, my name appearing emblazoned in gold on a mantled piece of debris wood. "It's ma room, Venus." Accent thick and heavy as it should have been. "I live here, in the Celestial Plane, this building specifically." I bothered not with a smile, but did offer a wink as the camán was slung over my shoulders as my legs skipped through the hall, and on the outside a familiar blonde neighbour walked away from the house. "Jupiter!" I called, voice ahead of body when I saw him. The man stopped, waiting for me to meet him, our lips mirroring the others smile. "Do you know where to find the Spirit King?"

Jupiter looked down on me, his yellow eyes strong as they joined mine, fingers diligently closing the book that looked as though a copy of my own. Perhaps they were part of a set printed to be distributed to each Spirit. "The King is in a meeting." There must have been something to my face as Jupiter was quick to soften his own, shoulders slumping in. "He's in the Grand Hall." I was never sure why I jumped to kiss his cheek, nor why I flushed when I did but as I ran the length of the floating path, only looking back once, I knew I was not the only one who was a little red.

When I entered the Grand Hall, faltering only slightly, after I was permitted by the King's kindly voice as another spoke the words alongside him. In that room four Giants lay to rest as they lounged to speak of matters in a way only they could. "My Lords," came somewhat reluctantly from my lips after a seconds silence, something rearing its head as though my only option was flight. "I came to inquire what it was that I was to do with certain item I had obtained." As I took a few shuffled steps forward, both hands came in front of my body to present the camán. "I am certain that the object in question requires no introduction."

* * *

_***Hrunting - the sword given to Beowulf by Unferth in the Old English epic poem 'Beowulf'. Beowulf himself used the sword in battle against Grendel's Mother after another warrior forfeited his right to use the sword. However, depite the possessing great power and claiming to have never failed anyone who used it, when Beowulf descended to the bottom of the lake to fight Grendel's Mother, the swords proved to be ineffective. Beowulf was forced to discard Hrunting as the "fabulous powers of the heirloom failed". **__**The sword is received in lines 1455-1458;**_

_And another item lent by Unferth th__at _

_at that moment of need was of no small importance:_

_the brehon handed him a hilted weapon,_

_a rare and ancient sword named Hrunting._

_The iron blade with its ill-boding patterns_

_had been tempered in blood. It had never failed_

_the hand of anyone who hefted it in battle,_

_anyone who had fought and faced the worst_

_in the gap of danger. This was not the first time_

_it had been called to perform heroic feats._

_****Gungnir - sword owned by Odin. In Poetic Edda the spear was fashioned by the Dwarves, where it was discovered by Loki when he was on an errant to commission golden hair for Sif. Loki flatters the Dwarves and asks the spear of them, which they give to him. In Poetic Edda poem Völuspá, the Æsir-Vanir War is told to officially start when Odin throws a spear over the heads of the Vanir Gods. It is unstated if this is Gungnir. In Sigrdrífumál, the valkyrie Sigrdrífa advises Sigurd on the magical application of Runes. Sigrdrífa gives Sigurd advice and shares with him lore, including that Runes were carved on the tip of Gungnir. In Prose Edda, specifically Gylfaginning, Odin is to ride in front of the Einherjar whilst advancing on the battle at **_**_Ragnarök_****_ whilst wearing a gold helmet, an impressive cloak of mail and carrying Gungnir, which Odin would use to attack Fenrir with. In Skáldskaparmál has more information of the spear, saying that it was fashioned by the Dwarves (Sons of Ivaldi) under the mastery of the blacksmith Dvalin. The spear is taken by Loki as the result of a scheme as partial reparation of Loki's cutting of Sif's hair. The spear is described as being so well balanced that it could strike any target, no matter the skill or strength of the wielder._**

_*****Camán - pronounced 'come-o-wen' - a camán is also known as a hurley stick, and is traditionally what Cu Chuláinn used to slay the great beast guard dog of Culain.**_

**_****Cú Chuláinn - pronounced 'Chu Cuhlan' - was a mythological hero who appears in the Ulster Cycle, and in Scottish and Manx folklore, and was told to be the grandchild of Conchobar mac Nessa, the King of Ulster. Was born to a warrior tribe in Ulster, and was called 'Sétana' upon birth, but was renamed by Culain when Cú Chuláinn swore his servitude. Cú Chuláinn was often renowned for his unparalleled prowess in battle (such as in Táin Bó Cúailnge, or 'The Cattle Raid of Cooley', in which he defeated the whole army of the Warrior Queen Madb of Connacht), and for his terrifying battle frenzy. At times Cú Chuláinn is known as the 'Hound of Ulster'. _**


	27. Chapter 27

**_I'm seriously tempted to change the day from Friday to Saturday. Also, most of this is shit. OMFG I'm so sorry._**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

The four Giants towered over the Spirit, armour glinting a mirage of colour in the hallowed light as they lounged, spectating the Spirit who stood below. The Giant dressed in gilded purple and gaudy yellow leant forward, eyes narrowing red in a way that seemed almost unperceivable to Saturn as she gazed up, lips straining to maintain the docile smile. The Giant was still as it appraised the Spirit it had never yet laid eyes on, and the weapon that was offered by her hands. "Who are you?" An armoured hand rose, yellowed moustache bowing under its stroke. "What are you doing with the Camán of Cú Chuláinn?"

Saturn's other hand rose away from the hurl, green nails fluttering as they prompt her black locks behind her ear, those eyes shining sapphire as they looked up to the Giant, golden Runes almost spelling out a history meant only for her eyes to see. "I am Purity. I am the Blacksmith Saturn." The girl lifted her hand, the Mark shining defiantly on the underside, bulging as though trying to free itself. "I confiscated this from a human." Lips quirking as she looked at the camán, fingers caressing the wood as though applying oil. "I thought he ought not to own it."

The Giant held a hand out, face unmoving and posture slouched in the chair; something in the stillness of his face almost disbelieving. "Give it here, child." Saturn was quick to understand, pushing herself from the ground with leathered wings flushing through the holes in her shirt. As the Giant inspected the small item, it seemingly so small as it was placed in the palm, the Spirit fluttered in that air. "You are interesting one, Saturn." The Giant rolled the stick between armoured fingers, body turning towards the far wall. "I am the Lord of Space; Magnet." Saturn bowed her head, legs bending in a faux-curtsy as she hung suspended in the air.

The Spirit King gave a curt bow of his head in recognition to the Spirit whom floated in the air centring the Giants. The King was almost impressed with how she conducted herself amongst those of a higher rank than her own; though her station fell but a few spaces below. "As well you know, Saturn, I am Avic; the Lord of Time, and reigning King of the Spirit Realm." A hand feel to his side, the black and blue armoured Giant looking to something of seeming interest on the ceiling. "This is the Lord of Darkness; Abyss. And the Lord of the Sky; Valar." Valar gave a curt nod, body unmoving for the air that seemed to rumple his hair. "You do well in bringing this to us. Tell me, child," Saturn tilted her head, wings flapping once as she hovered in the air. "How is my old friend treating you? I trust Earthland is as entertaining as ever."

Saturn blinked, Runes switching in her irises as words filtered through. "Miss Lucy is treating me well. As she does with all Spirits. Earthland..." Air hissed through her teeth, some old warning passing through her eyes. "The Guild Miss Lucy partakes in is planning to participate in the Grand Magic Games." Half closed eyes betrayed the smile, despite never seeing the looks shared between those four illustrious Giants as a conversation occurred but was never to be told of. "I believe we once called it the Dragon King Festival." Saturn raised her hand once more to ruffle her hair, eyes wondering to look at the King. "None of the humans call it by this name however." Saturn studied the pattern that decorated the helm of the helmet the Giant wore, loops swirling in colours undistinguishable. "Makarov Dreyar, Master of the Guild, seems quite keen on the idea that I participate. He made this decision knowing what I am, though the Guild remains ignorant to my identity." With a laugh Saturn allowed a more natural smile to fill her cheeks, the report flowing freely. "They also seem to be under the impression that I am a close relative to one of the Guild Members. She is aware of this assumption and knows of my, ah, identification as a non-human." Voice slowed, head tilting with downward eyes as Saturn thought of what to say. Something in her core nervous as she addressed Giants. "I am yet to decide what Magic I will use, but it must not be something that would reveal my identity."

Magnet held out his forefinger, the camán resting across the tip of the finger as though a splinter. "I have little need of this camán." When Saturn picked the stick into her hands, smile small and almost wicked, the Giant formed a Magic Circle above his palm, masses of white balls with brown ribs falling to the ground below as Saturn flew back to avoid the downpour. "These are sliotars*****. Inside they are made of cork bark, these harbouring Magic Vesicles." Magnet seemed to smirk, his face never moving as the words flowed. "If Avic would comply, I think it would be advisable that a few other Spirits may come to fill them with different Magics."

The King raised a hand, a trumpet calling from outside the Grand Hall with the request. When the Spirits summoned arrived they seemed to falter as much as Saturn had, when they saw the four Great Lords occupying the same space. "What have you called us for, Your Majesty? Your Lordships?" Mercury cautioned, climbing onto the shoulders of Mars, his ashen-grey hair ruffled and coal eyes sharp.

The sliotars that had fallen to the ground had spilled to cover the expanse of the floor. Spirit eyes assessing them with curiosity. "Saturn will be needing Magic in Earthland, ones that are not her own. As it is currently understood, this precaution is to keep up the image that she is a human." Valar swept his hand sparingly across the expanse, a small smile visible in the creases of his helmet. "You will each fill some with spells. Ten each." Valar pulled one into the air by him, Magic pooling. "We shall also fill a few."

**Mary-Lou p.o.v.**

Watching below as the sliotars absorbed the Magic Circles, power filled the air and my lung felt light for the abundance they craved. Athul seemed insistent that I let her see with her own being, my wings retracting so that I fell a great height to touch the ground, my grace lacking. On the ground I tried to ignore the looks sent to Athul, though not all of them were as unfriendly as they often were. Fingers curled mercifully around the leather ball, calloused pads rubbing against the stitching as I lifted it, Athul's tip piercing the hide to fill a storm into the Vesicles. It felt like a relief when that part of my Magic began to fall away into those leather playing balls. "Would you look at that." Venus hovered above me, a cackle thrumming hysterically as she spoke. "She thinks she's helping."

"My planet's larger than yours." Wondered its way from my lips, tone as amused as I could make it whilst juggling balls with one hand. "Please don't forget that." A smile plumped my lips, her hand raising with fire burning in the palm, though it fell when she caught sight of something beyond me. When I looked it seemed as though the others whom had been gathered had chosen my side with their own hands raised threateningly. "Ow." Ignoring the situation for a bit I continued on my path to cast Magic into sliotars, each one I contorted turning a light grey with the stitching colouring yellow. The pile that had been formed with filled sliotars was haphazard with patterns, all needing sorted. One book called itself to mind, and once it did I summoned it, casting Urano Metria on one sliotars, the leather become glittered.

Venus curled her lips, eyes narrowing at Mars, tears brimming at her lids. "Why are you taking her side! She's weak."

Mars moved slowly, cautiously, and it seemed as though a gazelle trying to hunt a lion. "She... Hasn't _exactly_ done anything to deserve our opposing her."

"She has a Master! Saturn can still go to the human plane. She-ach!" Venus waved her arm, skin turning an angry red as she spoke, and for a moment I though her eyes flickered with hatred towards Athul instead of myself. In my anger my fingers fit tight around an unused sliotar, hand squeezing tight as I pumped it full of Purity. When the leather broke, the cork bark giving in, and the stitching ripped, all waste dissipating, my palm was slick against a Sapphire Key of Venus. I felt some pride for making it. When I threw that Key to the woman, legs still bent as I curled over my sliotars, she caught it with zealous. "You think it wise to taunt me?"

There was a rumble and clatter of metal as Abyss bent forward, red eyes laughing at the Key. "Look at the Key." His voice was soft as he chided my friend, though I could not call her that for a very long while. "You forgot; Saturn is a Blacksmith."

Venus' eyes were sharp as they looked at my Key, lips turning downwards. "It's one of my basic abilities. As long as I have met the Celestial Being once, I am perfectly able to create a Key for them." Standing, back cracking as I bent to the side, my own mouth turned downwards. "Including myself. Ruby Keys are not impossible." My eyes glanced past the Lords, some sort of fear instilled in me - that was not my own - seemed to rule how I viewed them. Or in that moment it was perhaps how scared the King had been when I announced I could create my own Key. "Crystal Keys are something I think would be interesting. They are useful, neion?" I sank back on my heels in though, Athul swinging aimlessly as I spoke. "I have no experience with summoning. Nor with contracts of this sort." Something seemed strong in the air, words and images passing though my eyes for only myself to see. "If you wish it, and you have to wish it," Something in my face must have been dreading, as she seemed afraid. "I could do it for you. I could rule you." Raising my brows I raised my eyes to the murals on the wall. "Or I could give the Key to Miss Lucy." It was left unsaid, I believe, that if it were I that became her possessor then for all time she would be guaranteed a gentle summoner who understood how her world worked.

"You would do that?" Venus seemed small as she thought, hope running through her words as though gold in a mountain. "You would let me battle? See the sky?" Thinking now, hope is not an adequate word for what she seemed to express.

Fear was more appropriate.

"If you would be so kind as to call a truce," My lips curled, Jupiter later telling me that it seemed too wide for my face and that it made me seem wicked. "Then I believe something could be arranged." Holding a hand out, sliotars at my feet burning yellow with explosions, I waited. "If Miss Lucy happens to call me than I shall summon you." Her hand was soft in my own, wrists weak as she shook. "That's good. I'm glad you understand." Turning away, hand taking her Key away, I surveyed with solid eyes the sliotars that littered the floor without order. "Now I suppose I'll be needing to move these. I fear I may already be late for meeting with Miss Lucy." Voices came heady to me, wings sprouting renewed from my back as a hand raised in parting. "Goodbye everyone, and thank you."

Pure Magic devoured their Magic, colourful as it was in the sliotars, to dispose of in my room, the sliotars falling on the balcony close to the camán and other weapons. I would be late to meet with them. So very, very late.

**Happy p.o.v.**

For the longest time we waited for Geni, we spent hours lazing about on a stretch of grass by the park, trees shading us from the heady sun. In those trees I gathered a great view of humans, all interested in the beating sky. That Spirit girl had disappeared to go to a place that we did not know the location of. Lucy even seemed to have difficult pinpointing her at the time. "Where on this green Earthland could she be?" Lisanna mumbled as she rolled on a bed of leave, feet tangled with Lucy's below. "It's been four hours."

With all the suddenness she possessed, it was easy for us to recognise the signature of the Magic that beamed to flatten the grass. A garishly golden light radiating from blue hair, and equally blue eyes. "What has been four hours?" We seemed entranced by that Key, Geni later told, when we saw it shimmering azure in the sunlight, an almost envy wavering through. "Oh I wouldn't mind this, Saturn has made a promise that does not concern Miss Lucy." As her eyes faded to green a challenge seemed to sound, the Key being tucked away into the inside of her belt. "So how are they going about the raid?"

Small chuckles, abashed and halting, as Lucy rubbed the back of her neck, eyes almost pink in the sun as she spied the girls waist. "Charge in and destroy them? We already have the decrees of their disbandment." The papers fell from my clutches as I sprang towards a bird that twittered along a higher branch.

Juvia stretched from the ground, gravel falling from indents in her skin. "After all, there are only five or so Guilds to disband." As she pulled a pole-arm away from the tree, I waved my own weapon to cast light upon it. "This is Gungnir." Juvia spoke as she looked up to me, the primitive weapon strong in her hands.

Holding the studded item in my hands, I allowed two lightning bows to fold from it, their curve the same as my smile. "Vajra."

Perhaps it was panic, and discontent, I watched Lisanna with, the battered looking sword hammered with deathly symbols seeming almost wrong in her hands. "Hrunting." Her voice was soft, comely even.

Geni stretched a hand out, a hurl stick appearing into her hand with fractured black Magic. "Neart. It's a camán." Lips turning in a watchful smile, eyes almost glassed, as she spied at me.

Lucy could almost have laughed, if I were kind about the chocking sound that she made. "All I have his Fleuve d'Étoiles." Sparks seemed to shin around her, almost as golden as Saturn's eyes. "We'd best get going." A sparing glance was passed to the area Geni patted, her fingers turning in her hair, but at many times I saw Lucy look to that spot. "We can spent a lot of time training, we are strong, but we need to be able to control and experiment with our powers."

**Lucy p.o.v.**

Within the month we had defeated the Scathach Guilds, and had begun training in some of the northern mountains. I had taken quite hotly to the waterfall that poured tons of water, all crashing down onto my shoulders every seconds. It was something I liked to test myself with, to see how much I could control it. It was a surprise, shocking and chilling, to hear the crash from above. Something had struck at the rocks at the top of the waterfall, trapping me between the rocks. Placing my palms against the rocks I hit it a few times to see how thick it was but found myself completely trapped under settling rocks. Saturn had taught me a spell, and this seemed like the only safe time to try it out. The Magic red and almost possessive. "Level One to Level Nine, all doomed to pain. Show they hate, attack and kill." That space, precious and hidden though it was, was not kindly taken by the red Magic Circle, the water almost garish as it continued to rise. "O Diablo, I am the Ruler of Levels, aspect become mine, open thy hostile gates. O infinite levels," It was tempting to pull my hands away from the rocks, pain searing through the palms. "Burn!" Cracks appeared, red oozing though and tears masked by water falling. "Inferno Nove!"

The water turned to steam, scorching and welts appearing on the skin as an ashen smell filled the air. There was a rumble as the water freely sped through the land, hisses heard as others met the space of the steam. "Blondie," As the air cleared, bodies moving, that voice made me freeze as though I did not ache of fire. "Was that you?"

The question was ignored, though by whom I am not sure. A blinding knowledge came to me, eyes sharp to look. "Which of you caused the rocks to fall?" When Freed was singled out, pushed forward by a sullen Bickslow, my eyes gleamed yellow. "Regarder la Ciel." A half dozen coloured balls of light twirled in that air, silent steps followed to find their mark. The rampage ended with my anger, the body of a foreign Guild Mate defeated by the shallows. "Hmph." Was all I could sigh when the currants swept his body farther down the stream.

My anger seemed to leave with the water, the moisture drying from my skin as I moved through the forest towards the camp. Once I was far enough away I leant against a tree, voices in my mind screaming for me to go back. To apologise for something that was not entirely of my own fault. In a second of my lament someone spun me, lips pressed against mine whilst something covered my eyes. Frozen for a second, fear almost in my vocabulary, a tingle flamed throughout me, lightning electrifying in a way that should not have been pleasurable. Jerking my head to the side, eyes recognising Laxus Dreyar under the canopy I rushed to once more connect our lips, smirk heavy when he himself from under my kiss. When I turned, planning to walk until my legs gave out, cheeks ruddy but heartbeat settles, an image of a Spirit appeared with a lacrima and a cackle. "Oi oi. Where do you think you're going?" Laxus stood by my side, ears dusted a smidgen of pink.

"To camp." Voice calm, breathing heady. Laxus moved closer, one calloused hand caressing the crease of my neck, my head forced back until I had no choice but to look up to his devilish grin. For a single second, and only that little, I was on the beach again. The world was right and whole, but his breath returned me to that forest, that warm and excited exhale reminded me of how deceitful we may have looked. Grinning, smirking, in the middle of the forest.

A boy, perhaps only a year older than I ran through the forest, feet crushing the undergrowth as he barrelled through the bushes to wrap himself around me, throwing me from Laxus' grip and onto a grappling match of the forest floor. The chiselled and classically handsome face was pressed into my chest, his black glasses on black eyes peeped over the crest of my bust. The man's hair was pale blue and a static silver, clothes almost dressy in their black and white style. It was quite obvious that he was well toned, body strong as he held himself above me. Lushi! "Look what Geni taught me." When lightning struck him, amd myself, it passed through and into the ground as though a simple fire spark. The man looked down to me, eyes peering through the sides of his glasses when he turned towards the blonde I had kissed. "Laxus? When did he-?"

Laxus looked down with arms folded, and I always found myself scared of that face. Nothing ever consoled it, not even the Raijinshuu who came out from the trees, no shock at seeing me with the boy. "Who is this trash?"

That boy with the blue and silver hair pulled the two of us up, my feet pushing me back when we stood. Away from what, I never stopped to ask. "I'm Happy." With a creased brow, perfect lips twisting as his hand waved a circle. "You know, the Exceed?"

Evergreen pointed a fan at Happy, its fabric crumpled, myself distracted with the brushing of dirt from my skirt. My jacket, soft cotton and beginning to stick, smoothed easily with only the finest of residues being left on my hands. "Happy is hardly able to use Transformation Magic."

"Yes," Geni rolled through the trees, one arm raised in a swinging motion, a crack heard as it spun in the joint. "But Geni helped him to develop it." My nose twitched, commands passing through me from another as my Spirit shared a look with the Fairy Queen. Smoke puffed from her lips, eyes slitting before she was replaced by a large black cat. "This is how she taught him." That Team paled in a way we often saw people do in their pain. "Yes, Geni is that cat."

With an invite extended, superficially, towards the Raijinshuu we began to lead them back to where we had spent a month training. A tinkling sound rolled from Geni, silent and difficult to hear with so many clambering through the tight forest. When I tried to look at the Sapphire Key inside her waistline, which she had to remove to speak with, I was blocked by Happy moving forward. There had been many Keys she had gained over our month - Sapphire, Haematite, Rubies. None of which I was familiar with. When the conversation was over, or an argument by the brief flashes of words I could hear, the Keys were gone as though they had never been removed. "Who was that?"

"Neptune of the Seven Depths." A smile was heard in her voice, sweet as it had been in times past. "Geni will finally explain later." Fluttered through the air, and I am sure that others heard it. Though nothing was ever said. At one time, perhaps the only time that I would admit, when I was observing him, I caught Bickslow staring at Geni. Freezing halfway through a step, rushing to keep my pace I reminisced on how I could have forgotten the fact that he could see souls and would likely know exactly what she was.

* * *

_***Sliotars - 'sl-hit-(h)ers' - the Gaelic name for the ball used in Hurley and Camogie. It's look resembles an American baseball with more pronounced stitching.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Yeah, definitely Saturday from now on. And this one is definitely shit._**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**Bickslow p.o.v.**

From behind the safety of my helmet my gaze was inextricably drawn to Geni, something about the pale blue soul that caught my attention. Like all others I had ever seen, this one was manifested around the curve of her lower back, appearing around the navel on her stomach. At first glance it seemed human enough, though the hazed edges seemed almost as golden as Loke's had been. Whilst I could say her soul had appeared less than human, it was not as inhuman as any Celestial Spirit I had come across. A movement caught my eye, and I saw the moment when Lucy froze for a half second, eyes turned to me, fear rumbling through her gold-gilded green soul before it receded as though terrified I would see.

I had not spent a long time pondering on the secret that they were hiding from me, and if it would be worth telling. "_You will keep the information to yourself,_" Lucy's voice came haggard, sweet, and almost reminded me of an elderly woman's before it rung strong like the cheerleader I knew she was. "_Or you risk castration_." With fright, my babies move to protect my lower half, as though they could protect against such a thing.

My owns eyes rested ahead, my panic only reflected in the frantic movements of the leaves above. Pacing ahead of me both Geni and Happy glanced over their shoulders, eyes attaching for a mere moment before turning forward once more. They had obviously heard the threat, though I had no time to think of it it as it was then I saw the spots that marred each of the souls; a patch of another's soul leeching from a point on their own. There was a secret there, and I never did find out what it was. "_A'ight, a'ight Cheerleader._" My babies moved away from me, one moving to lift Lucy's hair. "_I listening_." With a flick of my wrist, disguised as brushing away a stray branch, I watched the Keys that Geni had, blue in a colour similar to the one Lucy hid. Neptune was an odd name. "_Speak up_."

"_Geni shall do that_." This voice was calloused and brittle, as though belonging to an old warrior who resided in the body of the girl I knew to be false. There was a danger when I frantically looked to her, old words from a cave rising with bile. "_At the camp_." The pace seemed to slow then, and we never could quite get where we wanted quick enough back then. "_I shall also forgo the formalities of pointless threats_." I lurched over a tree stump, Laxus reaching over the yank me back up. "_As long as it is understood that it is very well within my abilities to kill you without any problems._" When we entered the camp it was easy to notice the few tarpaulins already assembled around a fire, where two of our Guild Mates laughed about the fire. I barely registered Lisanna asking about tents when she glanced up from the fire.

Freed had been the one desperately clinging to the tent bag, his suit charred after Lucy's attack. With a laugh, and itching fingers, I removed the bad from his hands to set them up. Geni mentioned fleetingly that she would help, and a pressure seemed to enter the air. "_A Celestial Spirit. But you would already know that._" She spoke, bent over the bag to removed the pegs and mallet, though it seemed that eyes flashed upwards towards me with the curve of her lips. "_Technically Geni Lockster is biologically Juvia's cousin, and died years ago_." No sadness filtered through her voice when she handed me the sheeting for the tent, the poles somehow already laying by her knees. "_My constellation - or in this case planet - is Saturn. Mary-Lou MacAlee is an alias I have used for years._" Standing with a pole in hand she began to assembled the (seemingly) familiar Icelandic over an area of dry dirt. "_On my trip from Udina with Lucy and Happy, that Exceed stamped me with this lead to my changing._" When I threw one end of the canopy to her, hooking the spike at the top of one pole into the sheet I tried hard to listen to her words. "_The type of Key I am is unique in this way, in that we all start of human and then transition to gain the powers of whatever planet they are assigned. As well as retaining any powers they may have held as a human._" With blazing eyes, almost as green as the ferns we trampled in the forest, the girl had hidden herself beneath the canopy to spread the ground sheet, Magic stabilising the poles. "_I am yet still young, and since I spend a lot of time in this plane it can be quite difficult to control. Other species, Golden Zodiac, Silvers, they were all born with the stars._" Emerging, crawling, on the grass beneath my feet the girl smiled up at me with feline teeth. "_My powers will be contained, I have read the books, I train so that if a time ever come that I need them, then I shall be able to used them without it seeming foreign._" With a hand grasping the fabric of my trousers, fingers curling, she pulled herself up to stand. "_You are allowed to know this because Miss Lucy has allowed it._" Away from prying eyes I momentarily saw a flicker of whom she truly was as she curtsied. "_I am Saturn the Blacksmith, the sixth strongest of the Celestial Spirits. The second in rank of the Arbol-hru clan, or planetary. Dubbed 'animatic' by some affectionate monk_."

When she finished speaking, I wetted my lips with fear. "_Lok-Leo is the strongest Zodiac_," Hesitance entered my voice, hand reaching to shake the tent to ensure it was steady. "_Where would he rank?_"

Her eyes rolled as we bent to begin pegging it. "_He is the strongest of the Western Golden Zodiacs. So the rank is,_" I watched with trepidation as her fingers bounced on the edges of the pegs, the mallet in my hands falling shortly after. "_Roughly twenty seventh_." When my lips pressed against one another, my tongue rolling between my teeth a laugh sounded in my head, guttural as it was. "_You seem a little surprised._" The voice was somewhat scorning as Geni looked up to me, holding one of the wooden pegs in place for me to swing to mallet blood down. "_Before him is Ophiuchus, a banished Western Golden. Then of course there are the twelve Oriental Black Zodiacs, then the several Arbol-hru._" Dipping her hand into the inside of her shorts the girl produced three Keys, each of which seemed to sing with unknown anguish and Magic. "_The top four places are the Four Great Lords, our Lost Keys._" The last words came ringing with truths, their lustre lying the in lacquered lips that spoke them, her tongue running halfway across her top lip. "_The Ruby Reds_."

"_You kidding?_" My arms hovered under the weight of the mallet, before it swung down to hit the head of a peg. "_Mavis, never would'a figured he was that low is rank._" Lifting my visor, one hand resting on the upturned handle of the mallet as I used a swath of fabric to wipe some sweat from my brow, eyes falling to look at the girl I found so intriguing, and hissed when I saw her looking back into my eyes. "You can look me in the eye?" So shocked was I that the words fell from my lips and not my mind.

"At the moment you're not projecting your Magic at Geni, she thinks." Geni stood, her stance mimicking my own as she tilted her head harshly in the direction of someone standing behind me. When I turned to look at this person, giving Geni a view as well, that I saw Evergreen staring up at me with her fan held in her hand gently. "Hello Auntie Evergreen! How are you?" My attempt to lunge for Evergreen in that moment result in me lying against the poles of the tent, from below I watched as Evergreen removed her glasses and pushed her face forward into the Spirits. "Your eyes are quite green, Auntie Evergreen. It's a little frightening."

"Freed! Get your ass over here." Evergreen seemed under the same impression that I have always assumed, that something about this shape-shifting girl allowed eye Magic to be of no use on her. It was with hesitance that I allowed Evergreen to continue; Freed's power was nothing like our own in that it was designed to physically hurt people. That old friend of mine took his time walking over, but stood for a seconds peace before Evergreen instructed him. "Use Dark Écriture, anything. Something."

Freed had seemed slow when he pulled the sword from its scabbard, a ring sounding through the air as he examined the girl. I had pulled down my visor, covering my face with my hands when I saw the right eye turn its familiar dark purples. "Dark Écriture: Fear." I remember parting my fingers when I heard no scream, my eyes only picking up vague details on the glowing Geni - her body illuminated purple and writing strewn across her chest. When this faded, and both Evergreen and Geni looked to him expectantly, Freed had waved the rapier once more. "Dark Écriture: Pain." It was with increasing frustration that Freed had cursed out his Magic, nothing happening at each turn. "Dark Écriture: Suffering. Dark Écriture: Death."

"Uncle Freed." The voice spoken with was definite as Geni took the end of the sword in her palm, removing it from his hands with a sigh. A rushing from lungs with no knowledge of the owners. "I think you ought to stop." Geni moved quite close to Freed, and it was something I had not care for when she slide his rapier into its scabbard on his hip. "It isn't going to work on Geni." With a rattle Geni moved back, closer to me as she stretched against the cloth of the Icelandic. From her shorts the girl took two Keys, the light obscuring their colour. When they were placed back in their holding pen, no visible bumps showing on her shorts, she groaned two words. "Stupid Spirits."

"You have Celestial Spirits?" It was again with annoyance that Freed moved closer to the girl, his hand reached down the waist of the shorts to remove a half-dozen Keys. "Quaint. I've never seen this type before." The objects were turned in his hands for a half second, and I do not remember standing before I managed to wrangle the object from him to return to a blushing Geni. The girl tentatively picked them from my palm as sounds, of what I presume, of Evergreen assaulting Freed in return, the familiar buzz of her Magic filling the air. "What did I do?" Came meekly from his lips as he moved to avoid the blows.

"You're not supposed to stick you hand down her shorts, you fucking pervert!" Shot through the air as Evergreen continued to assault him, Geni inching around the side of the tent, myself in tow as she clipped the Keys back onto their hooks inside of hem (I discovered at that time, standing above her). A chortle made its way from my throat at the thought that they were husband and wife in our little story line. "She's supposed to be your niece." Hissed from between my friends teeth, Laxus appearing from within the tent, lightning sparks flying errantly as he moved forward. "Mister Laxus, sir! Freed's molesting Geni!" The others of River Blade moved forward with smiles that seemed a little too bright.

Laxus had folded his arms against his broad chest, his coat left forgotten inside the canopy. My attention was diverted when Geni tugged at the edge of my sleeve, and watching as she scuttled backwards made me do the same. I never had a fear of the sparks, but it would hurt if they touched. "Is that so?" Lucy stood amongst her group, one had reaching up to scrap the side of her jaw. The charade was an amusing one, but obviously she could anticipate the moments. "And how is my brother molesting my daughter?"

Throwing an arm around Geni's shoulder, leaning down on her with my tongue thrown out, I tried to ignore the hurt I felt when she flinched away. After a moments thought the girl did lean into my side, but curiosity remained. "Stuck a hand down her shorts." The rouse was always an amusing one, but none more so than in that moment when Laxus felt justifiable in punching Freed in the face - as light as the blow may have been.

"If Uncle Freed wanted to see the Celestial Keys then Geni would have shown him." Pallor struck under my helmet when Laxus turned his glare to me, his eyes tracing the shape of my arm draped over his 'daughter', "Thank you, papa." A leer was what I would have called the baring of her teeth as she tucked her forehead under my shawl, and while I thought it was cute I was hesitant to move when sparks buzzed in the air about me. Though I tensed under their seeming weight, none of them touched me. "You wouldn't be trying to spark your best friend, would you, papa?" When I looked down at Geni, the girl had a hand laid flat against my back, and from it lightning channelled into the ground beneath us.

**Lucy p.o.v.**

When the day was done we retired to our respective tents, snoring erupting from the Icelandic that belonged to the Raijinshuu and their esteemed leader. Much to his distaste, Happy had been pushed into sharing tent quarters with Bickslow, specifically the sleeping bag. At a moment during the day, when I had allowed my mind to wonder, it had briefly crossed my conscience that the Seith Mage was beginning to develop feelings for our darling little Celestial Spirit, whom pranced about in front of him as though a human. The slight flush to his face when she had shrouded herself in his shawl, eyes begging him innocently, had all but proven his affection towards her. The thought was a happy one and had brought many a jovial smirk to my lips throughout the evening. That first night by the fire had given me cause to squeal, Laxus having asked me out officially - though I do, to this day, suspect that it was not entirely his choice when he asked me as Evergreen may or may not have been spotted throwing pebbles at his back.

"_Saturn_," I choked out, Juvia spying me with narrowed eyes as she lay on her stomach, "_I think you need to explain the Keys, now_." The words were laced with warning, of what I was never sure.

My Spirit raised herself from her pillow, throwing herself roughly onto her own back. "_Of course, Miss Lucy_." From there, with a hand raised in the air her nails turned a punishing neon green, her cuffs appearing on her skin as she dipped into the discarded shorts to remove an assortment of Keys. "_The Ruby Keys are of the Four Great Lords. The Black Keys belong to the Oriental Zodiacs, and the Sapphire Keys, as you know, open gates for the Arbol-hru Keys_." A laughed sounded in my head, one much more masculine than I was ever used to - though we heard it often enough. "_Many of the more powerful Spirits had their Keys destroyed, and seeing as one of Saturn's powers is to create Keys, the name being Blacksmith, I can craft Keys which allow these Spirits to pass through the gates_." The girl's eyes remained closed, and to this day I never was able to figure a way into her private thoughts as she did mine. "_The Spirits have agreed that either as Saturn or as Geni that I can call upon them in the Grand Magic Games._" Saturn had sat up, in all her morning glory, to place the Key away after having held them in the air for inspection, her mythical eyes glanced to me, a nervous sheen to them before I nodded my consent for her to fulfil whatever promises she had made.

Juvia's face left her pillow with a peeling noise, her eyes half-open with sleep. "_And the Crystal Keys?_"

"_Blanks._" Geni gave a whithering smile, something about her presence waning for a moment before she fell back to look at the eerie blue canopy of our tent. "_They are used to adsorb attacks and defences, which can be released later._" Moments later, no more questions asked and nothing wondered, we fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was woken by something savagely shaking the tent, Juvia and Geni already awake for the day and gone to Mavis knew where. Along in the tent I was able to see through one of the flaps of the tent, the flickering piece of material revealing that the sun was only just yet passing the horizon, so it was possible the two had only disappeared to wash and go to the toilet. For a while I let the shaking irritate me, hoping beyond hope that the person would relent and leave me be. "Who is shaking my tent? Because so help me I will kill you!" Boomed from my chest, louder and more threatening than I had meant it to be.

Silence suddenly reigned the outside, no sound coming through the thin fabric of the tent. There was no sound of someone hurrying away, nor of any other mode of transport. All sounds disappeared with my proclamation, and following the silence power rumbled through my veins as I held the power of Urano Metria in my hands. When I stalked through the tent flaps there was no one in sight, bar Laxus, the man holding the back of the tent, body frozen. Not wanting to waste my energy by not releasing the Magic I let the spell go, and whilst it was fun to watch the man fly back and errant thought passed that I had severely damaged my date and my team mate for the Grand Magic Games. "Ach."

Lisanna and Evergreen emerged from the Icelandic, stopping within a few steps to look cautiously at me. They were both aware that Laxus and I were at the time a thing, and were perhaps wondering what had warranted my throwing so much Magic at him. Freed was not so slow in his reaction, rushing in his pyjamas towards Laxus, falling to his knees beside the man with shaking hands. Happy was riding on Bickslow's shoulders when the two of them exited the tent, the Seith Mage quickly turning on his heel to almost dive back into the sleeping quarters. Juvia peered around the side of a tree, apparently having disappeared there to read. "Don't shake the tent." There was a small laugh behind me, the person's breath skating down my spine. When I turned, feet moving so quickly I thought for a moment that I would fall, Geni had a hand bound loosely over her lips. "Don't do that Geni! Stop laughing."

"Why not laugh?" The grin seemed to curve more as her head fell to the side, fingers curling over her stomach as she did. "It is funny." When I rose a brow she rose her hands, lips falling a little. "Okay, okay. Geni will not laugh, instead she check to see if Laxus is alive." Her step was light as she skipped past, a stray hand flying to strike my ass. There was a sort of trepidation in the sound of the clacks the Keys made against her skin, almost as if that was her own way of building power. Over my shoulder I watched as she crouched over my love, though she seemed cautious about Freed, and when Laxus bolted upright with the healing Geni dove into the Icelandic for hope of not getting singed.

"What did you do that for?" Roared from his lips, lightning racing past me with its force, the air building with static.

"You woke me up." Fell plainly from my lips, as wind thrummed in the air around us, water hazy in the air, fear almost tangibly. From who I do not know.

"Uh-hey." Voiced one of our companions in a shrill voice, a tug occurring at my pyjama leg that caught my attention to the Exceed. "Perhaps we should be heading back to the Guild, or on to Crocus?" Happy jumped into the air, landing in his human form to place an arm around my waist in an attempt to placate me. And for a half-moment the Exceed-man reminded me of Natsu in a way that I never allowed myself to dwell on. "The Games'll be starting in a week or so." There was a second in which all was silent, and our minds mulled over the words looking for all the truth they held. "So, where shall we head to?" Laxus scowled at Happy, the man grinning back but none the less releasing me from his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**_LRC's mum just got out of hospital. Sorry this is a day late._**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v. ~ Time Skip to after Sky Labyrinth**

In the stands, high and opposing in they sky they were, the people cheering a chorus as though the cherubim of the Heavens. That labyrinth had not presented difficulty - Gani locating the exit of the moving walkways, and Laxus stringing us there on a flash of lightning. There were a few seconds spare when we waited in darkness before emerging on the coarse same of the arena, the stadium halting in its cheers for Sabertooth, who had entered the door seconds before we. Once the other contestants had appeared in the ring, the procession and ribbons thrown into the air, we were excused to return to our sleeping quarters. The street was dark, hidden in the shade crimson-yellow street lamps, and the hotel was full of bustle as both Teams of Fairy Tail walked along the path. Natsu was livid that no one had been notified that two Teams were participating, though the others did not seem to mind much. "Stupid Fairies, think they're so great."

"Fro thinks so too." Curved from a pitched voice, and turning on my heel, one hand raised to tease my hair behind my ear, I saw a foxy Exceed and one in a frog costume. Juvia was quick to broadcast, somewhere in the recesses of our minds, that she thought the small frog was cute. "Fro thinks he is so stupid." The frog squealed, paw raised flat at Happy, who was hidden in the shadows of the Fairy Tail Teams.

The brown Exceed stepped forward from the feet of a smirking Sting, his green waistcoat pulled tight with shaking paws. An insatiable need to prove ourselves had me summoning wind, the laughing chorus dancing through the air towards them as it stirred our hair. "I could take the weakling down." A shudder ran through me, a sort of trepidation of adrenaline as I looked into the eyes of the White Dragon Slayer, his Exceed almost an embodiment of confidence.

The Exceed, Lector if I remember after all these years, ran towards Happy, my comrade having stepped from between our feet and was shuffling forward. When it came time Happy snatched the other by his neck, his body flickering with Magic and with fire as he grew to his human form. "Listen here, brat." Happy snarled, teeth sharp as they were bared. "You are exceedingly weak. You are pathetic," Happy's thumb ran over the shaking brats chin, my friends eyes glowing as wisps of his hair flew forth. "Not worthy of our royal title of Exceed." The malice in that voice grew with each word, the words and voice his own, such was our corruption. "An Exceed who would climb on the back of others, doing nothing for himself, is not an Exceed."

"That's so odd, the bare truth being revealed and yet you look so hurt, Lector." Geni had been the one to speak, something having obviously caught her eye as she swung her hips leisurely. "Frosch appears to hold a sort of emotional support and stability. Pantherlily is a warrior. Carla is the intellectual type. Samuel is both a warrior and an intellectual. Happy himself, well, this one has an array of Magic." Geni looked over Happy's shoulder, our comrade lowering her shoulders to look into the eyes of the Exceed below. There was a fear there, tangible. Almost sacred in our lights. "All you can do is praise Sting. Geni, she uh, fails to see how that could be of use to anyone. Much less to an Exceed such as you." With a scoff my Spirit picked the Exceed into her hands, appraising him for a moment before dropping him at the feet of Sting, who shook with something that seemed a step between fear and anger. "You are more a hindrance than beneficial." Happy was quick to release his Magic hold on his form, resting himself close to Geni's side as she spoke. "Learn to do something, tom-cat. Or you may find that very soon, you shall be dead." With a wink Geni turned back to us, her hips moving in an arch as she walked.

That sort of violence between Guilds had been allowed by the rules of the Grand Magic Games as the Council appeared to view it as the same as trash talking. It was also unlikely that it would cause any damage to the Team as Lector was not competeing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" Geni turned her head, and I felt through our bound how her brow rose as she looked at Sting, the man shaking in anguish as his own Team stifled laughter. The Slayer threw himself at Geni, who skipped to the side to hover on the edge of the river-wall. When the Slayer threw a roar at her, such was his pain, I do not think I had it in me to make fun of him. Despite my hollow soul I laughed when rain tumbled from the sky to douse the Magic. Words were cried to the sky, as if it would give him pity.

Sting rose with the two fingers I placed under his chin, blue eyes defiant for some cause that sparked a sense of annoyance in me. "Save yourself for the Games, boy." It was with no amount of strength that I was able to fling him to the ground at the feet of his partner. "We have stayed clear of you, but you have chosen to come to us." One man, his name I have lost meaning to over the years, held a hand to a feather hat and opened his mouth as if to speak had I not interrupted him. "We know full well that your housing is the other side of Crocus. You have no business here." With a smile, red lipstick stretching over my lips, I walked into the inn nearby, where I could already hear the old man sending up a cheer, the others following in my steps.

**Rufus p.o.v.**

The thunder laughed as the rain fell harshly from the clouded night sky, my own Team mates turning their laughter to me, and I felt no worse for ware when I chuckled alongside then. Sting, as proud as he may have been, looked to utterly pathetic laying on the ground to protect Lector, but that poor idiot could not see that the Fairies never meant any harm. The words were true enough, something almost gleeful in their delivery - Lector was weak in a lot of ways, and only of use to Sting and himself. That was one thing of that night that I stored away was the name of that girl - of Geni who had seemed almost the reason why Lector was not throttled to death. We had watched with jest as the blonde girl picked our friend from the ground, two fingers all she needed to make him rise in a mimic of what he did to others. It was an action Sting often used, but never had it seemed to intimate than when it was him on his knees. "Save yourself for the Games, boy." It did not appear to be an act of belittling him, but rather friendly advice until she flung him, Lector in arms, to the feet of Rouge, whose stare - I remember - was full of mirth for the fallen comrade. The woman, Lucy I know, let her hands fall to rest on the straps cutting into her thighs; one held a whip and the other a ring of Keys. The thought that such a woman was a Celestial Mage was frightening, and silently we knew never to ask Yukino about it as it would make the woman seem weak. "We have stayed clear of you, but you have chosen to come to us." When I raised my hand to my hand, fingers feeling the coarse stitching the woman lent forward, perhaps unconsciously, to look under the lowered brim of my hat. "We know full well that your housing is the other side of Crocus. You have no business here." Many of her Guild left with her, entering an inn with joyous yells. One man remained, one with pink hair, flaming fists, and a hateful glare.

There was a chuckle, the woman I wished to remember playing with Frosch on the precipice of the river, her acts having gone unnoticed by us all. The woman stood, hands brushing lightly to remove invisible dust from her glowing skin. "You go in too, Natsu." She moved swiftly to hook one her arms into his, apparently oblivious, or indifferent, to the heat of the fire he spewed as she dragged that Slayer to the door of their shared quarters. That was something I found to last in my later memories, her mocking gesture as she relished his seeming disdain for her. Frosch daintily held a circular charm in his paws, the swirls almost rolling like a riptide in the emerging moonlight. As the girl disappeared through the wooden door of her inn, her ankle holding similar charms on a golden chain. "Good night, Sabertooth. Geni _ho_pe_s y_ou _sl_ee_p we_ll." Voice crisp, words sharp and eyes wondrous as the door closed.

Breathtaking.

When my attention turned to Sting, the poor man clinging for dear life to the Exceed who cries were muffled into his Slayer's chest. "You two really are pathetic." Minerva muttered as she dragged the two from the ground, a slap echoing in the streets through the rain. "You're Sabertooth Mages, sadly. If Master were to find out, oh my." Her lips curved, rain sliding down the side of her nose. "In a life or death situation Frosch is fucking adorable and therefore no threat." It was surprising, something I held in memories for a long time, that Minerva allowed Fairy Tail so much credit. "Patherlily, aight, I've seen him spar. He'd be fine. As would this Samuel, that freaky one to. Carla would likely predict it before anything happened." A brow was raised, and we turned from the women to look into the blinding yellow lamps. "But you would die. Not because you are not a threat, but simply because you are so fucking annoying."

We watched, silent despite the rowdy Guild inn close by, as Rouge tried to coax Frosch to give up the trinket in his paws, but he would not give it up. Even to Minerva, Frosch refused to give it up, shaking as he was in his suit. Frosch proudly clipped the charm to his collar - this, I know, caused much annoyance to Rouge. For the longest of times that shadow had tried to give the Exceed a tag, always to have it refused by the frog. "We should return to the hotel." Although the voice was dull and blank, his eyes sparked an aggravated red. "Master Jiemma will want a report."

There was little hesitance to our route, each of us jumping over the river to walk through the rotten streets of lower Crocus. Early in our trip Rouge had stopped attempting to rid the bauble from Frosch's neck, the Exceed had held onto it furiously as though it was something vitally precious. When we finally arrived to the hotel where the Master was shouting at some poor soul who was, a short time later, stripped and lost to the Guild. "Well?" Was all that came from the Master's mouth, his body hunched over a table.

Orga slumped onto the suite across from the Master, myself sitting by his side as though his sheer mass could hide me. "They knew we were following." The words rumbled with lightning. "Only some of them. Others appeared oblivious." Sometimes it did seem as though Orga was intelligent, but at other times he was a s stupid as the rock I am sure he crawled from. "We're still the strongest." As his paw beat at his chest the Master's irises seemed to emerge.

"Fro thinks the Fai-" The voice of Frosch was muffled by Rouge who stuffed his Exceed into the recesses of his clock, the Master unable to hear of it. There was a brief moment when I pondered what it was that had the Saber-loving Exceed pining after a Fairy. When I attempted to reach into Frosch's memories of the unusual Mage, I saw two small paws reaching for the anklet, the Mage not noticing for a moment but when the paws tugged at a charm the Fairy sank to the ground to pet what I supposed was the head of Frosch. Although her lips moved, something hazed the air and made it difficult to reach the words but I was still able to see as she plucked the pendant from her anklet, gold light flowing from her fingertips into the charm, the patterns swirling. From Frosch's memory I watched the emerald eyes turn blue and gold.

"Whatever the problem, we will win." Master threw a hand above his head, our Guild cheering for his words. "We are Sabertooth." Rang threw the din, my eyes glazed as I looked blankly around my Guild Mates, fear settling in me for the look in the girls eyes when they had changed. It was as though she was looking at me, staring through Frosch at me. With fear I preserved her, and with fear I remember her.

**~ Next Day**

My arms spread wide against the wind, standing on my toes in hope of being able to see my competitors. It was almost laughable how like night and day Fairy Tail was, one Teams succeeding whilst the other fell. Perhaps it was not as bad as Quatro Cerberus or Mermaid Heel, but it would seem the Ice Make Mage was failing. Raising my fingers to my temples, Magic spawning along my veins the Magic Circles appeared to seal the fate of whoever dared oppose me. "Memory Make," Darkness fell over the arena as I gathered light to myself, and I felt almost desperate as I rushed the Magic to track each contestant. "Night of the Fallen Stars." It was with satisfaction, and relief, that I watched the Magic hit each mark.

Except one. That woman from Fairy Tail, who was nowhere to be seen.

"That's the thing about your Magic, really." Whispered through the air behind me, as though on the wind that spun around the stadium. When I turned the woman was standing on one of the lower houses, eyes almost pitying as she regarded my form. "For a split second, just as you cast the spell," One of her hands raised, one eye closing as she targeted my chest with that porcelain sculpture of a hand. "You reveal your true body." From these fingers bent water poles, each entering my chest as I flew backwards, the after-image still casting the spell. Hurtling to land on the streets of the fake town below, though as I landed it turned to the sandy base of the arena, I, for a moment, caught the gaze that for years haunted my thoughts. A breath of false wind sucked me higher, the Water Mage walking past me to the exits as she muttered words that seemed redolent of pain and death. "Your Magic, w_e_ fi_nds_ i_t o_ff_ens_ively _fla_shy." Time seemed to slow as the words dripped like poison from her berried lips.

Of the matches that came when I sat in the balcony, pondering my fate at Sabertooth, Flare of Raven Tail was no match for Orga. Hibiki of Blue Pegasus unable to fight against Yuka of Lamia Scale. Semmes of Quatro Cerberus presenting no difficulty, but rather a bore, to Gajeel of Fairy Tail A. And despite her incessant proclamations of never underestimating the chubby girl, Risley of Mermaid Heel lay scorched in the infirmary thanks to Laxus of Fairy Tail B.

**Levy p.o.v.**

From our balcony we cheered as Laxus defeated Risley, and as I stood by Wendy to watch the secret Fairy Tail Team we watched as Lucy sidled up to him, appearing more confident than I had ever known her to be. Laxus treated that knew girl to a pat on the head, her green eyes flaring as he mussed her hair with his paw, static causing it to rise with his hand. There was something of a shudder in me, and Cana reached for my hand to squeeze but as she did I saw the Death Card on the stones that separated us from them, and fate had never seemed so bleak as it had then despite all that told us life was well.

There were times when I caught the eye of another, someone who seemed to have picked up on the same feeling I had, but at later times it seemed as though forgotten by all but me, such was the joy that Team inspired.

* * *

**Raven Tail - 0  
Mermaid Heel - 1  
Quatro Cerberus - 3  
Blue Pegasus - 6  
Fairy Tail A - 12  
Lamia Scale - 14  
Sabertooth - 18  
Fairy Tail B - 20**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Currently day four of the G.M.G.**_

**Day Two -**  
**Chariot; First three - Lucy Heartphilia, Kurohebi, and Risely Law**  
**Battle 1; Lamia Scale vs Raven Tail - Raven Tail Wins  
Battle 2; Fairy Tail A vs Quatro Cerberus - Fairy Tail A Wins  
Battle 3; Fairy Tail B vs Blue Pegasus - Fairy Tail B Wins  
Battle 4; Mermaid Heel vs Sabertooth - Mermaid Heel Wins**

**Quatro Cerberus - 5  
Blue Pegasus - 9  
Mermaid Heel - 17  
Raven Tail - 18  
Lamia Scale - 18  
Sabertooth - 18  
Fairy Tail A - 23  
Fairy Tail B - 40**

**Day three -**  
**Pandemonium; Fairy Tail A Wins**  
**M.P.F; First three - Fairy Tail B, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth  
Battle 1; Mermaid Heel vs Quatro Cerberus - Mermaid Heel Wins  
Battle 2; Blue Pegasus vs Sabertooth - Sabertooth Wins  
Battle 3; Fairy Tail B vs Raven Tail - Fairy Tail B Wins  
Battle 4; Fairy Tail A vs Lamia Scale - Draw**

**Quatro Cerberus ~ 8  
Blue Pegasus ~ 10  
Raven Tail ~ 18  
Mermaid Heel ~ 29  
Lamia Scale ~ 29  
Sabertooth ~ 32  
Fairy Tail A ~ 38  
Fairy Tail B ~ 58**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere. Sorry this is late, you will have another tomorrow._**

* * *

**Wendy p.o.v.**

It was with pride that I had looked upon the flashing screen of scores, and knew that fifteen our the points were due to my own success. It was perhaps the first time in a while that I truly felt that I was needed, unduly perhaps but such was the life of one so young in Fairy Tail. It was laughable, the other Fairy Tail Team, how close they were to a full house of points if only Erza had not been chosen for Pandemonium. Leaning beside Levy I watched the Naval Battle, voice loud as I cheered for friends as they fought. I chuckled beside Cana, never really understanding of her teasing to Evergreen when Elfman appeared in the water in their bathing suits. Perhaps it had remembered the conversation in my later years I would have blushed as Evergreen had, but to this day my memory is as fogged as an autumn's morn.

In this fight, as in many others, the male Mage of Quatro Cerberus was thrown out immediately, cries that he did not belong there following. Elfman soon followed, caught in the hair of that Raven Tail Mage, her locks as red in her death as they had been in life; although that would come to pass father down the line. It had always seemed to fall to Lucy to win for us, from long before I joined Fairy Tail. It was with trepidation that the Guild's eyes did not leave Lucy as she hovered at the top of the sphere, facing that woman from Sabertooth - though neither made a move against the other until all other Guilds were gone. I watched contently as Lucy flexed her fingers, a Sapphire and a Golden Key kept in place. Perhaps there was another reason that Pantherlily was looking troubled, enshrined in the arms of Levy, but it had always been the same tight smile that Carla wore when a promotion was not favourable. What it was that the Exceed saw, I never did ask but continued to watch as Chelia waved to me, her spare arm pushing the Blue Pegasus woman from the water, the Mermaid Heel woman falling with Jenny Realight.

Whatever emotion I had been filled with fell with the scream Chelia gave when the Saber woman crashed her feet into the Sky God's back, my friend thrown from the water with a speed that boiled. There were laughs from Sabertooth, their chuckles grating on the ears but seemed shocked to silence when Lucy gave a disinterested sound to the display the woman gave. "If you will use cheap tactics, you may as well do it properly." There was a squeak, loud and low, when a flash of light coiled around the legs of Minerva, her body stopping centimetres from the waters crust, but was pulled back by Lucy whose hand was wrapped in her hair. Lucy's own wave of blonde hair looked dry despite its confines, as she smiled at the disgruntled girl, the words breathy on her tongue. "Though I suppose that was not much better." I remember how cold the air had been when I sucked it though my teeth, I remember hearing others doing so as well. How odd it had seemed at the time that Lucy would speak like that, it was not wholly her own - we knew that.

"Oh you bitch." There was some amusement to that Saber woman, I remember that as well. That woman had seemed to take great joy in beating Lucy, my friend letting her body move with the water in harsh movements. "Let this be a lesson learnt, you do not mess with Sabertooth." Tears of laughter seemed to shin in Minerva's eyes as she ploughed pain into Lucy's skin, beating it tender though Lucy never uttered a sound. There was a moment, fleeting as it was, that I thought I viewed Gajeel giving the woman a look of sympathy, obviously remembering his own encounter with Lucy as an enemy - a meeting I had only ever once heard of, neither side wishing to speak on it. "You know, it's quite annoy that you will not react!" The clenching hand that held Lucy's throat tightly, tight enough that the head was forced back, seemed white with effort and illness, the mirthful face twisting in joy. "Or have I killed you?"

"Are you quite done yet?" Lucy lifted her head forward, and those eyes, eyes so eternally bored without pain, bore a sticking resemblance to a cat's when caught in the dark. There was a swirl of water, nothing visible for a moment before a bruising Minerva threw herself to one side looking fearfully to Lucy, my foreign friend floating in the clearing water as though never having been brushed about like a doll. For a moment, almost nothing, Lucy hesitated over the Sapphire Key in her hand, her Magic visibly pooling in the palm of her hand as eyes drifted to her Team. When a scoff curled at her reddened lips harsh words flowed as though being repeated by one who did not fully understand. "Open! Gate of the Seven!" Magic, not unlike that we had felt on Tenroujima, scored through the air, piercing our souls with its intensity. Though Lucy never seemed bothered by it. "Neptune."

"Yes, Mistress?" The man who appeared in the water, his shoulder square and skin the colour of oak, his only attire eggshell blue trousers that seemed white in comparison to the blue of his hair. When the man, Neptune they had called him, turned to face Minerva, who shook for fear of something, I gazed upon the trident that was emblazoned upon his chest. "Shall I eradicate the kitty cat?" This man rushed, water moving unperceivably to the humans, to Minerva, his fingers coiled around her neck as he smiled down at her in a somewhat lazy manner. "I have never liked cats, especially lions. Though I hate tigers more." When Magic thrummed through the stadium, movements too quick for the eye, Minerva landed unconsciously on the rough sand - back arched and skin broken - the Spirit turned to look at the Lucy who seemed more interested in "Mistress."

"To think that," The words came harsh, and almost as though Lucy had no words to speak but spoke through to Sabertooth anyway. "Is the strongest Sabertooth can offer to the world." As the water dissipated, the Magical Power of the Grand Magic Games disappearing as though an illusion, Lucy placed the Key back into its holster, her fingers brushing lovingly over what I saw to be the Key of Leo the Lion. Of Loke. "A pity and a waste of space."

As the scored were called out, Chapati screaming into his microphone, I watched Lucy. To this day I remember thinking about the nasty game that woman played. How it seemed recycled and old, and how the look was odd on her. Lucy wanted them to lose their edge, she wanted them to be punished as we knew they would be.

**Jura p.o.v.**

Before me a shaking Chelia leant over the railings, Lyon's hands pressed lightly against her flushed back with Magic flowing in an attempt to stop the bruising. It seemed that although Chelia was able to heal herself, she was unable to avoid the pain. It was horrifying to look at the woman in the Fairy Tail Team B, their faces drawn and not like I had remembered them from the many years before. It seemed odd that Fairy Tail would opt from two Teams, one at the bottom and the other with near flawless points. Listening to the announcements ("Now for battles! Fairy Tail A's Natsu Dragneel versus Ravel Tail's own beauty, Flare Corona!"), something stirred in my blood as I wished to be picked for the battle, hoping to be plotted against someone strong to get my blood pumping.

The man in the ring, Natsu, his body strong but mind wandering as the girl of Raven Tail did not seem to present him with a worthy challenge. Her fired hair being eaten, and redirected in a punch to her face. Nothing worthy of my own excitement. For that day, for a blood boiling reason, two of the battles were fought by three Teams. When Blue Pegasus found Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus, both the Mermaid and the Cerberus were shaken by the cold, and when fighting amongst themselves found no resolution as both Kagura and Bacchus were of the S-Classed ranks. Their fight came to a draw, each of the three Teams receiving three points. My name had been called, blood hot, to face against the Memory Mage of Sabertooth, and the only unknown of the Fairy Tail Team B, a certain Geni Lockster who seemed more invested in the statures than in us.

In that field, both of my opponents stood as proud as any man should be when representing their Guild against a Wizard Saint. Rufus Lohr always did act accordingly, hand on his hand and the other buried in his pocket as though it would hide the shaking but the girl, that girl Geni Lockster had always seemed carefree, especially in those few moments of peace when we stood in silence. The girl had swung a wooden playing stick, the length of her leg, over her shoulders with arms handing lackadaisically over the ends as though she were not outclassed by both opponents. Or so I had foolishly thought. I spent a long time appraising her, as she did the two of us with her green eyes, though her look was the dismissive one a person would give to a stranger in the street. With blue hair braided and tied with yellow ribbon hanging over her back, Geni had seemed the image of calm with sloped posture balancing in heeled shoes as though she were not even vaguely interested in fighting. On first impression she had seemed a Holder Mage, but not overly worried for the fight against two Ability Types. "Not Holder." Were the first words spoken simply to the sky before it fell to look between the Tiger and I. "Geni is not a Holder Mage, but can use Holder Magic. Geni's just using the camán for the battle, she's very lazy." Rumbled from her mouth, her's but not entirely there. The playing stick swung from her shoulders to rest against her leg, teeth bright in her grimacing smile. "And yes, store it in your memories that Geni speaks in third person." No one likes a tiger.

We shared a smile, momentary and almost surreal as it is in my memories. Bellowing my Magic, two arms flying to the sides, I felt it only far that to make my blood boil I would initiate the fight. When it came to pass through Rufus Lohr, the body diffusing it was no surprise. Though when the girl struck the Magic lance, her playing stick falling with heavy force, my Iron Rock Fist changed direction to spin into the air above. Silence washed over us, my Magic colliding with the real body of Rufus, as we watched the Sabertooth Mage fall to the ground as the girl looked as though she had never even noticed the illusion he had cast. "Hit me with something too. This is likely the only time you will meet someone of my calibre." There was a moment as I spoke, something almost flaring in her eyes as though she were looking at a piece of faeces on her feet, before her eyes flickered to something in the air above. With anticipation I watched as her hand was held in front of her, palm down and fingers curling until a ball appeared, orange leather and red seams. Air seemed to swell as this ball flew into the air, a great cracking sound shuddering in the silence as her playing stick fell from above her head, faster than I would have thought possible. As that ball flew at me, landing cushioned in my stomach with enough force to push me back before it exploded. Momentarily it struck me how hot the fire burned when it blazed about me, and how my Magic seemed to deplete as the fire raged one. When the fire cleared, my shoulders slumped and eyes upturned the woman stood in my view, still as she had been when her swing completed its arch. "Interesting."

There was a moment of seconds, power filling the air delightfully before the girl's arm shot into the air, her legs bending under the weight of the lightning like strike of Magic, though once it passed it was easily recognised as Night of the Fallen Stars, the Magic that had failed the first day. When I stood once more to my feet, intending to give a scolding to the boy on fair play against a Wizard Saint I never did find him looking at me, only at something passed me and in the air. "She wonders, so awfully, if all Sabertooth Mages are good for is dirty play." When my head did turn, something lagging in how I moved, the woman appeared to be balancing atop her playing stick - the camán she had called it. Both of the woman's hands were splayed at her sides, head turned as though puzzled, and in those hands stood tall silvered blocks of lightning, the Magic encased in ice and shivering within as though trapped. Never in al my years had I know her to be capable of destroying Magic, only of capturing and returning. With a careful spin Geni stood on the ground, eyes wandering to look at the Saber man who froze under the seeming weight of her gaze, morbid as it may have been. "Has Rufus - has this man ever felt his own Magic?" These blocks hovered in the air, and once more I watched her gaze up at the carved protectors as though looking for something particular. "A lesson we all must learn." The time slowed, and perhaps literally with the powers we came to know, as this woman raised her weapon to hit the frozen block with a force unseen to my eyes. The block broke into several pieces, I had counted on the videos taken, each held together by the Saber Mage's own Magic, the makeshift net hurdling towards Rufus Lohr. The Magic net wrapped around him, shocking him into unconscious silence on the dusty ground. The thought passed me for a moment that he was dead, as I knew well how electricity could affect the bodily systems even after death.

"It seems as though, it seems he is weak after all."

Those words shivered through the air, the speakers eyes wide as she breathed with glazed eyes, both focused on the body she had fallen. In the silence, the noise from the city under us slow and blocked with high walls, clouds formed in the sky as though centring on her Magic, purple lightning danced from the sky to pick Lohr in their hands with loving fingers that wrought cruel screams. The woman shuddered with me, eyes closing as she mumbled to herself. "Geni, well, she has to make sure." The words were desperate, whomever it was that she was convincing not clear in any time of reflection.

A grumble rose in my chest, hands rearing to roll Magic towards the girl, an imminent threat posed. Light surged up from the ground, and once again time slowed for when I looked to Lockster, that woman of threat, her eyes were stuck, frozen, on something behind me as though she were afraid to look away. When time came to release the spell the woman stepped away, jumping to cling to the side of the arena, and for a moment I was surprised that Lohr was tucked under her arm; all memory gone of him in the fight. For a moment I turned my head, and from below I had watched the statue above, nothing on it worthy of attention.

When I returned to look at the girl, that blasted woman who had haunted my dreams, she was standing in front of me. Hair flailing in the loose breeze as she seemed to judge me, her eyes once more returning to the statue, though only for a split second. "She is not a Holder Mage." Wafted through the air, broken and small as she raised a hand, slamming it into my chest with ferocious Magic, all white with black seams of liquid opal. On my back, unable to move for the cold, my eyes closed over as I watched traces of Magic trail into the clouds as I was reminded of the harsh winters of my childhood in that freezing metal coat. From below, for a horrifying moment, it seemed as though the statue gave a smile, joyous and when I struggled to gasp it gave a wink.

For many years I returned to that arena, until I was old and beard grey, I returned to that place to look at the ruins of that statue. For some reason I never had been able to rid myself of that image, seared into my mind of flowing stone - although it was my Magic. It terrified me, and with the knowledge of years gone by I knew it was not a falsehood I had been shown. Something much more sinister in its place.

**No One p.o.v.**

The battle had been silent from the moment it began, something deafening about the woman who now stood in front of the metal statue that had once been a Wizard Saint. "T-the winner: G-geni Lockster of F-fairy Tail B." Whispered from the voice of the commentator when the Mage looked up to him. One the screens Geni watched for a moment, head tilted, as they replayed how she had defeated Jura Neekis. When her hand had connected with his chest, the thump had resounded through the air before the flaring Magic had encompassed the older Mage, flowing like mercury over his body until he was nothing more than the statues he had peered at. No one spoke. No one move.

No one even dared to breathe.

And in the silence Geni watched Jura Neekis, something about him seemingly fascinating her, before her gaze turned to the body of Rufus Lohr, still twitching from the lightning that coursed through his body. It had been a good battle, shocked whispers and horrified screams coming from the city and the stands. All of this dead and replaced with a surging crowd that roared when Geni tapped Jura with her playing stick, the metal coat falling and clumping the sand as she walked towards the exit. Silence momentarily sat when Jura fell to the ground unconscious and shivering until the roaring began with a laugh once more.

* * *

**Quatro Cerberus ~ 13  
Raven Tail ~ 19  
Blue Pegasus ~ 19  
Lamia Scale ~ 35  
Mermaid Heel ~ 38  
Sabertooth ~ 40  
Fairy Tail A ~ 50  
Fairy Tail B ~ 78**

**_Sorry this is late, you will have another tomorrow._**


	31. Chapter 31

**_I've been procrastinating, not gonna lie to you all._**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**Yukino p.o.v**

It had been shameful, in that time and in times after, to call yourself a Sabertooth Mage and to have lost a battle whilst wearing the mighty crest of an even greater Guild. Never had I discovered what would happen if you had lost previously and then joined the Guild, perhaps it did not happen. I never knew. If we are weak, if we lose even once, we have no purpose to the Master. To Sabertooth. You are thrown out if you lose, if you are weak. It had always been as such, it never changed. In later years we liked to pretend we had evolved, but the stigma still stuck. Perhaps it was my own fault for losing to some such as Kagura Mikazuchi - I had sold my life to someone I could not win against, I sold it to the bell of Mermaid Heel. My own fault came into play, meaning that I had had to leave Sabertooth with shame. That Guild, at the time, had become a home to me once I had finally run to find my older sister, but in years later I asked myself if I was really better than she. My sister had not wanted to leave, but had been taken. My abandonment had caused our parents to die, after all. I really was the worst, and the voices blamed me too.

"Making the Heavens roar; setting the land aflame; silencing the seas." The Master of the time, hulking oaf as he was, leant forward with some agility to scorn us. "That is Sabertooth." The motions of his eyes were perceivable, though I often thought it was only my fear that allowed me to see their movements. "Minerva Orlando," A short pause as the woman shook beside me, straining not to bend over her wounds. "As my daughter you will be given a single chance more to never lose your claim on victory." There was a scoff from her, almost frighted as she agreed. Shameful, all of it. "Rufus Lohr." There was a hope in me that he would be punished the build up to my own came. "This is the second time you have failed, but you are undeniably useful."

"Of course, Master." There had always been an arrogance to the top five, even when they lost and even when the time came when we were supposedly equal. They had been the best at one time, and they lorded that over us. "The information is memorised, to be used beneficially in the future."

"Sting Eucliffe. Rouge Chenay." A quick answer sprang from a Slayer's mouth, shoulders small when the Master called upon them with rippling muscles. "You have one more chance. Do not make such a pathetic scene again." A murmur passed through our people, shivering with the thought that perhaps they ought to leave as well.

"Thank you, Master." Ivory hair bowed beside embered hair as they spoke, "We will measure up to your expectations." The voices shook as the two pushed their Exceed's behind their legs, perhaps with good reason.

The room seemed to darken, Magic pumping through the crevices, and the Master had raised his head and pushed his shoulders back with an almost sigh. "Yukino Aguria." It had surprised me how easy it was to stop my shaking when my voice was called, cold settling in my ribs as adrenaline pumped through my wounds. For years that moment had always been linked with one of the days after, when Lucy Heartphilia had lorded herself over me with eyes narrowing in hate. When I moved forward from the ranks Sting walked back, Rouge trailing behind them and in both sets of eyes I viewed pity. A pity that had seemed so smug. "There is no redemption for the weak." My head fell as his Magic splinted the stones. "Do you understand this?"

"Of course, Master." My eyes closed against my will, something in me stirring as I hushed the voices. "I have lost to a member of another Guild, and have brought shame to Sabertooth." Fruit hit my head, causing me to wince and fall to the floor as the juices dripped from my stained hair. There was something in the air, a shiver almost, when I caught sight of Frosch gripping his trinket between his forepaws as though praying for salvation.

From what, I do not know.

"That is not what I speak of." Disgust rang in the air, his lips snarling at my refusal to speak of what he wanted. But I had finally given in at that time, deflated as my hopes were. "You wagered your life and lost, girl, and to bring more shame the enemy took pity on you." Spittle flew threw the air, landing on my eye with a squelch. "On Sabertooth."

That eye I left closed, I remember that well. I also remember my voice shaking as I spoke, admitting my own defeat. "I understand." Shuddered from me, slimy was how the fruit felt against me knees as I kneeled. "I will submit to any punishment." The man had no manners, annoyance building inside me for the revulsion of what I knew he would do.

Regret strung through my words, knowing I would have to give in to the man as long as I wore the crest. "Throw everything away." Nothing could ever last, no matter what he wanted. "Prove your loyalty. Show my why you should live."

My lips shook, knowing what it was the vile man wanted from me, and quaked at the thought of laying myself so bare. "Yes, Master. As you command." With shaking hands and blind eyes I reached to grip the blue clasp of my cloak, revulsion seasoning the bile in my throat at the old man who started at me as though I had only been a passing fancy. Some pity seemed to radiate in the air, but there was glee in their eyes. For a legal Guild we had always had a darker side to our souls. The cloak fell to the ground heavily, its dressing dragging it quickly.

I bowed and felt my lip shake, there was only one thing he meant. "Yes. I will do whatever you say." And then I reached up and gripped the blue clasp of my cloak, I could feel my own revulsion rile up in my stomach at the horrible old man, bile rising quickly up my throar but I swallowed it back down. I could hear the pity some behind me felt, but I could hear the hate and glee from others. My cloak fell to the ground. I continued to take off my clothes, each clicking onto the ground as no one dared breathe behind me.

As in turn my clothes fell to the ground, each clicking and no one daring to breathe, one little voice uttered my name in pain, another biting out a harsh sentence. "Be quiet, Fro." There was a tightness, a fear, to the person who spoke. These people, just as much as I, knew what it was like to be shunned and never thought it would happen as much to others as it had to them. Ignorant. We had all been stripped, we had all had truths lain bare before us long before my time in Sabertooth. There was tightness to the voice that was almost bitter, almost as though they enjoyed my pain because they had shared in it at some time.

As I bent to lay the last of my clothes by my feet, body unbearable bare before friends and enemies of the day, I held his glare evenly as I covered my breasts from view. "Erase the Guild emblem, it should not lie on sullied skin."

Despair had seemed inevitable, though the words were chilling for a reason never known. "Yes, Master." My head bowed, one hand squished my chest closer to my body in an attempt to see my skin, a baby blush forming against my ears. Words came from my mouth as I tried to erase the mark, as painful as it seemed to be. I spoke to distract myself, to laugh and to feel joy. "I was not here for long, but I must give thanks for everything." Behind me, annoying as those memories are, I heard others gritting their teeth, inevitability hanging in the air. It was always so much more bearable when we were pitted together, but when we were alone it was hard to survive.

As the mark disappeared from my skin, a weight lifted from me he spoke. "Out of my sight, trash." The words meant little to me then, how spiteful I had been when they spoke of trash as if they would know it. Relief had flooded me with the knowledge I was free, Sabertooth had offered nothing more than a sense of being together. Slander. When I turned to leave, I held my gaze high.

But something had threatened the air, scorched my skin in a waver of powerful Magic. For a moment I saw Frosch clutch tighter at his charm, Rouge pulling him back further into the crowd. Something fell from above, covering the expanse of my skin lovingly as though it could care. "Oh how times have changed, though old men are still lecherous." Accent drifted from the voice, silky and raw. I let a hand fall to my side, the cloth smooth and covering under my hand. It was a dress made of silk, made long and blue in its flare. By my side I spied a hand, one that caressed my shoulder, and looking at it I saw a woman with curling ink hair, her stature allowing her blue and gold eyes to look down at me with an ethereal barrenness that seemed opaque. The creature's torso was enveloped in a blue shirt of soft fabric, diamonds crusting the pattern in a laughing manner. She wore dark shorts and high socks that seemed to burst against the boots. Around the woman's neck lay a green chocker, almost as though she wore a collar to match the white cuffs with golden buttons that coated her arms. "I am the Blacksmith of Purity, I am Saturn." The woman bowed to me, removing her hand from my body as though committing a felony. "The sixth strongest celestial being." When she rose again, her eyes seemed hard, teeth smashed together as she spoke. "I was sent on behalf of a Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail, to gather you. Your Spirits also begging such a favour of you as they cannot pass through their own Gates." Quiet tittering fell from her, one hand raised to her lips as she observed something behind me. "Perhaps Ophiuchus would have come to get you, but her human form is not something she is willing to divulge to you as of yet."

"Ophiuchus is female?" Stumbled from my own lips, shock at what I already knew meandering into the words.

"Jai jai. She is." There was a chuckled from her lips as she spoke, hand rubbing my shoulder through its fabric. "Granted, however, it is quite hare to tell." The words were smooth on her tongue, the accent liquid and almost threatening when she addressed the ranks that moved around us. "Sabertooth, that is hardly something one would call wise. I know all of you but yet you know nothing of me." The ranks seemed to freeze as only the deepest winter was prone to do, and as her hand moved to caress my cheek I followed their halted example. "How like Sorano you are, boring to the core." The words stung, my parents always having told me I was nothing like the daughter that had been stolen. Nothing like that disgraceful child. "Sorano is alive and kicking, despite a spot of trouble with the law." Something dawned on her face, something almost cruel as she spoke with a small frown, and perked pink lips. "Or perhaps you do not know you have a sister? She was taken quite some time before you were born."

"Creature," It was always hard not to freeze when Jiemma sat proud, arms crossed as he rose to his feet. "You dare trespass of Sabertooth land?"

The Spirit turned from my side, her hand falling from my shoulder with a whisper of knowledge, the words sweet on her tongue as runes seemed to dance in her eyes. "I trespass nowhere. This inn is not your land, Jiemma Orlando. This is a hotel, you do not own it. You are patrons only, nothing else." Those red eyes that haunted lonely nights rose from their milky depths, fear cradling my heart. "I have already admitted to an expanse of knowledge about you, Orlando, did I not?" A large smile cracked her face, leering and cat-like. "Oh dear, mayhaps I ought to introduce myself again, you appear not to have heard me." This was the only time I recall that creature bowing to anything, the bend shallow and jesting. "I am the Blacksmith of Purity, and not just any Spirit. I am an Arbol-hru, a powerful creature." Her fingers cracked when the curled under her chin, "Jai, jai. Did you know all Magic originates in the Celestial World? And that I am the one who embodies this so called 'One Magic'?" Over the boots worn by the creature, silken smooth and delicate, lay a bracelet, exactly like the one Frosch seemed so fond of. It was then I saw reason, the veil over the secrets and lies. And why Lucy Heartphilia had seen fit to grace one of her most powerful Spirits into my presence. Fairy Tail was harbouring someone it should not have been, and was giving us a test. The kinship was welcome, yes. But not entirely justified. "Granted I am nothing like the top four Spirits, but I am still strong. Though perhaps that means those above me are more frightening without Magic?" The words fell like lies on the skin, my own knowledge proving her to lie. "Difficult, jai?" When I nodded my assent she appraised those around us.

"Can we leave now, Saturn?" The words gasped from my tongue, my face had burned with the tears that fell from my eyes as my lips spread in something akin only to a grimace as one fleeting thing wisped brokenly from my lips. "I wish to leave."

"As only a Master can command, Madame Yukino." The Spirit held out a hand, and when I took it life seemed more complete than it had before, one last smile offered over my shoulder to Sabertooth. Over that very same should, for a half second and no more, I thought I had seen Rufus stumble as though knowledge had long been denied to him. The plead he gave with breathless gasps was panicked and for once truly desperate, and my own response to the wall of another inn was one I had seen that man give to other's - one that told that I knew all his secrets. Amongst the Fairies was worry, and kindness akin to that I have never known since that day though many tried to mimic it. There were outcries as a story was told, out of proportion and a lie but none the less no one denied what had happened. The epiphany that even just for a moment I was not alone brought me to tears as I stared hungrily at the dirt boots by me. "Yukino. Yukino. Geni wants to know if you need anything?" Looking up, time paced quickly then, I had encountered exquisite green eyes that hid a devious secret, Magic still pulsing into me as though a slave commanding the master.

Out of desperation to hide her secret I remember shovelling into her waist, her heavy breasts resting atop of skull. The woman of Old consoled me, a hand drifting across my back and I was always glad for it. "Why does everyone leave?" My breath must have been hot on her stomach, for she jumped back though later Lucy told me that her _pet_ have always had difficulty transitioning from form to form, my Magic still leering in want to protect myself from great harm so much in strength that it cause her physical pain.

Some rested on my bar thigh, as blue as the dress I wore, and when I first saw that Exceed with silver hair my Magic flared again in protest to something old. "Nobody leaves, they just move on." A pause sounded in the middle of his harsh words, as though he were reprimanded for the mistake of such harshness on someone hurt so deep. "It is best not to dwell on the past." Cruel was fate that it allowed such knowledge to an animal less than filth.


	32. Chapter 32

**Points as of the fourth last day:**

**Fairy Tail B - 78****  
Fairy Tail A - 50  
****Sabertooth - 40  
****Mermaid Heel - 38  
****Lamia Scale - 35  
****Blue Pegasus - 19  
****Raven Tail - 19  
****Quatro Cerberus - 13**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**No One p.o.v**

No one ever seemed to doubt that that Team of Fairy Tail were to be the victors of the Games that year, the reign of that flightless Guild secured once more in the country's assurance. An impressive display of strength was given by both of the Teams, both assured to come on top for the Games of x791. Many spoke in hushed tones of that infamous Guild taking victory for many years to come as they ploughed through any in their way. Lisanna, with a tired sigh and flip of her yellow dress, declared she was bored of the Games, and that in her stead Happy could participate as her replacement. It was, quite frankly, amusing to those who lingered in the crowd, other Guilds finding the display wholly Fairy Tail. Sabertooth, of course, mentioned nothing like the others did of the Exceed's size - knowing that he was capable in battle. On the final day, anticipation laced thickly in the air, the Guilds stood at their gates, prepared to unleash eight Guilds into the capital.

The first of Fairy Tail's Teams buzzed by their own gate, Natsu jumping trails of fire in the air as he cackled, scowling when a naked friend punched him in the arm. The two shrank in fear when the red head called for them to stop their incompetent childishness, her gaze turning on Gajeel when he laughed at them. Though such a noise stopped when he noted the woman's looked to herself. Wendy, in all this madness, hid behind the older Slayer, holding onto the back of his shirt whilst, well, she was trying to not attract any of Titania's attention for she herself was laughing at what her Team mates were doing. Wendy Marvell, that little darling, had always tried to ignore it and remain prim like Cait Shelter had taught her, but Fairy Tail were quite persuasive.

In the domain of Quatro Cerberus Bacchus Groh leant against the wall and, following the example of another drunk, had begun the process of tipping the contents of a barrel down this throat with an oblivious air that suggested that he had had no care for the Games. There was always that air to Bacchus, the years taught to observe, it was obvious he had never really planned to participate apart from the fact that Warcry had been so inextricably damaged because of the fire Flare Corona had employed against him. At that stage it was indeed Bacchus Groh's plan to give up on the Games, obvious as it was to everyone that there was no way for them to win. Goldmine had given them orders the night before, drunk as the Guild had been, that they were to allow the other Guilds to hash it out amongst themselves to see who would win.

Two other Guilds were quiet, nothing much for either the Pegasus nor the Raven to speak of whilst they had stood around in that gate, waiting for the doors to be flung open. In the case of Blue Pegasus, Hibiki had been whispering, or so some have been told, to the rest of his Team (perhaps just himself) in the hopes of formulating a plan that would work to their advantage. For years after, in darkened taverns when people gossiped about the 'glory year' they comment sparsely on that moment, on how obvious it was that neither Jenny nor Ichiya would have remembered the plans - or even if there was one, meaning that everything Blue Pegasus had had planned, would rely on the shoulders of the Trimen. Those Ravens, people reminisced with a shudder, had glared at one another as though blaming the victim of their stare as responsible for their failure. Mermaid Heel, some few remembered, also stood in a state of silence, Beth Vanderwood muttering something to the wind as preparation swirled around her.

Some in those dark pubs dared to chuckle about how the air of Sabertooth was pungent with anger, their backs to the door and eyes glaring up to the Fairy Tail balcony where they could see Yukino, who in turn was returning the look with one that made her seem small. An arm threw itself around the woman's shoulders, slender fingers coiling on her chest when the drunk of Fairy Tail came close to her face. Minerva had seemed disgusted by such a thing, curiosity none the less prevalent in her posture when she watched the door. The Tiger's interested had be piqued, many said, when the Spirit had showed up in their inn, and why that creature had caused Rufus Lohr to tense, and why the man had had the gall to refuse explanation to the master of Sabertooth.

To Lamia Scale, there was little noise for recollection. Lyon Vastia prominent in the minds of those who cared to recall that day, for he had had his head in his hands as he rested by the wall, Chelia Blendy close to his side hoping that she could cheer him up. Yuka was calming Toby, the dog-man screaming for revenge on the snake man of Raven Tail. That Wizard Saint of the day, strongest human they had called him, just shook his head as though no damage had been cause to him which would lead to retribution. Those capable of using Magic often recalled, in the darkest of moments, on how weak the man had seemed, how low his Magic count seemed. As though it was having trouble in finding its way back to him.

In the gateway of Fairy Tail B, as dark as the shadows were cast in the mid-day sun, there was cheer passing through. Laxus Dreyar stood at the back of his group, most unable to see past his hulking figure. Those that focused on that gate saw Lucy Heartphilia leant against his side, looking as tired as the reports said their Guild would be due to the party the night before. If the crowd could have seen her, alas they could not as she was hiding against the gate, they would have seen Juvia Lockster speaking in tongues of a long formulated plan. The others had been too drunk to listen, she said, and that was why she took it upon herself to know what they were to do. And as they could not see Juvia, they could not see Geni Lockster, the camán strung across the small of her back and an Exceed on her shoulder, this small creature whispering nothings in her ear.

As the countdown approached its end, the time flying away with no cause, all Teams but that of Fairy Tail A flung themselves from the arena with the hope of travelling far without encountering another. In a short time many begun battles, many screaming their supports, and the commentators notices something odd. Something that, well, they should have noticed sooner considering how frequently it was on the screen. "It appears... That Fairy Tail B has gone rouge!" The excited man leant over his counter, screaming into the microphone. "No one can find them on the grid!" For a moment, laughter was heard and many spoke of how two blondes were still visible until a lone voice called out that none of the rest of that Team had been seen since the bell. "Neither can we find Sting Eucliffe!" Silence was prominent in the stadium, worry passing over what such a fate would hand to them all. "Moving on! Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, and Raven Tail are all complete knocked out of the Games!"

The battle screen, to quell the raging crowds and Guilds, was brought to a scene there were three facing against another - two lightning and one earth. The peace of the moment was broken by Juvia as she passed through the square with a skip in her step, Orga attempting to attacked but drowned in his own lightning under the influence of a Water Lock laced with something toxic. "Well that was quite rude." Juvia pouted as she spoke, looking down at the unconscious body of Orga. "Juvia was just looking for Geni." A mewl rung over the plaza, a large sleek cat basking in the sun with its white cuffs reflecting the light as it watched over the group. "There you are!" Juvia called in an exasperated tone, hand pointing up to the cat in a beaconing gesture. The cat, however, seemed most intent on hiding as its paw raised to cover the eyes. "No, no! Get down here!" Her voice was shrill, the order clear with its stringing Magic. The cat visibly sighed with what Jura sometimes swore was hate, before stretching to enjoy the last of the sun rays before it jumped from the roof, twisting in the air to become the common Geni Lockster. "Good girl, now we can go find Happy." The words had been muttered by Juvia, her eyes looking up into those of her cousin until the Runes died. For a moment the wind was all that moved, until Juvia launched herself into Geni's arms, voice complaining of tiredness because of all she had to do to find the woman.

"You're a shapeshifter." Surprise leaked from Jura's statement, baited breaths held in the stadium as the one who beat him passed by him on the hot stones in her bare feet.

"It's hardly difficult." The woman snorted as she passed him, shuffling her cousin as she laughed. "Geni never said she was a Holder." The voice was singing as the two disappeared into a shadowed alleyway, their bodies dissipating with the leaves circling into the sky.

"They don't know where Happy is? My, that's not good." The thought was raspy on Laxus' throat, worry folded in his brows as he watched the leaves scatter. As the man ran a hand through his hair, head thrown back and senses open to the wind Jura tried quite desperately to not show how unsettled he was about the ordeal. "Now, I do believe we were fighting?" The words were heady on his tongue, as though the honey mead had come to speak through him as he turned to face the Wizard Saint.

When the leaves gathered in another plaza, the cousins happily chirping to one another, Hibiki and Jenny stood with wide and panicked eyes as the pairs stared at one another. Hibiki, the ever valiant knight, was working his Archive in the hopes of finding a sort of calculation that would help them to survive. When Geni rose a hand, Juvia clinging to her body, brown Magic travelled atop her skin along the vein paths. From the cobbled streets dry vines rose, swirling around the Blue Pegasus Mages, trapping the two with heavy leaves clutching them by the neck. "Now I do apologise for this." Geni said, lowing Juvia to the ground as yellow Magic swirled into a syringe full of an unholy looking blue toxin. "But this is just a game." The words were whispered, barely audible on the cameras as the woman slid the needle into Hibiki's neck, and then once more into Jenny's, both falling into a comatosed state. When Ren appeared, horror on his face for the two that had blue liquid seeping from their necks alongside small amounts of blood. Eve ran into the other's back, incoherent words slipping from between the cloth of his friends blazer as he found the sight of the Trimen leader. "Inversé." The two remaining stumbled, facing paling as nausea took their bodies. The two turned, frantically and the whisper of a scream had taken itself from their lips before then fell onto stone.

Juvia returned from the ground to throw her legs over Geni's arms, eyes looking into the eternal blue sky as though it held the answers to something she could not ask for. "Geni, we need to find Happy." A clicking noise was made, an annoyed brow raising on the blue-and-silver haired boy who sat atop the fountain behind them, and when Geni turned to smile at him Juvia shrunk at the blackness of his gaze. "Is that Happy?"

"Jai, that is Happy." Juvia looked curiously to the boy, only ever having seen his battle-form. Juvia often spoke with Geni on how much the man suited the black trousers and white button-up, and how the blackness of his shoes matched his cold gaze. "Neion, Geni is quite serious." The woman answered someone they could not see, her eyes sparking blue as Happy moved closer, sliding his glasses over his nose with an almost unsteady hand. "She cannot tell a lie." There was some sadness to her voice, as though longing for those words to have been a lie. When Lyon and Chelia moved into the plaza with hurried shuffling steps, tensing their semi-beaten bodies when they saw who stood and who was fallen. "Open! Gate of the Beacon!" Geni lifted the Key from her belt, fingers dancing along the symbol as she smiled the word. "Venus!" The red head appeared, eyes glaring at the image of a woman who was not a Spirit, hatred burning for the one who had betrayed her. "Now, now. You wanted Geni to call you," Venus' head twitched, the voice familiar in the foreign face. "And here you stand. One of them is an Ice Mage, the other a Wind _God Slayer_." Geni laughed when Venus turned to look at the two, their bodies already tired. "You may wound, but you may not kill"

Venus ran her tongue over her teeth when she looked at the paling Mages before her, brow almost frowning with a thought. "Oh goody, Mistress." Joints cracked on her hands as the woman's slender arms were raised above her head, hips pushing forward as she stretched. "I have been longing for this for so many years." With a swing of Magic old, the fabric of her skirt turned the red of flames as fire and air swarmed about the woman. In the eye of that storm, bland though it was, those of Fairy Tail B stood, looking through the Magic at the two terrified Mages who seemed almost unlike their usual selves. "Let us see how far the humans have _e_v_ol_ve_d_." In that moment, Happy would swear, he heard Geni shudder at the sound of the Spirits voice, at how disembodied it seemed.

At how familiar it was.

"You're a Spirit Mage now?" Lyon's call pierced through the howl, body trying to stay upright as he blocked punches from Venus, the Spirit who appeared to have made it her mission to see how fast she could burn ice. The hurricane only serving to help her mission by pulling all air from his lungs. "And you're also insane." Were the words caught on a string of air, Chelia's screams pitching as tears fell from some sort of pain. In those darkened taverns many recalled how disappointed they had been with the little God Slayer when she had been unable to eat the blazing air.

"Neion! Why do you people never listen?"Geni snarled out the words, anger seemingly coming quite natural to the sedate woman. "Geni has told Jura - told all of you - that she is _not_ a Holder Mage!" A heeled foot slammed down onto one of the stone tiles, a fracture decorating it, and pouted as Juvia turned to pet her head. "Venus, the hair is getting messy." Sin seemed the flavour of the day, if the brown eyes of the Spirit were anything for the crowd to go by. "Either you kill the wind or Geni will." The threat was a prominent one, the command clear in the harsh accent. The wind disappeared from the sky, Venus appearing to have absorbed it all. With slit eyes, brow raised, Geni surveyed what damage had been done. Lyon collapsed against the fountain, feet tangled with the frozen Ren, as he tried not to claw his clothes from his body. Chelia lay unconscious on the ground looking for the longest time as though she had been paralysed. "Geni thinks you were quite successful for your first time back."

"Humans have become so very weak." There was little silence as Venus turned to look at the buildings the city was adorned with, ignoring the two friendly Mages whom Geni sent away as they spoke. A bitter laugh entered the Spirit, remembering her own time walking in this world. "Getting fat on bread and honey no doubt. What a life of luxury they must have lived compared to the likes of us." Venus shared a look with the other Spirit, the one millennia younger than herself, a look that said there was something happening and that it would occur soon. For better or for worse. "Humans, oh my, w_e_ remember when they were so much _st_ro_nge_r." Saturn raised her head for a moment, Geni squashing her presence before the cameras as their eyes watched the Spirit who was not quite done with this world. "Don't you think, Geni, that if a God Slayer of the Age cannot even swallow her own element then she is useless?" When Venus made her way to Chelia, Lyon unable to stop her, the woman pushed her shoe into the young girl's stomach, a burning mark left in the marred flesh. "I think I'd rather anger Aquarius by kissing Scorpio than fight a raw Slayer." Disdain was obvious, sadness more of an undertone as Venus looked down at Chelia. "I look forward to more challenging opponents, Geni. You have better deliver on this." The command was clear, and Yukino often (in later years) questioned Lucy as to why Geni had allowed a Spirit to command her thusly.

It was never something Lucy could answer.


	33. Chapter 33

**_I am shit at updating. Have an extra 2,000 words._**

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**No One p.o.v.**

A shudder etched its way through Venus' skin as she revisited the thought of what Aquarius would undoubtedly have done to her if she had kissed Scorpio, her bones uncharacteristically cold at the thought. For a moment silence bred as they thought of all the particularly nasty things that the mermaid could do, none even coming close to being particularly pleasant. "Enough said, I suppose, all things considered," Venus said with a sigh, her body pausing for a moment as she stared at a wall of a crumbling building, eyes glassy with foreign thought. For a moment eh sky looked brooding, the wind playing with Venus' cherry hair as her tresses caught the light and taking the form of a dwindling fire. "...I ought to be going now." The words seemed hollow, eyes gracing the sweltering Ice Mage with caution. "Not for too long, I hope." There was a blankness in the tone, one that seemed to echo of warnings that it would not be long before she would return. The air shimmered as she retreated, Geni replacing the Key to her belt.

Lyon moved his eyes through the wavering haze that glittered on the broken and burnt stone slabs to look at the Mage who had summoned the Spirit without hesitance. It had seemed shocking to Lyon that Geni was not looking to him, her lips drawn and face a shade lighter than snow as she gazed, not on him, kept steady on that which was unseen. One of the woman's arms, wrapped around Juvia's legs, seemed protective as they clutched fair skin but the other arm was resting at the side of her belt as she looked into the far distance as though seeing something that spooked her. Juvia still rolled her head, using her cousin as a climbing frame to try and see what had caught her interest so intently. The man who had joined them, that impossible raging figure, was glancing at Lyon with something akin to nervousness. "Just hold still, would you?" As though the Ice Mage had done anything but. 'Happy' rose his hand, pointing hesitantly until Lyon faced down the finger with a sense of dread. For a brief, and glorious moment, Lyon thought he saw a silvered rod, diamonds encrusting it. Though this moment did not last, bolts of spider-silk light assaulting Lyon.

The silken string bolted through Lyon's chest, the Magical charge shuddering through the man's body. For a moment, the smallest of seconds, Lyon was able to watch the slow movement of Geni's eyes towards him; the deep onyx irises trimmed in a treasure of gold with an expression of panicked awe on her face. As he fell with shock, Lyon was unsure whether it was his falling or an actuality that cause Geni to seem as though she were rocking on her heels. Though the moment passed as her head strung back, eyes passively green in seconds, and her shoulders squared to watch his consciousness fade into the cooling stones. For a moment, nobody moved as though frightened of in the chilling air, Juvia the only one that moved as she attempted to see what was so interesting in the mountains. Happy rolled Lyon onto his back with his foot, bare toes checking the sporadic pulse in the throat before Fairy Tail B left that small arena; looking for others to knock into unconsciousness.

The Team stumbled around Crocus, finding their way to the unfamiliar gathering point in the unfamiliar city at the indication of Mavis. There, in avenue outside the bakery, they found Ichiya fighting Yuka whilst Sting laughed in the gutters. These three seemed hesitant of one another, an abridged circle as they hovered before the first move.

No first move ever came.

First came the evocative chimes, bells all over the city had begun to tick with a thrumming sound that resonated through their souls. It was a low, long-lasted hum that cause the air to sing and heads to twitch involuntarily to make the ringing cease. Sounds of discomfort struck inaudibly from the throats of those who had been within earshot of the bells. Those who had been able to hear, their sense dampened, the collective faint sense of every bell in every tower and every home clicked to become louder by the second as the sounds of colliding objects joined the ranks. The second thing that came was the quakes, the ground moving and shifting beneath their feet; the people danced to keep their balance, failing as they often did to stand. Those who were in the arena, in the stands, clung to one another vainly to give a faux sense of peace and comfort and rightness. A false sense of security, some lamented in texts. The Mages watched for what would happen, waiting for a long time see if there would ever be an indication of what would follow. They knew something, felt it in their bones, that something was going to happen and they felt regret that they would have to deal with such a phenomenon.

Third arrived the dampening weather, the clouds rumbling over the mountains as though plumes of ash from a volcano as the ground shook with the magnitude of something foreign. Light rain sprouted from the sky, its touch harsh cold kisses against the skin and the wind chilling through the core. The light was sparse in the sky, the only light a distant shade of what it used to be through the damp ashen skies that reigned over those times. Council Members called for evacuations in the flooding city, the masses moving with all worldly (and immediate) possessions hidden on their persons, and a sauntering run, to the mountains as though they could be safe amongst the peaks. The crowds from the arena and the city took the same path, the masses thick and heavy with both rain and sweat.

The Mages in the city, their bodies had been stiff with the cold when they had been summoned to the arena. Greeted by Guild Masters and those who did not participate. The droning order had not been picked up by all the Mages, some still wandering the barren city as though alone in the world. Many spoke together, the droning noise loud and pitched as they wonder what had transpired. There was still a faint aftershock as the sky hummed and the rippling bells caused muscles to flinch. "We can be glad that's over." Cana murmured through the silence as she steadied her keg of overflowing beer - something she had swiped from one of the stands.

"I-I do hate to bare bad news, b-but," Fairy Tail looked to Mavis, her wavering voices something they had been unused to. Those who did not belong to Fairy Tail seemed to peer at the pedestal above, not understanding what it was they were meant to be seeing. Some sense of solace offered in the thought that something there, something God-like, could save them. "T-that see-med more l-like a fores-shock." Mavis' voice shook, words breaking as they escaped her lips.

Makarov pulled such a face of horror, his features pulled into a long string and eyes sunken with disbelief, that Mages unfamiliar with the ghost had seemed already shocked by the words they had not heard. "A foreshock?" The words were quiet, meant only for himself though it had the effect of a rise in the crowd. A watery smile on his face, tears and rain mixing in the hollows of his cheeks. "No, th-that," A nervous laugh sounded, cruel in the clouds as it disappeared into the distance. "That's not possible." The old man's voice was drowned out, the bell tolls sounding louder than before in the darkened day. The heavy rain still fell, though its touch came lighter and for a moment, sweet and precious, relief was the voice the people sung with.

Short lived was this relief, when the water dripped thick and oozing red; as red as the blood that pooled from Kagura's wound and a small voice seemed to ask the warrior if she were playing a Magic trick. The rain, nay blood, beat with the music of Magic as it slathered their skin and those in the arena breathed heavily for the distant screaming of the civilians in the mountain passes. The bells, no longer a passing nuisance but an overbearing cackle rising through the day to dancing with the swirling clouds whence the rain came. Mages, strong as they thought themselves at the time, were unsure of what was happening. This, of course, made it harder for them to make the decisions they were asked to make. It was oft the case that at least a single person would be able to understand what was happening.

Of course, there was one who knew that a plague was coming to do its work but no one need know this.

Mages tried in vain to stay standing, few collapsing to their feet in the effects of the pouring sour rain that coated their skin and matted their clothes and hair. "U-hem," The halting voice of Erza, who sported a look in the opposite direction of the others, rang as her eyes looked over the once bright capital as the distant ring of mountains encompassing the city seemed to wriggle. "A-are the mountains s-supposed to m-move?" Was all she spluttered out, terror in her stance as she clutched two swords with fervour. The mouths of the Mages filled with blood as they stood, screams a distant memory, and the rain dripped down their skin and hair as the words passed unanswered and unacknowledged.

Mavis stood on her plinth, clean and bright amongst the dark and matted people and the sky above, for those who could see her it was an odd beacon of hope. The rain, as it passed through her, splattered a clearer shade at her feet. For a moment her Magic flickered, hesitant in its rule for a precious second before the ghost fell from the sky with an almighty thud. Fairy Tail watched in silence as the rain began clinging to Mavis as it had to them. The woman moaned as her calves were engulfed with the fallen gore, those of other Guilds startled to see her wavering there. "I-I don't understand." Mavis had attempted to keep her composure but blanched when she caught the all too real sight of bloodied Mages gawking at her. "I'm dead." Th woman fell from where she had risen to her feet, one hand clinging to her ruined dress and the other at Makarov's leg. "You're not supposed to be able to see me!" With her scream Mavis flung her body back into the rising rainfall, the splash and words enough to make others look away. Laying in the rising blood, Mavis ignored the metallic disembodied taste on her tongue as she choked on blood.

"Is this...?" Levy held a hand up, collecting a sample as though she was not already covered in the liquid. "No, it can't possibly be that." The pale hand made a grotesque sound as it clenched, Levy's eyes looking up to look at those who surrounded her in the murk. "It can't be Heaven's Blood." The name hovered in the air, its vague offering meaning nothing to many Mages. Levy watched as those with Celestial Keys, and the Seith Mages, covered their belongings - some even clambering on top of other Mages to protect their things.

Mavis brought her fingers to her nose, counting numbers desperately as tear welts marred the rain. Mavis thought of all books and papers she had read of the phenomenon, all on Tenroujima. "I-t, yes, no. Doubtful." The words were wailing to the skies. Mavis herself, later, admitted that it was not that she was unhappy for being seen, but it was more that she could not do things when alive like she had become accustom to as a dead child. Change was such a funny thing. Gripping at her own skin, Mavis' hand reach for Makarov and to her own horror, she found that she could feel his heat through the sleeve of his jacket. "N-no, I-I've be-en dead too long fo-for this to affect me." Mavis struck at Makarov, her brows furrowing as she rose from the ground as it shook and the mountains moved with a roaring thunder, but her voice was still heard. "I-I do- It can't be!"

Hibiki shuddered his thoughts away as he pulled up his archive, its light illuminating the circle around him. For a few precious seconds, everyone saw the horror that had become their friends as they sat, splayed and wailing, drenched in blood. "No one knows anything much about it." The words quivered in his throat, his tongue wetting his lips and his shoulders wincing when he tasted the coppery iron. Hibiki repressed his nausea when he glanced at the bloodshed about him. The distant wails of those dying on the mountain, a fact discovered after the battle, was ominous when joined with the sight of bloodied bodies. "There was never any mention of anything like a time limit." The man cursed how little he knew of the subject, knowing that information would be something of a commodity in whatever it was that was facing them. Hibiki regretted leaving the restricted documents alone.

"What is 'Heaven's Blood'?" Came a small voice from close to the exit, a young male if what was heard was correct. Perhaps he was one of those who died, but no one really knew. No one would have, considering how drenched in blood was he.

Juvia looked up, morbid and fearfully fleeting, from the steam of reddened water about her. "Heaven's Blood is reportedly the partially congealed blood of those who died in the Hour Wars of Oydian." A sigh flowed reluctantly from Juvia's lips, something in her soul strumming with the wave of something beyond. "Warriors of the highest calibre who fused with the weapons they died upon; because of this it is said their blood, when used correctly, can be used to restore a soul to how it was before it was 'stolen'. Though this itself is vague." Juvia looked down to the water murk below, as though her human eyes could see how it swirled and how it laughed.

"There sure is a lot of blood." A female said, her arms clutching her side as she leant into another.

"Many died in the Wars," Juvia said, voice low and singing as though she was in tears. "Enough to wipe a country from the world."

Mavis cast an eye to Juvia, light pulsing around her in warning of something grand until Makarov pulled her into his arms. And someone shakily laughed at how he was not even tall enough to reach his arms around her neck. "It'll be all right, Mavis." Makarov sighed, patting her arm as he spoke. "We can make it through this."

Geni cast a look towards the mountains, hands clutching tightly at Bickslow's helmet, words tumbling callously from her lips. "Don't think that's happening." Straightening her back, in the vague light, those close could see how her fingers danced against metal. "Geni doesn't think that mining mountains should be spitting fire and growing larger, nor causing avalanches." Holding a cloak close to her head, Geni knew she could do nothing against the rising tide as she hunched and groaned. "And if you look to the peaks-" Her damp hand shakily pointed to the far side of Crocus, lips moving before words came. "-There is no rain beyond Crocus." Bickslow reached to wipe the blood from his visor, holding onto her hand as they both looked to the booming clouds with fear. "Whomever has caused this rain is trying to wake something dormant that rests within the city itself." Geni shuddered as she felt rain seep through that weak shell of a coat, her soul protesting at the contact. "Or is attempting to provoke it or another thing." Geni reminded herself she must not be allowed too much time in the rain, having been killed on her way to the Celestial World.

**Mavis p.o.v.**

I had knelt in the pooling blood, its weight heavy against my skin as it ruined my clothes and tainted my skin a darling shade of brown. It had been so many years by then that I had last felt a mortal touch, and now the downbeat of bloody rain was dragging me along with it to the ground. Yuriy's boy, that Guild Master, did not pass through me as it once had but thrashed painfully against my back as I cried. It was hard to calm down, but the slimy feel of blood in my throat did nothing to calm me as it swirled in my stomach. Levy, bless her heart, had immediately spouted nonsense about it being Heaven's Blood. The book I had had on Tenroujima had called it something different but the premise remained the same. I had been as stubborn as my children at that time with how I had refused to believe that I had been given back that which Zeref stole from me. My lover's gift had been stolen.

It was hard to focus on what that girl had muttered monotonously to herself underneath the drone of pounding rain but, even in the dark, I had noticed how she clung to Bickslow's back and covered herself from the rising waters; as though it would hurt her as it had me. The words she spoke were true, we found, the blood that fell only raged around Crocus and its mountains. The mountains also should not have been moving with such glee. Those who remained in the stadium shrunk away from what they could see, ignoring the panic at their backs for favour of fear. My own shuffles had been slower, my limbs stiff from death. Thunderous roars shook our valley as rocks broke free from the mountain face. I watched, little attention granted, as Geni held a red Key to her lips and murmured her lips against it with ferocity that belied her fear. As much as anyone else that girl had watched not only the falling rocks but the people, eyes steely with something inhuman.

"W-hat is that?" A deep voice rocked through the Mages, Ichiya's words soaring through a wordless silence of deafening screams.

When facing the perils that Ichiya saw, on the other side of the valley, there was a momentary loss of moment in many of those who were left. The mountain tops rose and split to form shapes that only loosely resembled the bodies of men. The rocks that fell from these splits had been drawn to one another in perilously old Magic, their new shapes that of flying abominations. The fleshy parts of the mountains, those that had had great forests in times forgotten, broke to slither in numbingly frightening movements. Boulders move and even from where we had stood in the stadium eyes as red as demon fire had pierced the ashen dark. Makarov drew us back, helping me walk as he rambled in shock of what was happening. That son, a man whose mother I had killed, had taken me close to the wall in hopes of perhaps forgetting what it was we were seeing. To this day, I do not think I will forget the fear in his eyes, as though it was an old memory he could recognise. In later times, on his death bed, when he was honest with me, though he never was, the man told me that it had seemed so much like a dream to him of something from time immemorial. As though someone else was looking through his eyes at the emergence of the monsters.

"Basilisks." Pondered a quiet voice from the crowd, Evergreen's swept face unrecognizable with sunken jaw and glasses in her hand. That woman had said the same as Makarov when I had dared to ask, her hollow cheeks drawing in with bile.

"Gargoyles too," Bickslow muttered, his dull red eyes (flashing neon green) flickered to and from each winged creatures that dived at things unseen to those of us in the stadium. When I had asked Bickslow, many years later, he had only looked to Evergreen and to the black cat that Lucy had adopted and given me a halting sigh. The man never answered my question but had simply asked a question of life loving death.

"Big ass trolls as a garnish!" Cana shrieked, voice rivaling the creatures, as she flung her bottles to float in the blood. The clouds had not shifted from the sky, and I had wondered only for a moment how they were able to see with such clarity, but as the onslaught of blood ran to an end I had no thought of the oddness. The mountain creatures, for all that I could see with mortal eyes, had been slow and bulky; movements in the range of large lumbering steps and arms flung to hit at the others as though a pest had been presented.

Those creatures had a rule over the land and sky, is what we wrote in our account of the day. The fight had seemed an impossible task for us, our senses broken due to the reign of blood and how it restricted all movement. "This ground needs bleeding." Wide eyes turned to Lisanna, her flowery voice had seemed bored of such a situation as though it were a common occurrence to her mind. "Those with Earthen Magic will help." The woman's crystalline eyes flaked over what little could be seen in the darkness with a reverence that some would have foolishly called pride. "Move the ground; break the soil." Without a hint of shame nor compassion, I watched as Lisanna thrust a hand forward to retrieve a green sword from the air. "Do what you can to get rid of the _rain_." That words simpered from her lips, like a profanity, held more emotion than any other that was spoken that day. Silence, roughly so with shrieks and agonised cries, I watched her hand fall deftly onto the ground with a resonating crash as the plates below split every which way possible.

There was some relief, I grant, tangible in the air when the dark and glossy liquid seeped into the cratered ground and filtered away to bother the dead.

Many Mages at the time utilised some for of Earthen Magic, though at the time in that arena anyone whose Magic was able to split the ground was useful to the cause. Lucy, her bright Magic drawing to the eye, spun a Golden Key in the air until a pink-haired maid fell from the sky and was swallowed by the ground with a rush of glee. Geni, that foreign child, moved Keys blacker than her soul (and a simpering sapphire Key) into the air in front, Bickslow's bloodied clothes illuminated as four shimmering Celestial Beings dived from the sky to follow the maid into the ground below. That which had caused such panic in the people drained quickly with the encouragement and I suppose it had been a success, but my mind had been stuck on how uneven and jagged the terrain had become in our efforts to quell our nausea. For the time clouds remained to vanquish the sun from the sky, thin strips of red lightning spurt from those hallowed clouds to brush against the ground as though they were distant lovers. For a moment, only rage could consume me.

"Wh-why is this happening?" Those sweet words had broken whatever spell had been cast upon me, under the deep pile of rubble that was clearing I had seen with some horror that Asuka had been sheltered under the rock by Elfman; the man's arm straining to clutch the girl against his stomach.

"We don't know, sweetheart." Came her mother's voice, sad and wavering, as Bisca scrambled across the debris to take the girl from our hulking friend. "It's just - I don't know, it just is." There was fear evident in Bisca's voice as her eyes trailed the horizon, and fingers clutched her daughter's hair too harshly I thought the girl would bruise. Though, if Asuka ever heard the woman's fear she made no show of it.

At another time I may have paid more attention to the child, even attempted to comfort Asuka but against my sight was irrevocably drawn towards River Blade. Lucy, and Geni clustering over a sort of Key, voices hush as they both basked in its fatal glow. Small lingerings of their voices caught on the edges of the wind and allowed me some access to their musings. As the words danced merrily in the air as though there was no concern for the mustering about it, I heard nothing of great important; many pronouns and names uttered in halting and impatient tones as they argued with an entity of power. Some words pertained to creatures of land and sky. But I had no need of words when I caught sight of their eyes. Those impossible eyes that glowed in the darkness of the haunting times; those eyes that seemed brighter than any other time, even in memory; and those eyes that seemed too deep and possessed to be that of any child of mine. Ugly words shuddered amok amongst the whistling shriek of wind.

Fear travelled through my body in a way I was not familiar with when I saw those eyes, my focus broken when Geni's eyes moved through the shadows. Those shiny golden eyes that she should not have had. Those eyes that were decorated with faint flowing runes, Magic echoing from the irises to dully light the Key in her hand. This Key, those perhaps enhanced with my fear was as red as the blood that had fallen. Eyes that I feared found their way to where I stood, this creature's lips pausing in their movements as she watched me. Seconds passed as I, presumably, saw panic though it dissipated to indifference. Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity, her lips finally pulled high in a motion I can only assume was meant to comfort me. There was no light nor meaning in her eyes, a deep unhappiness resting there that seemed only all the more terrifying. Lucy eventually stopped speaking, haunting words forgotten by the wind, the same plastered look on her face as though it would make me believe that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing in their conspiracy. Bickslow's face, ever hidden by his mask, was out of my hearing range and seemed to know it too as his lacklustre mouth kept speaking. Green, macabre eyes waiting behind his helmet should the need have arisen.

"As absolutely wonderful as it is standing here," A dry voice crooned from the side, tilted eyes meeting my own gaze as the sneering mouth of the Sabertooth wench kept her speaking stride with a sense of condescending. "We ought to help those morons with the monsters before we address those six." A disdaining eye was turned towards her own people, a sigh heavy in her breast at those who had yet to leave. Panicked children and those too old to fight were all that remained, but enough to earn her scorn. "Fighting without bias, what an awful waste of my talents."

"Q-quite." My throat was raw, and bile clung thickly to my tongue as I forced panic to leave my being. "We must rid ourselves of these creatures as fast as humanly possible." It was hard not to stutter over my words, the elements harsh against my sensitive body as I once again felt the chill. With Makarov's hand encased tightly within my own, we walked to the top of the stadium in the hopes of directing the Mages; other Guild masters joined us on our walk, some peace being found in the group. Tears welled when the thought came that some of our children were to die as they marched proudly from the grand doors. They had run, it seemed, with something akin to excited dread.

It was laughable how cautious they were stepping from the door.

Individuals were picked off by gargoyles, their screams loud amidst the rumbles ground and sneering liquid as it drained. Blurred vision was granted to me through tears, the visage of dying innocents had been far too reminding of the wars when I was a child. Magic seemed to grow feral as Mages attempted to fight back against the overbearing beings who seemed all too otherworldly and powerful.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Criticism welcome! Unless it is pointless hate tha**t really isn't ge**tting anywhere._**

* * *

**Makarov p.o.v.**

In her human form, kneeling in the blood at my feet, Mavis looked harrowingly young and innocent. The thought that she may one day be resurrected, the thought that she would be so weak, all of it had been impossible; she had not been so meek and innocent when leading to victory but the truth was always something I shied away from. It was plain to us all that what had had happened should not have occurred in any future path that had been planned for, by any living creatures. If only Precht were alive to see her so, then surely the man would be glad. For a short while, though not for long, it was a curiosity of mine at the time to see how Fairy Heart faired in the Guild's vault though I discovered when we returned that the body had rot within its crystal.

However, that blissful wondering did not last so long as on that inglorious balcony where the Guild Masters had gathered we had tried our damned hardest to derive a rational solution that we could have all agreed upon, and to remain calm enough to direct our children. In the sodden overflow of blood Mavis wept, voice pitched and crooning for something lost. Never did discover what was taken from her, if the stories of what Heaven's Blood did were true. But as I moved with her in order to rid ourselves of the liquid it was hard to pretend that I had not heard the screams of those below, their bodies never recovered in full because of the creatures in the skies. "It'll be all right." Passed thickly from my lips, voice foreign even to my own ears.

It was easy to pretend for a while, eyes curving painfully to watch the nothingness in the sky as red lightning forked to harshly caress what it could of the land. I had had want to be serious at the time, we all did, but there was naught of it to be found in our very human way of laughing at pain. "There is, there is something else." Mavis had never sounded so sure, but what had been taken from her had seemed to play the role of wisdom. Or it was shock that ruled her mind like it did in the years after. "Something that isn't right." Dull green eyes parted from my face for a time, her chin pushed forward as she spoke with spite. "Something about that girl." I could not bear it then, and less so now, when I had looked down to the spot at the base of one of the statues. "Her; Geni Lockster." Like a curse from a cannon, those words had seemed. "Something about that child is unspeakably wrong."

"Geni's true identity," The reality of which was glossed over for many years, "Is that of a Celestial Spirit." That much I had been sure the First had guessed though there was little harm in uttering the words into the glassy air. "A very, very powerful one to my understanding." My voice quietened, eyes still looking to the woman at the feet of the great monolith could hear the mumbled words. "They call her Saturn, the Blacksmith."

"Your father," The word was sharp on her tongue, betrayal there but not quite directed towards me. "That man would be ashamed of you." Those frozen eyes dulled further, it appeared that as her Magic faded her pupils would too. Though, the tears had made them look glassy - as though she were a precious porcelain doll.

The comment had stung, undoubtfully; my mind so full of the screams of my children that I had dismissed any residual pain that my father had left. "A common enough trait in my family," My arms had always settled most comfortably against my chest, especially then when that child had lain so pitifully in front of me. Mavis had clung to my bicep, as though she were not furious with me, eyes shut tight against the wailing sounds of death. "I am aware of how disappointed every father is with his son." The dim light was all that the gracious clouds would grant, the gargoyles a hideous sight when illuminated in pausing frames by the red electrical light; bodies limp in their grasp. These gargoyles had taken the young ones high into the sky and dropped them to the ground below so they would leave indiscernible red marks on the bloody ground, bone a bleached colour and worn and broken and torn. Every image we saw was moments apart and glossily polished with Magic, as though an old picture film. "The sons no less disappointed than the fathers." Great, hulking basilisks swam along the saturated, bloody ground snapping their jaws at moving objects - stealing children from the sky before they could paint the whole town red. For all their hideousness, the mountain trolls had a powerful swing to their weapons, those unfortunate enough to cross their path swept into oblivion. Large, grotesque, meaty hands clamped around victims that had their head stolen.

Mavis, dear sweet Mavis, was directing her line of attention towards another obstacle. Or so she called it. Something that other Guild Masters peered upon from our high and mighty podium, as though we had had anything better to do at the time. Never once, I believe, did it occur that we may help those that died before it led to their demise; we had each of us been concerned with our own survival. A bickered happening occurred at the base of that stone giant, Celestial Mages and Spirits gathering with a Seith Mage. The Beacon, Venus, had once more been called from their roaming halls to sate her need for the world. Down below at the seam of the stone, where no one was supposed to roam, was something that showed to me Mavis' fear and her pain, the howling wind above our heads nothing compared to the sight.

There the mighty stood, five of them with voices strong even over the screams on the threshold of death from the mountains and the city. Their own little oblivious world, it had seemed. Those who had stayed in the stadium were only acquaintances of mine, something sinister about them that stopped love. Questions had always been prevalent about how much we really knew about one another, and perhaps there was a reason not to know so much. At the time, Venus' hair had only been a shade paler than the stuff that so thickly marred the ground, which meant we had had all the more reason not to touch her with kindness.

For many years I thought of why that creature had come to our aid, having learnt she was not the strongest at Saturn's disposal. Geni had provided an answer, after having been pestered with the query for months, her fingers deep in a pie and juice dribbling from her lips as she explained that at times one only remained faithful to a cause only because its opponents did not cease to be strong; that and Venus had thought it to be good sport.

In that time those below spoke wildly, their words too quick to be understood and their intentions as unclear as the outcome of that battle - we never did find out who won. "Who do you know of that could do this?" Bickslow questioned, his shoulders quaking in the lacklustre cold. That magnanimous man had lacked the most in knowledge about the subject, we understood that even then, but he had had his uses they claimed. Asking the questions they had feared to.

"Most likely some sort of Spirit, similar to Saturn or I." Venus ventured her thoughts aloud, head back as though she had already discovered the creatures responsible. Something I had never understood was why Geni had chosen the foul-tempered woman to be that which she summoned. No answer was ever graced upon my ear though I am told she gave fleeting explanations to others who pondered similarly.

"One excluded from the traditional bands, yes." That sweet child from Sabertooth, her silvered hair glistening, spoke. "Like Ophiuchus." For a moment, all was silent as she held the iron Key close to her lips, the metal used to forge it damp and coiled into the shape of the snake she had once summoned. "Perhaps they lie in one of the dark regions, a tenebrosity Spirit if you will." The words hung dully in the air, a sense of flaking hope in their tones.

Lucy ran a rough hand through her hair, the locks congealing with the molasses. Her hands were bled with the dye of red rain; something I can only say was akin to lipstick stains. "I cannot think of any who are excluded as much as that snake." Lucy gave a sigh, pain seeming to shake her core like death. "And while there are certainly those that were never classified, I do not think that is where we will find such a creature."

Saturn almost instantaneously appeared from her vessel, writhing eyes bright in the dark ashy air as she turned to Venus. "You know," That voice was hollow, not quite anxiety nor fear the reigning emotions in her as the words sat heavy in her throat. "I don't seem to recall meeting Pluto." With an almost bitter laugh, Saturn shrank, pleading the other for some words of falseness. "And surely, weren't Sun and Moon once seen as planets?"

That sultry Spirit turned on her fellow; the flames that licked up her skin to taste the air pulled some darkness into the light. Venus had seemingly been startled by the question, the possibility obviously not something desirable. "It's not oft we talk about them." Coppered coils danced in the fire as though it could protect her from the past, soothing her with thoughts of something kinder as she shook her head. "Pluto, or 'Atropos' as he's taken to calling himself," A wry smile twisted its way onto her face; malice had fallen to bitterness as words tumbled forth. "Well," Once more Venus shook her head, the light of her eyes trailing the length of the sky. "That lot ain't good, Saturn. Ain't no good at all." Venus' lips curled under her powdered cheeks flush with madness and pain. "Truth be told, I remember little of what their powers were or what they were like." Venus huddled into herself; as though she had been able to remove blame that way. "That's how long ago we're talking about." My own eyes left them, looking to the basilisk who seemed intent on climbing the palace. "King made sure we didn't remember when they were banished."

"Banished?" The word left the lips of Saturn like a hollow echo, horror revolving in a gasp as a thought passed her. "What crime was theirs?" Later Lucy confessed that such a thing was rare, that no Spirit was banished unless they committed a grave misdeed. Lucy had said that the Spirits did not like permanently removing pieces of their world, breathing or otherwise, as it was akin to destroying history itself.

"You still have all the special newbie books, yeah?" Venus leant close to the other, body shuffling forward until some of the books were handed over. All dropped in favour of an ancient black work. "See they takes the books off you when you finish them. No one is _supposed_ to finish them." The black tome shook in her pale fingers, the words metallic blue as Venus hovered through its entries. "Pluto; Sun; Moon. Where to?" It was repeated as though a mantra as her fingers moved over the yellowing pages that were lithe with power. "'Renegade Spirits banished for their Magic and Rebellion.' That's the chapter!" A nervous laugh rose through her throat, nose twitching as she sniffed. "Oh look at that, Leo's in here. He was barely gone a dozen days." Indignation was clear in her tone as she tried to avoid the subject, but her fingers clawed down the paper to the paragraph she had had need of. "'Pluto held a Magic so close to the so-called 'One Magic' that it allowed him to alter fates given to all manner of creatures, thus made him unpredictable and thereby uncontrollable'." Venus had shaken as she read the words, as though air were suddenly a problem for her lungs. "'Sun's Magic was glaring and perverse in how it shone so falsely before it killed. This man was avid in his decision that his powers were normative when considering his rank and that there was nothing wrong with his swelling Magic Origins'." The more words we saw her speak the more she was inclined to relax, pretending it were only a lyrical story she was reading to children. "'Moon was an avid follower of both Pluto and Sun, often helping them experiment in secret. Moon's Magic specialised in necromancy of the most perverted order, the subject need not having been dead for him to use his gift'." A small sound of revelation passed the Spirits lips, as though something on her tongue had been found. "'For their insubordination, and their dismissal of all common decency, all three noble warriors were banished to the Dark Lands and in secret later destroyed'."

"They'll do it to me too, won't they?" Saturn's voice rose, then fell with defeat at a battle that had not happened. It was a disappointment to see. "My Magic creates portals; time; people. Things that I ought not be able to do." Something darker shuddered in the voice of Saturn, something primordial and cumbersome with grief and lust. "I could kill those Lords if I wished it, and I wouldn't even have to look like myself." A painful reminder of how she was able to shift her form, "There are many other things I am only beginning to comprehend. They told me my Magic was the One Magic."

"Oh honey," A small part of the drawling voice was concerned, the other taunting as though a friendly tease. "You'll wish for their deaths in time, we all do." For all that had happened it was surprising that we were not so affected by the statue coming to life above us; the figure left in its place plain, but handsome in his own way. Chopped brown hair under a bedazzled golden laurel wreath, small berries shining in places, and tanned skin pulled over a slight frame made for a bland look. The lean figure stretching as he observed what havoc he had caused. "I'm sure you'll join us soon," The blue tunic was belted at his waist, the material leaving the thigh exposed and open on the oiled chest. Thin lips curled as he thought of something he did not share with us. His sympathy had always been false, Spirits whispered. "They always dump us when we get too wild, and honey you ain't following no orders right now." The voice took on a merry, gay quality to it as he seemed to contemplate a situation which would favour him greatly. Something that, to my knowledge, did not come to pass while I still lived. "You ain't learnt your place." The figure, with grating movements, skimmed his fingers through the clouds to leave what seemed like a welt on the evening sky. "But you will when you join us on the throne." Darkened black eyes, the sclera darker than the iris, glistened over Saturn the same way a father dots upon a daughter at her wedding. "You are quite everything I had wished you to be." The words were hushed, a ghost of a smile gracing his thin lips. "Cannot have Gods of Death, without one of Life." Sharp teeth pulled at his lip until it seemed he could no longer look at the dear girl, eyes looking away as though he had shrugged. "Oh I must be returning," The words were spoken as though he had caught sight of a clock on a distant tower, whatever task he was to complete unfavourable to him. "Though yes, honey, I'll humour you a while longer." The creature bent down, eyes looking up to the two other male statues that had also taken on movement. "T'was I that caused this, of course." Rumbled sounded, but nothing more was said from whom we presumed were Sun and Moon. "Got a little bored in our Kingdom, honey, and my benefactor oh they beg an awfully good price." One giant hand was bent forward, the wrist limp as though he were talking to close friends. "So I, hm," Those black holes of eyes squinted as his lips twisted tightly together in a pout, the words coming as though in a language he did not fully comprehend. "Paid the ferry-man, just to open the gates a little longer than they ought to be. Who knew the river would overflow?" Pluto regained his stone backbone and placed a hand on his bare chest, as though he had been offended. "I certainly didn't."

"Your benefactor?" A squeaking voice had spoken from beside me, Mavis having stood on new-born legs that shook as much as her voice.

As a streak of lightning persisted above the stadium, I would have sworn his eyes were blue like the ocean at night as the creature regarded us. "Hmm, yes. Our benefactor was quite adamant that it should be the 'Darkest Magic the humans have faced in eons'." His brown locks ruffled as he ran a hand through them, his nails glossy as he regarded them after. "And, well, the blood of those that died in the wars of Oydian is such an old trick – only ever used it once more." "I do not know who they are; I'm not entirely sure they have names anymore." A deep chuckle was heard from one of the other figures, those were it Sun or Moon we could not tell. "Not that I particularly care." It seemed as though he caught some shock on our faces, or had we gasped? "I would not be so surprised," Shock appeared in his own features as he spoke. "Long has Celestial Magic been linked with darkness. Many of you ought to know that." With another great wave of his hand, screams sounded from around us and the statues ceased their movement. "Well, I'm sure you will figure it out before me, Clotho. Do tell me when you ascend your throne." The laugh that rung with thunder was both high and cruel, "Clotho, honey. I'll keep your seat warm whilst I wait. But it be best not to leave it so long." The creature became stilled, great spirals of smoke trailing into the sky as the Spirit left with howling words. "Until then let us fight until the blood runs out."

"Who is 'Clotho'?" Bickslow uttered, his eyes unveiled from his helmet as they observed the statue and then turning in the sockets to look upon those of us how stood above. "What is 'Clotho'?"

"I believe he meant me." Saturn whispered voice crisp with emotion as she shivered with fear and the falling temperature of twilight, the words spoken as though she had not truly believe them. "There's a legend out west of the three creatures who are in league with Death." Saturn looked up the large length of the being, the dying light from the breaks in the cloud casting a garish light upon those of us able enough to see it. "Clotho was the first of these, a creature who spun life itself from its staff." How or why I do not remember, but those who had been far away appeared by our sides on the balcony, feet placed heavily on the stones. "Second was Lachesis, who measured this life." Geni looked at us, at Mavis, as though it were a fact she was explaining with her damaged and still unmarred skin. "Last was Atropos, the creature who decided how the life would die." Mavis had looked her in the eyes as she spoke, not utterances made to their hate was every made. We all knew. "Death was just the one to carry out the punishments."

Venus spoke with an exasperated tone, lips wet as she placed a hand on the base of the statue behind us, voice calling over the stadium chairs. "Pluto fancies himself to be Atropos; Sun is Death; and Moon Lachesis." The Spirit gave a rise of her shoulder, mirth on her lips at the thought of something we were not privy to. The seriousness of the situation had not reached her, it would have seemed. "They predicted, along with other things, that whomever was Saturn would also be Clotho."


End file.
